Overheard
by Kiara7
Summary: COMPLETE. Harry notices Draco in a moment of weakness. It isn't long before Harry falls for him and they decide to get together but what happens when Lucius finds out. We are officially at the Dursleys! Rated for the appearance of swear words.
1. The First Sighting

DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling and the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I wish it did, but it doesn't. I am making no money off this trifle of a story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped outside into a cool breeze from the air sweeping over the lake and onto Hogwarts grounds. Goose pimples began to prickle against the skin of his exposed arm from the wind brushing against the warmth of his flesh. Back inside the Hogwarts castle, the air had been warm from the many fires and torches lit around the school and the contrast froze him from the inside out. He shivered, glanced back to the school, and gave a brief thought on returning for his cloak. Dismissing the notion, he wandered farther from the doors, not wanting to run into Crabbe or Goyle on the way back.  
  
A fifth year student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Draco Malfoy came from a long line of magic people. He was what wizards call a pureblood. His farther was Lucius Malfoy, a man of powerful connections due to his intimidating nature. During the dark times of Lord Voldemort, Lucius had been one of the Dark Lord's supporters though never proven to be a Death Eater after Voldemort's downfall. Now that Voldemort had regained his power again, however, there was a possibility that everything could change.  
  
Being a pureblood with an intimidating, forceful parent, Draco was expected to follow in his father's footsteps. Become a Death Eater, support Voldemort, despite Harry Potter, the boy who had caused the Dark Lord's fall in the first place. He took it all in stride, silently accepting the path his father chose for him at the moment of his birth. Nothing Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts, said could help him when it came to the matters of his father. No one could interfere in Draco's life when it came to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
It was only the beginning of October and already the air around Hogwarts was crisp. Leaves rustled nearby in the breeze, a familiar and comforting sound that always reminded Draco of Hogwarts in the fall and the security he always felt there. Inhaling deep, Draco could feel the oxygen fill his lungs to capacity before deflating and repeating the process. Turning his head to survey the grounds, he took a few steps forward and stopped again, basking in the evening glow. This was when he liked it best. The sun was just beginning to set, light enough to feel comfortable before the dark overtakes the senses and leaves one blinded in the night.  
  
Angular shadows jumped across the pointed features of Draco's face, his blond white hair practically reflecting the rays. As the sun began the dissent behind the horizon, Draco sighed, a light breath puffing out from his lungs. Allowing his legs to fold under his body, Draco dropped to the ground and ran his fingers through the grass. Without Crabbe or Goyle by his side, he was able to feel glorified and free. Odd how they always made him feel trapped when the only reason he continued to keep them around was for his own peace of mind. Draco had more enemies than he could count, much less care to think of, and most stemmed from their hatred of the Malfoy name. The others stemmed from Draco following his father and upholding the Malfoy name through his talent for rudeness.  
  
Trying to make his father proud. That was all Draco had ever wanted to do. He tried hard and made enemies along the way for it. Trapped. Trapped by his own fears and insecurities of a young boy whose whole life was centered on following after a dark and evil father. A father who supported one of the darkest Lords, perhaps the worst ever. Draco had to become a powerful wizard, a dark wizard, and never let Lucius down.  
  
Too many pressures for a young boy. Pressures that just kept building and now at fifteen, Draco felt like he was breaking. When he was awake and even when he was asleep, all Draco's mind ever seemed to be on was how he was going to let his family down. Draco tried. He insulted Hermione Granger for being a mudblood, the most horrible name you can call someone of non-wizard descent. He patronized Ron Weasley for his family's love of Muggles, non-magic folk. Worst of all, he criticized Harry Potter for no other reason than that his father hated Harry. He even was openly hostile to the Hogwarts headmaster, someone who Lucius claimed was the worst thing that ever happened to the school. Draco said the nastiest things he could think of. Things that were most inappropriate and even bothered himself sometimes to say. He did everything he could fathom that would please Lucius in even the slightest, but nothing ever seemed to work.  
  
Draco knew, without a doubt in his mind, that he would never be the wizard, the person his parents wanted him to be. He could never be the person, the Malfoy he was expected to be by anyone who had ever heard the Malfoy name. He knew he put up a good facade, played the part of bad, evil Draco Malfoy with convincing charm. Never was there a one who could fake the hostility as well as he could. He had years of practice, after all. Part of him admired his facade, his image, and Draco clasped to it in desperation, hoping that one day it would not only be a front. Draco hoped he could become that image because that Draco was cold, heartless, and didn't care who he hurt. That Draco could make Lucius proud without feeling guilt nipping at his very soul. That Draco was so fake that it was beginning to wear thin and go transparent only to reveal the real and weary Draco behind. A Draco that was too tired to fight anymore.  
  
Pulling his legs out from underneath his body, Draco brought his knees into his chest and let his chin fall to rest there. Draco's head was spinning, his mind and body shaking from the inside out in a heavy vibrato, only this time it wasn't the wind that made Draco shudder. His body felt empty, his mind torrid with nothing redeemable about himself to live for. It wasn't the failure to meet his father's standards that made Draco feel so empty, at least not in full. He would soon have to choose between his father's path and placing his own and Draco knew what would happen if things continued this way. He would follow his father, be miserable, spend the remained of his life hiding because he could not be a loyal servant to Voldemort.  
  
No, the reason Draco felt empty was drainage. His hate, his anger, his hope all drained out into self-loathing. Draco had hated himself for being too scared to set his own path and being so eager to please Lucius, who had only ever looked at Draco as a servant, never a son. Draco had hated himself for allowing himself to be in such a position for so long. Now he was drained of that hate, all emotion gone with only a numb soul left, weighing heavy in his body.  
  
He wanted it all to end. His pain was gone but the dead weight of his mind was worse than the hate. No longer could he loathe himself in private. At least emotion had once been present in him but now it was fleeting, leaving him a little more hollow every day. He was the epitome of lifeless, emotion a memory of the past that only he could recover. Everything seemed to be falling in a downward spiral and Draco couldn't wait to hit rock bottom. He couldn't wait for the agony to end, the expectations to disappear.  
  
On more than one occasion, Draco's thoughts shifted to the possibility of suicide, ending it on his own terms rather than allowing fate to toy with him. The only thing that would stop him was the knowledge that he wasn't that weak and even the genuine Draco Malfoy could pull through the suffering. When the emotion fled, that knowledge went with it and Draco hugged his knees tighter as dusk really settled in.  
  
"What good is being a wizard if you still have to endure pain like this?" Draco wondered aloud, his voice breaking the silence that blanketed the grounds at Hogwarts. A low and heavy sigh escaped his lips and his eyes turned up to stare at the starless sky. A waxing crescent moon seemed to be suspended in the inky blackness that was now night. How long had he been out here, sitting in the chill? Draco wasn't really sure.  
  
As he sat there pondering the length of time, the hours he had spent allowing his mind to drift where it was rarely allowed to go to, a new figure appeared coming out of Hogwarts School and onto the surrounding grounds. Harry Potter rarely came out alone, especially at night just before he was required to be in his common room, but he needed to wander and the only thing that usually kept him from doing so was Hermione and Ron permanently attached to his side. Even when they weren't with him, Harry was usually forced to stay inside due to heavy commotion from whatever evil plan Lord Voldemort had cooked up to destroy him.  
  
Things this year passed by placid thus far, compared to the usual, anyway. Harry wasn't fooled and from the letters he received from his godfather, Sirius, Harry wasn't the only one. Now that Voldemort had risen again, it was naive to expect that he wasn't cooking up some plan to finally end Harry's life.  
  
Harry glanced around the grounds before walking away from the doors. His eyelids fell shut as the breeze swept across his skin. Looking around a second time, his eyes fell on a familiar head of blond white hair.  
  
Draco Malfoy was another oddity in Harry's unusually calm and smooth school year. The year at Hogwarts always seemed to have certainties according to past experience. Draco Malfoy being an incorrigible git was right up there with a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Professor Snape's loathing of Harry to increase. It was as certain as Lord Voldemort wanting Harry dead but in addition to a missing in action Voldemort, Draco had been more quiet than usual. Sure, he still insulted Harry, Hermione, and Ron, but his smirk failed to reach his eyes. They were just dead light without the infamous mirth dancing in them.  
  
Harry held back, afraid to approach Draco and not knowing what to say if he approached him, anyway. Draco's body was curled up into a ball, his back hunched over and knees drawn up to his chest. His arms were pulled around his legs, hands clasped before his shins. The view Harry had of Draco allowed him to see Draco's back and just about half of the right side of his face. Harry could see Draco's eyelids drooping; hear the erratic pace of Draco's breathing, which was heavy, amplified in the stillness. For a moment, it seemed like Harry forgot to breathe. His head grew dizzy from a lack of oxygen and when his lungs began to work again, Harry found himself sucking the air in with desperation.  
  
"I just can't do this anymore," Harry heard Draco say. He jumped at hearing Draco's voice break through the invisible wall of unknown tension. "I just can't do this anymore," he repeated.  
  
Harry felt a twinge of guilt, standing in the shadows and watching his arch enemy confess his innermost thoughts aloud. Draco didn't know Harry was there and if he did, he wouldn't be speaking aloud. He looked to the doors, contemplating going inside so that Draco would never have to know he was eavesdropping. After all, it would only be an uncomfortable situation for them both to confront. He tried to move his feet but they wouldn't budge, refusing to move from where they were standing. The moonlight falling across Draco was too perfect for Harry to leave, too beautiful to ignore.  
  
In the faint glow, Harry could see Draco's hands fly to his head, palms pressed against his cheeks. The silhouette of his body was vibrating in rapid shudders. Soft and strangled whispers were foreign in Draco's voice to Harry, but they filled the void between them. Draco stirred, his body lifting to stand up and Harry ducked behind the nearest hedge, afraid of being caught.  
  
"Not tonight," said Draco, his arms hugging his torso. "I'm sorry."  
  
The defeat, the diminishing hope in Draco's voice, coming from Draco's mouth was almost too much to believe. In Harry's world, Draco Malfoy was a bad kid with a big mouth who didn't care who he hurt and really got on Harry's nerves. He was unfeeling and his main purpose was to make others, especially Harry, as miserable as possible. He emotion, the genuine pain and sorrow in Malfoy's voice was a lot to grasp, so much that for a second, Harry thought someone cooked up a polyjuice potion and was posing as Draco Malfoy.  
  
However, the suspicion didn't feel right and so Harry stood hidden, shocked at what he was witnessing. He hated Draco Malfoy. Naturally not nearly as much as Lord Voldemort or Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed his parents and got them killed by the Dark Lord, but he hated Draco Malfoy all the same. At least he had hated Draco Malfoy for being cold, unfeeling, and desperate to ruin Harry's life and make him miserable. Now, seeing him so broken in a moment so raw and intense, Harry didn't know what to make of Malfoy. All he knew was that Draco could not know Harry was there. He couldn't know Harry had heard or seen any of that.  
  
Harry held his breath as Draco neared the hedge, sighing to himself. "Too much to deal with," muttered Draco, brushing his fingers along the tiny leaves. His fingers swept past where Harry was hidden but he continued on without seeing him and headed inside, leaving Harry out in the cold.  
  
He headed for the dungeons and spit out the Slytherin password before sliding into the common room. Draco sat there by the fire, warming his body and senses and he shut off the thought process. His mind wasn't too keen on any more thinking tonight.  
  
Five minutes passed, Harry waiting in the bushes until he deemed it safe to head for the Gryffindor tower without running into Draco Malfoy along the way. Exiting the hedge, Harry slipped inside the school and rushed along the halls. His legs couldn't wait to get back to the Gryffindor common room but his mind was apprehensive. He wanted to sit down and analyze his thoughts. Try to make some sense out of what he saw tonight and somehow figure out where he stood on his attitude towards Malfoy.  
  
True, he had always been a cocky son of a bitch to Harry. His arrogance was always in abundance. Tonight was a whole new side to Draco and it was one that Harry had never witnessed before. Harry was willing to be that no one had witnessed it before. If that was what Draco Malfoy hid under that rough exterior, Harry was willing to bet that Draco didn't trust anyone enough to show the interior and thus why he was alone at such an emotionally trying time. Who was he supposed to go to, anyway? Crabbe? Goyle? His father, Lucius? Yeah right. Harry couldn't feel worse about overhearing.  
  
Not only was he left with confusion on Malfoy, not sure what to make of him or how to decode his behavior, Harry wouldn't even be able to really think it over once he got back. Ron would be there, wondering where Harry escaped to and Hermione would be back from the library. As much as he loved his friends, Harry had the complicated Draco on the brain and he didn't want to answer questions nor sit in between the Hermione and Ron tension. Harry really wished they would just admit their crushes and get together already because then he might have some time for himself. Coming between the unspoken crushes was really starting to take a toll as he wondered exactly how blind a person could be before they got a clue.  
  
Before Harry realized where his feet had taken him, he was standing before the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress that concealed the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Password?" she asked.  
  
"Cashew guzzard," Harry replied and the portrait swung back, allowing him to enter. His predictions had been correct. Hermione and Ron were both seated by the fire and their heads snapped up as he entered.  
  
"Harry," Hermione called to him, "where have you been? Surly you weren't sneaking off to somewhere you aren't supposed to. And all alone. Just because there haven't been any signs of trouble yet, it doesn't mean that you're safe. Especially since You-Know-Who has risen again."  
  
"His name is Voldemort, Hermione," Harry said, choosing to sit beside them with no other options. They had caught him and there was no chance of sneaking off to the dormitory now.  
  
"Ignore her, Harry," interjected Ron, sneering at Hermione. "As long as Dumbledore is around, you'll be fine."  
  
"You're scar isn't hurting, is it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, my scar doesn't hurt," Harry answered curtly, swatting away Hermione's prodding hands. "I was taking a walk to clear my head. Between homework, classes, and Quidditch, I don't have much thinking time anymore."  
  
"And we have our O.W.L.s this year, too," Hermione added. Both Ron and Harry scowled at her. "Sorry."  
  
Glad they got the point not to pry, Harry sighed and his thoughts wandered immediately to Draco and the way he looked under the silver moonbeams. He had told them that he went outside to clear his head, a complete truth in his original intentions, but he ended up returning with a bigger mess to fog up his mind. There were few people who could crawl under his skin more than Malfoy. Harry didn't understand how the boy he was outside, full of dead emotion, could be the same boy that had terrorized him ever since coming to Hogwarts. The Malfoy who was hiding in the cold was the same Malfoy who tried to get Hagrid fired and openly campaigned against Harry in the Triwizard tournament last year.  
  
Admittedly, some of it did make sense, to a certain extent, anyway. From their first flying lesson, Harry had been able to see how unsure and vulnerable Draco could become without Crabbe or Goyle looming over him. Even when they first met in Diagon Alley, getting fitted for robes, Draco was on autopilot, spitting out words engraved into his brain by his father. At the time, Harry was convinced Draco believed in every word he said. Part of Harry still believed that.  
  
He was reading too much into a vulnerable moment. At least that's what Harry tried to tell himself. Everyone had weak moments as it was part of human nature and no matter how bad, Draco was still a human. There was nothing especially deep in what Harry saw. Probably would be best to ignore the fact that he had seen anything at all. Even if he was in a moment of weakness, Draco was still the Muggle-hating wizard he had always been.  
  
"Next Saturday we have a trip to Hogsmeade," Ron said, interrupting Harry's thoughts on Draco. Harry was actually pleased for his thought process to be derailed. It was becoming too messy and complicated to worry about, anyway.  
  
Harry nodded in acknowledgment, stretching his arms over his head and releasing a yawn. Perhaps a trip to Hogsmeade would give him time off from thinking about Draco if, indeed, he was still thinking about Draco then. It was barely an hour since first seeing Malfoy outside and Harry's mind was already becoming obsessed with it. He tried to push it away, reduce the value to the contrast of personalities. Yes, Harry was certain that a change of scenery would do him good, even if the novelty of Hogsmeade was wearing off.  
  
"You should go to bed, Harry," instructed Hermione, patting down his unruly mass of black hair only to have it stick up again. He formed a weak smile at the gesture and concern, but Ron's jealous glare did not unnoticed. "You aren't looking well and I should think a little rest would do you good."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, too tired to do much else. He was grateful for Hermione's keep sense to detail, picking up on his weariness and not asking questions. Ron's jealous bout had already vanished, going as quickly as it came. Only concern was left visible on his face, overpowering any other emotion that he may have been feeling.  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" asked Ron as Harry was pulled to his feet by shaking legs.  
  
"I'll be fine," he reassured, smiling broad and retreating to the boys dormitory before the inquisition could further. Five poster beds stood in a circle and Harry walked to his own, dropping to the mattress. His back unfurled against the bed, vertebrae by vertebrae, until he was fully laid out, eyes set on the ceiling.  
  
"Harry?" Ron's soft voice asked, floating into the room.  
  
"What is it, Ron?" he replied. From the corner of his eye, Harry could see Ron walking to his own bed and sitting down on the mattress.  
  
"I'm just worried about you," he answered.  
  
"No need to be," Harry reassured him. Once again, silence took over and the scene outside with Draco Malfoy began to play over and over again in his mind. Harry was still aware of Ron's presence but it was stored away in a dormant corner of his mind. "Why don't you just say something to her?" he asked, breaking the silence and attempting to divert the subject from himself.  
  
"Tell who, what?" replied Ron, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Tell Hermione that you like her." Harry paused and though he couldn't see Ron, he was convinced that his mouth was open, searching for words of protest. None came and Harry took that as a signal to continue. "Don't even try to deny it to me. Nothing you say is going to make me believe otherwise."  
  
"I-" Ron stammered. "I suppose I don't know. I do like her a bit but -" His voice trailed off.  
  
"No excuses. You really should tell her soon because its only a matter of time before someone comes around and won't hesitate. I saw how you were last year when Krum had that thing for her and I see how you are every day when she fawns all over me.  
  
Ron sighed. "But Harry -"  
  
"No excuses," said Harry, cutting him off again. "She likes you, too. I can tell. So don't wait for her to come to you. If you do, someone else will sweep in right under your nose."  
  
"Like last year when you waited with Cho and Cedric took her away first," Ron contemplated.  
  
Harry's thoughts cut short, at first the image of Cedric Diggory's dead body coming into his head and then a vision of Cho. Sure, she was pretty, and for the last two years, Harry had quite the crush on the Ravenclaw girl. Now, however, his crush on Cho seemed meaningless and shallow.  
  
"Ron," Harry said, elongating the name.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I started thinking about Cho when you brought her name up and I don't think I like her anymore." It felt strange for Harry to admit to aloud, the words foreign on his tongue. "I still think she's very pretty but that's as far as it goes."  
  
"Wow," Ron said, mulling it over with Harry. "So you think I should tell Hermione and I should tell her soon."  
  
Harry sat up in bed, straightening out his body so that he was sitting directly across from Ron. "Yes. I think you should tell Hermione and the faster you do it, the faster I'll be able to get out of the middle of your lovey dovey crushes."  
  
Ron's freckled face became red, flushed with embarrassment and the shade seemed to travel from his face right up through the bright orange strands of hair. They nodded and the matter was settled. Both climbed into bed, Ron's thoughts settled on one Hermione Granger and how to spill his secret to her without turning the color of his hair. Harry's thoughts had returned to Draco, the way he looked under the moon that made his already pale face even paler. He racked his mind, listening to Draco's words play over and over again like a skipping record. Draco's voice, stance, words had chilled him. Stripped Harry of all the hate he carried for Malfoy along the way.  
  
Maybe Draco had changed. Something Harry noticed only now as that though their first meeting in Diagon Alley was probably the nicest Draco had ever been, that was also when he was the most indifferent. From the Hogwarts Express on, Draco's strength seemed to crumble piece by piece. His attacks became more of defensive tactics than offensive play, only fighting when it came to upsetting Harry.  
  
None of his thoughts seemed to make any sense. First Draco, then Ron and Hermione, which was followed by the Cho discovery. When all was said and done, Harry lay alone in the dark, covers pulled up to his chin. All thoughts came back to the enigma that was Draco Malfoy. Harry would not call him kind or good, at least not yet, but he would no longer call him cruel, cold, and unfeeling. There was so much more to Draco Malfoy that Harry, no one even, had seen. He could feel, too. Did feel, in fact, and though this seemed a given, it stumped Harry. Saying he didn't know what to make of Malfoy was an understatement. He was downright confused.  
  
Maybe he didn't have a clue now but Harry planned on keeping a close eye on Draco in the coming days.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Loved something. Hated something. Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com 


	2. Sighting Once More

DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling and the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I wish it did, but it doesn't. I am making no money off this trifle of a story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Across from the Great Hall, Harry could see Draco Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table, head bent and picking at his breakfast. For the past ten minutes, Hermione had been going on about last weeks Charms lesson but Harry wasn't really sure what she was saying. Any words she had said were flowing through his head without registering. His thoughts and vision only cared about, wanted to keep focus on Draco.  
  
Once or twice, Draco had tried to make conversation with Crabbe and Goyle but all that provoked were grunts in reply and they would go back to eating breakfast. Draco's mind was thumping without mercy and even a conversation with Pansy Parkinson was starting to look good if it could get his mind off the hollow feeling in his chest. Pushing away his plate, Draco looked up and across the Great hall to the Gryffindor table. His eyes ran along the faces of Gryffindor house members before locking with the green eyes that belonged to Harry Potter.  
  
And why was Potter staring at him? Draco stiffened in his seat, eyes going hard. There was no way he was going to let Potter see him feeling open and vulnerable. Draco would sooner tell his father that he was a muggle lover before he would give Potter the satisfaction of seeing him weak. He refused to look away first and he could see Harry shifting, becoming uncomfortable under Draco's watchful eye. Good. That was what Draco wanted.  
  
Tired of being stared at, Draco stood up from his seat and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle not to follow. More and more time lately, Draco found that he wanted to be alone without anyone to see him wallow. He especially didn't want Potter around while he wallowed, not that he wanted Potter staring at him from across the Great Hall either. Draco sighed as he stepped outside and the grass began to crunch under his shoes. Today he had double potions with Snape, a class that the Slytherins had with the Gryffindors, which meant that Potter would be there. Staring at him. He liked potions enough because Snape always tended to favor him but even that wouldn't make up for Potter staring.  
  
As Draco walked around the Hogwarts ground, his thoughts on Harry weighed heavy on his mind. Whenever Draco would catch sight of Potter's eyes, the green was always frigid and icy. They held no warmth for him whatsoever, except for when he caught them today. Somehow they had defrosted and though they weren't exactly warm, there was something more than the usual icy glare.  
  
"I hate you, Potter," Draco mumbled, kicking at a small pile of autumn leaves that had fallen from their trees. That statement, however, was nothing but a lie. The two definitely were not friends, nor were they even civil to each other. Enemies was the only word to use for it and provided the most accurate definition possible.  
  
Draco dropped to the grass, stretching his legs out before him as he leaned back, balanced by his palms pressed flat against the grass. His head lolled back, pale face bent toward the sky and the sunlight beat down on his skin. Lashes left butterfly kisses against his cheeks as they fluttered before dropping the full way closed. The soft pink flesh of his lips parted as the fresh air was sucking into his lungs in long, even strides.  
  
Harry Potter. Draco had been thinking of him a lot lately. Even tried to stop the thoughts but he was unsuccessful. For someone who disliked Harry so intensely, Draco did seem to think of him a lot. But then again, hadn't someone once said that there was a fine line between love and hate, and that after love, hate was the strongest human emotion?  
  
Draco sat up suddenly, his eyelids popping open to reveal a set of shocked silver eyes. Love and hate? There was only hate here. No one ever said anything about love, not that it would matter if someone did. Love was nothing but a fairy tale ideal. If love existed, he had never felt it, and he never would. Hate was a different story. Hate was real. Hate was the strongest human emotion. The only human emotion in Lucius Malfoy's book and if it was good enough for Lucius, it was good enough for Draco.  
  
From the hedges, Harry could see Draco's body visibly relax, going limp after being so tense. After Draco had excused himself from the Slytherin table, Harry had tried to forget it and concentrate on his breakfast. His curiosity, however, got the better of him and Harry found himself leaving the Gryffindor table and heading outside before he could stop his feet. Figuring there was no use in going back now, Harry surveyed the grounds until he found Draco standing not too far away.  
  
He crept over, sliding behind the hedges. Between the branches, Harry could see Draco shuffling through the leaves. That was around the time Draco said, "I hate you, Potter," and dropped to the grass. At first, Harry's body had gone rigid, fearful that Draco knew he was there, watching, but he made no other sign of this knowledge and Harry allowed himself to relax.  
  
There Draco sat, only a few feet away from where Harry hid. He was an enigma, his personality ambiguous, and part of Harry's new thrill with Draco was not only the enemy roadblock, but the mystery as well. Under the sun's rays, Draco seemed to give off an unnatural, pale glow that's beauty was rare, leaving Harry breathless. His eyes roamed over the definition of Draco's pointed features but that sight was taken from him as Malfoy bolted up as if coming out of a slumber. Harry held his breath, only daring to release it again when Draco had calmed down. He watched Malfoy basking under the sun, lips pulled taut into a scowl. Draco's entire face was a window into his soul, and at that moment, Draco's desperation, vulnerability, and hopelessness was more apparent in one scowl than in his voice the night before.  
  
No words could possibly justify the defeat Harry viewed in the thin lines of that pallor face. With every passing second of that sight, now burned in the back of his mind, Harry could feel his heart tighten in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to go comfort Malfoy, put hope and color back into his world. No thought could be stranger or more foreign to Harry, having hated Malfoy with the fire of a thousand suns for years now. Comforting Malfoy would never have been on his top list of priorities, but somehow, it was there now.  
  
It took every ounce of Harry's will to hold himself back from going to Malfoy's side. The boy he hated, or thought he hated, sat beaten before him and hell if Harry knew how to fix him. Was he even supposed to want to fix him, and if so, would Malfoy dare let him close enough? Harry, somehow, didn't think so. Draco had seen him staring at breakfast and the stare that he sent back was so cold that Harry almost fell back into hating him. One of the things plaguing Harry's mind the night before had clicked just then. It was all an act and Draco played the cold and heartless bastard like a puppet on a string. Only that explanation could excuse the melancholy loneliness that haunted Draco while coinciding with his arrogance and mock superiority to Harry.  
  
Just as the puzzle pieces were fitting together in Harry's head, he caught movement, and watched with sad and regretful eyes as Draco stood. Turning on the spot, he strolled past Harry's hiding place and headed inside the school. He was upset at having that vision taken away from him but Harry sighed, knowing that he, too, must get inside for classes. Classes. Today was double Potions and Harry's heart skipped a beat, a rare occasion when Potions was concerned. Professor Snape hated him and perhaps that would be enough to ruin Harry's good mood, but Gryffindor had Potions with Slytherin. Slytherin meant Draco Malfoy.  
  
Wandering back inside, Harry headed for the Gryffindor tower, hoping to get his things and walk with Ron and Hermione. Being between the love tension was not his first choice of locale, but Harry felt the need to make up for his distance this morning and the night before.  
  
Upon arrival, Ron and Hermione were already waiting for him with their things. Harry passed them just long enough to collect his belongings and return. "Let's go, shall we?" said Harry, motioning to the portrait hole.  
  
They passed through and headed for classes. The day went fine, Harry able to force himself to concentrate on his schoolwork in Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms. By lunch, he was feeling better than he had that morning but the first sight of Draco derailed him and he was back to being mush. They had some time before Potions so they headed back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Their conversation was brief and before they could keep up with time, all three were standing up and leaving the portrait hole, heading for the dungeons where Snape's classroom was located. Hermione and Ron were unusually silent behind Harry as they made their dreaded descent. Potions was Harry's least favorite class but he could deal today as long as Draco Malfoy was going to be there. Even Hermione was less than thrilled when it came to Potions and she had a passion for schoolwork that surpassed any passion Harry had ever seen. Except maybe his own newly discovered passion for watching Draco.  
  
That wasn't exactly a passion, though. At least that was what Harry tried to tell himself. He was intrigued by Draco's complex and dual nature, wanted to know more about and understand him. Harry was curious as to what made Draco always look so dead and empty. He wanted to make the life come back into those eyes. It wasn't a passion. It was intrigue and curiosity. Nothing else.  
  
So deep in thought, Harry missed the last step and almost tripped, his belongings sprawled across the floor. Ron and Hermione bent down beside him, scooping up books, parchments, and quills.  
  
"Nice one, Potter," Draco said in his infamous drawl. He stepped over Harry to walk into the classroom. He turned, snickered, and disappeared though the doorway into class, shaking his head. "Very graceful."  
  
"Ignore him, Harry," said Ron, handing him his book. "Draco Malfoy is not only a waste of a wizard, but also a waste of flesh and oxygen. Don't let him bother you."  
  
Harry nodded as he collected his things and followed where Draco had gone. He figured there was no point in telling Ron that he wasn't bothered by Draco's comment. Draco had said much worse to him before than that and the only thing that bothered him was Draco's reserve. Maybe if he had at least had venom dripping from his words, there would be some emotion. Maybe then Harry wouldn't feel so nervous about Draco's well-being.  
  
Walking into class, all eyes turned on Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They slunk to their seats, Harry's eyes falling on the familiar sight of the back of Draco's head. Harry tried to pull his eyes away and focus on Snape's words, but every time he was in a room with Draco, his eyes were magnetized to Draco and his beauty.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Professor Snape interrupted, his voice snapping at Harry. "We are working on a sleeping potion today. I'm pairing you with Mr. Weasley. I expect that your potion will be perfect, seeing as how you were paying such close attention. Maybe we'll have to give it a little try at the end of class."  
  
Harry nodded, swallowing hard and sinking low in his seat. Working with Ron was fine by Harry, the two being best friends, but by pairing them together, Snape had practically guaranteed them failure. His heart sunk low at the thought of a test try, imagining horrific boils breaking out onto his skin and what made it worse, all of it would happen in front of Draco, whom his eyes were still on. Malfoy turned around, his eyes falling on Harry's, and the glare from this morning at breakfast returned. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to ignore the burning sensation running along his esophagus and into the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Harry," Ron's voice broke through his daze and the locked gazes of their eyes ceased. Blinking as if to clear his mind of the mesmerization, Harry turned to see Ron had gathered all the ingredients they would need, and was standing before Harry, waiting for a response.  
  
"Sorry, Ron. I don't know where my mind has been," Harry apologized. "It seems that my mind just won't stay in one place before it goes off and gets foggy again."  
  
"Its alright," Ron said, setting out to prepare the wormwood. "We all get a little foggy ever once and again. Just try and focus on the potion for now. I can forgive you but I'm not so sure that Snape will be as keen."  
  
Nodding, Harry smiled and began helping Ron with his task. "Thanks," he mumbled and Ron looked at Harry, smiling.  
  
"Anytime. You're my friend and I'm willing to give you your space. If you will, please do come and tell me what's fogging up your mind," requested Ron. "Only when you feel ready, of course."  
  
"I appreciate that, Ron," replied Harry.  
  
They worked together on the potion, actually managing to make proper progress without too many mistakes or minor setbacks. Every now and then, Harry's eyes would drift up to land on Draco across the room. Together with Goyle, they were making a mess out of their potion, unusual for Malfoy, whose best subject was Potions. It wasn't even entirely due to Snape's partiality to Malfoy, though that never hindered Draco's performance before. Today, however, he was a making a mess out of things and Snape didn't have the time to check even Neville's progress as Draco's cauldron bubbled over.  
  
Potions ended and the rest of the class was released, Professor Snape asking Draco to stay behind. Wandering outside with Ron and Hermione, Harry couldn't tear his eyes from the hedges where he twice had hid, observing the way Draco acted when he thought nobody was watching. Judging by his reaction to catching Harry stare at breakfast and in Potions, he really wouldn't be pleased knowing where else Harry had been observing him. Wouldn't be pleased at all with Harry's sudden fascination with him, Harry trying to figure him out.  
  
Most of all, Draco wouldn't be pleased that he had let his guard down and was so careless that he didn't even know his soul was painted clear across his face. If he knew, Harry could already tell, Draco would be more upset with how careless he had grown, more disappointed in himself. Being exposed as a fraud, a charlatan, only masquerading as a younger version of his father, would be secondary. Secondary to his embarrassment. Secondary to the pain he would feel about himself.  
  
Already Harry could read Draco like an open book. His every thought and feeling was expressed in his eyes, the set of his lips, or the way his body moved. He walked between Ron and Hermione, but all he could see was Draco. How he had known Malfoy for so long and never noticed how it was all a facade, all an act, Harry would never know. Never before had he noticed just how expressive Draco's eyes were or just how dull they had turned.  
  
Were Draco's eyes always so dull and lifeless or was this a recent development? Either way, Harry felt that he couldn't breathe when he was standing so near to Draco and feeling the negative vibes radiating from him. He felt that he would feel Draco's pain on a very minuscule level. In turn, that pain clawed at Harry without mercy and his heart pained knowing that Draco was suffering.  
  
"What's his problem?" asked Hermione and Harry looked up from his broken train of thoughts, wondering why people could keep interrupting his thoughts on Draco like this. It was a process, thinking of Draco, and so very often one of his friends would say something that interrupted. It was really already starting to bother him, anger him that he couldn't continue to think of Draco.  
  
"Who?" Harry finally asked, following Hermione's gaze and landing on Draco. "Oh."  
  
Draco's arms were crossed before his chest, lips pulled down into a frown and limbs rigid. His eyelashes blinked in rapid shutters, his head drooped down so that his face was parallel to the ground. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from Draco and his stomach flopped. From watching Draco, analyzing him, Harry knew that Draco was careful about when he allowed himself to be weak, for if he were less careful about it, Harry surly would have noticed the human weakness in Draco sooner. If Draco was without Crabbe and Goyle at this time of day, standing alone on the Hogwarts ground when it was littered with students, something had to be very wrong.  
  
"Maybe we should just leave him alone," Harry suggested. He didn't want to pull himself away from Malfoy but he wanted to keep Draco all to himself for now. He didn't want Ron and Hermione to see Draco for who he was just yet.  
  
"I think you're right, Harry," Hermione responded before Ron could protest. "Would anyone like to go visit Hagrid?"  
  
Both Ron and Harry nodded in agreement at the suggestion. "You two go ahead," said Harry. "I want to stop by the common room first to return my Potions things. I'll be right along."  
  
"Alright," Hermione said, seizing Ron's arm and pulling him along towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
Harry watched them walk away, waiting until they were completely out of sight before he headed toward his familiar hiding place. He grew close enough that he could hear Draco's quiet curses sweeping through the wind. A soft smile overtook Harry's lips. Draco was cursing himself for losing it in Potions, for allowing Potter to stare at him 'like that', and for being less than cruel when Potter had so eloquently stumbled down the stairs. Harry was finding this remorse kind of cute.  
  
"And that Potter," sneered Draco, his voice low so that only Harry and Draco himself were in earshot. Even Harry had to struggle to hear. "Always staring at me. What gives him the right? And then me." His voice went up in a note of disgust. "Why must I always be this way? Why must I always try so hard to follow in the footsteps of my father? I'll never be a Death Eater. I can't lower myself to that." Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "Too much to deal with."  
  
Harry tried to swallow, a painful wince forming from the dried tissue of his throat contracting. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, scaly from thirst and Draco's words combined. His fingers curled into a fist, clenching and unclenching as his arms hung by his sides. Draco moved, growing closer and closer to the hedge where Harry was hiding. His breath stilled in his chest and Harry slipped out when Draco turned away. Breaking into a run, Harry dashed to the Gryffindor tower, leaving his Potions things I the boys dormitory before heading back out. Draco was still brooding by the hedge and Harry had to force his legs to move away from Draco and in the direction of Hagrid's hut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Loved something. Hated something. Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com 


	3. The Realization

DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling and the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I wish it did, but it doesn't. I am making no money off this trifle of a story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat by the fire watching the flames lick at the fireplace. Crackling and popping could be heard over students reading, studying, and talking. Ron was busy making up predictions for Divination, an assignment Harry had already completed in which he predicted three deaths for himself, each one growing more gruesome than the last. He would first die by the oberdun, which Hagrid had taken to naming Ichabod, by the oberdun wrapping around his neck and strangling him. Next, he would fall off his broomstick during Quidditch practice and get attacked by both Bludgers on the way down where he would break his spine in two places and crush his skull. Finally, having so much Draco on the brain, Malfoy was going to cast a spell on his, which would sever Harry's head. The only good news about this was that Harry could join the Headless Hunt and convince them to give Nearly Headless Nick a chance.  
  
Sitting from across Hermione, he could see her eyes trailing past him and set on Ron. A large library book lay sprawled across her lap but she showed no sign at an attempt to read it, nor the interest to do so either. Harry turned his head, following her vision trail to see Ron cradling his head in his open palm, bent over his parchment with quill in hand. A secret smile crept across his face and he faintly wondered when Ron was going to decide the time seemed fit to talk to Hermione. Well, if Ron wasn't going to, then Harry was going to have a try.  
  
"Hermione," he said to her, "can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Hm?" she asked, turning away from Ron. "Oh. Yes, of course, Harry. Anything." She shut the book sitting on her lap without bothering to mark her place or even look at where she was. "What is it, Harry? Are you alright?"  
  
"Actually," said Harry, his voice trailing off as he surveyed the common room, his eyes lingering on Ron, "I would prefer if we could go somewhere else to talk about this."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, sitting up in the chair. Putting aside the book, she nodded and stood without any further questions. "Let's go for a walk, then," she suggested and Harry agreed. Together they walked through the portrait hole and into the halls. "So what is this all about?"  
  
"Ron," Harry answered, making a mental note not to tell Hermione how Ron felt. "I know you don't think that I notice, but I do."  
  
"Notice what?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice cool but Harry could see through her attempts and the light pink tinging her cheeks.  
  
"How you feel about Ron. The crush that you have on him. Its so obvious." Harry stopped, waiting for Hermione to be angry and protest or at least say something, but she didn't and Harry took that as a sign to continue speaking. "I know that you fancy him and you must have some idea that he fancies you. After the Yule Ball last year and his bouts of jealousy over Krum's fancy for you. And the way you got when he'd drool all over Fleur."  
  
"What are you trying to say here, Harry? You must have some sort of motivation behind what you're saying," interrupted Hermione, trying to suppress her embarrassment.  
  
"I just don't understand what you're waiting for. Hermione, you know that he likes you and you like him." Harry paused in word, but he continued walking with her trailing along at his side. "If you're waiting for Ron to come to his senses and tell you, you're going to be waiting for a long time. He's just as scared of admitting that he likes you as you are of liking him."  
  
"And what do you presume your place is in all of this?" asked Hermione. "Why are you coming into this?"  
  
"For one, you're both my friends and there's nothing more I want than to see my friends happy," Harry told her. "Of course, the selfish reason is that I don't like being in the middle of two unspoken crushes and the love tension that goes along with it. You need to say something, Hermione. Pining is highly overrated."  
  
"Harry," Hermione protested, "I know you mean well-"  
  
"Hermione," he cut her off, "you need to do this if you ever want anything to come of it."  
  
Hermione sighed, nodding, and gave Harry a hug before they headed back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry slept peacefully through the night but Draco was on his mind again the minute he awoke. During breakfast, Harry tried not to stare at Malfoy but he would occasionally allow his eyes to wander to the Slytherin table, hoping that it would seem natural. Today marked Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Care for Magical Creatures. Charms went well as did his other classes but Hagrid taught Care for Magical Creatures and Gryffindor had that class with Slytherin. Malfoy and Hagrid did not mix well.  
  
"What sort of monster are learning about today," Lavender Brown asked. She did not care for the class much unless it involved unicorns.  
  
"Yeah," Harry heard in a familiar drawl. Instead of stirring up irritation and anger, Harry could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest. The thumping could be heard in his ears and he turned around slowly to be face to face with Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle at his side. "First hippogriffs and those blast ended skrewts. Hagrid's soft spot for monsters has almost killed us all on more than one occasion. Do you all remember what that bloody hippogriff did to me?"  
  
"I remember," Pansy Parkinson sneered. "You poor dear. That animal was a menace."  
  
"That animal was not a menace," interrupted Hermione, eyes blazing. "Buckbeak did nothing wrong."  
  
"It attacked Draco," Pansy barked back.  
  
"Malfoy provoked it," Hermione countered. "Hagrid specifically told us not to insult them. Maybe Malfoy should have been paying attention."  
  
"Shove it, Granger," Draco said, breaking into the fight. "That thing should have never been let loose in the first place. I couldn't use my arm for months."  
  
"Everyone knows you were faking it, Malfoy," Harry, surprised, heard himself say before he could register the words.  
  
"What's it to you, Potter? Bloody thing got loose anyway," Draco bit back, turning to face Harry and letting his silver eyes pierce into Harry's emerald icy eyes. "Tell your mudblood friend to back off."  
  
Ron's wand was out and pointed at Draco as soon as the words left his mouth. Harry coaxed him to put the wand away, his gaze never breaking away from Draco. He knew that what he said was awful, should anger Harry and deserved for Ron to turn him back into that pure white ferret, but when he was staring into Draco's eyes, he couldn't be mad. All the anger dissipated from him, draining out like a pool of liquid to puddle at his feet.  
  
Draco's dull and lifeless eyes were new as of recent. At least to the extent they were at now because Harry had stared into the eyes of an angry Draco Malfoy before, more times than he cared to remember, and it was nothing like the way it was now. There was fire; heat and flame in his eyes before and now, the mock anger didn't even reach the grey orbs. They were still as cold and lifeless, dull and empty as they were when he was alone, pondering.  
  
"Aye," Hagrid said, coming into sight. "Today we're going down to the lake." The class followed where Hagrid led. An octopus-like creature stood, twelve tentacles and one, large, cycloptic eye upon its center. Bumps covered the skin of the entire body. "Calle' oberduns. Saw one of 'em the other day fer the firs' time. Thought it would be perfec' for class. 'Is name's Ichabod. Ain't 'e beau'iful?"  
  
Harry looked at the oberdun. Beautiful wasn't exactly the word he had been looking for.  
  
"But what do they do," Malfoy asked, brows creasing as he stared at the immobile oberdun, which was still in the exact position it had been when they first saw it. The only movement was a blink of its only eye every now and again.  
  
"I don't rightly know," replied Hagrid. "All I've really managed to find is what their called."  
  
Malfoy's eyebrow arched, head cocked to the side as the class gathered around the oberdun with apprehension. It floated in the water, still unmoving with the exception of its one eye blinking.  
  
"Ain't 'e cute?" Hagrid asked, beaming. "Such a cute lit'le feller."  
  
Reaching out a hand, Malfoy poked the slimy orange flesh of the oberdun. One of its tentacles snapped out, wrapping about Malfoy's arm and squeezing.  
  
"He'd be a lot cuter off my arm. Get it off me," Malfoy cried out, eyes panicked, and it pained Harry to hear that panic in his voice. "It's cutting off my circulation." For once, Malfoy didn't seem to be exaggerating. His arm had indeed turned first white and was now a deep shade of purple. Hagrid was pulling on the leg, or maybe it was an arm, trying to uncoil it away from Draco's arm. Once free, Draco retracted his arm into his body, coddling it.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was by Draco's side, cooing over him and asking him how it felt and how she could make it feel better. Harry had the sudden urge to punch her square in the middle of her dog-like face. Harry kept watching him, expecting Draco to turn on Hagrid and make a big show about the immense pain in his arm and how he wouldn't be able to use it for weeks, but Draco remained silent. He was beginning to feel jealousy manifest in his stomach, wanting Pansy far away and Draco alone there with him. Harry wanted to make him feel better.  
  
Hagrid was apologizing profusely for the oberdun but Draco just waved him away as if to say it was no bother. "I'm fine," Draco assured, pulling his arm away from his chest and allowing it to fall to his side. "If you don't mind, though, I'd like to go back to the dormitory and rest it." Hagrid nodded, allowing Draco to go and dismissing the rest of the class.  
  
"He was awful nice abou' it fer a change, that Malfoy," Hagrid said as Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked over to him once the rest of the class had departed.  
  
"I know," Ron said, also shocked at Draco's behavior. "I expected him to make a big fuss over it like before when Buckbeak hurt his arm."  
  
"Did you notice," started Hermione as they walked across the grounds and toward Hagrid's hut, "every time something goes awry in that class, everything happens to Draco Malfoy. Not that I'm complaining because I most certainly am not."  
  
"I always feel so guilty," Hagrid said as they stepped inside. "They're good creatures. That Malfoy just always seems to get in the way. I don't wan' my students to get hurt."  
  
"We know you don't. You shouldn't feel guilty," Ron told him. "Malfoy brings it upon himself. Nothing is ever your fault, Hagrid. Malfoy just seems to think he's a princess. I bet he tells his father. Always runs crying to daddy dearest, doesn't he?"  
  
"He did in the incident with the hippogriff," pointed out Hermione, taking a seat in one of Hagrid's oversized chairs and looking very small in doing so.  
  
Harry took a seat in one of the other chairs but refused to utter a word, torn between siding with his friends and defending Draco. Besides, Ron and Hermione didn't know about Harry's Draco sightings just yet, Harry wasn't sure if they ever would, and defending Malfoy was out of Harry's character. It would only arise questions and suspicions that Harry was certain he didn't want to deal with. Not just yet but perhaps even never.  
  
He thought of Draco with the oberdun, the slimy thing just floating around in the lake that Draco was so fond of staring across. Hanging back, Harry's focus had been drifting back and forth between Draco and the patch of grass by the hedges where Harry had been watching Draco as of late. How long had it been, anyway? Harry reckoned it was almost a week now.  
  
Perhaps if Harry had been the one up front standing across from the cycloptic slimeball, he would have poked it, too, if only to jar some kind of action or response. He would never admit that, even for a split second, Harry had seriously considered trying to pull the oberdun from Draco's arm himself. The part of a hero, however, was forgotten and relinquished when Harry saw how tight the grip was and how quickly Draco's pale skin was staring to look blue-violet. Hagrid, instead, was the one to step in and save Malfoy the trouble of losing an arm.  
  
It was like giant weights were lifted from Harry's chest and he could once again breathe now that Draco was safe. Only Draco's apathy had settled in, a rarity that even his friends noticed for someone who usually would threaten Hagrid with his father's skill in intimidation. His stomach dropped and it killed Harry to see Draco so dull, so without life and radiance. The venom tried to seep into his words but it never reached his eyes. There was an internal battle raging inside Draco Malfoy and Harry was desperate to help Draco win a fight he was already losing.  
  
He was only vaguely aware of voices speaking to him, his own voice speaking in reply. They left Hagrid's hut and went back into the school for dinner before Harry left for Quidditch practice with Ron by his side. He passed through the motions as if in a daze, moving under autopilot from actions done so often they were engraved into his mind. Responding with a nod, a word, or some other provoked response at all the right places, neither Hermione, Ron, nor the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team noticed that anything was wrong.  
  
His limbs ached as he wandered around the Quidditch field. Snatching up his broomstick, Harry flew around the stadium. Their first Quidditch match was going to be against Hufflepuff and his mind begun to wander. Draco was the Slytherin team's Seeker, bought his way onto the team with Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones for the whole team. Harry had yet to lost the Snitch to Malfoy and he wasn't about to this year, either. He hoped he could pull himself together by then or else all Draco would have to do is frown and the Snitch would be as good as belonging to Slytherin.  
  
Hopping off his broomstick, Harry dragged the Firebolt behind him toward the school. He had stayed behind after practice, hoping that Draco would be outside by himself by the lake like he had ever night since Harry first saw him. Draco, however, wasn't there, much to Harry's dismay. He hoped that Draco's absence from the spot had nothing to do with the oberdun incident in Care for Magical Creatures. He considered going to Madam Pomfrey just to make sure, but he decided against it and headed for Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Cashew guzzard," Harry sighed, standing before the portrait of the fat lady before she had time to try and make conversation. The portrait swung back and he silently pattered through the walkway. Just as he was about to emerge, Harry could see that Ron and Hermione were the only ones left in the common room and their voices could be easily heard without strain.  
  
"I think Harry is hiding something from us," said Hermione. "Have you noticed how off he is lately?"  
  
"Of course I've noticed, Hermione," replied Ron. "I've even talked to him about it a bit. He'll come to us when he's ready."  
  
"You don't suppose," Hermione stated, her voice trailing off.  
  
"Suppose what?" prompted Ron.  
  
"Well, lately Harry has been all starry eyed and distant. Haven't you noticed that ever time you don't talk to him for more than two minutes, his eyes get distant? Harry just drifts and stops paying attention and this dreamy smile comes over his face." Hermione paused, pondering her words and what to say next. "I think he's fancying someone and just isn't tell us. Or maybe something finally happened with Cho."  
  
Ron frowned, pondering. "He does seem to fancy someone but its not Cho. He told me the other night that he didn't like Cho anymore. It was very sudden and unexpected."  
  
"So he doesn't like Cho anymore?" questioned Hermione, frowning. "But he's been in such bliss."  
  
"He has been dreamy. Whatever's on his mind, it isn't something bad. That's the only reason I'm not pressing it because there's no reason to make him talk if it isn't something bad," said Ron. "I guess that you could be right. Maybe he does fancy someone but I wouldn't know who. I mean, but maybe that isn't even what it is. What makes you think that he's into someone?"  
  
"Well I know I always seem to get that way whenever I think about-" Hermione stopped, looking up to Ron and catching her words, "-some guy I like. Liked. Last year." She was desperately searching for words, spitting them out. "He tended to get something like that with Cho."  
  
"Right," Ron said, squirming in his chair. "Sometimes when you like someone, your mind gets distant and all you can see in your mind or think about is that person." Ron's head dropped, his face turning a light pink shade, and his eyes rolled up to look at Hermione. A shy smile crept across his lips. "That person can be so special that they occupy your every thought."  
  
"I know," Hermione answered, her voice soft. "But back to Harry."  
  
"Yeah," Ron jumped in, happy to change the subject. "He seems happy, though, so that makes me happy for him. I just don't know, if he likes someone, who it could be. Now that he's not into Cho anymore."  
  
"Maybe this person is why he's not into Cho anymore," suggested Hermione. "I saw him staring at the Slytherin table at breakfast this morning with a strange smile on his face."  
  
"The dreamy smile," Ron furthered. "I know, I saw him, too. But the Slytherin table?" Ron visibly grimaced. "I always hate it when I get like that and Harry notices. He always seems to know when I'm trying to hide my crushes."  
  
"Harry's very observant in that way," said Hermione. "He always seems to pick up on my crushes, too." She sighed, sinking into the armchair and staring at Ron, shifting uncomfortably. Harry cleared his throat, walking into the common room and sitting in the chair. "How was Quidditch practice?" she asked.  
  
"Fine," Harry said. "I hope you don't mind but I was thinking about going straight to bed. My body's tired and I need to do some thinking."  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'm fine, but right now, I just want to be alone." Hermione and Ron nodded as Harry stood up from his chair and walked to the stairs that led to the dormitory.  
  
Harry changed into his pajamas and climbed into his bed, sliding in between the scarlet sheets. His eyes were fixated on the ceiling as he replayed Ron and Hermione's words over in his head. And here had been Harry thinking they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. They thought he fancied someone. Harry found the thought almost amusing. Malfoy was the one that had been occupying all his thoughts as of late, not some random Slytherin girl. Sure, he had been staring at the Slytherin table, but he had been watching Malfoy.  
  
And what did they mean by dreamy, starry eyed, and all the smiles? They way Ron and Hermione were talking, it did sound like Harry was crushing on someone and hard, but the person he was thinking about was Malfoy. For Harry to fancy the person he was thinking about, he would have to be crushing on Malfoy. For starters, Harry liked girls, had for as long as he could remember, and Draco was a boy. The last time Harry checked, he wasn't into men. And he wasn't crushing on Malfoy, he was intrigued by him. That was it. He wasn't attracted to men and he most certainly wasn't attracted to Draco Malfoy.  
  
But then why did, on more than one account, Harry mentally use the word 'beautiful' to describe the way Draco looked under the moonlight, under the sunlight? Under any kind of light, really. Probably looked pretty beautiful in the dark, too. Why was Draco on his mind constantly without mercy? Why was Harry so intrigued to the point where it was obsessive? Why did Ron and Hermione think he was crushing on someone without much doubt on their minds?  
  
'He's Draco Malfoy!' Harry screamed in his mind. He's Draco Malfoy and he's a guy. There's no way that Harry could possibly be crushing on Draco Malfoy. He didn't like him. Sure, Harry was curious about him, intrigued by him. He took every free chance he had to watch Draco, and Harry did have a hard time tearing himself away from Draco long enough to focus attention on something else. Draco occupied his every thought and Harry did like him but-  
  
Harry shot up in bed, his hand flying to brush his hair back. "Oh," he said in a whisper. "How did that happen? When did that happen? I can't believe I actually like Draco Malfoy."  
  
His mind was swimming in his head, his world spinning and blurring together as if the earth tilted on its axis. Harry liked Draco Malfoy in a way that went beyond the intrigue and curiosity and now hell was freezing over. How had this happened and why hadn't Harry noticed it before? Draco was beautiful and Harry had noticed. When Draco strutted around Hogwarts and spoke in that drawl, it came across sexy and Harry knew it in the back of his mind. He felt lost looking into Draco's eyes and Harry had been so desperate to make Draco feel hope again, emotion and alive. Harry didn't know how he hadn't noticed his growing attraction for Draco sooner. How could he have passed it off as intrigue when he was calling Draco beautiful and wanting to help him? He was blinded by his own attraction to even notice its existence.  
  
Harry's thoughts were startled as he heard the door creep open and Ron slipped in through the crack in the doorway. The bed shifted under his weight as he sat down next to Harry who was still sitting upright in bed. "Harry," he said, "what took you so long in coming back after Quidditch practice? I know you wanted some time to yourself but I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron," replied Harry, voice faint and still lost in his newfound revelation over Draco. "I was just flying a few laps around the field. What was it that you wanted me to talk about?"  
  
"Its about Hermione," Ron said. "I'm thinking that you're right about taking a chance and telling her. If she does like me, then only positive things can come from this, and if she doesn't, at least I'll know."  
  
"Good for you," Harry encouraged, trying to forget his own crush. "When do you plan on telling her, anyway?"  
  
"Before we go to Hogsmeade."  
  
"That's this weekend," said Harry. "Only two days away."  
  
"I know," Ron answered. "I'm a bit nervous."  
  
"There's no reason to be," Harry said. "Hermione likes you. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Thanks," Ron said, standing up from Harry's bed and walking to his own.  
  
Harry drifted back down to lie fully sprawled out across the mattress. Thoughts of Draco came back into his mind as he thought of Ron's words. This was Ron's first year on the Quidditch team, playing the position of Keeper that Oliver Wood had left open. The job of Quidditch captain was offered to Harry but he turned it down and the position went to Gryffindor Chaser, Angelina Johnson.  
  
What he told Ron hadn't been a lie, Harry just left out a few key points. Withholding information was never harmful before and Harry wasn't sure that he wanted to tell Ron about his attraction to Draco just yet. Not when Harry had just figured it out for himself. Ron wouldn't, couldn't understand just how Harry felt for Draco.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked in the dark as he thought of Draco's absence after practice, the real reason Harry had stayed behind. "Do you remember if Malfoy was at dinner tonight?"  
  
"Why should I know?" replied Ron. "What do you care for, anyway?"  
  
"Well, I don't remember seeing him after Hagrid's class and I was hoping that his arm is okay. That's the same one Buckbeak hurt," said Harry. "I don't want him trying to get Hagrid fired or making you assist him in Potions again."  
  
"Oh," answered Ron, chuckling. "I didn't think you'd be concerned about Malfoy. Not after all the shit that Malfoy has put you through." Harry released a nervous laugh. "But I agree with you. As long as his arm is okay, he won't be getting Hagrid fired."  
  
Harry nodded in the dark, what Draco might do if his arm wasn't okay was the last thing on Harry's mind. He was more focused on hoping Draco was okay only because he liked Draco. Realizing this and admitting it to himself was surprisingly easy for Harry to do. Sure, he was Malfoy and sure, he was a guy, but something about it felt right. It didn't feel wrong or gross like Harry had imagined it would feel to like another guy. It just felt right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Loved something. Hated something. Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com 


	4. Under Lock and Key

DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling and the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I wish it did, but it doesn't. I am making no money off this trifle of a story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And where were the two of you this morning?" Harry teased Ron and Hermione as they walked into Herbology. They glanced at each other, wide and secret smiles spreading across both faces.  
  
"Actually," said Ron, still looking at Hermione, "we skipped breakfast and stayed in the common room. I told Hermione that I had something to talk to her about."  
  
"I see," Harry replied, sitting down next to Ron. "And what did you need to talk about?"  
  
"Well first we talked about you," answered Hermione. "But then Ron took your advice and told me he liked me."  
  
"I can't believe you were working us both," Ron added. "You knew she liked me and she never told me."  
  
"That isn't completely true," Harry argued back. "I did tell you that Hermione liked you. I just didn't tell you that I knew because we talked about it. She's my friend. I had to keep her secret. Would you have wanted me telling Hermione that you liked her?"  
  
"I suppose not," Ron replied, finally tearing his eyes away from Hermione and just long enough to look at Harry. "But thanks for pushing me into telling her. Unfortunately, you were right again."  
  
"Of course I was. So does that mean you're together?" Harry asked and they responded by holding up their hands to show Harry their interlocked fingers. Grinning, Harry said, "Should I take that as a yes?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, you should. Thank you, Harry, for encouraging him. You were right when you said I was scared to tell him."  
  
"I know I was," responded Harry, looking around for Professor Sprout.  
  
"There's just one thing," Ron said at length, looking at Harry with a nervous expression painted across his face. "No matter what happens, you'll always be my best friend and Hermione's friend as well, but now that Hermione and I are together, we'll be wanting to spend a lot more time together. Alone."  
  
Harry tried not to look too happy at the thought of having more time alone to analyze his thoughts on Draco and pondering his recently discovered crush. Not only that, but alone time meant Draco watching. "I understand," he told them. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Well," Hermione said, "Ron and I were hoping that we could have some time to ourselves when we go to Hogsmeade. If that's okay with you."  
  
"I told you not to worry about it," Harry instructed. "Take all the alone time together that you need. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
  
Professor Sprout walked into the greenhouse just then and began instructing the class on today's lesson of planting dingabumbs. Harry's mind, however, wasn't on Herbology, much less dingabumbs. Lately, it seemed, Harry wasn't able to focus on anything he was expected to. It was starting to annoy him. All of his thoughts would lead back to Draco Malfoy and this morning held no exception. Last night Draco hadn't come to dinner and this morning, Harry was so preoccupied with Ron and Hermione's absence that he wasn't sure if Malfoy showed up there, either.  
  
At least the trip to Hogsmeade would give Harry some time for watching Draco. It seemed that Malfoy took every free chance he got to get out of Hogwarts and Harry was certain, without a doubt, that Draco would be there. Harry would use his independence from Ron and Hermione as an opportunity because with them so involved in each other, it would leave little room for them to be focused on Harry. The less focus concentrated on him, the lesser the chance that they would find out about his Draco infatuation.  
  
He was partnered with Hannah Abbot and Harry was constantly finding himself apologizing for spacing out on her as they planted the dingabumbs at the same tray. Across the room, Harry could see Ron and Hermione working together, talking in low whispers and giggling. The lesson dragged on as Harry continued to make a disaster out of the Herbology assignment. Hannah was becoming increasingly irritated with him and Harry felt guilty for dazing so much. He really didn't know how to stop it because he so obviously tried. His mind still wandered back to Draco or Ron and Hermione and try as he may, it was to no avail.  
  
Class ended and they all went back to Transfiguration. Harry was fairly sure that he fell asleep that class period but it didn't matter because the entire thing was a lecture, though Harry wasn't quite sure on what. They headed for the Gryffindor dormitory afterwards and stayed there until the time for lunch approached. As the time drew closer, pounding feet could be heard and everyone in the common room looked up to see Seamus Finnigan running through the portrait hole, leaning over, and huffing for air.  
  
"Has anyone heard about Draco Malfoy?" Seamus panted and the room answered with a collective no.  
  
At Seamus's words, Harry could immediately feel himself going sick, his stomach lurching around in jerky spasms. Nothing but concern and worry filled his sense and all his peripheral vision seemed to be lost. The only person in the room other than Harry himself was Seamus, the carrier of news of Draco. Harry knew Draco hadn't been at dinner or breakfast and now he knew it was because something was wrong.  
  
"What's up with Malfoy," Ron asked, shattering Harry's illusion and he was suddenly aware of everyone in the room. He exchanged glances with both Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Is he badly hurt from yesterday?" Hermione added.  
  
"No," answered Seamus. "Its nothing like that. Since he left Care for Magical Creatures early yesterday, Malfoy has been holed up in the Slytherin common room. He went to see Madam Pomfrey for his arm first. Ever since, he won't leave the Slytherin dormitory or common room. Dumbledore is being sent down there right now to coax him out."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked, ignoring most of the laughter and snickers in the room from people who were less than fond of Malfoy.  
  
"Nothing's actually wrong," Seamus answered, and this seemed to amuse the Gryffindors even more. "Even Snape seems pretty mad from all the commotion Malfoy's causing. Keeps telling the Slytherins to tell the professors that he's not coming out. I was walking to lunch when I heard Pansy Parkinson tell the Slytherin girls that Malfoy told McGonagall he isn't ever coming out again. He told her that if she wants him out, she's going to have to come in there and magic him out. If Dumbledore can't convince him to come out, they're going to have to call Malfoy's father. I mean, honestly, nothing is wrong with him. He just won't come out." More sniggers could be heard from the Gryffindors at this.  
  
"People don't just not come out of their rooms for no reason," Harry muttered to himself. Ron and Hermione were quiet compared to the rest of the room and both seemed to be thinking what Harry had just said.  
  
People don't just barricade themselves in their rooms and refuse to come out for no reason. Harry had a sinking feeling that whatever the reason was, it was due in a large part to whatever Draco claimed to be "too much to deal with" on the first night Harry saw him. Now Draco, though physically well, had seemed to mentally shut down and was refusing to come out. More than anything, Harry wanted to go down to the dungeons and try to get Malfoy to come out. The only problem was, Malfoy still hated Harry.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry heard Ron ask and he looked up to see Fred and George heading for the portrait hole.  
  
"I want to see this," replied Fred, laughing.  
  
"It isn't every day that a student refuses to leave his common room and Dumbledore has to be summoned," George added. "And it isn't just any student. This is Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son that we're talking about. I'd take pictures if I could."  
  
"Good idea," he heard Fred call back.  
  
"Fred and George!" Hermione called, stunned. "It isn't nice to go down there and stare. If Malfoy isn't coming out, he's doing this for a reason. No one just refuses to leave their common room without a reason, even if it turns out to be a bad one."  
  
"Well then stay here," Fred told her. "No one is making you go."  
  
"I'm coming," Ron said, standing up and following. "After everything Malfoy's done and all the times he's made fun of us, I need to see this with my own eyes. I can't believe you're still defending Malfoy after all he's done to you, me, and Harry. Are you going to just ignore the fact that his father is a Death Eater?"  
  
"No," she answered, joining Ron by his side, "but just because Lucius is in a league with Voldemort, it doesn't mean that Draco is."  
  
Ron laughed. "I wouldn't count on that. But even if he wasn't, he's still got time to become one. The Malfoy family is and it's only a matter of time before Malfoy joins, too," Ron pointed out. "He's expected to, Hermione. Malfoy doesn't really have a choice, not that he seems to want one. Harry? You coming?"  
  
"If everyone else is going, I guess I will too," Harry answered, trying to hide his excitement. Not only was he going down to see Malfoy with other people so it wouldn't look suspicious, but some things were starting to make sense. Of course Draco's father was a Death Eater and of course Draco was expected to follow where Lucius led. Draco really didn't have a choice and that probably made his life a lot harder to deal with. Maybe even too much to deal with. That part was finally so clear. So obvious. Why hadn't he seen it before? Then again, there seemed to be a lot of things concerning Draco that Harry never noticed before.  
  
'I was probably too clouded by my crush on Malfoy,' Harry thought, bitterly.  
  
"I'm really not too terribly surprised about this," said Hermione as they headed for the dungeons. "Malfoy has been acting rather strange lately. Remember in Potions when his cauldron bubbled over and then we saw him after class. He looked so melancholy. And Malfoy always does well in Potions. Then yesterday when the oberdun attacked him, Malfoy didn't even put on a big show about it. He just let it go."  
  
"I told you I thought that was strange," said Ron. "He usually makes a big fuss, swears that his father is going to hear about it, and then tries to get Hagrid fired. You don't think that's what his intentions are now, do you? Maybe he's taken a different approach and is trying to make it seem that he was traumatized by the oberdun incident."  
  
"I don't think that's it," Harry finally spoke up. "Malfoy was acting strange before that class yesterday."  
  
Up ahead, there was a small crowd cluttering up the hallway in front of the Slytherin common room. Professor Snape was standing right by the entrance, the most petulant expression Harry had ever seen him wear spread across his face. It was an expression that Snape usually reserved for Harry. Seamus had been right about Snape and Malfoy was Snape's favorite student. The first person to spot their approach was Professor McGonagall, who left the entrance and walked over to them.  
  
"I suggest you five turn around head right back to the common room," she said. "Classes for this afternoon have been canceled and there's nothing here for any of you to see. Mr. Malfoy isn't going to come out any sooner if he knows that students are waiting to tease him when he emerges."  
  
"Is Dumbledore in there with him now?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes he is, Mr. Potter. Now I'll kindly ask you to go back to your common room before I have to deduct points from Gryffindor. Mr. Malfoy does not need a fan club waiting out here for him," she answered.  
  
Fred and George turned around, disappointed, and left to go back to Gryffindor tower. "You coming, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Go ahead," Harry answered. "I'll be along in a minute. I want to have a quick word with Professor McGonagall." Ron and Hermione nodded, locking fingers and heading off for Gryffindor tower. Harry watched them go before turning back. "Professor McGonagall," called Harry and he caught Snape's irritated eye.  
  
"What did I tell you, Mr. Potter?" said Professor McGonagall, coming over to him.  
  
"I know, Professor," Harry responded, "but I wanted to have a quick word with you alone."  
  
Her expression softened and she laid a hand on his shoulder, guiding him away. "Alright, Mr. Potter. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Malfoy," responded Harry. "This is all going to remain privately between the two of us, right? Because it's kind of personal and if its not going to stay private, then I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"I assure you, everything you say will be in the strictest of confidentiality," she assured as they walked down the halls.  
  
"Well, I guess you can't tell me what's wrong with Malfoy," started Harry, "but I'm worried. I know that there's this big feud between Malfoy and me, but lately I haven't been hating him. I'm starting to see that there's more to Malfoy than what he leads on."  
  
"You're growing up, Harry," Professor McGonagall replied. "I couldn't be more proud of you. Its very mature of you to be able to look past a school boy feud, especially when the person in question insults you and your best friends."  
  
"But that's all Malfoy really knows," pointed out Harry. "All he's ever grown up hearing. Its not secret that Lucius Malfoy hates Muggles and anything that has to do with them, including mudbloods and half-bloods. Of course that would be imprinted in his son's mind."  
  
"Dumbledore is going to be happy to hear this," she said.  
  
"You said you wouldn't tell," Harry accused.  
  
"I'm not," she replied. "You are. I imagine it will only be a matter of time for you before you tell Professor Dumbledore. I'm just giving you a nudge in the right direction."  
  
Harry sighed, nodding. "Alright, but I don't want anyone else to know. Especially not Hermione or Ron. Malfoy is so awful to them and I don't want them to think I'm feeling that way. At least not yet."  
  
"I swore to you that it would stay in confidentiality and it shall," Professor McGonagall told him. "Now run along to the common room. I'll let Professor Dumbledore know that you want to talk to him and maybe he'll stop by Gryffindor if he can make any progress with Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Harry nodded, turning around and walking to the common room. He was relieved to have gotten some of his feelings about Draco out in the open but there was still so much that Harry didn't dare tell her. Like the crush he had inadvertently developed on Malfoy or the fact that Harry had been following him around Hogwarts ground. Now McGonagall knew and the next step was telling Dumbledore what he could about his change of heart. Relief from being able to let some of his bottled up emotion out swept in great tides over Harry's body.  
  
At the same time, a voice panicked inside his head. Now that someone knew, all he had was her word that she wouldn't tell anyone the way Harry was feeling. If there was anyone Harry could trust with this, it would be McGonagall and Dumbledore, but that didn't ease his mind. Harry's worst fear was that McGonagall would tell the teachers and before long, everyone, including Malfoy himself, would know. The thought alone made Harry feel sick to his stomach. Draco, clearly, still hated Harry just as much if not more than last year, the year before, and the year before that, going al the way back to their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry muttered the password and Harry was admitted into the common room. It was alive with gossip and chatter as Harry wandered over by the fire where Ron and Hermione were sitting. He dropped into an armchair, wishing that it weren't only the afternoon because Harry wanted to escape to the dormitory. Unfortunately, for Harry to disappear upstairs, it would look suspicious and he had already stayed behind to talk to Professor McGongall. He couldn't go anywhere either just in case Dumbledore made progress with Malfoy or just came to talk to Harry.  
  
The hours before dinner passed, filled with idle chatter over classes, Quidditch, and Brewner, the new female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Draco Malfoy and his escapade in the Slytherin common room, however, was the hot topic of discussion in the Gryffindor common room and Harry could have kissed Hermione in gratitude when she insisted that they back off. He, instead, decided that he'd leave the kissing of Hermione to Ron. Dumbledore hadn't shown up by the time for dinner approached and Harry silently followed his friends down to the Great Hall.  
  
Upon entering, Harry's eyes immediately went to the Slytherin table and Harry's breath caught in his throat when familiar white blond hair and silver eyes came into view. A frown was set on his pale, pointed face and from where Harry stood in the entrance, he could hear students from all four houses teasing Malfoy over the charade. After a quick inventory, Harry was pleased to see that Malfoy's arm was indeed fine though he didn't look happy at all. Instead of fighting back, a usual Malfoy response, Draco just let he insults fly at him as his head hung.  
  
Ignoring the words coming from his fellow Gryffindors, Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and began eating. He made sure to sit facing the Slytherin table, keeping his eyes on Draco as the table began to fill up with students and conversations started. He could hear Ron and Hermione talking about Draco's strange behavior but he opted for staying out of the conversation. Nothing he could say would make a difference anyway. Across from the Great Hall, Harry saw Draco lift his head and their eyes locked. Draco seemed to be waiting for something, perhaps for a sign of victory or smugness from Harry over seeing Draco fall apart right before his eyes. Draco's eyes and face never hardened but instead remained dead, expecting and waiting for Harry the acknowledge the triumph. Harry's expression softened and he offered Draco a small smile of reassurance, careful not to look pleased or smug.  
  
He expected Draco to get mad at the gesture or even let it roll of his back without protest like he did for everything else that was being thrown his way. The last thing Harry expected to see was the small smile that crept across Draco's face in reply before his eyes fell away from Harry and back to his plate. Thinking it over, Harry thought that might have been the first real and genuine smile he had ever seen on Draco Malfoy's pointed face. One that didn't come from the amusement at the expense of another. The change of pace was somewhat refreshing.  
  
From behind him, Harry could hear a throat being cleared and he turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing there, looking down at him. "Mr. Potter," he said, "I see you've finished here. Would you care to take a walk with me."  
  
Harry, knowing what Dumbledore was getting at, looked from Ron to Hermione to McGonagall before he turned back to Dumbledore and nodded. He caught Draco's inquisitive eyes before standing and following Dumbledore out of the Great Hall and the school. "I understand that you wanted to talk to me about something," Dumbledore jumped in, avoiding the usual niceties.  
  
"Professor McGonagall didn't tell you what?" asked Harry.  
  
"No," answered Professor Dumbledore, "she told me that it was a private matter between the two of you and that you wanted to be the one to tell me."  
  
"Yes," Harry answered, looking around to make sure no one but himself and Dumbledore was listening, immediately followed by Harry thinking that he wouldn't have done that had be not been spying on Draco so much. "Its about Malfoy."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? He's been through a lot today, and given your history, I'm not surprised you have Mr. Malfoy on your mind. What is it about now?"  
  
"Well," Harry started before his voice trailed off, "it seems that lately Malfoy has been unhappy and he isn't acting how he usually does. His behavior is out of character and then today, he refused to come out of the Slytherin common room. I've actually been concerned. Professor McGonagall says I'm growing up and that she's proud of my maturity. I'm just worried about Malfoy and it isn't like I can say anything to him because we have the feud."  
  
When Harry turned to look at Dumbledore, he also seemed to be beaming with pride. It takes a big man to love his enemy and see that there is more to a person than what he shows. You've done that here with Mr. Malfoy and I am proud of you as well."  
  
"Please don't mention this to anyone," Harry pleaded. "I don't want anyone to know, especially Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy. They just wouldn't understand."  
  
"I think Mr. Malfoy just may surprise you but if you insist, your secret is safe with me."  
  
"I suppose you couldn't tell me why Malfoy refused to come out of the common room," Harry said.  
  
"Only Mr. Malfoy knows that, my dear boy. He wouldn't disclose that information to anyone nor do I think he ever will. Perhaps he was just looking for some time alone and it exploded into the whole school knowing Mr. Malfoy did not want to leave the common room."  
  
"But could you tell me how you got him to come out?" asked Harry.  
  
"Between you and me, Mr. Malfoy just needed some time for himself and so it didn't take much to get him out. I think it became a matter of principle once we were trying to get him to come out. All I really had to do was suggest sending for Lucius and Draco came right out. He, however, requested that the teachers not meddle in the teasing Draco expected. Wanted to handle it himself."  
  
Harry nodded, understanding why Draco wouldn't want his professors fighting his battles for him, especially after the commotion that came from Draco hiding out in his common room. They walked back to Hogwarts and parted ways inside the school. Harry hurried to the common room, not caring about having to make conversation and be sociable before bed. The next day marked a visit to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione off on their own. That left Harry with plenty of time for watching Draco and he had smiled at dinner. Hopes for Harry were high and Harry wasn't going to allow anything to destroy them.  
  
Harry was in high spirits for the rest of the night and got in bed early awaiting the trip to Hogsmeade. Though finding difficulty in falling asleep, Harry finally found himself drifting off to a dreamland. Off in a deep sleep, Harry had a rather pleasant dream involving Draco, though Harry couldn't exactly put his finger on what happened in it. Dressing without delay, he and Ron rushed down to the common room and, joining Hermione, set off for breakfast.  
  
All during breakfast, Harry kept his eyes focused on Draco's bent figure. His happy mood vanished upon seeing Draco, his skin paler than usual and thin lines drawn at the corners of his eyes. Picking more at his food than actually eating, Draco didn't look up once during breakfast to catch Harry's eye nor to join in any conversation at the Slytherin table. He just stared at his plate, picking at his food, and remained silent with his lips drawn into a taut, pencil thin line.  
  
Breakfast passed fairly quickly, over before Harry even realized people were leaving, and he stood up to join the other students going to Hogsmeade. Fortunately for Harry, Draco was among them. He had been fearing taking the trip to Hogsmeade and discovering that Draco stayed behind or something equally as bad.  
  
Harry kept out of most conversation on the way to Hogsmeade and detached from Ron and Hermione immediately upon arrival. He strolled up and down the streets, trying to look like he wasn't just waiting for the right time to start following Draco. Once he was sure they had been there long enough, Harry began keeping his eyes focused on looking for Draco. Scanning the crowd, Harry wasn't paying much attention to where he was walking when he smacked into a body and went tumbling backward.  
  
Looking up through his strands of black hair that had fallen into his eyes, Harry saw Cho Chang offering her hand to help him up. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered, ignoring Cho and searching for Draco again. "Sorry about that." Without another word, Harry's eyes landed on Draco and he walked away, heading in Malfoy's general direction.  
  
Harry weaved through people until he was close to Malfoy bust still a safe distance away. Waiting until he wasn't flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, Harry followed Draco in whatever direction he took. Disappearing into Honeydukes, Draco stayed outside while his friends were loading up on sweets. Taking this as his chance, Harry strolled across the street to where Draco was standing.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy," Harry said, standing in front of Draco.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" Draco spit back at him.  
  
Draco's venom caught Harry off guard after yesterday's smile and he stood there, dumbfounded, and reaching for words. "I was just," Harry stammered. "I mean. Yesterday."  
  
"I don't need your pity, Potter," Draco drawled. "I may have smiled but that does not mean that we are friends. Just because you weren't harassing me over my episode or talking about my episode, it doesn't mean that I'm going to be nice to you or your mudblood and muggle loving friends. Speaking of which, I heard they're an item now. How absolutely perfect. The Weasleys are a disgrace to wizarding families, associating with mudbloods like that."  
  
"Shove it, Malfoy," Harry retorted before he could stop himself and the pleased smirk came across Draco's face that he wore so often. Harry thought he liked it better when it was real. Draco was beautiful no matter what, but he real smile made him look even more so. "Look, I didn't come over here to fight with you, Malfoy. Yesterday, for a minute, I actually thought there was some good in you. I must have been mistaken."  
  
"You were," Draco bit back and he turned around just as both Crabbe and Goyle were coming back onto the street. Harry noticed once again that the venom never reached Draco's eyes.  
  
Harry spent the remainder of his time walking up and down the roads and thinking of Draco. His words didn't matter because eyes and tone of voice reveal everything. Draco's words were harsh but his eyes were begging for a release. One thing Harry noticed was that Draco admitted to the smile, more than Harry expected him to do, and that painted hope back into Harry's world.  
  
With Ron and Hermione, they headed back to Hogwarts and Harry kept himself from thinking about Draco by teasing Ron and Hermione. The playful jesting lightened Harry's mood and he was happy to be talking to his friends again after a long day. He wouldn't let Draco's words discourage him. That smile, tone of voice, and those eyes betrayed him, did him in, and there was no way those words could mean anything now. Actions speak louder than words and Draco's were screaming for mercy.  
  
Harry went to bed that night just as happy if not happier than he had the night before. Draco, as always, weighed heavy on his mind and Harry kept replaying that smile over and over again in his head. Today's events may not have advanced things, but Harry wouldn't call them a step in the wrong direction, either. All together, Harry felt that they broke even in the end with all things concerned. Even if Draco was in denial over the estranged but hopefully forming friendship, Harry wasn't going to let himself be talked out of trying.  
  
The next few days passed with a few Draco sightings and Harry was ready to scream out of frustration. The longer Harry watched him, the more hopeless and empty that Draco seemed to become. He found himself falling harder for Draco every single day. Each time Harry saw him, Draco looked a little more beautiful than the last and Harry was about ready to just run up and kiss him without being scared of the consequences. Those lips were so tempting and if Harry could, he'd kiss away the pain Draco was feeling. If only Draco would let him.  
  
Gryffindor won the Quidditch game against Hufflepuff and Angelina congratulated Harry on an excellent catch of the Snitch. Ron was ecstatic to be part of a winning Quidditch team and he and Harry stayed up late with Hermione celebrating the first Gryffindor win that Ron was a part of. After the game, as Harry had been walking off the field and Ron was up ahead, hugging Hermione and giving her kisses, he looked up into the crowd and noticed Draco staring down at him. Instead of either glaring at him or thinking on Quidditch techniques, Malfoy had bit the inside of his lip and let the smallest of smiles overcome his lips. Harry couldn't stop the smile that wanted to show back.  
  
Halloween came and went with a big feast in the Great Hall. Harry hadn't been too hungry but he tried to force down small portions of many different foods. Across the room, Harry caught Draco's eye for a brief second before going back to his conversation with Ron over his favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. Going to bed that night may as well have been heaven for him. It was the first time since the whole messy ordeal started that he actually felt peace and the first time since he realized he liked Draco that he may actually have a chance of liking him back. Maybe he had a chance to be with Draco one day and Harry was surprised to find that single thought warmed him on the inside more than any other thought to ever cross his mind. Harry didn't think he had slept so well in all his life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Loved something. Hated something. Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com 


	5. Draco Hunting

DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling and the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I wish it did, but it doesn't. I am making no money off this trifle of a story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Over the next few weeks, Harry kept watchful eyes on Draco throughout breakfast, lunch, dinner, and classes. On more than one occasion, Draco had caught Harry watching him and he would either remain expressionless of frown back in reply. The smiles were long gone and so was Draco's zest that always liked to creep its way into him. Before, Harry had noticed a change in Draco but now it was undeniable. So prominent that even Hermione was starting to worry about Malfoy and his change of behavior.  
  
Every day seemed to drain a little more out of Draco and all the emotion that had been left was disappearing at a rapid rate. Draco couldn't even act like he cared anymore, his spirit only a shadow of his former self. Unable to do anything to stop the process, Harry was forced to stand by and watch Draco unravel. It was enough to drive a sane man crazy and Harry was going to lose it himself if he didn't step in and stop the process.  
  
Harry was unsatisfied with being a mere observer, wanting to step in and take some form of control. There was nothing he could do, nothing Draco would allow, anyway, that would stop Draco from being so depressed. He was desperate to find something he could do, even if it was as much as listening, but to do that, Harry was going to have to make friends with Malfoy. The probability of that happening was low and even if Harry thought he had a smidgen of a change to make it work, he didn't even know how he would go about making friends with Draco. Especially when Draco had originally offered his friendship to Harry, even if he had been offering it as a method of getting the Boy-Who-Lived on his side. Harry even had his suspicions that Lucius Malfoy may have had a small part in it, as if Draco was friends with Harry, it would make Harry easier to hand over to Voldemort.  
  
Either way, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were not friends. The two mixed like oil with water. Harry, however, was finding that he desperately wished they could be friends. If Harry had it his way, they'd be more than only friends to one another but that may just be a dream. A twinkle of hope in Harry's emerald green eyes. A dream, though it may be, it was a dream worth chasing if meeting the goal meant Harry and Draco could be together. If Harry could be with Draco, he'd go to any means, any length, because Harry deeply cared for Draco and Draco would always be worth fighting for.  
  
There was no way that Harry could possibly label what he was feeling for Draco as love, at least not yet, because love was the feeling Harry held in that special place in his heart. That was the place reserved for his parents alone and not a soul on earth could even breach the love boundaries and, being only fifteen, Harry knew he had plenty of time. Right now, Draco wasn't even close to love but Harry liked him enough. Cared deeply for him in a way that went beyond the average attraction and crush.  
  
It wasn't fair that Harry was stuck on the outside of Draco's crumbling world, looking in at the shattered boy and not even magic could help him on this one. Nothing he could do would make him able to squeeze into Draco's world and make his depression disappear into oblivion. He could see Draco's pain, his downward spiral, but because of their estranged eneminity, Harry was unable to do anything about it. He hated being forced into watching Draco fall apart, blaming himself for the continuity of the situation. Harry just kept thinking that if he would just initiative, step in and offer his friendship to Draco all while putting aside his pride, Draco wouldn't be able to continue to fall apart.  
  
These thoughts, in addition to Harry's feelings for Draco in a romantic notion, seeped into his mind and latched on like a parasite. The year so far had been unusually quiet for Voldemort having just risen to power, that aspect being odd enough, but then Draco had turned up with feelings and barricaded himself in the Slytherin common room. Things just kept getting stranger and stranger and that went without mentioning Harry's newfound attraction to Draco but not men in general. He still liked girls, but he liked Draco, too, and Harry guessed that made him bisexual if on in the slightest. He wasn't attracted to men. He was only attracted to Draco. The Dursleys were going to love that this summer if they found out.  
  
Harry's aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, and their son, Dudley, lived on number 4, Privet Drive. Since Harry's parents were killed when he was a baby, the Dursleys had raised him and they weren't exactly keen on taking to lifestyles that were considered unconventional. They already had enough problems with him being a wizard and performing magic without throwing his crush on Draco in the mix. That would be just about enough to get Harry locked up all summer and maybe even unable to return to Hogwarts the next year.  
  
Things were spinning out of control after such a great placidity that the contrast left Harry breathless and with no one to go to. No one would be able to understand how he was feeling, nor did he even know how anyone would take the homosexual aspect in general. Confusion abounded, Harry unsure of where to turn to and all the pressure being internalized left him about to boil over.  
  
Not only were these things messing with his mind but they were becoming so strong and undeniable that they were messing with his grades as well. Classes were getting harder, more homework was being given, and Harry was going to have to take his O.W.L.s this year. He found himself having a hard time concentrating on his work and that because of this and the addition of Draco's recent lapse in judgment, Professor Snape was becoming even more unpleasant than usual and Snape didn't like Harry all that much to begin with. However, Draco Malfoy was usually his favorite student but with Draco's shine becoming dull and tarnished, so did Draco's schoolwork become and Snap was constantly finding himself yelling at Malfoy for a job poorly done. Most recently, in a Potions class last week, Draco had mixed together the wrong ingredients for a potion causing a small explosion, a few minor fires, and a prevalent smell of sulfur that Harry could still smell lingering. Draco hadn't even reacted, this being the most recent installment to Malfoy's journey to be without emotion.  
  
Now leaving Quidditch practice with Ron by his side, Harry spotted Draco standing by the lake, looking out over the waters. Dusk was just beginning to come upon them, the sun hardly set below the horizon, and the sky was bathed in a beautiful myriad of colors. "Why don't you just go head to Hermione," suggested Harry. "It looks so nice out here that I think I want to stay out here for awhile and just breathe."  
  
Ron stalled, looking out past Harry to Draco by the lake. "But Malfoy's out here," he said. "If he starts any trouble, just come and get me or something."  
  
"I can take care of myself, Ron," reassured Harry. "If I need you, I'll come get you. I'm not going to let someone like Malfoy determine for me where and when I'll go places." Ron nodded in acknowledgment before he left Harry alone and wandered off in a direction Harry presumed to be leading to the Gryffindor tower. Harry watched Ron's figure drift away into the distance, waiting until he was fully out of sight before heading over in Draco's direction.  
  
From his favorite hiding place, Harry slightly pushed back the hedge branches to produce a clear image of Draco moving along the edge of the lake. Harry was happy to see that neither the nasty run in with the oberdun nor the collective fear of the giant squid and grindylows could make Draco dislike the lake. Reflections of fading sunlight on shifting water bounced beams of color off the surface and into a rhythm of directions in the darkness. Whenever a beam passed over Draco, his entire face was illuminated, his pale skin so white that he practically glowed.  
  
Water splashed up at Draco, lapping around his feet and ankles. Soft breezes of air moving over the lake ruffled his hair, which was usually slicked down and into place. Harry liked the slicked down hair, finding that it made him look sexy, especially when he was angry. Despite that, Harry found that he preferred the open, vulnerable one. With his hair blowing in the breeze, the night sky rushing upon them, Draco was full of worries and Harry wished for nothing more than to reach out and pull Draco into his arms.  
  
Each day, Draco grew more beautiful until Harry found him to almost be too irresistible in a combination of sexy and gorgeous. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take standing on the sidelines, admiring Draco from afar. Coming to admit that he found Draco sexy, especially when flecks of emotion would seep into his eyes, was not an easy thing for Harry to do. Once he finally did and was able to push aside the guy factor and the weird factor, Harry didn't want to think of much else.  
  
"I'm so scared," Harry could hear Draco, just faintly, and he ruffled through the hedges, trying to get closer. Draco's voice had caught Harry off guard and he strained his ears in hopes of hearing more. "I can't do this anymore. I'm not who they think I am."  
  
Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, fighting all urges to jump out of the hedges and do something. Whether he would kiss him or assure Draco that everything would work out in the end, Harry wasn't sure. Draco's voice was soft but strained, barely audible as it squeezed through the tight hole in his throat. From the cracks in his voice, Harry could tell that Draco was close to tears and he ruffled though the hedge once more, getting as close to Draco as physically possible, all the while trying not to be noticed.  
  
Harry was shifting as Draco made a sharp, unexpected turn and Harry froze. Standing directly across from the shaking bushes was Draco, his eyes squinted and eyebrows furrowed as he faced the hedges, frowning. He took one step toward them, stopped, and stared again at the stilling branches. Harry was holding his breath, offering up a silent prayer that Draco would just ignore the oddity on Hogwarts grounds and either go back to his brooding or head inside.  
  
Never before did Harry think he had stayed so still and for so long. His lungs were screaming for oxygen and his head was whirling as he held his breath, afraid that even breathing would tip off Draco under the close scrutiny. Things only started to look good for Harry's lungs when Draco headed toward the school doors, his eyes still fixated on the hedges. Then, just as Harry thought he was home free, Draco turned back, grabbed the branches, and shoved them back to reveal Harry, a slight shade of blue from the lack of oxygen.  
  
"Potter?" Draco half spit out in shock and surprise, the other half anger. "How long have you been there? What are you doing in there?" Draco's questions rolled off his tongue, one coming after another, not giving Harry time to answer any of them. Finally, the dim hardness waned and his eyes softened when he asked the question Harry could tell he'd been avoiding asking. "How much did you hear?"  
  
Draco's voice cracked on the last word and he visibly winced as his tone exposed the fear running around his eyes in semi circles. Dull flashes of light flickered in the silver grey and Harry crawled out from the hedges, branches bending and snapping at his will. They stood face to face and for a second, Harry anticipated the action of circling one another like caged animals. Draco, however, stayed in place and Harry rooted himself to the ground. Their eyes met, Draco's scared and afraid, waiting for and answer, and Harry's filled with guilt and compassion, searching for a response.  
  
Not for the first time since Harry began following Draco, a wave of guilt washed over Harry, bathing him in remorse. He knew that Draco wouldn't want anyone near him at his emotional points, much less have anyone overhear the few words he dared to mumble. They were meant for no other ears than Draco's own and yet somehow, Harry had come across them. It should have ended the first night but Harry was infatuated and he kept coming back for more until Draco's vulnerability and beautiful figure became intoxicating. Harry had found himself addicted, wanting no more than to drink Draco in.  
  
Draco stared at Harry, his mind blank, unable to form any coherent thought. All the anger that was boiling inside him had receded. Anger from catching Potter of all people lurking around and catching Draco in a moment of weakness. It was almost too much to bear and Draco found himself torn between anger and relief because Potter should have never heard him but maybe now Draco could confide in someone. How odd that the one person who now knew, who Draco was even considering confiding in, was the one person he was supposed to hate the most. Potter was supposed to hate him. And Potter wasn't staring at Draco with hate. Hadn't been for weeks now and in a way, Draco had been kept sane by Harry's watchful eyes. Harry had been awful nice to him lately now that Draco thought about it.  
  
"How long have you been following me?" Draco asked, breaking the silence. His eyelids fell shut in realization, knowing that Harry had probably seen him like this before. It was the only explanation for the sudden change in attitude and Draco tried to look calm while his insides twisted, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I. Well-" Harry stammered, avoiding Draco's eyes. "I didn't hear much. I mean, I did hear something about being scared and not being able to take something but that was it. And I don't know what you mean by following you. I haven't been following you."  
  
"You have," Draco replied. "You're lying to me. I know it. Why don't you just admit that you've been following me?"  
  
Harry hesitated, a battle raging inside his mind, wanting to look at Draco and wanting to avoid his eyes at all lengths at the same time. He finally caved in to the pressure, turning his eyes and locking them with Draco's. A lump formed in his throat and Harry gasped for air. "I don't know," he answered in a whisper. "A few weeks."  
  
"Weeks?" Draco replied, clearly startled by Harry's answer. His jaw had gone slack, eyes wide, and eyebrows rose. His fingers fumbled for something that wasn't there and without anything to grab on to, his fingers fumbled in an endless search. "Why?" asked Draco after minutes of an unsettling silence. "Why have you been following me? Why would you want to be following me?" Draco paused. "I guess I just don't understand."  
  
"Draco-" Harry started. Draco lifted his chin, eyes rolling up from the ground to meet with Harry's. "What?"  
  
"You called me Draco," he stated. "You never call me Draco. You always call me Malfoy."  
  
"Oh," answered Harry. "Well-I-" He fumbled for words, his hands dancing as he searched for something to say. "What's been wrong with you? When I saw you a few weeks ago, you just seemed so different. You were so unlike the way I usually see you. I guess I was just wondering about why you would suddenly be so different."  
  
"So you followed me," Draco finished, incredulous. "You saw me acting different and you followed me."  
  
"Yeah," answered Harry, ashamed. Never before had he realized something was so wrong about this picture. Harry never intended to be stalking Draco, he just fell into it. Something about Draco struck a chord with him and Harry found himself head over heels. "I'm sorry," he said at length. "I knew you wouldn't want me following you around, listening to what you say. I did it anyway when I knew you wouldn't want me to. I'm sorry."  
  
Draco didn't answer, he only stared. Harry felt his face turn hot under the scrutiny and he looked away from Draco, afraid of locking eyes with him and not being pleased with what he would see. The soft lapping of the lake water drifted through his ears and what would normally calm him, the sound grated on his nerves.  
  
"Say something," commanded Harry. Draco continued to stare, his face still and unmoving. "Please," he pleaded. "Say something. I'm sorry, Draco. I am."  
  
"Don't apologize, Potter," Draco tried to tell Harry. "I just-you were watching me. I hadn't expected that. Why? Why me? I just-" Draco paused, sighing as he grasped for the right words to say. Harry watched Draco search for the words with wide and hopeful eyes.  
  
Even if Draco got all up in arms, it would still be a better reaction than Harry had anticipated. He hadn't expected Draco to take it well enough that Harry would live or at least not get beaten once Draco discovered him. According to Harry's calculations, Draco should have whipped out his wand and started yelling out words and swish and flicking all over the place a long time ago.  
  
"I just-" Draco started again, dropping his arms to rest at his side. "I don't understand, Potter. You're supposed to hate me and as soon as you see me vulnerable, everything changes. Suddenly I'm not big, bad Draco Malfoy to you." Draco let out a long sign, the quickness of his speech replaced with a drawl. "Why did you keep watching me, Potter? Do you think you're going to figure me out? See a poor, defenseless person lying beneath the surface?"  
  
"It's not like that, Draco," interrupted Harry before Draco could get any further. "I wasn't looking for something. I guess you just weren't the complete git that I thought you were."  
  
"Harry-" Draco started, pausing when Harry met his eyes. "What?"  
  
"You called me Harry," he said. "You usually call me Potter."  
  
"Lapse in judgment," Draco said. "Potter, you aren't going to find out anything about me. I'm not a big secret. You just happen to catch me at bad times. It doesn't matter if you think there's something hidden. You aren't going to find it."  
  
"I never said there was something hidden. Draco, I think you're protesting too much," Harry retorted, softly, and almost to himself.  
  
"What did you say, Potter?" Draco snapped. "I'm not. Don't even presume that you know anything about me, Potter. Ever. You don't know anything about me and you're never going to. I don't know why you're so persistent about this."  
  
Harry looked away, his eyelids dropping low and lifting in a long and languid blink. "I guess I actually care," Harry half whispered, so low that Draco had to strain to hear.  
  
"What?" asked Draco, looking up from the ground.  
  
"What?" replied Harry, snapping his head up. "Nothing. Did I say that aloud?"  
  
Draco's face softened, his sharp angles growing soft. "Harry-" Draco started. His eyes darted back and forth, settling on the school. "It's getting late," mumbled Draco. His lips pulled into a frown. "We should get in before its after hours."  
  
"Oh," Harry said, dejected. "Okay. Yeah."  
  
Draco nodded, turning and heading toward the school. Harry sighed, silently cursing himself for letting Draco walk away without saying anything. He let his head drop, following Draco inside. They stood together, Draco's hand resting on the handle.  
  
"Harry?" Draco suddenly spoke, voice low.  
  
"What?" he replied, locking eyes with Draco.  
  
"Can we talk about this some other time?" he requested, refusing to meet Harry's eyes.  
  
"You actually want to revisit this conversation?" Harry asked, astounded.  
  
Draco swallowed hard, his fingers closing around his bicep as his eyelids fell shut. "If we can," he whispered. "I don't want to bother you with my problems. I just." He sighed. "I want someone to talk to. And you already know." Draco's eyes narrowed. "And somehow," he said as a cocky smile overtook his lips, "I get the feeling you aren't buying a word I tell you."  
  
"You're right," Harry said, nodding. "I'm not." Harry paused, looking out over Hogwarts grounds. "Tomorrow? Out by the lake? Right after dinner?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Yeah. Okay." He left Harry, walking inside with Harry following not that far behind. Pausing, he turned around and called back, "Don't be late. Please. And Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked, pausing on his way up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Thanks." Draco barely got the word out before he turned and walked away, heading in the direction of the dungeons.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Loved something. Hated something. Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com 


	6. The One With the Cauldron

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate the feedback more than you know and I write these stories for you.  
  
~Kiara  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling and the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I wish it did, but it doesn't. I am making no money off this trifle of a story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry stood dumbfounded, watching Draco retreat, and Harry found his eyes drifting to run over the curves of Draco's body as he walked. His throat went dry and Harry shuddered, his eyelids fluttering across his cheeks as he thought of Draco. Never expecting to get caught, the shock of Draco finding him was more than enough for Harry to deal with, much less Draco's reaction. Unfortunately, though the reaction was as best as it could be, Harry wished Draco would have been more like himself. By acting the way he did, Draco practically fell into Harry. As soon as Harry told Draco he cared, looking him over with genuine eyes of concern, Draco had melted into Harry's palm.  
  
Harry walked into the common room and went straight up to the dormitories. He changed into his pajamas, slid into bed, and let his thoughts drift back to Draco. Hearing him say Harry's name instead of just Potter sent shivers down Harry's spine. Being so close to him didn't help either and Harry soon found it impossible to forget about Draco.  
  
All he wanted was for someone to care about him. With the way Draco's entire body relaxed, his breathing steadied, and his face and eyes became soft, Harry could tell he was desperate for it. Draco was starved for affection, not a big surprise to Harry when the Malfoy family was considered. Harry wanted to fill him, satiate his hunger for affection, and make him never want to walk away again.  
  
He crept into every inch of his body as Harry could make out the dark shadowy figures of Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas coming up to bed. Something about Draco was exhilarating, and the thought of meeting up with him tomorrow night made Harry want to scream in excitement. The thought of Draco talking to him, telling him things, and confiding in him was beyond any dream Harry could ask for. Even if they were both guys, Harry couldn't deny how complete he always felt when Draco was around. That feeling alone was enough for Harry to cast aside his insecurities on the homosexual issue.  
  
Adrenaline pumped through his veins, refusing to let Harry drift anywhere long enough to go to sleep. Every conscious thought was centered on Draco, and, at this moment, Harry would want it to be any other way. Beneath the scarlet sheets, his body was shaking in anticipation and elation. Draco actually wanted to talk and he actually suggested talking to Harry. Both of these things alone made Harry's life. If Voldemort broke in the dormitory and killed Harry at that very moment, he could die complete, satisfied.  
  
Harry finally began to drift as he heard footsteps padding into the dormitory and Ron could be heard sliding into his bed. "Harry?" he asked, soft so as not to wake anyone. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Barely." Harry mumbled in reply. "What is it?"  
  
"Malfoy didn't cause any problems after I left did he?" asked Ron.  
  
"No problems," Harry reassured. "In fact, all I did was walk around a bit. We didn't ever speak to each other. I told you I could take care of myself." The lie burned on Harry's tongue, guilt overcoming his mind, and he could feel bile rising in his throat, licking at the back.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure," Ron answered. "Malfoy sure has been acting strange lately, hasn't he?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Harry. "I imagine there's some sort of explanation. One that we probably won't know."  
  
"Not that I'd want to know," spit out Ron. "Draco Malfoy has been our number two enemy since the train ride as first years. I wish his father would have sent him to Durmstrang. If he insults my family on more time-" Ron's voice drifted off. "And the way he treats Hermione."  
  
"I know," Harry replied, his stomach twisting even further with guilt. Malfoy had never been nice to him or his friends, much less treated them with civility, and here was Harry lusting after him. Here was Harry scheduling where and when to meet Malfoy in secret. But maybe this could be a chance to bridge them and make peace.  
  
Ron didn't say another word and it wasn't much later when Harry could see Ron's chest rising and falling in rhythm, a light snore coming from his bed. Harry, too, began to doze and it wasn't long until he was also fast asleep, visions of Draco Malfoy dancing in his head.  
  
Awaking the next morning, Draco dressed quickly and went down to the Slytherin common room, avoiding the eyes of his fellow Slytherins. Slipping out the stone wall, Draco set off down the corridors and in the direction of the Great Hall. The first thought that crossed his mind was that Harry was going to be there at breakfast, probably staring at Draco, like he had so many times over the past few weeks. Draco felt so stupid. With how different Harry had been toward him, Draco should have known that there was something up. How could he have missed it?  
  
Strolling into the Great Hall, Draco could see Crabbe and Goyle sitting at the table already, eating. Unfortunately, Pansy was there, too, and Draco headed over to his favorite seat. Facing the Gryffindor table, Draco could see that Harry was already there, sitting with the Weasley and that mudblood, Granger. Their eyes met as Harry continued his conversation with his friends and Draco offered him the smallest smile he could muster.  
  
His stomach was churning, flopping all over the place inside Draco's body. Everything was finally beginning to make some sense to Draco after weeks of utter confusion. Potter had been different, growing increasingly more reverent to Draco. Between the stares, the kindness after Draco's time holed up in the common room, and the confrontation in Hogsmeade, Harry was civil to Draco to say the least.  
  
Why was Draco being so quick to trust Harry? The only thing he could come up with was that Harry really did care and it was something that Draco saw even before Harry admitted it. It was something foreign for him, someone caring about him, and once Harry had said it, Draco thought maybe that was what he had been feeling from Harry for weeks. He hated feeling so weak, jumping at every chance Harry was offering him to talk. Before Draco knew it, he was going to be pouring his hear and soul out to Potter and hoping that Harry cared enough to still be there, offering his friendship. As long as he had the good sense to keep Draco's thoughts to himself, they would get along just fine. Besides, it would be a nice change for Draco to have a friend, a real friend he trusted, and not just the Slytherin goons that always flanked his sides. Even if it was Potter, it was something Draco had been craving for a long time.  
  
He sighed, looking up as owls began to swoop in overhead, bringing mail to the Hogwarts students. Draco's eyes fell shut, hoping that there would be no messages for him from father. As they opened again, Draco sighed with relief at there being no mail for him and looking up, his eye drifted and landed on Harry who was reading a bit of parchment.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione, peering over Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry looked up form the parchment, glancing at Draco before turning to look at Hermione. Making sure that no one was listening in, he said, "It's from Sirius." in a hushed tone. Ron and Hermione leaned in as Harry spread out the parchment for only himself and his friends to see.  
  
Harry,  
  
Haven't heard from you in some time so I thought I'd drop you an owl. Keep an eye out, Harry. Voldemort is being unusually quiet and that can't be a good thing. Remember to keep me updated.  
  
Sirius  
  
"You haven't been writing him?" questioned Hermione in a scold. "The only things Sirius ever wants you to do is to be careful and keep him updated."  
  
"I guess I just forgot," said Harry. He turned over the parchment, writing a quick reply, and sending Hedwig off again. "What do you have this morning?"  
  
"Arithmancy," replied Hermione, sitting straight up. "And I suppose you two have Divination."  
  
"Unfortunately," Ron said, stifling a laugh. "How many times do you think you'll die today?"  
  
"At least three," answered Harry, smiling. "I suppose we should be going."  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry stood form their chairs, gathering up their things, and headed for their classes. Hermione departed form them and Ron walked next to Harry as they headed for the North Tower. Climbing the silvery ladder and though the trap door into Professor Trelawney's classroom. As soon as they entered, the smoky scent of perfume hit their senses, making both Ron and Harry woozy. They headed toward the back of the classroom, sitting down at one of the circular tables and squinting through faint, crimson light.  
  
"Today," Trelawney said, sweeping to the front of the room, shawl around her shoulders and beads dangling from her neck, "we will be starting the study of the tarot cards. Now, I want you to partner up and take a tarot deck from the shelf. We will be practicing the Celtic Cross spread. I want you to use pages one hundred to one hundred seven for the spread and deciphering."  
  
Harry and Ron walked over to retrieve a tarot deck and returned to their seats. Flipping open their copies of 'Unfogging the Future', they turned to the pages indicated and Ron slid the cards out of their box.  
  
"There's two arcanas," Harry read aloud. "The major arcana indicates major events while the minor arcana is secondary events. In the minor arcana there are four suits of swords, pentacles, wands, and cups."  
  
"Now how do we do this Celtic Cross?" asked Ron and he looked at his own book before laying out ten cards for the spread.  
  
"Oh dear," Harry could hear Professor Trelawney say in a whisper, hovering over Ron's spread. "This is not good at all."  
  
"What is it?" Lavender asked in a shrill voice. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron from across the table as he set out his own spread.  
  
"You have the tower card," she said, before turning to Harry. "And you have the death card."  
  
"Actually," said Harry, consulting 'Unfogging the Future', "Card thirteen, Death, is more of a sign of proverbial death and new beginnings rather than literal death."  
  
Ron snickered as Professor Trelawney sniffed and headed over to her biggest fans, Parvati and Lavender. Turning back to Ron, Harry shrugged and they both broke out into a grin. When class ended, Ron and Harry headed for Transfiguration, laughing about Trelawney's reaction to Harry's spread.  
  
"She killed me four times that period," said Harry as they met Hermione and walked into the classroom. "I had a very difficult time not laughing when she screamed out and pretended to faint that last time."  
  
"I don't know why you don't just drop that class and take something more practical," preached Hermione, slipping her fingers into Ron's.  
  
"Because Trelawney's class is always entertaining. It makes us laugh," Harry explained as Professor McGonagall entered and Transfiguration began.  
  
After class, Hermione and Ron trudged along next to Harry, their fingers interlocked. Entering the Great Hall for lunch, Harry had managed to go without thinking about Draco from breakfast to the moment his eyes laid on him again. Ever since receiving Sirius's letter, his mind had been distracted by things like his godfather, Trelawney's absurd predictions, and transfiguring cacti into roses. It was actually a relief to not be thinking about Draco every second, but as his eyes fell on him, Harry released a low sigh. Following Ron and Hermione, he took a seat facing the Slytherin table and began to eat.  
  
Draco's eyes caught his and Harry felt his hear flutter in his chest. His throat felt as if it had gone dry and Harry swallowed hard. "What do we have after lunch?" asked Harry.  
  
"Potions," Ron replied. "It's a shame, too, because Snape's been in a rotten mood all week. He yelled at Fred and George twice before class even started. Even caught him yelling at Malfoy in the hall and you know how Snape usually adores him."  
  
Harry caught Draco's eyes form across the room. He blinked twice, watching Draco eat his lunch, eyes never drifting from Harry. Potions? Harry tried to swallow again, his mouth and throat burning. The anticipation of meeting Draco that night was not going to mix well with having him so close and especially not in Potions, a class that Harry normally did not do well in.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught Ron and Hermione packing up their things. He stood up, following the actions of most students who were finishing up with lunch and preparing for afternoon classes. Walking toward the dungeons, he could see Malfoy's infamous head of blond hair bouncing along up ahead, Crabbe and Goyle, towering on either side of him. Approaching the classroom, they had just about reached the door when Malfoy spun on his heels to face them. One glare for each of the three and Draco disappeared inside.  
  
"What is up with him?" Hermione almost shouted. "I'd hate to admit it, but it creeps me out when Malfoy doesn't insult us. All he ever does is stare anymore. It's like he's gone mute."  
  
"I know what you mean," answered Ron as they entered Snape's classroom and took seats on the other side of the room from Malfoy and friends. "That's how this entire year has been unfolding. Everything is awful strange, don't you think so, Harry?"  
  
"Strange, indeed," responded Harry, watching Draco from across the room.  
  
"Class," Snape called, grabbing everyone's attention. His greasy black hair hung in his eyes as he stared down Harry through it. "Today we'll be starting on a good fortune potion. This is more complicated than some of the other you've done," he said as his eyes narrowed, first at Harry and then at Neville Longbottom. " Today you'll work on the first half of the potion and we'll continue next class. Pay close attention because one wrong move will be the difference of life and death." Neville could be heard gulping. "Now, for partners."  
  
Snape began pairing off students and Harry was torn between hoping that Snape would put him with Draco and hoping that Snape wouldn't. When it finally came around to him, Snape paired up Harry with Hermione and it, instead, was Ron who got sent to work with Malfoy. Harry found himself staring at Ron with jealousy as he dragged himself over to work alongside Malfoy, a scowl on his face.  
  
"You know," drawled Draco as Ron slunk down beside him, "I'm no happier about his arrangement than you are, Weasel." Grabbing a piece of parchment, Draco smoothed it out between himself and Ron, consulting the directions Snape had passed out. Ron glared at Malfoy before turning his attention down to the parchment as well.  
  
They began to get the ingredients and work on the first half of the potion as Professor Snape had instructed. Looking up, Draco caught Ron staring across the room, all movement ceased and little attention being paid to the potion. Sighing, Draco followed Ron's line of gaze before trying to get him back on task and his eyes first fell on Hermione and then, Harry. He should have known the weasel would be staring at his mudblood girlfriend and Draco tried to go back to their potion but Ron's wavering attention and Harry moving out of the corner of his eye was distracting him too much.  
  
Since about halfway through his third year at Hogwarts, Draco had been trying to take more solitary time to himself between the pressures from his father increasing and the dementors swarming around school grounds. It was during that time when he began to question the path set out for him; began to question why he did the things that he did. It was then when Draco realized that somewhere along the way, he had lost himself. It was then that Draco realized he only ever hated Harry Potter because his father told him to and maybe also doing with a great part of jealousy over Harry's fame. Despite the false hate and the intense jealousy, Draco never thought he'd be feeling for Harry what he was feeling now.  
  
Ever since summer vacation, sometime in July Draco thought, Harry had been on his mind. His dreams were filled with erotic fantasies that Draco would wake up from, bathed in sweat, and wondering where those thoughts came from. The very thought of Harry could turn his breathing shallow and erratic. After consideration, Draco picking apart his actions, reactions, thoughts, and dreams with a fine tooth comb, he finally came to a conclusion that made him want to cry in frustration with himself and relief from having an answer that felt right. Sometimes Draco thought he thought too much.  
  
He denied it over and over again, but Draco couldn't argue with the inevitable, even if the actual argument was with himself. Draco tried to lie to himself time and time again, but his thoughts always would protest against the denial and his heart would wrench in his chest. His dreams only betrayed him. Once back at Hogwarts and back in Harry's continuous presence, he couldn't deny the sparks that flowed between them, jolted his very being whenever Harry was near.  
  
There was one infallible truth to Draco Malfoy and that would be that he lived to fight with Harry Potter. The thrill had nothing to do with Harry being the famous Boy-Who-Lived (even if that was indeed what started it all) nor did it come from Harry being, in the simplest terms with the most convenient definitions, good when Draco was supposedly evil. No thrill came from the fights alone. The thrill came from being so close in proximity to Harry, those emerald eyes glowering into the slate of Draco's. It came from being so close that they were breathing the same oxygen and Draco could almost taste Harry's breath.  
  
When had he gone and turned into a queer? That question haunted Draco and he tried to forget about it but he more Draco tried to bury it, the more it wanted to be unearthed. After that, Draco decided the only way he could keep sane was to admit his fancy for Harry to himself. It was okay for Draco to want Harry so long as no one ever knew about it.  
  
That had gone well for Draco and he fell back into old worries, an old bag of tricks as far as Draco was concerned. It had gone well, that is until Harry apparently had caught Draco in one of his moments and became soft to him. Ever since Harry's attitude changed toward him, Draco found himself wanting Harry even more. Something about him was magnetic and beautiful, drawing Draco into Harry and keeping him there. Now he knew for certain that Harry cared about him and he never laughed knowing Draco was vulnerable. He wanted Harry more than ever, and now they were meeting tonight.  
  
Dropping asphodel into the cauldron, an explosion sounded, pulling Draco out of his trance. He had been, like Snape, staring at Harry but instead of waiting for Harry to screw up like Snape was, Draco had drifted into his own world where everything was perfect and Harry wanted him too. Now there was a hole forming in the side of the cauldron and Snape was rushing over to them, cursing about adding too much asphodel and following instructions. Ron glared at him.  
  
"What is this, Mr. Weasley?" demanded Snape, looming over their cauldron, which was now leaking in a steady flow, the liquid burning holes in the table and the floor as it ran along. "Stand back, class," he ordered as he whipped out his wand and stopped the potion's attack. He snarled, looking down at Ron, Draco and the mess of a cauldron. His lower lip twitched as he said, "Explain, Weasley. And for that little show, ten points will be taken from Gryffindor."  
  
Ron tried to bite back his anger but it came exploding out in waves. "Me?" he howled. "It was Malfoy. He's the one who added the asphodel. Why is it only Gryffindor you take points from?"  
  
"Detention, Weasley," snarled Snape, "for that mouth of yours. Anyone else want to join him?"  
  
"I will," responded Hermione and all eyes turned to her, mouths gaping. "I'm sorry, Professor, but that isn't fair. If Ron says it was Malfoy's mistake, Gryffindor shouldn't be penalized for it, and if I have to get detention for saying so, then so be it."  
  
"Very well, Miss Granger," replied Snape. "Ten more points from Gryffindor and you'll be joining Mr. Weasley in detention. I know how you're so fond of each other. Hagrid does need help tonight by the lake."  
  
Draco had been hanging his head through the entire spectacle, feeling guilty for getting Ron punished for his mistake. Even if he was a Weasley, he was Harry's friend and he didn't deserve this just because Draco had been spending more time checking Harry out than watching what he was doing with his potion. At Snape's final words, however, Draco's head snapped up. Hagrid and detention couldn't be by the lake tonight because that's where he was supposed to meet Harry. Draco's mind raced, looking for an answer or alternative as he began to panic.  
  
With no other words coming to mind, Draco shouted, "Wait until my father hears about this."  
  
Everyone now turned to Draco. He could see Snape frowning in confusion and he mentally kicked himself for letting that one slip out.  
  
"What?" snapped Ron. "Nothing happened to you. You're teacher's pet. Wait until your father hears about what?"  
  
"About," Draco spit out, searching for words. "About-" He tried again and his eyes scanned the room in desperation. He could feel his usually pale face going flush. "About what happened to my cauldron."  
  
"Your cauldron?" bit back Ron. "That was my cauldron, you git."  
  
"Oh," Draco said, trying to force a laugh. "No bother, then. I guess with how poor your family is, it'll be awhile until you replace it. Wasn't your brother writing about leaking cauldrons? Guess you should have had him inspect yours, eh?"  
  
"If you say one more thing about my family," threatened Ron, clenching his hands into fists.  
  
"Didn't you say that before?" asked Draco, forcing a smirk. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco caught Harry scowling at him and the smirk fell from his face.  
  
"What are you doing?" yelled Harry from across the room and he frowned when everyone turned to stare at him. Professor Snape was looking especially unpleasant. "Shove off, Malfoy. You've already gone and gotten Ron into enough trouble. Why don't you know just when to come off it."  
  
"QUIET!" shouted Snape and all eyes turned forward to their teacher. "All four of you will be serving detention tonight with Hagrid out by the lake. You are to report there straight after dinner. I'll owl Hagrid about it. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, I expect better from you next class. I'm especially disappointed with you, Mr. Malfoy. You've always been such a good student in this class. Lately you've done nothing but cause trouble. Even Mr. Longbottom is proving to have a better chance at passing than you do. Keep in mind, Mr. Malfoy, that favoritism will only get you so far."  
  
The class ended with Snape's words and Draco was out before Harry got the chance to talk to him. Going back to Gryffindor tower, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other fifth year Gryffindors complained about Snape's unfair reaction toward Ron. Everyone agreed that it was Malfoy who had been in the wrong. It was dinnertime before they knew it and Harry barely touched his meal as his anticipation rose in his throat, dreading detention.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Loved something. Hated something. Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com 


	7. A Rematch with Ichabod

Thank you to anyone who reviewed and said nice things about this story. It puts little rays of sunshine into my life. I feel like I get monotonous when I thank those who review but its necessary because your positive comments are what boost my confidence to continue writing.  
  
~Kiara  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling and the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I wish it did, but it doesn't. I am making no money off this trifle of a story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What did Malfoy think he had been doing, anyway? He should have just kept his mouth shut and then Harry wouldn't have to worry about detention or how he and Draco were now going to find time to talk. Harry's fear was that Draco would feel the time had passed, his walls would go up, and Harry wouldn't be able to get back in. If he couldn't have Draco the way he wanted, Harry would settle for being his friend. The time they were supposed to spend talking was now going to be spent assisting Hagrid and though he liked Hagrid, Harry wanted some time with Draco to himself.  
  
As they wrapped up dinner, Harry frowned at Ron and Hermione, both of whom were wearing the same expression in reply though for very different reasons. They stood together in a silent unison and the Gryffindor table watched as they left and headed into the entrance hall. Malfoy was already there, standing just outside the doors as the trio came out. He received glares from Ron and Hermione who linked hands and picked up pace, walking ahead to the lake. Harry hung back, allowing Draco to fall into pace next to him.  
  
"What were you thinking today?" snapped Harry, making sure to keep his voice low as not to alert his friends. "I didn't really need another detention to add to my growing record."  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Draco in reply as his defenses began to go up. "Its just that Snape said detention was by the lake and that's where we were supposed to meet."  
  
"We could have decided to meet somewhere else," snapped Harry.  
  
"Oh. You know, I didn't think that far ahead at the time. Snape just said the lake after dinner and I panicked. My first instinct was to get detention too. I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Well that much is obvious."  
  
"Hey," replied Draco, a little louder than intended and he dropped his voice again when Ron and Hermione glanced back at them. "No one ever said you had to get detention too."  
  
"I didn't try," argued Harry. "All I did was ask you what you were doing."  
  
"And then you told me to shove it," Draco finished. "I know what you said. I was there. You did try to get detention once I had mine guaranteed. Why did you do it?"  
  
"I wanted to spend tonight with you," Harry said at length, surprised with himself for even admitting it. "Do you still want to talk tonight?"  
  
Draco looked up at Harry, his eyes pleading as he nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."  
  
"Okay," Harry said, looking around to make sure no one could hear him and paying close attention to the hedges. "After detention, come back to Gryffindor tower with me. I need to get something, then we can sit by the lake and talk. I'll just tell Ron and Hermione that I need a word with you. They'll be curious but I doubt they'll ask questions until I get back and they corner me."  
  
"Okay," agreed Draco as they breached the lake where Hagrid was already standing.  
  
"'Ullo there," said Hagrid. "I 'eard abou' the mess yer made in Potions."  
  
"It was Malfoy's mess," Ron retorted as he sent a glare to Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay?" Draco threw his hands up in the air. "I added too much asphodel. It's done. Over with. Move on. I was distracted. My mistake. Come off-" Draco's words stilled in his throat, visibly paling as Hagrid stepped aside to reveal a large, slimy oberdun. "Oh no. Not that thing. It tried to kill me before." Ron and Hermione could be heard sniggering.  
  
"I've learned a bit abou' oberduns since then," said Hagrid. "Fer one, oberduns don't like it when yer poking 'em." All eyes turned to Malfoy as he hung his head.  
  
"Fool," hissed Harry at Draco. "See what purposely getting detention does to you."  
  
"Feel sorry for me. I have to work with the oberdun and that thing almost took off my arm last time."  
  
"You're such a drama queen, Malfoy," accused Harry. "And no one made you poke it. You volunteered for that on your own."  
  
Draco pouted as Hagrid began rolling facts off his tongue about oberduns. Passing out a murky plant Hagrid called a snufleweed, he told them to feed Ichabod. Draco's second encounter with the oberdun went much better then the first since he made sure to keep his fingers free of any poking action. Once it had been fed, cleaned, and played with at Hagrid's request, detention time was up and the four were freed to return to the school.  
  
"He actually made us play with the slimy thing," drawled Draco.  
  
"What's it to you, Malfoy?" asked Hermione. "Were you afraid of making a wrong move and really losing you arm that time?"  
  
"Why are you following us, anyway?" Ron asked.  
  
"I need to speak with Potter. In private," replied Draco. "Not that it's any of your business."  
  
Ron gave an inquisitive look to Harry who merely shrugged and they stopped just outside the portrait hole. All eyes fell on Malfoy.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You can't hear the Gryffindor password," answered Ron.  
  
"Oh for goodness sakes," Draco barked before wandering away from the entrance. Ron keeping one eye on Malfoy uttered the password and they entered into the common room. Harry rushed past them, heading for the dormitory. He reappeared not long after, something in his hands as he rushed out without room for questions to be asked.  
  
Draco emerged from the shadows of the hallway, approaching as Harry came out of the portrait hole. "Its after hours," said Draco. "I don't want you to get another detention and if we get caught, we'll be in trouble. Maybe we should just forget about tonight." Sighing, Draco toed the ground with his shoe as he pulled his cloak closer around his body.  
  
"We aren't going to get caught," said Harry, coming toward him. "I'm not going to let you get out of talking tonight. You need the release, Draco. I can tell. And I want to hear."  
  
"Because you actually care?" asked Draco. Harry nodded his reply. "Well how do you propose we do this, Potter?"  
  
"Like this," replied Harry, unfolding the invisibility cloak from his hands and draping it over the entire length of his body, vanishing before Malfoy. "Are you ready to trust me and go out to the lake now?" Harry's voice came from what seemed like thin air. Draco swallowed, his lips pulled into a tight, pencil thin line.  
  
"So that explains it," Draco mumbled to himself. He approached where he had last seen Harry and he felt an arm seize his wrist, fingers wrapping around. The next thing he saw was Harry standing in front on him, both surrounded by the invisibility cloak. "You have an invisibility cloak," Draco almost shouted and Harry's hand quickly covered his mouth to silence him. "Sorry. But that explains why I saw your head floating in Hogsmeade as third years. I knew you were there! You weren't supposed to be. How'd you get past the dementors?"  
  
"Later," replied Harry, seizing Draco's arm and dragging him in the direction of the entrance hall. They walked outside and into the night together, huddled close under the invisibility cloak, bodies pressed together due to the tight space. They walked down to the lake, taking a seat near the shore and Harry's breath caught in his throat as Draco sat down beside him, knees brushing. "Well, Malfoy? You're on."  
  
"Okay, but first tell me about the invisibility cloak." Draco drew his knees up to his chest, eye intently set on Harry.  
  
"I'm trusting you with this so remember that if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll kill you," forewarned Harry. Draco smiled, dropping his head to his knees and nodding. "It was my father's. He left it in Dumbledore's care before he died and Professor Dumbledore returned it to me as a first year. Comes in handy when I need to visit someone."  
  
"Or sneak your enemies out to tell you their deepest, darkest secrets," added Draco, provoking a laugh from Harry. "I suppose there's a lot for me to tell, and remember, I'm trusting you with this, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled. "I like it when you use my first name," he said. "And I'll remember."  
  
Draco was quiet for some time. Wind could be heard howling through the air and trees. When Draco finally spoke, his voice shattered the silence. His words shattered Harry's heart. "I've thought about killing myself," admitted Draco. "I've gone over my own death in a thousand different ways. I've even gone so far as to plan it out. Even what comes after it. Sometimes it just seems that there's so much pressure on me and my shoulders can't hold up the weight. Everyone judges me because I'm a Malfoy and I try to play the part. It just gets to be too much to deal with. I can't handle all the expectations. The thing is, what if I live? My father would make things worse for me than they already are. It would mar the Malfoy name."  
  
"Draco," interrupted Harry, putting an arm around Draco's shoulder, "if you think you're going to live, you don't really want to die."  
  
"But I do. And my family expects so much of me. My father - my father expects so much out of me. My family wants me to be a Death Eater, my father in particular. Everyone else already thinks I am. They want me to support Voldemort but I just can't. I don't see the point in it. There's nothing I'm going to get out of it. Maybe I'm being selfish but I don't see the point. I can't lower myself to kissing Voldemort's feet and calling him Master. That's not what I want for myself. I can't survive doing that and I can't support what Voldemort stands for when it goes against everything I believe. I can't support Voldemort when he wants to kill you. Not when you're the only thing that sparks emotion in me, whether it be hate, anger, or friendship."  
  
"What do you want, Draco?" asked Harry, his voice soft. Draco's body had shifted toward Harry's and he now held Draco cradled in his arms. "For a minute, just forget everything that's expected of you. Forget what your father wants and the general public believes. Anything is possible, Draco. What do you want?"  
  
Silence filled the air as Draco's thoughts ran through his mind. "I want my father to speak directly to me like when I was younger instead of using servants to do the job for him. I have this crazy notion that my father should care about me and love me. I don't want to be a Death Eater and I don't want my father to be one either. I want my father to still be around when I have kids coming to Hogwarts. I don't want Voldemort to kill you. I want it all."  
  
"I don't think you can have it all," Harry half whispered.  
  
"I know I can't. You know what I learned last year? I learned why I really hate muggles. It has nothing to do with my father. I mean, it did when I was younger, but everything was because of my father until our third year. I don't know if its teenage rebellion or if I'm just growing up."  
  
"I think you're just growing up."  
  
"Maybe. Everything was so simple before. All I ever wanted to do was to please my father. Then I just couldn't do it anymore and I found myself thinking thoughts I'd never thought I'd think. I don't hate muggles, I'm just jealous. I want to be one. They have problems but things are so much simpler. If a muggle boy is expected to follow in his father's footsteps, more often than not he isn't expected to support the darkest Lord in a century. If he says no, he won't be murdered like I would be. He's at least received love in his life. You know, I keep hearing about this love but I don't buy it. I've never felt it and no one has ever felt it for me."  
  
"Love is real," responded Harry. "My parents loved me and I love them. Love is real, Draco."  
  
"Maybe I'm just incapable of feeling it, then. Maybe I'm incapable of receiving it." Draco sighed, the release heavy in his throat. "Harry, I've grown up through my entire life having to hear your name. It was always tried to be inbred in me to hate you. I don't though, and maybe I never did. Maybe I was just jealous or maybe I was sore because you refused to be my friend. I don't know."  
  
"There's no reason to be jealous of me, Draco," said Harry. "My parents are dead and so I have to live with the Dursleys. They're the most awful muggles you'd ever meet. Until we got my Hogwarts letter, I had to live in a cupboard under the stairs. My uncle Vernon dragged us all over Britain trying to get away from my Hogwarts letters and Hagrid had to come and collect me. I didn't even know I was a wizard, much less a famous one, until Hagrid told me so. I thought my parents died in a car crash. And that's not even getting into my cousin, Dudley, who is just plain awful. He's wider than he is tall and his favorite recreational activity is to beat me up. I'd stay at Hogwarts forever if I could."  
  
"Me too," Draco replied, glum. "Is it really that bad?"  
  
"Its awful. The only good thing I have, besides Hogwarts, Ron, and Hermione, is my godfather and all I have to do to keep Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia under control is to mention him."  
  
"Why don't you just go live with your godfather?"  
  
"Er," replied Harry, clearing his throat. "I really can't live with him. If I were to tell you, Draco, you would have to swear you'll never utter this information to another living soul ever."  
  
"I promise," Draco said. "I told you a bunch of stuff that you can't tell anyone. By giving out your information, you'd give out mine."  
  
"Actually, I wouldn't. See, that's what makes me a Gryffindor and you a Slytherin."  
  
"Very funny, Potter. I swear I won't tell anyone. That wouldn't be good karma."  
  
"Okay, but understand that you have to mean that. Its very important that you not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."  
  
Draco nodded. "Okay. I couldn't tell even if I wanted to, Harry. You know too much about me now. What is it? You can tell me."  
  
"I can't stay with my godfather," said Harry, tentatively, "because my godfather is Sirius Black."  
  
"What?" Draco practically screamed and Harry clamped a hand over Draco's mouth. When he released, Draco's eyes were still huge with shock and surprise as he stared down Harry. "Your godfather is Sirius Black? But he's dangerous. He betrayed your parents, Harry. He's an escaped prisoner from Azkaban. He was after you. He killed thirteen people with-"  
  
"He was innocent," finished Harry. "Sirius never committed those murders. Peter Pettigrew did and he also sold out my parents. Now he's supporting Voldemort and he's the only person I hate almost as much."  
  
"He was innocent?" asked Draco, still wide eyed.  
  
"Yes. I keep in contact with him. Only Snape, Lupin, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, and the Weasleys know," warned Harry. "You can't let it slip to anyone."  
  
"I won't," Draco assured, still in shock. Harry stared at him for some time in silence before he began to shake with laughter and Draco's eyes narrowed, staring at him. "What?"  
  
"When I was thinking about Sirius, my thoughts drifted to Snape. From there I went to Potions and then I was thinking about Potions today," Harry explained between laughs. "You should have seen your face. I can't believe you actually did that to Ron's cauldron."  
  
"I know," responded Draco, laughing as well. "I didn't think I was capable of that. My mind was distracted by other matters. Matters like tonight's meeting."  
  
"Indeed. And by the way, that was a nice comeback you used. 'Wait until my father hears about this,'" Harry said in a dead on impersonation of Draco.  
  
"It was the first thing that came to mind. I panicked."  
  
"Its just funny that was the first thing to come to your mind," Harry said as Draco yawned. "Tired?"  
  
"Very. I'm going to sleep straight through all my classes tomorrow and everyone is going to think I've barricaded myself in the common room and won't come out again."  
  
"Lets go in then," suggested Harry and they stood together, careful to make sure that they were completely covered. "I'll walk you to the dungeons so you can stay under the invisibility cloak." Draco nodded in acknowledgment and they stood up together and headed in to school. "So why wouldn't you come out of your room, anyway?"  
  
Draco hesitated, and then said, voice small, "Originally, I intended to end it, just kill myself, but I couldn't go through with it. My head hurt so much and I couldn't concentrate so I decided to stay in and get some alone time to sort things out. Deal with my almost suicide attempt. I told everyone to let the teachers know I was staying in the common room for the day and everyone blew it out of proportion. I barely had time to admit to myself that I didn't want to die before the professors started showing up. Dumbledore even suggested calling my father. He'd have had my hide for that stunt."  
  
"If it means something, I'm glad you didn't kill yourself," admitted Harry. "I was worried about you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Harry as they arrived just outside the Slytherin common room. "Draco? Can I tell you something?"  
  
"I guess so," replied Draco. "I mean, we are friends now, right? I really think we have to be. You know too much."  
  
"We are friends now," Harry answered. "You know too much." Pausing, Harry briefly entertained the idea of running from Draco but his feet didn't want to cooperate and remained planted on the ground. "You may hate me for this but I have to tell you. The thing is, I fancy you. I fancy you in the way that Ron fancies Hermione. In a way I know I shouldn't fancy you. I want you. You can hate me all you want but please don't say anything now. Let me go to bed with one more chance to think that you don't hate me," Harry spat out, giving Draco no room for a word in edgewise. "Think this over tonight and we'll talk it over in the morning. Goodnight."  
  
Pulling the invisibility cloak from Draco, Harry sped off toward Gryffindor without giving a backward look. He never saw Draco's shocked face nor the pleasantly surprised smile he wore. Harry's one purpose was to get back to Gryffindor and once he was there, Harry headed straight for the dormitory. He never got to sleep, too anxious over what would happen when he saw Draco again in the morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Loved something. Hated something. Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com 


	8. Did You Mean It

A big thank you to everyone who likes the story, reads the story, and reviews.  And on with the show!

DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling and the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I wish it did, but it doesn't. I am making no money off this trifle of a story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco tossed and turned in his bed, writhing beneath the green sheets that tangled up in his limbs.  His breathing was shallow, panting, and sweat collected on his brow and his hairline.  Limbs were aching, his head pounding rough in his chest as if any minute it would explode.

Sitting up with a start, Draco awoke from his dream and wrapped his arms around his torso.  The sweaty material of his pajamas stuck to his flesh as if pasted on.  He gasped for air and turned to the clock, checking for how much time until breakfast.  There were still a few hours to go and Draco was aching inside, especially after the dream he just had.

Only a few hours until he and Potter would be face to face in the Great Hall and Draco would be able to voice his opinion on Harry's harbored secret.  Silently cursing Harry for being so anxious about it, Draco climbed out of bed and began looking for a towel to dry his sweat off.  If only Harry had given him the chance to reply, maybe he would be able to get some sleep and not spend half the night dreaming about Potter instead.  Pulling a comb through his hair and finding nothing better to do, Draco headed for the showers.

Stripped of his clothing, Draco stepped under the hot stream and it beat down on his naked body.  Stepping fully under the spray, Draco lathered first his hair, scrubbing at his scalp, and then soaped up his body.  He rinsed free of soap and stepped out onto the cold tile, a large fluffy towel wrapped around his waist.  Toweling off his hair, Draco then brushed his teeth, went to the bathroom, and dried off before dressing.

Once dressed in his Hogwarts uniform and robe, Draco slicked back his hair and stood before a full-length mirror.  He frowned at the reflection, dissatisfied with his less than flattering uniform.  If only he could get away with not wearing the dreadful, uncomfortable thing during classes.  How was he supposed to look good for Potter if he was looking like this?  Draco sighed, silently accepting his condemnation to wearing such a hideous ensemble and he wandered into the common room.

At this time of morning, no one was there yet and Draco took a seat by the fire and stared into the flames.  The crackle of the flames on embers soothed him, turning his writing mind placid just long enough to keep Draco sane.  More than anything, he hoped Harry meant what he said the night before.  Draco had liked Harry in a way he feared he should never feel about another man for some time now.  How they could be together, Draco didn't know.  What he did know was that the complications didn't matter.  Harry made him feel and after feeling empty for so long, he needed someone to fill him.

Hours passed and the Slytherins soon became awoken, the rooms alive with voices as they dressed for another day of classes.  It may have been just another day to anyone else, but to Draco, it was a day of new beginnings.  If Draco had it his way, it would be a new day, the first day of the wildest and most satiating adventure of his life.  As long as Harry would have him, Draco would give himself in full.

Dragging himself from the common room, Draco wandered toward the Great Hall as his stomach twisted in anticipation.  By most standards, he was early and so Draco wasn't surprised or worried at not seeing Harry upon his arrival.  One of them had to show up first and today Draco took it upon himself.  More students began to filter in and Draco tried to eat but his mind was too preoccupied with waiting for Harry.  Even looking at the food had a way of making him feel sick and Draco tried to unglue his eyes from the door as he sat waiting.

Not long after Draco had given upon food and even attempting to eat, Harry walked in with Ron and Hermione.  They sat at the Gryffindor table and Draco's heart fell upon seeing Harry's back facing him.  Standing up, Draco strutted over to the table, moving with a facade of ease.  "Potter," he drawled, trying to sound as calm as possible when he could feel his jaw begging to tremble.  He wouldn't let it betray him and he clenched it into place.  "I need to have a word with you.  Now."

Harry turned around, looking up at Draco with scared and reluctant eyes.  The inquisitive stares from Ron and Hermione made Draco want to shift in uncomfort but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of breaking him with a single look.  Harry sighed, rising from the table with a steady grace that Draco wished he possessed.  They walked side by side in silence, both well aware of the many pairs of eyes that followed them.  Stepping out into the entrance hall, Draco continued down the hall and Harry followed until he was seized by his tie and pulled into an empty classroom.  Draco stood from across Harry as the door shut and Harry flinched, waiting for the worst.

"Did you mean it?" Draco asked, his voice quivering and Harry stared at him in surprise.  "You need to tell me if you meant it, Harry."

"What?  That I fancy you?" asked Harry.  "I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have said that.  Maybe I'm hanging around Hagrid too much."

"I'm not going to hate you, Harry," Draco spit out.  "If you really fancy me, you better tell me so."

Sighing, Harry dropped his head and pieces of his messy black hair fell into his face.  "Yes," he said in a whisper so soft he almost didn't hear it himself.  "I fancy you.  I care about you a great deal and not in an only friendship way."

Harry looked up to meet Draco's misting eyes.  "Good," whispered Draco and before Harry had time to prepare for it, Draco's hand was fisted in his hair and theirs mouths were pressed together in a searing kiss.  When they broke apart, Draco looked down to the ground and pulled Harry's hands into his own.  "I have something to confess," said Draco.  "I've fancied you like Ron fancies Hermione since about July."

"Really?" Harry asked and Draco looked up to meet his eyes.

"Really.  But don't think I'm going to ask you to be my boyfriend, Potter.  That's too cheesy for me," Draco said, grinning.  "We aren't twelve."

"That is cheesy," responded Harry, "but I would like it if we could be together.  Maybe we could just say we've always been together.  Can we do that?"

"We can do that," Draco said.  "I'd like for us to be together.  I, however, have a few concerns."

"Shoot," said Harry.

"Well," started Draco, "I'm still a little unsure so maybe we can keep this a secret.  Especially if this got back to my father.  Good things would not happen."

"That works for me," Harry replied.  "Ron and Hermione would go into cardiac arrest if they found out.  What else?"

"I'm not going to change who I am, Harry.  I'm still Draco and I'm still a Malfoy, even if I am dating you."  Draco sighed and he increased his pressure on Harry's hands.  "And since this is a secret, I'm still going to fight with you in public.  Don't expect me to be nice to the mudblood or Weasel either."

"Those are tall orders considering you've only been my boyfriend for a few minutes," replied Harry.

"A few minutes?  We've always been together.  Weren't you paying attention, Potter?"

Harry smiled.  "I forgot.  Look, Draco, I can deal with all of that except for my friends.  I even condone everything but my friends.  You don't have to become their biggest fans and I'm not asking you to be their friend, but at least call them Granger and Weasley.  The mudblood and Weasel thing has to stop."

Nodding, Draco said, "I'm not making any promises, but I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking for," Harry said.  Silence hung in the air as they stood together in the empty classroom.  "So you're my boyfriend," Harry said at last, trying to hide his smile.

"And you're mine," Draco answered.  "I don't think I've ever been so happy before."

"Me either," responded Harry.  "And I could stand with you here all day if I didn't have classes.  I'll see you in Care for Magical Creatures."

"We have that today?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.  "It's going to be so hard to keep my hands off you.  Can we meet up later?"

"Of course.  I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Draco smiled and he bent forth to cover Harry's mouth with his own before they left the classroom, parted ways, and headed for the first class of the day.

Walking down the hall, Harry gave a backwards glance to Draco's retreating form and he felt his heart flutter in his chest.  His mind was pounding and he had to force his legs to move on the way outside to Herbology.  Draco actually liked him back and not only that, but Draco was his boyfriend now.  His boyfriend.  Harry's mind was spinning so fast that he was losing sight of where he was walking.  It seemed to have happened so fast.  He couldn't believe that he could actually call Draco Malfoy his friend, much less his boyfriend.

Crossing the grounds as he headed for Herbology, Harry ran into Ron and Hermione on their way to class.  "What did Malfoy want?" asked Ron.

"What does Malfoy ever want?" replied Harry, shrugging.  His tone came off cool, bitter, but self-assured, not wanting it to betray his words in matters of his new boyfriend.  "He just wanted to be a jerk about yesterday."

"He was actually nice at detention last night," commented Hermione.  "Sure, he was wary of the oberdun but considering it almost took his arm off the last time, he was good about it.  He even seemed to be having fun."

"I know," added Ron.  "Weird.  Its like Malfoy's actually become human."

"Yeah," Harry said, his breath airy.  "Its like he's changed over the summer.  Ever since we got back to school here, Malfoy has been different.  Its like he's trying to be rude to us rather than the way it was before when it seemed to come natural."

Ron and Hermione nodded as they walked into the greenhouses and waited for Professor Sprout to begin the lesson.  Harry was paired up with Justin Finch-Fletchley as they began researching a winter plant called beomors, which they would be planting in the coming weeks before Christmas break.  Harry's mind kept coming back to Draco and how badly Harry missed being by his side.

Never before had Harry been in a real relationship and though this one with Draco was just beginning, Harry could feel that it would last.  The beginning of the relationship made it new and exciting, not even to mention that the prospect of he and Draco as supposedly forbidden.  Draco was the son of a Death Eater, Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived, and the two together made a seemingly impossible relationship.  The trust, however, was already there, both sharing secrets that they had told almost nobody before.

Passing through his morning classes, Harry felt like his body was numb, suspended in water, and he found it hard to keep an attention span that lasted for more than a few seconds.  All he ever found himself thinking were thoughts of Draco and how incredibly much Harry missed him while they were apart.  Without thinking, Harry lifted his index and middle finger, ignoring Professor Brewner discussing werewolves, and began to lightly trace over the soft pink flesh of his lips.

As his fingertips gently caressed across his mouth, Harry's eyelids fluttered, thinking of Draco's mouth covering his own.  He could still taste Draco on his tongue and Harry swished his tongue around in his mouth.  His fingers twitched against his lips as Harry thought of Draco's hand grasping his own, Draco's eyes burning into Harry's.  The heat of Draco's body being so close still warmed Harry's skin through to his bones.  There was so much energy pumping through his veins at such an incredible velocity that his limbs were vibrating, aching for a release.  He could scream, run around, or pass out just to do something with the adrenaline.

Harry paid little attention in Herbology or Defense Against the Dark Arts and he was receiving stares from both Ron and Hermione as they headed for lunch.  Entering the Great Hall, Harry's first instinct was for his eyes to go on a wild search for Draco until he spotted the familiar body.  He sat facing the Slytherin table, cupping his cheek with his open palm as he stared across the room.  Draco stared back and Harry could feel his heart threatening to pound out of his chest and onto the table upon seeing the longing and lust in Draco's eyes.

"Harry?" interrupted Ron and Harry tore his eyes away from Draco.  "What's going on with you?  Hermione and I have been noticing that you've been acting strange, too.  Not in a bad way, but different.  With the chances of You Know Who lurking around being so high, you've been in high spirits."

"You've been so dreamy and off in your own world," added Hermione.  "We thought that maybe you've been fancying someone and you just won't tell us yet."

"And what's up with you and Malfoy?" Ron continued on.  "You've been talking an awful lot and he's been acting strange, too."

"Nothing's going on," responded Harry, forcing himself to keep eye contact with Ron.  "If anything was going on between Malfoy and me, it would be strictly out of our relationship as sworn enemies.  I'm not about to trust Malfoy when Voldemort has risen to power again.  I can look out for myself."

"We know you can," responded Hermione.  "No one is saying that you can't.  All we're saying is that you should remember to be careful.  And Harry, always remember that you can tell us anything, no matter what it is.  Ron and I are your friends and we'll always be here for you."

"That's right, Harry," assured Ron.  "No matter what, you can always come to us.  You're our friend and we'll always support you."

"Thank you," Harry told them.  "I appreciate it more than you realize.  There's nothing wrong right now but I promise that if anything arises, I'll come to you."

"That's all we're asking for," said Ron.  "We're just trying to be good friends."

"You are good friends," replied Harry as they continued lunch.  Harry could feel Draco's eyes on him but he didn't dare turn away fro fear that Ron or Hermione would notice and call him on it.  Conversation drifted from classes to the most recent pranks of Fred and George Weasley, and even to the progress of Ron and Hermione's relationship.  Harry was happy to hear that they were happy together and then he changed the subject to Quidditch, afraid that if the topic continued, Harry might have to talk about who he fancied these days.  Somehow, he didn't think Draco Malfoy would be an appropriated response.

At the end of lunch,  the trio got prepared for Cafe for Magical Creatures with Hagrid and the Slytherins.  While Ron and Hermione worried about the monster Hagrid would have today, Harry worried about being in a class with his new boyfriend when all of his thoughts were centered in on the things he could do to that boyfriend.  These actions, however, didn't strike Harry as proper classroom behavior and he reluctantly pushed them away.  Being so close to Draco without being able to pull him into his arms and claim his mouth with his own was going to be torture.  There was no question about it and Harry feared that he just may go and so childishly lose control of himself.

Crowding around the outside of Hagrid's hut, the trio joined the rest of the class that had already arrived.  Most of the students look apprehensive, apparently as worried about monsters as Hermione and Ron had been.  The first thing Harry noticed was that Draco was not one of them and he looked across the ground, his heart leaping upon Draco's approach.  How odd that Harry felt better when Draco was around when just the mere sight of the Slytherin used to make his stomach queasy and his skin crawl.  Now, it was Draco who lit up his world with a single smile and Harry knew that he wouldn't want to live through life with it any other way.

Draco joined the class with Crabbe and Goyle and before anyone else could get near him, namely Harry, Pansy Parkinson had latched herself to Draco as if she were a severed limb looking for a home.  Harry tried not to groan at her pathetic attempts to win Draco's attention and affection.  He also couldn't help but feel smug when he looked over at them and saw Draco pushing Pansy aside, sneering.  Upon turning in Harry's direction, the scowl vanished and was replaced with the tiny, secret smile.  He had Draco's affection already.  He didn't need to fawn for it.

After consideration, Harry decided that he preferred Draco's small and secretive smiles not only because they were genuine, but also because they were Harry's.  Some of Draco's big, outright grins were genuine too, but they had been shared with anyone in the world fortunate enough to see Draco's beautiful smile.  Those small ones, however, were reserved for Harry and Harry alone.  No one else had ever been on the receiving end of one of those smiles and all it ever did was make Harry feel more special.

His thoughts were interrupted as Hagrid came into view leading a large pack of black animals that looked like dogs.  Harry rubbed his palms against his robes, hoping to rid himself of sweat and the itching sensation running through his hands as they begged for Draco.  Sighing, he was glad to see that Hagrid seemed to know what he was doing with this animal and even Lavender and Parvati seemed to like them so far.  Even Harry had to smile at them when they looked like they were smiling back.

"These are mifflepuffs," explained Hagrid.  "Closely rela'ed to the niffler.  Happy lit'le fellers, ain't they?  Like its cousin, mifflepuffs sniff out things but this 'un looks for sweets ins'ead of gold.  I hid sweets and you can keep wha' yer mifflepuff finds.  Now come and get 'un."

Ron turned to Harry and Hermione, shrugging, and walked over to get a mifflepuff.  He was soon followed by the rest of the class and taking one by its rope, Harry set out on a hunt with his.  They had been searching for barely five minutes before a familiar voice could be heard shouting in a protest and Harry braced himself.  He wondered what kind of mess Draco could possibly get into with a creature as happy and pleasant as the mifflepuff and he turned around to find his boyfriend.

Instead of walking around, sniffing the ground and wagging its stubby tail when it found sweets like the other mifflepuffs, Draco's mifflepuff was rounding him and sniffing at his legs.  "I don't have anything," Draco kept saying in protest, trying to back away from the animal but it kept following him.  All the commotion had caught the attention of the entire class who was now watching Draco intently as they followed their mifflepuffs around, laughter on the tip of all tongues.

"Always Malfoy," said Hermione as she walked up next to Harry, nodding.

Reaching down and about to try and shove the mifflepuff away, Draco paused, arm suspended in midair before he retracted it ever so slowly into his body.  Harry had to force himself not to laugh when he realized the arm Draco was cradling and had been reaching toward the mifflepuff with was the same arm that both Buckbeak and Ichabod the oberdun had done numbers on.  Draco tried to back away from the mifflepuff again but it only followed him further and Draco sighed in discouragement and exasperation.

"Hagrid," he called, searching for him and as he looked, he caught Harry staring at him with a small smirk of amusement on his face.  In reply, Draco offered an embarrassed smile and he recommenced on the visual hunt for Hagrid.  "Hagrid," he called again, louder this time than the last.  He took a few small steps backward, hoping to rid himself of the mifflepuff but it followed again.

"What is it?" asked Hagrid, coming into sight and clearly not trying to laugh at the spectacle.  "Chester must think yer sweet," he joked.  Draco scowled in reply.

"I only want to know if I can touch the thing without risking the chance of losing my arm or endangering my life.  After multiple attacks it tends to get weak and vulnerable.  I don't know how much more of my carelessness and stupidity my arm is going to be able to take."

"Mifflepuffs are harmless," Hagrid informed him.  "You can touch 'im.  He won't 'urt yeh."

Taking this as the greenlight, Draco reached down and began trying to push the animal away from his.  His hands covered the mifflepuffs face, putting most of his energy into pushing Chester away.  By this point, most of the class had dismissed Draco as a helpless case and went back to their hunt for the hidden sweets.  Beside wanting to watch Draco for the obvious reason, like the fact he was his boyfriend, a fact that disturbed him watching Draco battle the mifflepuff, the show Draco put on was too funny not to watch.  It just kept at him, stupid smile plastered across his face as it sniffed at Draco legs and Harry was pretty sure that the permanent grin it wore was only irritating Draco more, spiting him.

By the time Hagrid actually got Chester the mifflepuff away from its trek around Draco's legs, class was over and Harry was wandering back to the castle.  He had just about reached the doors when Draco slammed into him from behind, knocking Harry and everything he was carrying over in the process.  As he gathered up his things with Ron and Hermione's assistance, he noticed a folded piece of parchment lying in the grass.  Slipping it into his robes, Harry returned to Gryffindor tower with his friends.

Upon reaching the dormitory, Harry checked for privacy then slipped the parchment out of his ropes and unfolded it.

_Sorry about knocking you over but I didn't know how else to get this to you.  Meet me at the astronomy tower after dinner.  Bring the cloak._

_D.M._

Harry smiled at Draco's handwriting and the promise of meeting tonight.  He wandered back to the common room and spent the remainder of time before dinner finishing any homework he needed done for the next day.  He had Potions again tomorrow and he could only hope Draco wouldn't burn another hole through the cauldrons.

Dinner seemed to drag on forever but once Harry had finally gotten enough food in his stomach and spent time laughing and talking with his friends, Harry was able to slip away.  He even went as far as to ask Angelina about Quidditch practice, which she promised would recommence three times a week once the Christmas holidays were over.  Harry sighed as he walked to the astronomy tower, anxious to get there after seeing Draco slip out ten minutes ago all while thinking of another Christmas at Hogwarts.  Ron would be staying again this year but Hermione would be heading home for the holiday season.  His stomach dropped as the thought that Draco would be gone for the holidays but he tried to force the thought away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Loved something. Hated something. Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com


	9. Night Time Meeting

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers and anyone who was kind and sweet enough to put me on their favorites list.  I am truly flattered.  You're all very sweet and I will try to update faster for all my fans and fans of 'Overheard'.   Much love,**

**~Kiara**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling and the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I wish it did, but it doesn't. I am making no money off this trifle of a story.**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry barely had time to get inside the astronomy tower before the door slammed shut behind him and he found himself pushed up against the door with Draco's body covering his own in length.  The warmth of Draco's mouth was hot as it meshed with his own in a wild contrast to the soft flesh of his lips moving in a sweet, intoxicating rhythm with Harry's.  He gasped at the surprise attack and he felt Draco's tongue sweep across his lips before sliding inside and moving along his own tongue in long, slick strokes.  Harry moaned into the kiss and then whimpered when their tongues stopped dancing and the heat was lost as Draco pulled away.

"What was that for?" asked Harry, breathless, as he clutched to his chest and stared into Draco's lustful eyes.

"For every time today you kept my mind away from school work and on you instead.  You know what you made me do, Potter?" he drawled as if he were bored in such a foreign but familiar tone that felt like it belonged to anyone but the man standing before him.  Draco winked.  "I killed myself in Divination seven times today.  Naturally, Trelawney was ready to pass me to a sixth year already.  I was just so distracted thinking about you.  I even started making things up."

"You actually do your Divination work the way you're supposed to?"

"Usually.  You had me very distracted, Harry."

"Did I?" asked Harry, cocking an eyebrow.  "I bet you were real distracted by me in Care of Magical Creatures, too, weren't you?  You know, I think Chester was right all along.  I'd much rather eat you than the sweets any day."

Draco raised an eyebrow.  "Really?  Well I, for one, wanted to kill that mifflepuff.  Quite a nuisance.  Made me look like a fool.  But when you put it that way, I can't help but want to agree with you.  I'd much rather have you than sweets as well."  Draco reclaimed Harry's mouth with a kiss.  Grasping Harry around the wrists, Draco pulled him down to the floor and they sat wrapped up in each other.  "Do you have the cloak?"

"Got it right there," replied Harry, holding it up for Draco to see.  "I missed you all day."

"Missed you, too," Draco muttered.  Lying out on the ground, Draco stretched his limbs taut, sighing as Harry lay down next to him.  His muscles tensed up at first when he felt Harry's head dropping to his shoulder but he forced himself to relax and Draco soon found his fingers sifting through Harry's mass of unruly black hair.  "Can you believe this?" Draco finally asked.  "After four years of clawing at each other's throats in hate, here we are, laying side by side as boyfriends.  Lame, isn't it?"

"A little," answered Harry, trying to conceal a small laugh.  "After everything we've gone through together.  I can't believe we're together.  We're a couple.  It's so strange to say but it feels so right."  Harry sighed, readjusting himself to rest his body up against Draco's.  "Draco, will you talk to me?  Tell me everything you're feeling and everything that keeps going through your head?"

"That's a lot to tell," Draco commented in almost a hushed whisper.  "I'll try, though.  I'll try for you because I want this relationship to work between us and I don't think that will happen as long as I withhold information from you."  Pausing, Draco extracted a long sigh and turned his body to fit snugly into the contours of Harry's.  Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, palms laying flat on the smooth surface of Draco's back and his thumb rubbed lazy circles on the material of Draco's shirt.  A shaky breath escaped his mouth and Harry held Draco closer to his body.  "Everything is so complicated," said Draco.  "My father wants me to be a Death Eater and he keeps going on about how wonderful I'll be.  When I was young, I never got reprimanded for being bad.  If you're a Malfoy, you get praised for being bad.  I know there is supposed to be a right and a wrong but for me, wrong was right and right was wrong.  If you can twist it like that, right becomes right when it was originally wrong, and wrong becomes wrong when it was originally right.  Things get so confusing that you can't keep it straight anymore.  When it gets to be like that, I just can't have faith in it.  I can't believe in a wrong and a right anymore.  Things are just appropriate for the time and place they occur in."

"That's understandable," Harry whispered in Draco's ear, causing him to shiver.  "But not everything is like that, Draco."

"It is, though.  Everything is backwards and its like that everywhere you go.  Nothing is simple, especially not when it comes to matters of my father and Voldemort."  He paused, burying his face in the crook of Harry's neck.  "It is complicated like that.  We grew up in different worlds, Potter.  You've only ever been taught that there is such a thing as right and wrong and that you can have faith in the system.  You grew up on the good side.  Precious Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Draco," interrupted Harry, lifting a hand to stroke Draco's hair but he pulled back when Draco tore himself away, stood up, and began pacing the length of the room.  "Draco," he tried again, "I may have been Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived to you but I grew up with the Dursleys.  I grew up never knowing that my parents were a witch and wizard, much less that I was one, and a famous one at that.  They told me that my parents died in a car crash and I never even heard Voldemort's name until Hagrid came for me and I found out about Hogwarts.  When I met you in Madam Malkin's robe shop, that was the first time I ever even heard of Quidditch.  You made me feel like quite the dolt."

"And do you know how much I envy you for that?" Draco practically screamed down to Harry.  "All my life I had to hear about Voldemort and how he would one day rise again to power.  I had to hear about how when Voldemort returned, we would be there to support him.  Even after my father thought Voldemort was gone for good, I still had to hear about the dark arts.  I never knew a wrong and a right, not in the way that you did.  All I ever knew was evil.  My father doesn't even treat me like I'm his son anymore.  All he knows is that I need to uphold the Malfoy name and the Malfoy honor.  I can't disappoint my father.  What makes people weak is that they think everything is about love.  Nothing is about love.  It doesn't exist.  You know what does exist, Harry?  Pride exists.  Vengeance exists.  Honor exists.  Thos are the things that matter because those are the things that make the world go round."

"You're wrong," Harry said in a voice so low, so confident that it almost intimidated himself.  He rose to his feet, standing face to face with Draco.  "You're wrong.  Love is real.  My parents died out of their love for me.  Just because your father is weak and can't love you doesn't mean that love isn't real."

Draco spun around, walking away from Harry and the click of his heels on the cold stone ground echoed off, reverberating on the walls of the spacious and mostly empty room in hollow taps.  "My father isn't weak," he said as he turned around to stare down Harry.  "I idolize my father.  He's everything I should be and everything I can't.  If anyone is weak, it's me.  You can say love exists and maybe when you grow up knowing good, it is real, but I don't believe in it.  I'm incapable of the emotion.  No Malfoy can love.  All a Malfoy knows is pride and honor."

"You keep talking about Malfoy pride and honor.  Draco, you don't have to do anything that you don't want to do.  It doesn't matter what people expect of you because all that matters is what you want and who you are.  It mattes what you make of yourself.  Who _Draco_ is, not who you should be just because you're unfortunate enough to be a Malfoy.  None of that mattes, Draco.  All that matters is what you want to make of yourself."

"You don't get it, do you, Harry?" Draco said with almost a sadistic laugh.  "If I don't follow my father, become a Death Eater, they'll kill me.  They don't tell me anything but I know too much.  I'll die.  I have no choice, Harry."

"You do have a choice.  You're already thinking about killing yourself because of this, Draco.  I know we haven't even been together for a full day but I really care about you and I can't have you dying on me.  You _can_ say no, Draco.  You don't have to be anything just because you're a Malfoy.  We can fight them together."

"Is that what this all comes back to?" Draco spit out.  "I have to uphold the Malfoy honor, Harry.  Just by being with you I'm going against my father and protecting you is as far as I'm willing to stray.  You don't understand what it means to be a Malfoy."

"Do you?" Harry shot back and Draco gave a short, exasperated laugh in reply.  "No, Draco.  Do you really know what it means to be a Malfoy because I'm hearing a good deal about honor and pride all from groveling at Voldemort's feet and licking his ass"

"Harry, you don't have the slightest idea as to what you're talking about.  I'm proud of my lineage.  A pureblood Slytherin.  A Malfoy.  I come from a family of great wizards.  I can't disappoint my family.  I can't disappoint my father.  It's my responsibility to uphold the Malfoy honor.  The Malfoy name."

"Is that you or your father speaking?" Harry snapped back.  "You can talk about honor and pride until you're blue in the face but you don't believe a word of what you're saying.  You've been programmed since you were young to think and talk this way."

"Don't presume that you can tell me what I do and don't believe in.  Maybe I don't know who I am anymore or what I believe in.  Maybe I don't know what it means to be a Malfoy.  Maybe I don't want to be a Death Eater and maybe all I do want is for my father to care about me.  Does it really matter?  All I know is that I always intended to follow my father and then somewhere along the way, I went and grew up.  And now here I am, deeply immersed and caring about the one person I'm supposed to hate.  I was always told to hate you because you caused Voldemort's fall," Draco said, his voice growing soft as it continued.  "Instead of hating you, I could kiss you for it."

"So do it," replied Harry in the same soft and vulnerable tone.

They came together, Draco wrapping tentative arms around Harry's body and feeling his own relax, if only slightly, under Harry's touch.  His lips twitched as they curled into a soft, embarrassed smile and he titled his head forward, lightly pressing his forehead against Harry's.  A delicate kiss was placed to Harry's lips as if he were afraid to damage the fragile tissue there and cause it to bruise.

"You know," Harry half whispered, "I thought you were all evil but that one night by the lake changed everything.  I thought I knew everything but now I know that I don't have any answers anymore.  Maybe I don't know everything, but I do know that you have the choice to choose your own path.  There's nothing you need to hide from me and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind."

Draco nodded, the smooth skin of his forehead skating across Harry's in a gentle sweep.  "I know.  You're a Gryffindor and while I know you're supposed to be brave, chivalrous, and all that, you're also a stubborn prat.  I may not believe what you're saying, but I appreciate you saying it," Draco remarked.  "Maybe one day I will say no to my father, but I doubt it.  I still look up to him.  I'm still a Malfoy, Harry.  Even if there's a good chance I'll leave you and follow my father, I want to be with you now.  Can you truly say that you're willing to risk all that?"

"As long as I get to be with you."

The fell to the ground together, arms still embracing each other as they rocked on the floor.  Draco found himself staring into Harry's wide and trusting emerald eyes and he could feel a pang of guilt settle deep within the caverns of his stomach.  Telling Harry that he may one day leave him, wanting to win the approval of his father, and looking deep within Harry to see the trust lying behind his eyes was almost too much for Draco to take.  He didn't want to hurt anybody but everything was coming back at him and Draco silently cursed himself.  He supposed this is what he deserved for tormenting Harry for years.

"I was jealous," Draco mumbled, his lips brushing against Harry's.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I was jealous of you.  You got all of the attention.  You were the fabulous Harry Potter, Hogwarts's golden boy.  You're the Boy-Who-Lived.  I offered my friendship to you and you refused me.  That hurt, Harry.  I was jealous.  I wanted what you had.  Now I just want you."

Twining his fingers in Draco's hair, he inched his head forward so that their lips pressed gently together.  Harry's eyes remained open, staring at the way Draco's eyelids had fluttered shut upon impact with a beautiful, feathery sweep.  For some time they remained sitting together, wrapped in each other's arms.  Draco could feel Harry's heartbeat against his chest, beating in time with his own heart and it jolted him into feeling sensations he never thought he could feel.

"We should get back to our rooms."

Harry's voice had broken the sweet silence causing Draco's world to come tumbling down on him.  He wanted the moment to last forever, the two of them so close and living in time with the other.  The moment was too perfect to break but Harry's voice had shattered it and he was left staring him in the eyes.  Dumbly, he nodded and followed Harry to huddle close under the invisibility cloak, arms around each other as they walked inside.

Dropping Draco off just outside the Slytherin common room for a second night in a row, Harry leaned in for the final kiss goodnight.  Slipping out from beneath the cloak, Draco mumbled the password, the stone wall opened up, and Draco disappeared inside.  That night, Harry fell asleep thinking of Draco like he did so many nights before and wondering what it would be like to fall asleep in those arms.

*~*~*~*~*

Waking the next morning, Harry moved through his school day without too much trouble.  He managed to keep his focus on his studies, pushing Draco thoughts far back into the recesses of his mind where the cobwebs hung over forgotten memories like Dudley Dursley and the days before Hogwarts.  Even the knowledge of Snape and double Potions after lunch didn't ruin his day or derail his thought process.  Unfortunately, Draco would be there and Harry was lucky enough to have Hermione for a partner.  Ron would be the one working by his boyfriend's side.  The jealousy he felt was blinding, but at the same time, Harry was happy that he wasn't working with Draco because if they were partners, nothing that had anything to do with Potions would get done.  At least they wouldn't burn a hole through any cauldrons, though, and Harry looked at that as a positive side.

He sat at lunch, a smile brought to his face just from thinking about the last Potions class when Draco had added too much asphodel and burned a large hole into the side of Ron's cauldron.  For the entire day thus far, Harry had been spending more and more time with Ron like they used to.  His spirits had lifted and he realized just how much he missed Ron and his older brothers, Fred and George's, pranks.  They were now regaling Harry with a tale involving some of their homemade trick sweets and Filibuster fireworks in the Hufflepuff dormitories.  Harry couldn't stop laughing at the tale and he caught Hermione scowling, clearly disapproving of the escapade.  After weeks of pining, his heart felt lightweight and free.  Even Colin and Dennis Creevy's pestering about taking his photograph wasn't as annoying as usual.

When lunch ended, Harry walked down to the dungeons with Ron and Hermione as they reluctantly headed to their least favorite class of Potions.  They were still laughing about a joke Fred made over Percy's new assignment at the ministry of magic, which involved the investigation of lazy mail owls.  Even if his words hadn't been funny, which they always were, his impersonation would have been, imitating Percy with perfection.

"Well if it isn't Potty, the Weasel and his girlfriend, the Mudblood," came a cool, drawling voice and the three spotted Draco leaning against the wall by the Potions classroom as they approached.  Crabbe and Goyle stood on either side of him snickering, and Pansy was clutched to his arm, sneering at Hermione.  Harry stared at him, trying to look mad but doing an awful job if the amused smirk on Draco's face was any sign.  "Plan on burning anything today, Weasel?"

"That was your fault Malfoy," accused Ron.  "You were in charge of the asphodel and stop calling Hermione that."

"No," retorted Draco, sounding much like he did in their first year upon stealing Neville Longbottom's Rememberall and wouldn't give it back.  "I'll call her a mudblood because she is one.  She must be a great shag or you're really desperate to have kept Granger around this long.  Does she give great hed, Weasel?  Maybe I should have looked into that."

Hermione went pale and Harry couldn't tell if she was going to cry or smack Malfoy again.  Both Crabbe and Goyle seemed to have found this display hysterical and Pansy still clung to his arm.  Harry himself had to suppress the urge to hit Malfoy and he held back Hermione and Ron from doing the same.

"Don't hit him," commanded Harry, holding back Ron and Hermione as he glared at Malfoy.  He was then surprised, realizing he had become Malfoy in his thoughts again.  Swallowing the lump in his throat, he continued, "Malfoy isn't worth the waste of energy."

Draco's eyes faltered, clearly shaken by the use of his last name with so much malice laced into it.  He searched Harry with pleading eyes, a silent plea for the acceptance of his genuine apology.  In a silent peace offering that only the two of them picked up on enough to understand, Draco shoved Pansy away from his arm in annoyance and disgust.  She didn't look pleased.

"I love her," Ron sneered at Malfoy.  "I keep her around because I love her, but you don't know anything about love, do you?"

Draco's eyelids dropped in a languid flutter, his lips pursed together and arms crossed over his chest.  His lips slightly parted as if he were about to say something, but they closed again without much more than a soft but strangled undistinguishable sound.  Reopening his eyes, there was a visible sheen layer of teardrops coating his eyes and Draco blinked them away.  His teeth nipped in vicious attacks at his lower lip, pulling off bits of chapped skin and a thin trickle of crimson blood peaked out from the slit.  Without another word, he brushed past Ron, Harry, and Hermione, heading inside the classroom.

"Did you see that?" Hermione almost whispered in wonder once Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle had gone into class.  "I knew something was different about Malfoy and today he was clearly trying to regress to his old self but - you almost made him cry, Ron!"

"He deserved every word I said," Ron muttered and walked into class leaving a bewildered Harry and Hermione to follow suit.  He reluctantly strolled over to where Draco sat and Harry watched Ron as he and Draco silently set out to recreate the first part of their potion.  Harry turned to Hermione, already retrieving the first part and searching for the parchment with the instructions on the second part.

Snape was already looming over Neville and Seamus, a pairing that was doomed to disaster from the moment it was ordered.  Occasionally he'd glance at Draco and Ron with a grimace set on his face and Harry guessed that he was not so fondly remembering what happened last time.  Hermione nudged him, showing Harry the directions for the second part of the potion and they began to work.

Potions passed without any major accidents, except for when Ron and Draco tried to hurry the second half of their potion and it went up in flames.  Harry thought that Professor Snape turned ten shades of red before taking twenty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin.  Ron and Draco were asked not to come to the next lesson when the members of the class who actually had followed directions would be finishing the potion.  Apparently, Harry wasn't the only one who was afraid of what they'd manage to do next.  They had bowed their heads, nodding in compliance and defeat.

After dinner, Harry snuck out of Gryffindor with the invisibility cloak draped over his body, Draco's latest note still clutched in his tight fist.  Upon opening it right after Potions, Harry didn't know whether to scowl or laugh at Draco's instructions to meet at Harry's hedges.  In a way, though, he was grateful to be going back to them because after hiding in them for so long and now not being near them at all, Harry kind of missed his old hiding spot.  That and after pining over Draco there, it would be a perfect place to meet.  He gave Draco respects for that.

The thought of missing his hedges was so absurd that Harry wanted to laugh as he made his way to his former hiding spot where Draco had caught him.  Actually missing those prickly hedges and the branches snagging at his hair and clothes was something he never thought that he'd be feeling.

Stepping outside, Harry glanced around before heading across the grounds and in the direction of the lake.  It was like falling back into habit as Harry rounded the hedges and crawled inside, cursing at how the branches snagged the invisibility cloak.  He looked around as he tried to get comfortable on the ground, not seeing any sign of Draco yet.

A few minutes passed until Harry could see Draco's silhouette slipping out of the school and slinking toward the hedges where Harry sat.  His hair reflected the moonbeams as he dragged his body toward the lake and Harry could tell he was tired after coming from Quidditch practice.  As he crept closer, Harry could just make out the light, fleeting and pattering of his feet on the ground.

"Harry?" he could hear Draco hiss as he stood at the spot where he first discovered Harry watching him.  "Are you here yet?"

"Yeah," replied Harry, pulling back the invisibility cloak just long enough for Draco to find him and crawl through the hedges, slipping underneath and next to his boyfriend.  "So you wanted to meet me here," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.  Draco shifted next to him and then leaned over to be sitting next to Harry with his head in Harry's lap.

"I thought this was a nostalgic place for us," Draco said once he had settled down.  "The moonlight, the lake, and you hiding away in the hedges.  Very nice place for you to decide to hide away in, by the way.  I would have never noticed the bush shaking like it was."

"You should have ignored it," replied Harry.  "Things at Hogwarts are very strange, you know.  You should always ignore the bush."

"But if I'd've ignored it, then we wouldn't be together," countered Draco, "and I don't know about you, but I like this relationship we've got going."   

"I like it too," Harry replied, running a hand over Draco's hair and cupping the back of his head with his palm, a thumb breaching the hairline.  "Isn't this odd?  Sneaking away at night to cuddle under the invisibility cloak and in the day, openly fighting.  You really need to stop attacking my friends."

"Did you even hear what the weasel prat said to me today?" Draco countered, defensive.

"Yes, and I didn't like what he said to you but I also heard what you said to him first.  Draco, that was uncalled for.  I know you don't want to be their friends and I'm not asking you to, but they are my friends.  Hermione and Ron are my friends always and they don't deserve the things you say to them.  When you hurt them, you hurt me too.  Just by being with you, I'm betraying them."

"Kind of like me with my father," Draco mumbled to himself.  "I'm sorry, Harry.  I do, however, have an image to uphold and its slipped enough this year as is with my constant self loathing for being too damn weak to do anything.  The last thing I need to do is cease open hostility with you, a mudblood, and a Weasley.  If my father found out-"

"I'm sick of hearing about your father," said Harry, cutting Draco off.  "I'm not asking you to make them your best friends.  The only thing I want is for you to stop calling Hermione a mudblood and stop calling Ron, Weasel.  I don't like to hear my friends getting that kind of abuse and I really hate seeing them hurt.  I'd do the same thing for you."

"Except that I don't have any real friends," Draco answered.  "If you really want me to, I'll try not to insult your friends but I can't make any guarantees.  Sometimes it seems like my tongue decides to do its own talking.  I'll at least not call Granger a mudblood in front of you but I'm not going to be nice."

"I don't expect you to be," replied Harry.  "A Malfoy?  Nice?  If you were actually nice to a person for a change, I'd die of shock."

"Shut up, Harry.  I don't know what you're talking about.  I'm nice to you.  Well, as nice as I can be."

"I'm your boyfriend.  You have to be nice to me.  And even now you're rude and we fight."

"Well you're moody.  I think you have chronic PMS," Draco replied and Harry pouted, giving him a light shove.  Reaching up for Harry's hands, Draco slid his fingers between Harry's.  "I've been thinking.  It's going to be December in a few days and that means Christmas holidays are coming up.  I'd really like us to spend our first Christmas as a couple together.  Usually I go back to the Manor for Christmas and I know you usually stay at Hogwarts.  Since there's no way I'm going to take you back to the Manor with me, I thought I could write home, tell my father I'm having trouble in Potions, and ask to stay.  I didn't want to do it without your permission first, though."

Harry smiled down at Draco, giving his hand an affectionate squeeze as he nodded.  "That thought crossed my mind yesterday.  I want us to be together for Christmas, too.  I'd really love it if you could stay."

"I'll take that as a greenlight," replied Draco.  "I'll write home first thing in the morning.  I won't be completely lying.  I am having a hard time managing when it comes to Potions lately, and father is gong to want me to improve my grades.  He hates it when I'm not at the top of my class."

Huddling closer together until Draco was practically planted in Harry's lap, they basked in the warmth of the other.  The late November air was crisp, chilling, and only the body heat and shield of the hedges worked to keep them warm.  Neither said a word, simply enjoying being in the other's presence without conversation, and it was only some time later when Draco found himself dozing that he suggested picking up and heading inside.

"You realize that you're the girlfriend, don't you?" asked Harry, chuckling, as they walked to the dungeons.

"What?" Draco asked.  "I'm the girlfriend?  How am I the girlfriend?"

"You lay your head in my lap and I walk you back to your common room every night.  That's not even mentioning the fact that I've already held you," he explained, snickering.

"I like to be pampered because I'm spoiled and it's your invisibility cloak.  The last thing I want is detention.  That does not make me the girlfriend."

"Okay, Draco," said Harry, his voice saturated with skepticism, "whatever you say."  

They stopped in front of the stone wall that led into the Slytherin common room.  Draco took Harry's face into his hands, pulling him close, and lightly placing his lips to Harry's own.

"Goodnight," whispered Draco and he turned away, calling out the Slytherin password and disappeared inside.

"Goodnight," answered Harry, his fingers ghosting over his lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  


**Loved something. Hated something. Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com**


	10. Friendship Rekindled

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and reading and putting me on their favorites list:**

redrose2310:  I hope this chapter manages to answer your question in some fashion.  I agree:  Fights are mucho fun.

Black_Night:  You can hunt me down all you like but you'll have to get past my sister first.  She's already to hurt me if I don't update and I have to live with her.  It sometimes scares me to go to sleep at night.  j/k  Thanks for the enthusiastic response.

And to everyone else:  You comments have a way of brightening up my day. Keep 'em coming.

~Kiara****

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling and the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I wish it did, but it doesn't. I am making no money off this trifle of a story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Dressing early before any of the other Slytherins were up, Draco sat down in the common room, writing out a long letter to his father explaining his problems in Potions with a strong emphasis on his drive and need to do better.  He was determined to argue his case not only to the best of his ability but to the point where he had hit all the right buttons and forced his father to give in.  Nothing Lucius Malfoy could say would keep Draco away from Harry and Hogwarts this Christmas.  Draco had himself prepared for a fight and there was no way he'd let himself lose.

He headed out of the common room and began to wander in the direction of the owlery.  A silent prayer was on his lips, Draco hoping more than anything that he wouldn't get caught wandering the school this early in the morning, especially when he was begging to stay at school for Christmas.  When he arrived, he approached his eagle owl and he stroked the feathers as he tied the letter to its leg.  Watching it set off, Draco watched into the distance until he could no longer see it and then he headed back toward the common room.

Draco didn't want to get his hopes up but he thought he had written a bloody convincing letter and he hoped his father would see it the same way.  He headed back to the Slytherin common room and once he arrived, he sat by the fire with his thoughts centered solely on Harry.  If Lucius didn't go for Draco's request, he was prepared to go against his father and stay anyway.  Being with Harry on their first Christmas was important to Draco and he wasn't about to miss it just because his father was a royal jackass.

Meanwhile, in Gryffindor, Harry was also up early, dressed in his school robes and prepared for the school day that waited ahead of him.  His thoughts, however, were on the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade for Christmas shopping and what it was going to be like spending Christmas with Draco.  Staring into the fire kept his attention and he never noticed Ron walking into the common room until he sat down next to him.

"Up so early?" asked Ron.

"Couldn't sleep," Harry replied.  "And you?"

"The same.  I keep thinking about what that git, Malfoy, said about Hermione yesterday.  You should have let me hit him, Harry.  I wanted to kill him."  Ron's face was beginning to tinge red and coming awful close to the color of his flaming hair.  "The nerve of him," Ron muttered.  "And poor Hermione.  Did you see how embarrassed Malfoy made her when he said that?  I really could have killed him."

"That's why I didn't let you hit him," replied Harry.  "Believe me, I wanted to hit him myself.  You'd've tried to kill him and then Crabbe and Goyle would've been using you for target practice."

"I wish I would've made him cry," Ron snapped.  "And then Hermione actually defended him later on like I was the bad guy just because I managed to bring tears to that cold, heartless bastard's eyes.  Poor Malfoy.  Who knew he had real feelings?  I wish he would've cried and everyone could tease him for the spineless coward he really is.  He better get what's coming to him.  I can't stand him, Harry.  I love Hermione.  Malfoy had no right to say those things."

"I know, Ron," answered Harry.  "You don't need to tell me that.  I was about ready to kill Malfoy myself when he said that but he isn't worth getting into trouble over.  He's just not worth it.  I agree with Hermione in that he didn't mean what he said yesterday but I agree with you when you say that he had no right."

"Whether he meant it or not, he still said it," Ron replied.  "And Hermione actually defends him just because his eyes teared.  Big deal.  Malfoy deserved a lot worse than a few unshed tears.  After everything he's done to us, Malfoy deserves some serious hexes and curses to be put on him.  The Unforgivables in particular.  You saw what he did to my cauldron.  And now I'm failing Potions because once we got the first half right, Malfoy didn't mix the second part long enough.  I knew what I was doing.  All the problems come from Malfoy and you know my family can't afford to buy me a new cauldron."

"I'd buy you a new one," Harry started.

"No," Ron interrupted.

"But I know you'd never accept it," Harry finished and Ron grinned at him.  "I'm glad you're talking to me more again.  I missed just sitting around and talking, even if our topic of conversation is centered on Malfoy."

"Me talk to you?" Ron replied.  "You're the one who's been off drifting in your own little dream world and hasn't been talking much to anyone about anything.  Not that Malfoy is my favorite topic of conversation, either, but it's better than nothing.  I missed hanging out with you.  Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with Hermione but I need to get away from my girlfriend every now and then.  There is still only so much of Hermione I can take, even if I am dating her.  She goes on and on about classes and books and grades."  Harry broke Ron's rant with laughter and Ron scowled at him.  "I'm not joking, Harry.  It's awful.  You know what she said to me after Potions yesterday?  She told me that was going to hurt my grade and I should have tried harder to get along with Malfoy."

"Blame Malfoy," Harry said.  "If it was his fault then there's nothing you can do about it.  Don't listen to what Hermione's saying.  She may be your girlfriend but she's still Hermione Granger and Hermione Granger obsesses over grades."  Harry stopped, thinking that this was similar to the point Draco had been making when he said that even if he was with Harry, he was still a Malfoy.  He sighed.

"See," Ron answered, "this is why I need you around because when it's just me and Hermione, she's the one who's always right.  I can't catch a break with her, Harry, but I still adore her."

"I know what you mean," Harry whispered, almost to himself, thinking of Draco.

~*~

Days passed, one after another with classes during the day, meetings between Draco and Harry at night as they snuck around and tried to hide their relationship.  Every night would end with a goodnight kiss between Harry and Draco under the invisibility cloak before Harry would return to Gryffindor and retire to the dormitories.  Ron had noticed and privately brought it up with Harry one day.  Harry had shrugged, told Ron that he needed alone time, and would be fine on his own.  He promised to be careful and that at least seemed to temporarily ease Ron's mind.

As for Ron and Harry, they had been closer in the past few days than they had the entire fifth year thus far.  They spent more time together laughing, talking, and just hanging out, giving Ron a well deserved break from his time with Hermione.  She seemed to be grateful to not have Ron around all the time, either, giving her some girl time.  It was a nice and welcomed change of pace for all parties concerned.

Harry spent the trip to Hogsmeade on his own, sending away anyone who came near him while he was out buying everyone's gifts for Christmas.  Twice Harry had to send Ron away to keep him from seeing what Harry was selecting and it took Harry threatening to peek at Ron's gifts to get him away.  As he wandered through Hogsmeade, he could see Draco wandering as well with Crabbe and Goyle looming over either side of him.  They exchanged glances, locking eyes for a few brief seconds before moving on his way to Honeydukes.

It had been a little over a week since Harry and Draco first got together and Harry woke up every morning with sheer elation running through his veins.  He dressed and wandered down to the common room where Hermione and Ron were already waiting for him.  The three walked out of the portrait hole and headed toward the Great Hall for their breakfast.  They sat down, Harry facing the Slytherin table as usual so he could watch Draco during their morning meal.

When mail arrived, Harry didn't receive anything so he snatched Ron's copy of the Daily Prophet and began to look over it.  Headlines were the same old thing as usual and it became dull very fast.  Setting it aside, Harry looked up to see Draco reading over a piece of parchment, an unreadable look across his face.  Draco stood up abruptly, quick caught Harry's eye, and walked out of the Great Hall.  With no other options, Harry excused himself and followed Draco out in the same direction.

Turning the corner to head outside, Harry stopped short to see Draco already standing there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.  A smirk tugged at his lips and he grasped Harry by the wrists, pulling him into the nearest empty classroom and shoving the door closed.  "I knew if I stalked out of there that you'd come after me.  You're so predictable," Draco said as he turned to face Harry and wrap his arms around Harry's waist.  He caught Harry's lips with his own in a long, sweet kiss before Draco pulled away.  "Guess what?" he said, almost a teasing in his tone.

"What?" replied Harry.  "Is something wrong?  You were slinking out of there like something awful happened."

"I got a response from my father," Draco started, "and I can stay here for Christmas.  The only catch is that I'm actually going to have to do schoolwork because he wants Snape to owl him with my progress.  That won't matter, though, because I'll still get to spend Christmas day with you."

"That's perfect," replied Harry, pulling his body closer into Draco's and kissing him.  "Ron's going to be staying here for Christmas, too, but if I spend the morning with him opening presents, I'm sure I can sneak away and spend the afternoon and evening with you.  We can meet in one of the classrooms.  No one will be there."

"Okay," Draco said, pressing their foreheads together.  "How about we meet after lunch on Christmas day to exchange gifts and be together?  McGonagall's classroom?"

"Sounds good," Harry answered and he placed a final kiss on Draco's lips before saying goodbye and heading off for Divination.

~*~

Harry sat up in bed, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he looked around at the mostly empty dormitory.  From his bed, Harry could see the snow falling outside and he slipped out of bed to sit by the window and stare at the grounds blanketed in white.  Turning from the window, Harry pushed aside the scarlet curtains and plopped himself on the end of Ron's bed.  Grabbing him by the shoulders, Harry shook him awake.  "Happy Christmas, Ron," he practically shouted causing Ron to jump and he sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," he mumbled, slipping out of bed.  He didn't bother to change and they both decided to open their presents in the common room, still in their pajamas.  Fred, George, and Ginny were already there, Harry and the Weasleys being the only Gryffindors to stay behind this year.  As he sat down before his presents, his thoughts drifted to Draco, one of those Slytherins who stayed at Hogwarts.  Most of his time so far had been spent with Snape, going over the good fortune potion but Harry figured he must get lonely with only a first and third year student to keep him company

Harry tore at his presents, everyone getting the infamous Weasley sweaters, Harry's being green again while Ron almost screamed a maroon.  He got a new telescope from Sirius, socks from Dobby, a few trick wands from Fred and George, a poem from Ginny, a Quidditch t-shirt from Ron, and a jar of baby food came from the Dursleys.  "What did you get from Hermione?" Harry asked as Ron was digging through his presents.

"A bunch of sweets," he answered, and then tearing off the paper, "and _Hogwarts, A History?"_

"She gave me _Hogwarts, A History, too," Harry commented.  "No sweets though."_

"Well, I _am her boyfriend," Ron answered opening up a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  "What's this?" he said, tearing off the paper and opening up the box to extract a brand new pewter cauldron._

"That's nice!" Fred exclaimed and he walked over with George to examine the cauldron.  "Brand new, too.  Looks expensive.  Who would go and buy you a brand new cauldron?"

"You didn't, did you?" Ron asked Harry, and he shook his head.  Ron began searching, coming up short.  "Nothing.  No card, no note.  Just a cauldron and I needed one, too, after Malfoy went and ruined my old one."

"Wish we could've been there to see that," George remarked but Harry wasn't paying attention to them anymore as realization began to dawn on him.

"Draco," he whispered to himself, smiling.

They finished opening presents and after eating breakfast and lunch in a mostly empty Great Hall, Harry dressed in a pair of his jeans and a green sweater he just got from Hagrid that hugged his torso.  He pulled his cloak on over his clothing and wandered away from Gryffindor where the Weasley siblings were wrapped up in one of Fred and George's new trick candies.  He carried a small package in his hand as he approached Professor McGonagall's empty classroom.

Kicking open the door and shutting it lightly behind him, Harry saw Draco sitting there already, his head resting against the desk.  "Happy Christmas, Draco," Harry said, his voice soft, and Draco looked up to see Harry walking toward him with a small box in hand.  Holding it out to Draco, he said, "This is for you."

Draco's hand shook as he took the box out of Harry's hand and placed it aside.  "I'm sorry," he muttered.  "I was looking so hard but I couldn't seem to find anything to give you.  I couldn't find a present that seemed appropriate and now you got me something and I feel just awful."  Burying his face in his hands, Draco shrouded his eyes with his palms, avoiding having to look at Harry.  The skin of Draco's face, Harry noticed, was paler than usual and Draco had dark circles under his eyes.

"It's okay," Harry answered, sitting down next to Draco and angling their bodies so that they were facing each other.

"No, it's not," replied Draco.  "I just kept thinking until my brain was ready to explode but I couldn't come up with anything that was good enough for you.  I promise I'll make it up to you, Harry, but you were just too special to buy a material object for."

A grin broke out on Harry's face at the words.  "I mean it, Draco.  It's okay.  Here," he said, sliding the box to Draco, "open it up."  As Draco picked up the box and unwrapped it, Harry said, "And thank you for buying Ron the cauldron.  That was sweet of you."

"I told you I would, but you're welcome," Draco answered, embarrassed smile on his face as he opened the box lid.  Lying inside was a silver band, a dragon engraved onto the ring.  Picking it up out of the box, he slid it on the ring finger of his right hand.  "You're right," he whispered.  "I am the girl.  You bought me jewelry and I love it.  Now I really feel guilty.  Thank you."  His eyes rolled up to meet Harry's and his eyelids fell shut when Harry covered Draco's mouth with his own.

Tongues swirled together, battling for space in the small, hot caverns of their mouths.  Lips meshed together, soft pink flesh pushed against soft pink flesh in the most delicate fashion.  Their kiss lacked hunger and need but the passion and intensity was not only overwhelming, but also numbing.  Harry was convinced he had lost all feeling in his body except for where Draco's lips were touching his and the tingles that skirted up and down his spine.  His heart was pounding, lungs aching for oxygen as he dove further into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Draco and pulling him closer.  Harry's fingers brushed over the base of Draco's neck and worked their way up to reach the nape before sliding into his hair.

Draco moaned into the kiss, his hands placed on either side of Harry's waist and their bodies as close as possible when sitting in chairs at the desk.  Harry's left knee was situated into the 'v' Draco's legs created, snugly fitting along side his thigh.  The denim of Harry's jeans rubbed against the material of Draco's jeans in a sweet, intoxicating friction.  He brought up a hand to rub his thumb along Harry's cheek and jaw line in lazy strokes.  Draco's heart sped up in palpations when Harry leaned into his touch.

"Harry?  Are you - Oh my God!" they heard and Draco quick pulled back from Harry, turning his head just long enough to see Ron in the doorway, back to them and chanting something that sounded like  "my eyes" in a panicked tone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Loved**** something?  Hated something?  Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com******


	11. He Knows

**Yes, yes, the cliffie was mean but here's the next part and I hope I don't disappoint.  I appreciate all the nice things.  **

Cosmic:  Harry has received things from the Dursleys in the past.  I thought he may as well receive something this year as well.  And Draco was just worried.  I wanted to show how much Harry means to  him, ya know, since he won't say it.  I'm glad you like it.

Ferretgirl1023:  Yeah.  Well, I know where you sleep as well.  I'm not the only one who needs to update and you haven't even posted.  *points finger*

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling and the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I wish it did, but it doesn't. I am making no money off this trifle of a story.  
  
**

_This chapter dedicated to ferretgirl1023 as it was her birthday yesterday.  Happy Birthday, Jen!_

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry?  Are you - Oh my God!" they heard and Draco quick pulled back from Harry, turning his head just long enough to see Ron in the doorway, back to them and chanting something that sounded like "my eyes" in a panicked tone.

"Hi, Ron," Harry squeaked out, a hand resting over his chest where his heart was pounding furiously.

"Hey, Weasel," Draco tried to say in a drawl, wiping at his mouth and avoiding eye contact with Ron and Harry at all costs.  Ron had now turned around to face them again and Harry's gaze was wavering between his best friend and his boyfriend.  Draco felt a sharp jab under his ribs and he grimaced, holding the spot where Harry had hit him with his elbow.  "What?"  Harry glared.  "Hey, Weasley," Draco tried again, this attempt at a drawl worse than the first and he was greeted with another jab.  Draco's eyes got huge.  "You've got to be kidding me!"  Harry glared again and another sharp jab got him under the ribs.  "Hey, _Ron," he said, spitting out Ron's name._

"What is this?" Ron demanded.  "What?  I mean - Someone better explain what I just saw because I'm not sure whether I'm ready to believe this or not."

"Saw?" Draco responded, desperately trying to act clueless.  "You didn't see anything, Weasley, you prat.  You must be imagining things."

Rolling his eyes, Harry said, "Oh come off it, Draco.  He saw us.  Accept that and get over it."

"Draco?" Ron said, his voice weak, but it went unnoticed.

"Look, Harry, I had a plan there," Draco countered.  "There's two of us and only one of him.  We could've tried to convince him that he imagined it.  One too many Chocolate Frogs or something."

"Harry?" Ron said, his voice weaker still.  "Since when are you two on a first name basis?"

"Well-" Harry started but Ron cut him off.

"What is going on here?  _Malfoy!  Harry, how __could you?" he said, voice becoming shrill at the end._

"Ron, it's a very long story and I promise to tell you but you can't be yelling at me when I do it."

"But he's _Malfoy!  He's a Death Eater!  He wants you dead!"_

"I most certainly am not a Death Eater and I'll ask you not to presume that I am."

"Ron," said Harry placing a restraining hand on Draco's chest.  Both of the other boys seemed ready to start fuming.  "Draco isn't a Death Eater.  He doesn't want me dead, either.  I promise I'll explain but you need to give me the chance to without going off at me.  I'm you friend.  Trust me."

"I _did trust you and then I caught you snogging with Malfoy."_

"He's not who you think he is, Ron.  Give me a chance to explain."

"Do we have to tell him?" Draco asked and Harry jabbed him under the ribs again.  "That hurts, you know."

"Yes we have to tell him, and I don't care if it hurts.  You didn't get me a Christmas present," Harry said, provoking a frown out of Draco.  "This isn't the place to explain, though.  I'll explain, Ron.  I will.  Where are Fred and George?"

"They left Gryffindor, said they were going to Hogsmeade, and not to expect them back for a few days," Ron said, licking his lips as his eyes flickered to Draco.  "I don't know whether to believe them or laugh at it like a joke.  I fear they may have been serious."

"And Ginny?" Harry asked.

"With a Hufflepuff girl.  She's spending the night there.  They left us the common room.  That's why I came to look for you.  Imagine the nasty shock I got when I found you and him together.  Do you always meet to snog in the empty Transfiguration room?"

"No," Draco muttered under his breath.  "Sometimes we use the Astronomy tower and this one time we used the Charms room."

"Draco," hissed Harry.

"What?" he answered, shrugging.

"I'll explain everything, Ron," Harry assured and Ron nodded numbly in acknowledgement.  "I'm just going to need you to keep an open mind and hear me out because it really is one hell of a story."

"I'll bet," Ron said, his voice even weaker than before.

"Right then," Harry said.  "I suggest that the three of us go up to Gryffindor, away from where anyone could be listening, and we'll sort this out.  We'll explain everything, Ron.  I assure you."

"Gyffindor?" Draco called out as Ron and Harry left the room and he had to run to catch up with them.  "I can't go to Gryffindor."

"Draco," Harry reprimanded and Ron cast them a confused and angry, sideways stare.  "This is no time for you to be petty and immature about being a Slytherin and fraternizing with the enemy."  Draco pouted.

They arrived at the portrait of the fat lady in the pink, silk dress and Ron turned around to glare at Draco.  "Oh for crissakes," Draco argued, "you can say your bloody password in front of me.  It's not like I'm going to break in and steal all of your wood flavored Bertie Bott's beans.  I'm trying to stay on Harry's good side.  That doesn't involve breaking and entering the Gryffindor common room."

"You can trust him," Harry assured Ron.

"I don't have all day," interrupted the fat lady.  "I'm late for tea with Vi.  You want to hurry this up?"

"Swizzle drop," Ron muttered and the portrait hole swung open, permitting them entrance.  Sitting down by the fire, Draco sat on the arm of Harry's chair and Ron stared at them, incredulous.  "Okay.  We're here.  Explain."

Harry sighed.  "It's a long story but I guess to answer the questions you're wondering:  Yes, Draco and I are together.  We've been a couple for a little over a month now.  I didn't tell you because Draco wanted to keep it a secret so it didn't get back to his father and I was afraid of how you would react.  No, I'm not gay."

"Really?" Draco asked and Harry looked up at him, frowning.

"No," replied Harry.  "I guess I'm bisexual but it's just you.  You're the only guy.  Are you?"

"No.  Same deal with me," Draco answered.  "I just thought you would be."

"And why is that?" Harry snapped, starting to become annoyed.

"I'd hate to interrupt a lovers' spat but I'm still waiting for an explanation here," Ron said.  Both Harry and Draco turned their attention to him.

"Sorry," Harry replied.  "Look, Ron, you can't get mad at me.  See, when we got back at school, I still hated Draco as much as I did the year before but then I was outside one evening taking a walk when I came across Draco and he - well, maybe you should go first, Draco."

"Do I have to tell him everything?" Draco pleaded.

"It would be nice," Harry answered.

"But I don't want to," he argued.  "You can't make me."

"Yes I can," Harry countered.  "You didn't get me a Christmas present."

"How long are you going to use that?"

"Until next Christmas, you get me a present for this Christmas, or you stop feeling guilty.  Whichever comes first," answered Harry.  "Now explain to Ron."

Sighing, Draco stared into the fire and said, "Look, Weasley, if any of this gets out, you're going to be the first one I come after."

"I'm very scared, Malfoy," Ron bit at him.

"Can you please not fight," Harry said, running his hands though his hair.  "You're both very important to me.  Ron is my best friend, Draco, and I know you don't like him, but please trust him.  He's my best friend for a reason.  Ron's honorable.  If you're nice to him, you won't have to worry about any of this getting out.  You can depend on him like that."  At this, a bit of Ron's anger seemed to disappear and he flushed the color of his hair, trying not to connect eyes with Draco.

"And Ron, Draco isn't as bad as he seems.  He's just hiding behind this protective layer.  He needs to know he can trust you and if you're shooting daggers at him with your eyes and itching to grab your wand to put a curse on him, he's never going to explain.  Draco's a great guy.  You just need to get under the frost because once you break through, there's a caring, warm person inside."  Draco was blushing furiously with Ron now.  Both looked like they wanted to hide.

"Fine," Ron said, voice small and soft.  "I don't trust him, Harry, but I do trust you.  I promise you, Malfoy, this won't get out to anybody."

"Not even Granger," Draco said.  "If I want Granger to know, or Harry and I decide to tell her, we will."

Ron looked hesitant but Harry's eyes were pleading with him.  He hung his head and said, "Okay.  I promise I won't even tell Hermione."

Draco nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat and Ron glared as he saw Draco's hand slide off his lap, searching for Harry's.  Their fingers intertwined and Harry gave Draco's hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.  "Ever since I got back home for the summer holidays after last year, my father kept going on about Voldemort and how now that he had a body again, it wouldn't be long until he regained power.  He kept telling me about what a great Death Eater I was going to make and the pressures to start training before my initiation were increasing.  He kept saying that we'd get Harry in the end."  Draco paused, turning away from the fire to look down at Harry and he formed a weak smile before his eyelids fell shut and he continued.

"My father would just go on and on about it and somewhere along the way, I realized that my heart wasn't into it.  I don't want to lower myself to Voldemort and I don't want a master to answer to.  Most of all, I don't want to be part of a team that's evil, kills people, and I didn't want to be working toward killing Harry in particular."  His grip on Harry's hand visibly increased in pressure.  Harry ran his other hand along Draco's forearm, palm brushing against the hair there.

"For the longest time," Draco continued, his eyes opening and they looked glazed over as if he were just speaking without registering what was coming from his mouth, "I remember feeling dead.  The only way I could feel anything but indifference is when Harry was concerned.  At first it was anger, hate, and embarrassment from him rejecting me.  And jealousy.  Blind, hot jealousy.  He was the golden boy.  I offered my friendship to him and he chose you over me.

"Then somewhere along the way, and I only realized it this summer, all that hate, anger, and embarrassment had morphed into attraction.  Once I realized I liked him, I started to lose it because there was no way I could be gay.  After giving myself some time to sort things out and think about it, I came to the conclusion I have now.  I'm not gay, it's just Harry, and either way, my father can never know.

"Between the thing with Harry, my father, and Voldemort, my mind was ready to burst and once school started again, things got worse.  There's all this talk about Voldemort, I see Harry every day, and I still have classes to pay attention to and try to pass."  He sighed, looking at Ron whose mouth was standing agape before turning back to the fire.  "I thought about suicide but if I lived, my father would make things even worse than they are now.  I couldn't do it and then I started taking time out for myself to try and collect my thoughts, which is where Harry comes in."  Looking down at Harry, he tried to force a smile as if to cue him.

"Well," Harry started, looking first at a relieved Draco, glad to be finished talking, and then directly he stared at Ron, "like I already said, I was taking a walk and I came across Draco.  We've all been saying how different he was acting ever since getting back at school."  Draco raised an eyebrow and Ron nodded.  "I overheard him talking and he just looked so depressed.  It was strange and I started to find myself-"

"Stalking me?" Draco finished.

"Not exactly stalking," Harry answered, "but I was intrigued."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Draco responded.

"Christmas present," Harry snapped and Draco shut his mouth, fingering his ring.  "I was intrigued because he wasn't acting like the usual Malfoy that we're used to hating so, yes, I did start following him around.  We've _all been wondering what was up with him.  Whenever I'd hang around after Qudditch practice or say I forgot something and send you and Hermione ahead, I was watching Draco."_

"He hid in the bushes," Draco said.

"Everything's starting to make sense now," Ron mumbled, almost to himself in a revelation.  "You've been lying to us the whole time?"

"I'm sorry," mumbled Harry but Ron didn't seem to take notice.

"You meant to be alone with him and here I was worrying that you were going to get into a fight.  And that's why he came back to Gryffindor with us after detention with the oberdun."

"That was the day before we got together," Harry told him.  "Remember?  Draco asked to have a word with me the next morning."

"Yeah!" Ron replied.  "So that was when-"

"Yeah," both Harry and Draco answered.

"I caught him stalking me the night before detention and we decided to talk the next night about everything he heard," Draco explained.

"You see," Harry said, "I didn't think I was into him like that but then I heard you and Hermione talking about me like I was hiding a crush and it clicked.  I was in denial for a few minutes but then I realized that I did fancy him.  So after detention, he came back with us to Gryffindor.  I got the invisibility cloak and we went back out to the lake to talk."

"And then Harry sprung his crush on me right before he left without letting me reply," Draco furthered.

"And you got together the next morning?" Ron asked and they both nodded.

"Are you going to be okay with this?" Harry asked, gripping hard to Draco's hand, afraid to hear the answer.

"I-" Ron stammered, "I don't want to because – well – its Malfoy, but I guess I have to be.  You're my friend, Harry, and I'm going to be here for you no matter what.  I told you that before."

Sighing with relief, Harry let go of Draco's hand and pulled Ron into a hug.  "Thank you," he said as he released him and returned to his chair.  "I would've told you sooner but Draco wanted to keep it a secret and I was afraid of how you would react.  I know how the two of you feel about each other.  But now that Ron knows, we can tell Hermione, too, and maybe you can stop being so mean to each other.  It would make my life a lot more pleasant."

"Only in private, Harry," Draco warned.  "And neither you nor Granger can breathe a word of this to anyone.  If it were to get back to my father, my life would be over and Harry's would be in danger, too."

"I promised before and I'll promise again that I won't breathe a word of it to anyone," Ron replied.  "But what about what you say about Hermione?  How am I supposed to just let you call her those awful names?"

"Look, Weasley," Draco bit, "I'll tell you the same thing that I told Harry.  I'm not about to make you or Granger my friends, but now that you know, I'll be civil to you in private.  I still have to look like I hate you in public, though, otherwise people will know that something's up.  I already told Harry I wouldn't call Granger a mudblood, and I will try but-"

"He makes no promises," Harry finished.  "Just try, Draco.  That's all I'm asking for.  And I'd appreciate it if you three could be civil when it's just the four of us.  We can fill Hermione in when she gets back from the holiday."

"I'll be civil if he will," Ron said, glaring at Draco.

"I already said that I would be," Draco replied.  "I don't hate you, you know."

"No, I didn't.  I thought for sure you must hate me because we hate you," Ron replied.

"You don't hate me," Draco countered.  "Trust me.  I know I'm nothing to you three but an annoyance."

"No, I really hated you," Ron answered.

"You were just an annoyance to me," Harry said.

"I know," responded Draco.  "That used to drive me nuts that my whole being was centered on hating you and you just saw me as a mild annoyance."

"It was a little more than mild, but yeah," Harry answered.  "Now can you two knock it off and be civil?"

"I was," Draco said, defending himself.  "I told him that I didn't hate him and he told me that he hated me.  It was Weasley's fault."

"Oh knock it off," Harry scolded.  "I'm starting to get asphodel flashbacks with Ron claiming that it was 'all Malfoy's fault.'"

"Well it was," both Draco and Ron said.

"You admit it?" Ron asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yeah.  I was distracted thinking about Harry and having to spill all of my secrets to him that night," Draco replied.

"He was trying to get detention once you did because we were supposed to meet by the lake," Harry said.

"Yeah," Draco said, embarrassed.  "Sorry about your cauldron, by the way, but you do have a new one now, I see."

Ron looked from Draco to the cauldron, a questioning look on his face as he finally landed on Harry.  "You got me it, didn't you?" he asked, turning from Harry to Draco as he waited for a response.

Draco opened his mouth as if to reply, most likely in protest, but he shut his mouth again and looked to Harry.  Figuring that the delay already exposed him, Draco dropped his head and nodded in admittance.  "Yeah, I did."

Ron's expression softened and he felt his cheeks flush, starting to get hot as he caught Harry's smirk.  "Thanks," he mumbled.  "I guess you don't hate me, then."

"No," Draco said, shaking his head.  "I don't hate you or Granger."

"Then why are you always so mean to us?" Ron asked and he noticed Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

"I guess I'm just jealous," Draco mumbled, avoiding Ron's eyes and Ron almost fell off his chair at the admission. "Harry chose you over me.  You, Harry, and Granger have this unfaltering friendship. You know about us and you support Harry even if you _don't like me.  If my __friends found out I was dating Harry, I'd get laughed out of the Slytherin common room.  And you and Granger have these families that care about you.  My father would sell me to Voldemort if he had to."_

"Oh," Ron replied, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah," answered Draco.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Ron.

Draco shrugged.  "You can ask.  I may not answer, but you can ask."

Ron hesitated, and then said, "Why were you refusing to come out of the Slytherin common room?"

Sighing, Draco wiped at his face.  "I wanted to kill myself," he answered and the pressure of Harry's arms around him increased.  "I couldn't do it.  I was too scared of what would happen if I did and lived.  The professors were making such a fuss and I just wanted to be left alone.  They were going to call my father in.  Could you imagine if he'd actually have shown up?  I'd've been pulled from Hogwarts and probably stuck in the dungeons for weeks."

"Dungeons?" Ron asked and he looked the way Harry felt.

"Er - yes.  So how do you suppose we spring this on Hermione," Draco said eager to change the subject.

Harry exchanged glances with Ron.  "I suppose we get her alone and then we'll tell her the same way we told Ron.  You go first, I'll pick up where you leave off, and then Ron can tell his portion of the story."

"My portion?" Ron asked.

"Yes.  When you - er - caught us," explained Harry.

"Oh," Ron replied.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Draco asked and Ron looked at the time to see that they had long passed missed Christmas dinner.

"It's late," Ron said, "but I am famished.  Maybe we should take a trip to the kitchens."

"A trip to the kitchens?" asked Draco as Harry agreed and went to retrieve his invisibility cloak.

"You're hungry aren't you," Ron replied and Harry returned with the cloak.  

The three huddled beneath it and moved in the direction of the entrance hall.  When they finally arrived at the stone corridor with all the food paintings, they stopped just before the one with the silver bowl and Ron tickled the pear.  It began to squirm and chuckle as it turned into a large green door handle.  Pulling the door open, Ron and Harry shoved Draco inside before following, Ron first and Harry after.

"Harry Potter, sir!" came a squeal and Draco jumped back just in time as an elf seized Harry around the waist and began to hug him.

"_Dobby?" Draco asked and Dobby stepped back from Harry, staring at Draco with large eyes._

"Master Draco," said Dobby, backing away as the house elves bowed and bustled around Ron, trying to feed him.  "Dobby is not seeing Master Draco there, sir."

"Master Draco?" Ron asked, coming up between Harry and Draco as he took a bite from an éclair.

"Dobby was the Malfoy's old house elf, remember?" Harry said and Ron's eyes widened in realization before he nodded.

"What are you doing here, Dobby?" Draco had asked.  "I didn't know what happened to you.  Kippy started showing up to take care of my laundry and father never said what happened."

"Kippy is taking care of Master Draco?" Dobby asked and Draco nodded.

"What happened?"

"Dobby is free, Master Draco, sir," Dobby explained and he held up his foot with the old dirty sock Harry had freed him with.  "Dobby is getting clothes now, sir."

"How did that happen?  Not that I don't love having Kippy around, but I miss you Dobby."

Dobby's eyes started to water and before Draco could brace himself, Dobby threw himself around Draco and started to squeeze his middle in a hug.  Harry couldn't hide a laugh as he explained the scene between Lucius Malfoy, Harry, and Dobby when Harry tricked Lucius into freeing Dobby.  Draco looked considerably impressed.

"And Dobby is getting paying now, sir," Dobby told Draco as he released him and wiped tears away from his enormous eyes.

"Dobby likes socks," explained Harry.

"That jumper looks like one of those jumpers your mother makes you, Weasley," Draco said.

"It is," Ron replied.  "We shrunk it."

"Harry Potter's Wheezy is giving it to Dobby, sir," Dobby said as the house elves came around them and started pushing food into Harry and Draco's hands.

"Wheezy?" Draco asked, amused, and Ron blushed.

"Would Master Draco like a cup of tea?" Dobby asked.

"Okay," Draco said, shrugging, and he followed Dobby further into the kitchen as a cup of tea was shoved into his hand by a Hogwarts house elf.  "It must be nicer here than it was at the manor," Draco mused and Dobby nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore is a good master, sir, but Dobby is missing his Master Draco, sir," Dobby said and he looked like he lost an internal battle as he hugged Draco again, causing him to spill his tea.  "Dobby is missing his Master Draco.  Master Draco is a good master," he wailed through tears.  "Dobby is liking his Master Draco."

"I thought you didn't like the Malfoys," Ron said as he stood next to Draco.

"Dobby is liking Master Draco.  Dobby is not so liking Master Lucius."  He released Draco, lips trembling, and he turned away from Draco and began to beat his head against the nearest table.  "Bad Dobby!  Bad Dobby!"

"Dobby likes Draco," Ron mused to a smiling Harry as Draco seized the house elf and tried to pull him away from the table.

"Calm down, Dobby," Draco said.  "You aren't bound to my family anymore.  You don't need to do that."

"Master Draco isn't telling Master Lucius or Dobby is getting in trouble, sir," Dobby said, clearly worried.

"I won't say a thing to him," explained Draco.

"You'll be seeing a lot more of Draco, I suppose," Harry told Dobby.

"Master Draco is Harry Potter's friend?" Dobby asked.

"Something like that," Harry answered and Ron stifled a laugh.  "Draco is my boyfriend."

"Master Draco is Harry Potter's boyfriend?" Dobby asked, eyes wider than before and Draco's face suddenly felt very hot.

"Yes," Harry answered as Draco began to sip his new cup of tea.  "We'd love to stay and chat, Dobby, but we're all feeling pretty tired and we need to get to sleep."

"Can Dobby come visit Harry Potter soon?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Sure," replied Harry.

"I'll be sure to visit you, too, Dobby," Draco promised.

Dobby hugged all three of them before they left the kitchens under the invisibility cloak and headed back for Gryffindor tower with food.

"You want to stay the night with us?" Harry asked.

"If I can," Draco replied.

"I don't care as long as there's no sex to be had," Ron answered and both Draco and Harry laughed.

"You don't need to worry about that," Draco answered.

"So Dobby likes you," Ron said.

"Yeah," Draco said, flushing.  "When you have a father like mine, your choice of friends is very limited.  Things can get lonely in the big manor like my home is.  At least you have all this family.  I'm an only child.  All I had was Crabbe, Goyle, and the house elves.  Dobby was assigned to take care of me.  I had no one else to talk to so I made friends with the house elves."

"A better choice than Crabbe and Goyle," Ron muttered.

"I quite agree," answered Draco.  "That's why I befriended the house elves in the first place.  Pathetic, isn't it?"

"A bit."

They made their way back to the common room and up to the dormitories, talking and laughing.  Settling in on the floor, they ate the food nicked from the kitchen over conversation.  They all lay out on the floor, Draco with his arms around Harry as they continued to talk.  Draco fell asleep first and Ron laughed when Draco passed out practically mid-sentence.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Harry whispered as he stroked the back of Draco's hand.

"Yeah," Ron replied.  "I wasn't because, you know, it's Malfoy.  I guess I can understand what you see in him, though, and I can accept it.  I still don't trust him but it was nice to see a different side to him.  Given time, I think we can become friends."

"That's nice to hear," Harry said, smiling.

"You could've warned me about the bisexual thing, though," Ron said, laughing.  "That caught me a bit off guard."

"You aren't the only one that caught off guard," Harry replied.  "I nearly passed out when I realized it."

Ron laughed and they talked a bit longer before Harry fell asleep, finally knowing what it would be like to sleep in the arms of Draco Malfoy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
**Loved something?  Hated something?  Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com**


	12. Aftermath

**Thanks for all the positive feedback.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling and the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I wish it did, but it doesn't. I am making no money off this trifle of a story.**

  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco had reluctantly escaped from Gryffindor tower early the next morning heading in the direction of his own common room while his mind was still on leaving Harry behind.  For the next few days, Harry didn't see much of Draco because he was spending the better part of their Christmas holiday with Snape going over Potions and trying to successfully make the good fortune potion.  Much to Snape's dismay, Draco had invited Ron along to join them in an attempt to make nice with Harry's best friend.  Ron had eagerly accepted wanting to pull his grade up as much as Draco did.  With his best friend and boyfriend preoccupied, Harry was left alone to contemplate how Hermione was going to take the news about his relationship with Draco.  He never wanted the holiday to end.

By the end of the break, Ron and Draco had managed to do well in Potions, bringing each of them up to a passing grade.  Harry was also happy to see that all the time they were spending together was making them a little more civil, borderline friendly even, but Harry knew better than to mention it.  He didn't want the foundation they were building to come crumbling to the ground.  He could only hope that things would go as well with Hermione.  Not that he was worried because it was Ron and not Hermione that he had been worried about in the first place.  At least she actually viewed Draco as a human being, even if he was a human being she didn't particularly care for.  Now that Ron and Draco were on fair, if not good terms, which Harry mostly accredited to the cauldron Draco bought Ron for Christmas, Hermione shouldn't be too much trouble.

The day students were expected back at school, Draco and Harry spent the time between breakfast and lunch alone but rejoined Ron after they had eaten until the carriages were soon expected.  Making plans to meet after dinner in the Astronomy tower, Draco had wandered off, probably to Slytherin, and Ron went outside with Harry to await Hermione's arrival.  During the wait, they discussed tactics of telling her wondering how she was going to react.

When the carriages could be seen approaching, Harry held his breath and Ron offered him a reassuring smile before spotting Hermione and dragging Harry over to her.  Ron threw his arms around her in a tight embrace when he reached her and Hermione hugged him back.  After Ron, Harry came next and they then walked into the Great Hall together preparing for dinner.

Ron cast a glance to Harry over Hermione's head upon seeing Draco already sitting at the Slytherin table watching them.  "How was your Christmas?" Ron asked her as he sat down beside her and locked their fingers.  

"It was wonderful," Hermione told them.  "How was your Christmas holiday?  No problems from Malfoy, I hope."

"Not exactly," Ron muttered and Harry kicked him from under the table.  "I got a new cauldron and worked with Malfoy and Snape to pull up my Potions grade," Ron told her and Hermione's face brightened with pride.

"I knew you could do it," she said, giving him a kiss.  "I'm so proud of you.  And Harry?"

"Fine," he answered.  "Listen, Hermione, Ron and I have something, well - _I have something to tell you about what happened over break.  Here isn't the right place to do it, though, so after dinner we're going to take you to the Astronomy tower and tell you."_

"Okay," Hermione replied, looking at them with suspicion.

They finished their meals and Harry walked out to meet Draco with Ron and Hermione by his side.  His stomach was churning, bile rising in his throat, and Harry thought that they just might have to make a pit stop so he could vomit.  He turned to Ron, frowning, and Ron must've been able to read his expression because he offered a sympathetic smile in reply.  They entered the tower and Harry could see that Draco was already there, the outline of his body clear in the low light.

"_Malfoy?" Hermione almost shouted in confusion.  "What are you doing here?  I need to talk to Ron and Harry."_

"Just Ron and Harry?" Draco asked, a smug smirk directed at the two boys.  A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he nodded and turned away from them.  "Okay."

"What's he talking about?" Hermione asked as she turned to her friends.

"Actually," Ron started, gaze drifting between Hermione, Harry, and Draco, "Malfoy is a part of this."

Hermione stared from Malfoy to Ron and finally landing on Harry.  "Draco?" Harry said and he tried to ignore Hermione's obvious surprise at his use of Draco's first name.  "Are you going to go first?"

"Well that's the plan, isn't it?  I suppose so.  Did last time," Draco answered, weary, and Harry could tell he was struggling at having to tell the whole story over again.  Diving right in, he told Hermione what he had told Ron, starting with his father and ending where Harry had overheard him speaking.  Harry then picked up the story where Draco had left off and reiterated what he had told Ron, ignoring Hermione gaping.  When the tale got to Ron, he picked up in sequence.  Harry thought Hermione was about to pass out as Ron explained walking in on them.

Once all was told, including Draco's admittance to buying Ron his cauldron for Christmas, being jealous of Ron and Hermione, and apologizing for calling Hermione a mudblood countless times, she looked like she was going to fall over.  Draco had gravitated into Harry's arms shortly after Ron had picked up the story and was now being held close to him.  Ron took Hermione's hand, helping her to sit down on the floor, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders while she tried to take in the information.

"That's a lot to hear in such a short amount of time," Hermione said sounding dazed.

"Malfoy really does act civil to me," Ron said, assuring her.  "I mean, we'll still be fighting in front of everyone so his father doesn't know."

"Are you okay with this?" Harry asked, leaving Draco and kneeling in front of her.  Draco kneeled down beside Harry, teeth nipping at his bottom lip.

"Of course, Harry," she said in a voice equally weak to the one Ron had used.  "If Malfoy makes you happy, then I'll accept that."

"Thank you," he said, hugging her.  "I appreciate it more than you know."

"Me too," Draco whispered and he looked from Harry to Ron, unsure, before he cautiously approached Hermione and gave her a quick hug.  Letting her go, he said, "And I'll try not to call you a mudblood anymore but if it does slip out in front of people during one of our staged fights, I don't really mean it."

"He makes no promises," Ron and Harry said simultaneously.

Hermione, still too stunned from the hug to say anything, nodded.

"Crazy, isn't it?" Ron said to her.  "First Harry is dating Malfoy, then Malfoy and I are civil enough to each other to make the good fortune potion."

"Bringing us up to a passing grade," Draco added.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.  "He apologizes.  Tells up he's jealous of what we have.  Yet, we're still going to have to fight with him."

"It isn't like I want to.  It's only staged," Draco pointed out.  "I just can't have my father finding out because even if you don't care about me, Harry would be in danger too."

"We won't let your father find out," Hermione, now composed, assured Draco.

After embracing him for a longer hug than the first, causing him to blush profusely and avoid Harry's grin, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Harry talked a little longer to sort things out before departing for the school.  Draco headed for Slytherin, the other three headed for Gyffindor, and Hermione all the while continued to reassure Harry that she was on his side.  She swore to be good to Malfoy as long as he behaved himself.  Harry formed a weak smile, thanked her, and they sat in the common room for a long time into the night.

Hermione somehow thought that Harry and Draco were adorable and she kept Harry up, digging for details long after Ron went to bed.  She couldn't have been more supportive and Harry loved every minute of it.

~*~

"Harry?" Draco's voice broke through his mind and Harry rolled over on the cold floor of a room at the top of the Astronomy tower to face Draco.

"What?" he asked as he buried his face in Draco's chest.

"I've been thinking-" he started, voice trailing off in an obvious hesitation to complete the sentence.  Raising his eyebrows, Harry gave Draco a questioning look as he waited for him to complete the thought.  "The thing is, you've got Ron and Hermione to talk to about our relationship and since we know we can trust them, it makes things a lot easier to deal with.  I was thinking that maybe we should tell a few teachers, too.  Get them on our side.  Maybe then we wouldn't have to sneak around as much."

Harry sat up, pulling Draco up with him.  "I like that.  That was a good idea.  We can trust the teachers because none of them want your father or Voldemort to get a hold of me.  Who did you have in mind?"

"Well-" Draco said, still hesitant, "I thought you might want to tell Hagrid since you're all so close to him and I suppose we should tell Dumbledore.  If he doesn't know already, anyway.  It would be nice to have the headmaster looking out for us.  And I'd like to tell someone so I thought I'd tell Professor Snape."

"Snape!" Harry shouted, jumping to his feet.  "But Snape hates me!  He'll probably take fifty points from Gryffindor for thinking I'm not good enough to date a Slytherin."

"Harry," scolded Draco, "he isn't that bad and I'm his favorite student.  I'll make him understand.  He's the closest I've got to a friend around here and I need someone to talk to about you or I'm going to lose it.  I won't do it without your permission, though."

Sighing, Harry sat back down and nestled into the contours of Draco's body.  "You can tell him.  I understand why you want to and I appreciate you respect me enough to ask first.  If you think Snape's worthy of telling, I guess I'm going to have to respect and trust your decision."

"Thank you, Harry," Draco replied, voice soft, and he leaned forward to place a kiss on Harry's cheek.

They fell asleep there together that night and in the mad dash to get back to their common rooms in the wee hours of the morning, they agreed to meet back at the room atop the Astronomy tower that night.  Harry got through breakfast, Divination, and Charms before lunch when he decided to skip the meal and went to see Dumbledore.

Running into the headmaster on the way there, Harry requested a discussion and Professor Dumbledore led him up the spiral staircase that led to his office.  Fawkes was perched in the room looking more radiant than ever with his bright plumage of scarlet and gold.  Sitting down across from Dumbledore, they barely had time to settle in before the whole story came spilling out and Dumbledore nodded, a secret smile and twinkle in his eyes signaling to Harry that he had, indeed, known all along.  Harry was sure to explain that he just thought Dumbledore should know and expressed Draco's concerns over Lucius.  He left the office for Herbology class when Dumbledore had to meet Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic over some problem at the ministry.

He had one down and one to go and Harry was feeling good about Dumbledore's positive response.  Apparently he thought that by being with Harry, Draco might not succumb to the dark arts like he had feared.  Also, Dumbledore was quite pleased that Harry and Draco had crossed enemy lines, pus aside their differences, and gave into love.  Harry responded by telling Dumbledore that Draco didn't believe in love.

Professor Sprout was unusually apathetic in Herbology and Harry spent most of the period telling Ron and Hermione all about his encounter with Dumbledore, his anticipated encounter with Hagrid, and his anxiety over Draco's encounter with Snape.  Hermione assured him that everything would be fine but Ron seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Harry and they finished off the class going over all the reasons Snape could use to take points from Gyffindor.  These ranged anywhere from Harry swapping too much spit with Malfoy, therefore contaminating a Slytherin mouth with Gyffindor saliva to distracting Malfoy and causing him to burn holes in his partner's cauldron.  Hermione just shook her head at them in disappointment.

By the time he was at the door of Hagrid's hut, Harry was feeling a lot calmer thanks to Ron.  All his butterflies vanished when he finally told Hagrid and his eyes glistened over with tears of pride as he hugged Harry, almost crushing his bones in the progress.  He skipped dinner in the Great Hall that night, eating with Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione in the hut in a bit of a celebration to Harry's happiness and maturity.  Ron had nicked food from the kitchen because no one was brave enough to actually _eat Hagrid's cooking._

He made it back to the Astronomy tower only a few minutes later than usual but Draco was already in the room, pacing the length with worry lines across his face.  "You're late," Draco snapped at him before Harry even had a chance to shut the door.  Before Harry had a chance to reply, Draco cut back in, "Where were you at dinner?  Do you even know what happened today?"

Harry bit his lip, shrugging.  "Well, I told Dumbledore and Hagrid and they both seem pretty happy about it.  Why?"  Falling to his knees, Draco covered his face with his hands and screamed into his palms.  Dropping before him, Harry gently pulled Draco's hands from his face and twined their fingers together.  He placed a kiss on his lips before asking, "What happened?"

"I was telling Snape-" Draco started but his breathing got too heavy and he had to pause, trying to slow the pace down.

"He took fifty points from Gyffindor, didn't he?" Harry accused, trying to get Draco to laugh but he continued to frown.

"Worse," he mumbled.

"One hundred?  I know I'm not worthy to date a Malfoy but that's ridiculous."

"I was telling Snape," Draco tried again, ignoring Harry's comment.  "I told him all about what happened and how you make me feel and he was supportive of me like I know he would be.  He told me that if you make me happy then I shouldn't worry so much and I could talk to him about you to him whenever I needed to.  Somewhere along the way, though, we must not have heard the door opening and there was Dumbledore and Fudge.  They needed to talk to Snape about Voldemort.  Fudge knows about us, Harry.  I got so scared someone else knew that I panicked and ran from the room.  Snape promised me it didn't come up at all while I was gone but I was so scared and I wanted to tell you at dinner but you weren't there.  I was worried."

"I was with Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione.  I'm sorry you were worried," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Draco and kissing his forehead.  "Look, it can't be that bad.  I talked to Dumbledore right before he went to see Fudge and I'm sure he'll explain why it's so important to keep it quiet."

"I suppose you're right," Draco answered, bowing his head.  "He just made me so angry.  Didn't have any respect for me at all.  Then I got into a fight with that inept, should be a squib, Longbottom."

"You didn't!  _Draco."_

"Harry, stop reprimanding me," he said, holding his head.  "I'm Draco Malfoy.  This is what I do.  I follow whatever my father says and do whatever I can to get on his good side.  I want to make him proud and I haven't done it yet."

"And fighting with Neville will make him proud?" Harry asked, skeptical.

"No, but becoming a Death Eater would.  I know I haven't been much to you over the last four years, just a whining prat that goes running to his father, gets scared in the forest, and rats on you to professors-"

"Don't forget Rita Skeeter, trying to get Hagrid fired, and all those blasted Potter Stinks buttons," Harry added.  Draco shifted uncomfortably as a pink tinge came into his pale face.

"Right then," Draco said, "but all that time I've just been trying to make my father proud without having to become a Death Eater.  Imagine how embarrassed I was and how disappointed he was with me over the ferret incident last year.  I had to go to that awful reporter and make all those buttons to make up for it."

"Didn't you ever think that you were spending far too much time on me for someone who hates me so much?" Harry asked.  "I mean, I'd just as well forget all about people I hate because they just aren't worth the waste of energy."

"I didn't think that until I realized why I didn't want Voldemort to kill you.  Bit of a nasty shock for me but I've come to accept it and I already know I'm going to hate the day when we break up," Draco said, avoiding Harry's eyes.

Cupping his hand around Draco's chin, Harry forced him to look at him.  "Why does that day ever have to come?"

"Be serious, Potter," Draco said and Harry winced at the use of his last name.  "This thing between us is great now, but it's never going to work.  I'm a Malfoy and a Slytherin.  My father is a Death Eater.  You've been my enemy since I could speak.  You're Harry Potter, the orphan Boy-Who-Lived.  A Gryffindor raised by muggles.  We just don't work as people not even to mention we're both male."

"Who cares if we're both male?" Harry replied.  "We aren't enemies anymore and you aren't Lucius Malfoy.  You're Draco, two completely different people.  He's the Death Eater, not you."

"But I will be," Draco responded.

"Why?" Harry snapped.  "For your father?  What about you, Draco?  What about us?"

"Harry-" Draco protested, obviously weary of the conversation.

"No, Draco, you listen to me.  You had your chance to speak.  If you follow your father, become a Death Eater, when we graduate from school, we're going to be against each other out there.  It isn't going to be the school boy rivalry that we're accustomed to.  One day out there, we'll be face to face and you're going to have to kill me.  You're going to win because when the time comes, I know I'm not going to be able to kill you.  Can you handle that, Draco?  Can you handle the responsibility of having to be the one who kills me?  If it would make your father proud, would you kill me right now?"

Draco sighed, rubbing at his temples.  "Harry, there's nothing I can do about it.  If I can't come up with something else that's going to make my father proud, then I'll have to become a Death Eater."

"You didn't answer my question," Harry seethed at him.  "If it would make your father proud, would you kill me right now?"

"This isn't the topic of conversation," Draco said, skirting the question.  "I still have time before my initiation.  All I did was say that I'm not going to like it when we break up.  The possibility is very real.  We aren't going to work, Harry.  There's going to be no happy ending."

"So what are you doing here with me, then?" Harry asked, spitting out the words in anger.  Draco looked at him with familiar dead and defeated eyes and instead of sympathy, all Harry could feel was rage.  "Are you just stringing me along?  Toying with me?  Waiting for the right time to betray my trust in you and turn me over to Voldemort?"

"It's not like that, Harry," Draco replied but Harry held up his hand to stop him.

"Save it, Malfoy.  I've had enough.  You know, I was actually crazy enough to think that there was something special and real between us, but since I'm just a decoy until you toss me aside for Voldemort, I guess I was wrong.  Allow me to save you the trouble."  Grabbing his invisibility cloak, Harry pulled it over his body and fled from the room with one goal in mind:  get to Gryffindor.

Arriving at the tower, he ran straight past the few people still in the common room and entered the dormitory.  "Ron?" he asked.  "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," he said, sitting up in bed.  "Why?  Is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to you in private," he said, looking over at the beds Seamus, Neville, and Dean occupied.

Ron pulled himself out of bed and from his drooping eyelids, Harry could tell that he had almost been asleep.  Running into Hermione on the way down to the common room, Harry grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her along with.  Only a few stragglers were left behind, deeply involved in a game of wizards chess played between two sixth years and they paid no attention to the entrance of the trio.

"We had a fight," Harry said, dropping into an armchair.  "Rotten one, too."

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, concerned.  "What happened?"

"He was already upset because when he went to talk to Snape, Fudge overheard, and now he's panicked.  I tried to calm him down.  He was already upset over than and he wanted to tell me at dinner but I was with you and Hagrid.  Then he mentioned getting into a fight with Neville and things turned to his father and Voldemort and Death Eaters."  Harry sighed, holding his head in his hands and trying to block out the pain as Draco's words still swirled around in his head.  "Before I could stop myself, we were fighting and he said we'd have to end once he followed his father and I got mad.  I yelled at him and walked out.  I don't even know if we're still together or if I ended it in my rage."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione whispered, hugging him.  "It'll be alright.  I'm sure he's just as upset and missing you as you are about him."

"But I don't _want him to be upset," Harry replied, rubbing at his temples.  "I shouldn't have yelled at him the way I did but he's more to me than he knows and it hurts that he's already anticipating the day its over.  He's already waiting for the day when he chooses Voldemort over me and I hate that."_

Hermione rubbed circles on the small of his back as the chess game ended and the common room cleared out except for the three.  His breath was panicked, ragged as he sucked air in with deep inhalations that almost caused him to choke on his own oxygen.  As his heart began to calm to a normal pace and his breathing evened out, Harry fell asleep with his head on Hermione's shoulder.  With Ron's assistance, she helped carry him up to bed and Ron drew the curtains around Harry, hoping his dreams would treat him better than life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Loved**** something. Hated something. Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com******


	13. The Ravenclaw Game

**Tsuyuno****:  I'm glad you like this story.  You wanted a new chapter soon; well, here it is.  I hope you like it just as much if not more than the others.**

**Jani-chan****:  Sorry about the cliffie but I hope you like the direction I took things in.**

**Tsukiyono:  ****I hope you didn't go crazy without the update right away.  I'm glad you liked it.**

**Cosmic:  I don't fully get how the Dursleys sent him presents either, but they do, and so I obliged.  One of the great mysteries in Ms. Rowling's world of Harry.**

**DoubleL27:  Thank you for your comments.  I hope this was soon enough for you.  ****J******

**Da-xia**** Nariko:  You aren't the only one to cry.  My sister was in tears as well.  I'm flattered someone was actually moved that much.  *blushes***

**Stella:  *runs from twapping***

**Anyone else who read or reviewed, thanks for taking the time to check out the story and now:**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling and the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I wish it did, but it doesn't. I am making no money off this trifle of a story.**

  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was just after breakfast on a Saturday morning, only the day after Harry's fight with Draco, and Hermione was sitting in the busy common room, waiting on Ron.  Not wanting to see Draco this morning, Harry had skipped breakfast and Ron went with Hermione to the kitchen instead of the Great Hall.  Dobby and the house elves had been more than happy to oblige with their requests and now Ron was upstairs finishing food with Harry.

She put aside her Arithmancy book when Ron came back down into the common room.  Harry was getting dressed and would be down soon, she was told.  His mood, according to Ron, was not the best, and he was silently brooding in the best description possible.  They interlocked fingers, snuggled close together on the couch, and speaking in hushed whispers as they expressed concerns over Harry and his well being.

A loud knock came from the portrait hole and voices could be heard out in the hall.  All Gryffindors in the packed common room stopped to listen.  Anyone who needed them should already have the password.

"I will not have you banging on me," the shrill voice of the fat lady could be heard saying.

"If you'd let me in, I wouldn't have to bang on you," came another voice.

"If you had the password, I'd let you in."

"I don't remember the password," the voice argued and all eyes turned to Neville, already inside the common room.  Hermione could feel her face going pale as she recognized the voice and she looked to Ron, seeing that he has also lost his color.  "You've seen me here before," the voice came again.  "Why can't you just make an exception and let me in."

"If you don't have the password, I can't let you in," she argued again.

"But this is important," the voice said, angry and desperate.

The Gryffindors seemed to be frozen, waiting for someone to make a move, and Hermione could wait no longer.  Pitying the boy out in the hall, she slipped from Ron's arms and walked toward the portrait hole.  Opening it up, he muttered, "finally," and brushed past Hermione into the common room, leaving the Gryffindors more stunned than before.  He turned around as if no one were there but Ron, Hermione, and himself.

"_Malfoy?" she said, trying to sound hateful and angry to have Draco Malfoy standing in her common room.  "What are you doing here?"_

"Anyway, Malfoy," Ron said, joining Hermione.  "Don't you have enough problems to cause as is?  Now you need to bother us in the privacy of our own common room as well?"

Ignoring Hermione's confusion, Ron's rage, and everyone else in the room, he glanced around before turning to face them again and say, "Where's Harry?  I need to speak to Harry."

"I don't think he wants to see you right now, Malfoy," Ron sputtered.

"Look," Draco said, seizing him by the shoulders, "I know that I screwed up and I was cold and heartless and don't deserve to see him, but I need to talk to Harry.  It's important."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, grabbing everyone's attention.  He stood just at the bottom of the stairs, arms wrapped around his body and eyes narrowed.

"Harry, I really don't need that right now," Draco said, rushing over to him.  "Can we please, for just a second, forget that I'm a Malfoy?"  Harry's expression softened at Draco's pleading, genuine concern washing over him.  "It's over, Harry," he said, shaking his head.  "It's all over."

"What's over?" Harry asked, trying not to look panicked but his stomach was doing belly flops and he felt he was about to be sick.  "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What?  No!  My life.  It's over.  Everything is over for me."

"Oh," Harry said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Harry.  You do know that if I died, _that would be over too, right?"_

"Well - What's wrong?  Why is your life over?"

"_He knows, Harry," Draco said, flailing his hands about.  "He knows and now it's all over for me.  You too, maybe."_

"Who knows what, exactly?" Harry asked, walking further into the common room.  Draco was pacing around dazed, weaving between shocked Gryffindors without even registering them.  From all the commotion, more had arrived and it seemed to Harry that everyone in his house was watching the exchange.  He could have sworn Colin Creevy just took a picture.  Draco kept pacing, muttering the words, "he knows" under his breath.  "Draco!" Harry practically shouted to get him out of his daze.  "Who knows what?"

Draco stared at Harry for a long while, reflections of light shimmering off his dull, grey eyes.  He opened his mouth to speak, thought better of it, and shut it again only to reopen it a moment later.  Dropping to his knees, Draco, though not crying, was sobbing loudly into his hands.  Harry would call them screams if they weren't so shattered and hopeless.  Crossing the room, Harry pushed aside any worry of what the Gryffindors would think as Draco had caused enough of a spectacle already, and wrapped his arms around Draco's quivering shoulders.

"What happened, Draco?" Harry asked him, voice soft.  "Who knows what?"

"Fudge told him," Draco said, his voice shaking.  "Hagrid told me this morning.  Was at the Leaky Cauldron last night."  Draco hiccupped and took a breath before continuing.  "Fudge told him.  Walked right up to him and said, 'Strange about your son and Harry Potter, isn't it?'  Said it like he knew.  Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out my father didn't know."  Harry felt his throat go dry, limbs weak, but he wouldn't let go of Draco.  "Hagrid wanted to warn me that he knew.  I don't know what to expect.  I'll get off lucky with a howler.  Pull me out of school maybe."

"We won't let that happen," Harry said, hugging Draco tighter.

"My father isn't going to want a queer son, much less a queer son dating the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Stop calling me that," Harry commanded.  "Look, it can't be that bad.  We'll work something out.  Now come on.  Get off the floor."

Draco stood up, his body quivering in Harry's arms, and he looked around to finally see all the Gryffindors staring at him.  "Harry," he whispered as Harry led him over to the couch to sit down by the fire, arm still around Draco's shoulder.

"What?" he asked, sitting down next to Draco.

"Everyone is staring at me," he whispered, looking at the gaping Gryffindors.  "I fear I may have said too much."

"Never mind that.  Now that your father knows, there's no need to hide.  I was sick of sneaking around, anyway."

"Does this mean you aren't mad at me anymore?"

"I was never mad at you.  I was hurt and defensive.  You said you were going to leave me."

"I'm sorry," replied Draco, bowing his head.  "Forgive me?"

"Of course," answered Harry, placing a light kiss to Draco's lips.

"No," Draco said and Harry furrowed his brows.

"What?"

"I said no.  You asked me that if it made my father proud, would I have killed you.  The answer is no.  I could never do that to you."

Just over Draco's shoulder, Harry caught sight of Hermione with tears in her eyes and Harry fought with himself not to form his own tears.  "Let's not fight for at least a week, okay?"

Draco nodded, laughing.  "Okay."  He looked around at the common room and shrugged.  "I guess everyone's going to know now.  First Gryffindor, and then the world.  I'm going to get laughed out of my common room.  Can I hide with you?"

Harry laughed.  "Sure, but maybe we should try the school before the world."

"Okay," he said, nodding.  "Fuck 'em all.  Let them think what they want to think.  My father already knows.  There isn't much worse that they can do to me."

"We already support you," Hermione pointed out, "though you might want to apologize to the fat lady."

"Why is it that everyone is always wanting me to apologize to someone?  First, Weasley.  Then it was Granger.  Now that hideously obese woman?  I'm not apologizing to that dumpy lump of lard," Draco spit out.  "After the morning I had?  Thinking Harry hated me.  Feeling guilty and deciding that maybe I shouldn't be so quick to assume I'll become a Death Eater even though everyone else does."  Harry smiled.  "Harry missing from breakfast and then finding out Fudge spilled all the sordid details he overheard.  The last thing I needed was a fight with a portrait.  She's bloody lucky I didn't tear her apart."

There was an awkward silence and then Fred interrupted, saying, "Right then.  Guess this means we better remove the Filibuster fireworks from the Slytherin dormitories."

Laughter broke out and rang through the Gryffindor common room.

A week had passed with Draco and Harry openly acting as a couple.  The teachers were on hand for any situation that looked like it was going to get out of control.  There weren't many problems except for the Slytherins who had suddenly turned very icy toward Draco.  Neither Crabbe nor Goyle seemed to be keen on wanting to follow Draco around anymore and he was left to handle his own fights.  Slytherins only spoke to him in cool tones and when necessary and Draco found himself spending most nights in Gryffindor.  Most of the school except for the Slytherins and a few stragglers in Ravenclaw were supportive.

No word had come for Draco, positive or negative, from Lucius.  He, in fact, hadn't received any mail at all and Draco was beginning to worry.  Harry had been busy with Quidditch practice, preparing for the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw this Saturday.  Draco's anxiousness was obvious and Harry tried to derail his thoughts the best to his ability.  He even pulled Draco over to the Gryffindor table a few times so that he couldn't be left to brood on his own.

The following Saturday, Harry had barely eaten breakfast despite Hermione's request before he stood with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and headed to the locker room.  Dressing in his scarlet Quidditch robes, he listened to Angelina give the team a pep talk while his thoughts remained on facing down Cho for the Snitch.  Ron seemed to be ready to explode from the excitement and anticipation; all the nervousness from the game against Hufflepuff seemed to have vanished.  As they walked to the stadium, Harry was glad to see the weather was in perfect condition for Quidditch.  Skies were clear and there was hardly any wind.

Walking onto the field, the crowd burst into applause for their respective teams and Harry searched the stands until he found Draco in Gryffindor with Hermione, cheering him on.  The Ravenclaw team was already in the middle of the field and Harry marched to his position, Firebolt grasped tight in his hand.  He could see Cho staring at him, her broom by her side, and Harry briefly wondered what it was going to be like when it was Draco he was standing opposite of.

"Shake hands, captains," said Madam Hooch, breaking Harry's thought process.  Angelina grasped the hand of the Ravenclaw captain.  Players of both teams mounted their brooms and Harry tightened his grip around the handle.  "On my whistle.  Three. . .Two. . .One."

The whistle sounded and Harry kicked hard off the ground.  Fourteen Quidditch players clothed in their respective house colors rose into the air.  As Harry urged his broom forward, he could hear Lee Jordan's commentary.  Harry did hope that Lee would be as entertaining as usual as he often found it hard to remain impartial and thus receiving reprimandation from Professor McGonagall.  So far, Lee was not disappointing.

"And they're off," he could he Lee Jordan say in the commentary.  "Gryffindor is in position.  Katie Bell passes to Alicia Spinnet who passes it back to Bell.  Watch out Katie, that was a Bludger!  Bell passes to Angelina Johnson and Johnson is heading for the goal.  Looking lovely as usual, may I add."

"Jordan," Professor McGonagall warned.  "Stop with the flattery and get back to the game."

"Right then, Professor.  Sorry about that.  Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor is still in possession as she heads for the goals.  She aims and she scores!  Ten points for Gryffindor by Angelina Johnson, the Gryffindor captain and a beautiful chaser."

"Jordan."

Harry zoomed past Alicia Spinnet, his eyes scanning the Quidditch pitch as he searched like mad for any small flick of gold that would lead to the Snitch.  From the commentary, he could hear Lee Jordan yelling at the Ravenclaw team who had just scored, leaving the score tie.  As he dove down, Cho followed close behind, thinking that he had seen the Snitch.  Lee announced that Gryffindor had pulled ahead by Katie Bell, scoring the second goal for Gryffindor.  Forging his Firebolt ahead, all of Harry's concentration was now on the game and Lee's commentary, and he continued to search.  In a sharp turn upward, he almost knocked Cho off her broom.

"Don't let her tail you, Harry," he could hear Fred call, or maybe it was George.  Just as he called out, Harry ducked as one of the Bludgers skirted past his head and the Weasley twin hit it toward a Ravenclaw chaser.

"That Bludger almost took our Gryffindor Seeker off his broom!  Be careful, Harry," Lee warned.  "None the less, an excellent shot by George Weasley.  Almost took off Cho Chang, the Seeker for Ravenclaw as well.  Teach her to follow Potter.  She's just sore because she knows Potter's Firebolt can wipe away her broom easy and she won't win if she doesn't tail him."

"That's enough, Jordan," Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"Sorry, Professor.  Teach her to tail the best Seeker Gryffindor's ever had."

"Would you focus on the game, Jordan?" McGonagall nearly shouted.

"Sorry, Professor.  Katie Bell of Gryffindor has the Quaffle and it's intercepted by Ravenclaw.  And Ron Weasley saves leaving the score at seventy to thirty, Gryffindor.  Nice save, Ron!"

As Ron prevented the Ravenclaws from scoring on Gryffindor, Harry caught sight of a flick of gold from the Snitch toward the Gryffindor end as he applauded Ron.  He accelerated his Firebolt and Cho, knowing he saw the Snitch, followed close behind.  Lee hadn't been kidding when he said about how superior Harry's broom was, however, and he was pulling ahead fast.

"And Potter's accelerating toward the Gryffindor end.  I think he sees the Snitch!  Cho Chang for Ravenclaw is close behind.  Come on, Harry!  Be careful!  She's still sore about your sudden attraction to men!"

"That was uncalled for, Jordan," McGonagall reprimanded.

Harry's broom swerved slightly, but he regained control and forged ahead.  Standing up on his broom, Harry reached out as far as his arm could stretch as he tried to grab the Snitch.

"Sorry, Professor, but she _is.  Harry used to like her and now she's sore.  Get it, Harry, before she knocks you off your broomstick for snogging with Malfoy!"_

Harry was finding it difficult to keep his balance and grab the Snitch with Lee's commentary.  He leaned forward, reached as far as he could go, and his hand closed around the ball.  Golden wings from the snitch fluttered softly against his palm, cheering and shouting sounded, and Lee had barely announced Harry's capture when everything went black.

Black.  Everything was black and when Harry opened his eyes, he decided he liked things better when they had been black.  Colors meshed into other colors creating a myriad of watercolors blended by raindrops and smeared together.  Light infiltrated his senses in powerful rays, clouding the corners of his eyes and blocking his peripheral vision.  He was vaguely aware of voices and he shut his eyes again, trying to make out the words.

"Madam Pomfrey!" the first voice shouted and Harry winced at the immense volume.  "Sorry, Harry.  Didn't mean to be so loud.  Madam Pomfrey!"

Who was that?  Ron?  No, didn't sound quite like Ron though the attitude was the same.  Scream, apologize for being loud, and then scream again.  That was quite like Ron.  He opened his eyes again, looking for the owner of such a loud voice.  Madam Pomfrey was mentioned and that meant the infirmary.  Reaching out a blind hand, he grabbed his glasses and pulled them on to see he was indeed in the hospital wing.  His bed was right by the window and the light coming in through it was giving him a headache worse than the one he already had.  Nice view, though.  Would be nicer once his head stopped pounding, anyway.  Now where was that voice?

"Madam Pomfrey!" he heard it say again down the hall.  "He's awake.  He opened his eyes and everything."

"That's wonderful but your incessant shouting has probably given young Mister Potter another headache," a second voice scolded and Harry figured that it must belong to Madam Pomfrey.  "Honestly, if you weren't so persistent about being with him, I'd have sent you away ages ago."

"You already tried that," the first voice teased.  "I'm not going anywhere.  I need to be with him."  The corners of Harry's mouth turned up into a smile as he placed the voice to Draco.  "What if he woke up and I wasn't there?  He probably doesn't know what happened and then he'd be upset because I'm not there with him.  It has been three days."

Three days?  What in bloody blazes could have happened to land him in the infirmary and unconscious for three day?  Their footsteps were coming very close now and Harry heard Madam Pomfrey in reply say, "Don't you have classes to attend to?"

"I do go to my classes.  They aren't all day, you know," Draco answered.

"Mister Malfoy, I doubt that Mister Potter would be terribly upset to not see you when he first wakes up."

"You say that now but you don't know Harry like I do," replied Draco.  Harry smiled.

They rounded the curtains and Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to smile or frown at the sight of Draco.  He looked thinner than usual, dark circles were under his eyes, and his skin looked more of a sickly pale than a healthy white glow that it usually held.  "Hi," Draco said, sitting down by his side.

"I tried to get him to leave but your boyfriend is a very persistent pain in the arse.  How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"My head feels dizzy but otherwise I'm fine," Harry answered.

"Take this," Draco said, holding out a small bottle.  "I was supposed to give it to you for you head when you woke up but I forgot in all the excitement.

Harry took the container from Draco, tipped his head back and swallowed the contents.  "Would it be alright if I had a bit of time alone with Draco to talk?"

She sniffed loudly, clearly displaying her disapproval, and looked between Harry and Draco.  "I suppose but make sure you get some rest.  I don't want you staying up all night and I'd send him away but he's like a parasite."

"Thank you," Harry said as she left.  Turning to Draco, Harry said, "You've been worried.  Is it me or your father?"

"What makes you say I'm worried?" Draco replied.

"You have dark circles under your eyes and you look like you haven't eaten in days."

"I'm slim and off-color.  It's a Malfoy thing."

"Draco," Harry warned.

"Both," he admitted, not wanting to hear Harry lecture him.  "I still haven't heard from my father and you've been out cold for three days now."

"What happened?" Harry asked, his voice groggy.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Harry thought long and hard.  "Qudditch.  Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw.  The Snitch.  And Lee Jordan saying something about Cho knocking me off my broom for snogging with you but I could've dreamt any of that."

"No, that all happened," Draco explained and a light tinge of pink came into his face.  "You caught the Snitch and just after you did, you took a Bludger to the head."

"I really caught the Snitch?  I was too busy listening to Lee talking about us snogging.  It made for a difficult time to concentrate."

"That's all I could think about too until you caught the Snitch and the Bludger hit you.

"I must have been so distracted by the commentary that I didn't even hear it coming right at me."

"I was really scared," Draco whispered, avoiding Harry's eyes.  "It hit you and you fell from your Firebolt and everyone thought you were dead.  For that moment when I thought I lost you, none of that shit with my father mattered.  You matter so much more to me, Harry.  I'm just sorry it took a trip to the infirmary to realize that."

"Me too," said Harry, chuckling.  "It's a nice trip to the infirmary, though.  Wonderful view."

"Isn't it?" Draco said, moving to the window.  "You come here so often that I thought we'd try and reserve this bed for you or at least get you your own personal assistant.  A preferred customer type of thing."

"How very inventive of you, Draco.  I can't believe you've been sitting here with me for three days.  You need sleep and you need food."

"I've been eating and sleeping.  I've just been very worried about not hearing from my father and you were unconscious from the Bludger.  Gryffindor won, though, if that makes you feel any better.  The game versus Slytherin should be quite the adventure."

"Don't think I'll be a gentleman," replied Harry.  "I want the Qudditch Cup this year and I won't hesitate to knock you off your Nimbus Two Thousand and One with my Firebolt."

"Getting egotistical about that Firebolt, are you?  Not that I should expect one any time soon.  I'll consider myself forewarned."

They were quiet for sometime.  Draco stared out the window at the sky as it began to turn to dusk before he returned to sitting on Harry's bed.  Slipping his fingers into Harry's, he stared down at their interlocked hands and half whispered, "I love you, you know that?"

Harry blinked twice, each long and done in shock.  "Actually," he stammered, "I didn't but it was nice of you to tell me."  An awkward silence filled the air and then Harry said, "I thought you didn't believe in love."

"I lied. . .Remember that one day before Potions when Ron said he loved Hermione but I must not understand that because I don't know anything about love?"  Harry nodded.  "Well, the reason I started to tear was because he was right.  I don't know anything of love or at least I didn't think I did.  I love my parents, Harry, but they never loved me.  Not the way they were supposed to.  I believed that love was real, it existed, but I wasn't worthy to have anyone ever love me.  I wasn't worthy to feel the emotion."

"Draco -" Harry said but Draco cut him off.

"I don't need sympathy, Harry, and I don't need your pity either.  I learned that love isn't perfect.  It isn't about moonlit walks or candlelit dinners or holding hands," Draco said with a laugh as he held up their interlocked fingers.  "Love isn't perfect just like people aren't.  Love is a way you feel inside when you know that when you're with that person, you truly feel happy.  When you love someone, they make you want to be a better person.  It knows no age, gender, or even house because love can cross all boundaries.  There's no where else that you'd ever want to be because they're the only person in the universe, and when I realized that, I realized that I love you.

"Love used to be a fairy tale to me.  I didn't know what love meant.  My parents didn't love me just like their parents didn't really love them and I know you're right when you say that you're parents loved you.  Sometimes I wish they'd just disappear.  I know I'd do better without them but then I feel so guilty because your parents are gone and while I have mine, I want them to go away.  I'm nothing to them, Harry, but a nuisance and just another wizard to add to the Death Eaters."  Draco paused and a shy smile formed on his face as he turned his eyes up to lock with Harry's.  "Harry?"

"What?"

"It would be nice if you loved me back."

Harry's jaw dropped.  "Oh!  Draco-" he started laughing, "I do!  I love you, Draco.  You should know that."

"Actually, I didn't but it was nice of you to tell me," he replied, leaning in and kissing Harry's lips.  "I do.  I love you so much even if you are that annoying Potter Boy-Who-Lived."

"Well I love you even if you are unfortunate enough to be a Malfoy," Harry replied.  "We're going to be okay.  Even if your father does know, we're going to be okay."

Draco nodded, kissing Harry again before crawling into bed beside him and spooning against Harry's back.  "I know, Harry.  It's so strange, though, to not have heard from him yet when he's known for over a week now.  I can only imagine what he's going to spring on me after things going for this long without word."

"He doesn't know that you know he knows," Harry pointed out and Draco chuckled at his choice of words.  "Well he _doesn't.  Maybe he's waiting for proof.  Doesn't trust Fudge or something.  Man __is a git at times.  Or maybe he's waiting for you to make the first move."_

"Or maybe he's setting up arrangements to transfer me to Durmstrang and away from you."

"Don't be so negative about it," Harry said, rolling over to press his stomach flat against Draco's.  He could hear Draco's breath hitch and feel his chest shudder against Harry's own.  Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, Harry whispered, "Go to sleep.  You need the rest."

"You do too."

"Okay then."

They laid together in silence, bodies pressed against each other and mouths so close they were sharing the same oxygen as their limbs and minds gave in to slumber.  Draco went first and Harry spent a few solitary hours afterward running his index finger along the planes of Draco's pale, pointed face, listening to him breathe.  His heart would swell in his chest just thinking of Draco's voice and his mind flashed to the irony of the situation.  Just when he was ready to throw in the towel, he discovered a warm body beneath the icy exterior.  There was actually a real person in Draco, a person that needed to be coaxed out of his shell and put aside all the silly preconceptions to show his true colors.

The real Draco loved Harry and Harry wouldn't deny loving Draco in return.  Love, indeed, knew of no gender or even house and Draco couldn't have spoken truer words.  So strange that only a few months ago, Harry had hated the boy who now lay in front of him, asleep, and Harry thought Draco was the most beautiful vision he had ever seen.  Draco and Malfoy were two different people and it was unmistakable that Harry preferred the former.  Draco was hidden inside Malfoy and Harry thrived on having broken through that shell.

He had almost cried during Draco's speech about love.  Maybe they weren't the picture perfect couple and everything dreams are made of, but they were together and for Harry, that was enough.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
**Loved something.**** Hated something. Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com**


	14. Lucius Calls

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading this religiously and loving it.  It is far more of a compliment than I deserve.  And those who review:  I only love you more.**

**And excuse me while I say:  CHAMBER OF SECRETS IN THEATRES FRIDAY!**

**::regains composure::**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling and the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I wish it did, but it doesn't. I am making no money off this trifle of a story.  
  
**

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry awoke the next morning to a body disentangling itself from Harry's limbs.  Not wanting to lose the warmth, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and tried to pull him back into bed.  A soft chuckle was emitted in response to Harry's actions and Draco gave him a light nudge on his arm.

"I have to get up, Harry," Draco said, trying to pull his body out of Harry's grip.  "I need to get to breakfast before Charms this morning.  You don't want me to miss class, do you?"

Cracking open an eye, Harry released Draco and watched him as he moved about, dressing for a day of classes.  "You've been sleeping here?"

"I was worried about you.  Not that it matters.  Slytherins don't want me around them anymore."

Harry sat up in bed and watched Draco pull on his cloak.  "You don't belong there."

"Sure I do.  Sorting Hat put me there, didn't it?  Barely even touched my head before it sent me to Slytherin.  The Sorting Hat knows what its doing."

"I suppose," answered Harry, still skeptical.  "Shouldn't I be going to classes, too?  I've already missed a few days and I can't afford to get far behind."

"Not today.  I already talked to Madam Pomfrey and she wants you to get your rest.  Even if she would have let you go, I'd have made you stay and rest.  You won't fall behind.  I'm sure Ron and Hermione will offer to fill you in on what you missed and I'll help with Care of Magical Creatures and Potions if you want me to."

"That would be great.  Thanks."

Draco smiled, leaning forward and giving Harry a quick peck on the lips.  "Anytime," he mumbled against Harry's lips and his mouth curved into a smile.

"I have a question before you leave," Harry said once Draco had pulled back and looked about ready to go.

"What is it?"

"Did someone get my Firebolt?"

"Yeah.  It's fine.  Ron's got it back in the dormitory."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.  "Thank goodness.  I was afraid it was going to come back in pieces like my Nimbus Two Thousand did when I fell off my broom the last time."

"Oh yeah.  The dementor incident, right?"

"You _would remember."  Draco scowled.  "Well you would.  You're the one who tried to sabotage me in the next game dressing up as dementors and all."_

"It was a stroke of genius on my part if I do say so myself."

"It was a stroke of something but I wouldn't call it genius," Harry mumbled.

"I love you," Draco called, smiling before giving Harry a kiss goodbye.  Heading off for breakfast, he promised to drop in before lunch for a visit.  Harry watched as he brushed out the door and he turned his attention out the window trying to keep himself entertained until Draco would return.

Madam Pomfrey came in every so often to check up on him and on her first visit, told Harry that Ron and Hermione had been in to check on him before he or Draco had awoken.  She had let them know that Harry woke up the day before and instructed them to return later on.  With nothing to keep him entertained, Harry stared outside the window for a while, pleased at his view of the lake as it made him think of Draco.  After that, he let his thoughts drift anywhere from Hogsmeade to Ron and Hermione to Draco to his classes and for a few seconds of insanity, the Dursleys and Privet Drive.  He was even pretty sure that Dobby slipped in there right before thoughts led to the Malfoys, which of course turned to his boyfriend and how much he was missing him already.

He had a small breakfast and tried to eat is as slowly as possible to take up more time before lunch and Draco's return.  When Ron and Hermione finally showed up not long before lunch, Harry wanted to jump from his bed in excitement.  After being cooped up for so long without anything to do, seeing their faces brought a breath of fresh air into his boring and mundane stay.

"We came by last night but you were already asleep," Ron said, standing near the bed.

"With Malfoy," added Hermione.  "It was really quite a sight.  I really feel for him, Harry.  He's been worrying himself into anemia ever since the Quidditch match."

"Bloody good job catching the Snitch.  If we win against Slytherin, the Quidditch Cup is ours.  You will be able to be a decent Seeker against your boyfriend, won't you?"

"Are you kidding?" replied Harry.  "I've got a record to maintain.  I'm not about to let Draco beat me just because I love him.  We all know I'm a better Seeker anyway and he's not about to shove me off my broomstick for the Snitch."  Harry paused, frowning as his thoughts furthered.  "Bloody hell.  I can only imagine what Lee Jordan's going to have to say through that game."

"I'm really going to miss him at Quidditch games when he graduates this year," Ron mumbled.  "For a moment, I didn't think the Bludger hit you.  I just thought that Lee was getting to you."

"For a moment there, he was.  I was too busy trying to get the Snitch and forget what he said about me and Draco to hear the Bludger coming at me."

"Well you're better now that's what's really important," said Hermione.

They were interrupted by the door flying open and Draco running toward them in a frenzy.  His feet were pounding against the floor, his cloak billowing behind him, and a section of his white blond hair had come undone only to be hanging in his eyes.  In his hand was a piece of parchment and he was waving it about wildly.

"Harry!" he called running to the side of the bed opposite Ron and Hermione.  "Harry, I wanted to come sooner but I had classes and-" he paused to heave in oxygen, "-and I ran all the way here as soon as Divination was over."  He stopped once again to heave, trying desperately to get his breathing under control.  Throwing the piece of parchment at Harry, he sputtered out between gasps, "My father - mail - breakfast."

Harry looked down at the piece of parchment in his hands and saw that it was addressed to Draco, signed by Lucius Malfoy.  Afraid to know what Draco's father had to say, his stomach clenched and unclenched as he skimmed over the words, none registering in his panic.  Taking a deep breath, he calmed his mind the best he could and began to read.

_Draco,_

_I know you haven't heard from me nor your mother in sometime and I suppose I should start by go about giving you an explanation for the absence._

_You see, a few weeks ago I was having a drink at the Leaky Cauldron when Cornelius Fudge came in and said that it was the most curious thing about you and Harry Potter.  I, as you should rightly know, had no idea in the least as to what he meant and when I asked, he said that he was referring to the two of you being a couple.  I told him that he was misinformed because my son was not a homosexual and that I didn't know where he got these crazy ideas.  Turns out, he got them from you, overhearing you telling Severus._

_At first I didn't believe him but then I got to asking around and when I got to Vincent Crabbe's father, the tale was confirmed to be true.  I won't lie to you, Draco.  I was outraged.  This is not who you are supposed to be.  No son of mine is going to be a queer.  I was ready to disown you and I wasn't about to contact you yet.  After all, you weren't even respectful enough to tell me.  I had to hear from the minister of magic.  I was so enraged I was ready to pull you out of Hogwarts and snap your wand in half._

_However, after much time to think about this, I've not only decided to keep you in school but to accept you as well.  You're my son and nothing will change that.  I'm still not comfortable with it but I'll try to accept it and you._

_I suppose with Harry as your boyfriend, you aren't about to become a Death Eater.  You may be making the wrong decision, choose the losing side, but that is your choice to make.  I've always told you that you need to grow up and it seems to me that you've finally taken that bit of advice.  I'm very proud of you._

_To show you that I'm okay with this recent turn of events, I insist that you bring Mister Potter home to the manor for the Easter holiday.  Owl me back with your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father_

Harry stared at the parchment gaping.  "He wants me to go home with you?" Harry finally said, not even seeing Ron or Hermione's inquisitive expressions.

"Yes but that's not it," Draco said, now practically skipping and looking a lot like Oliver Wood did when Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup two years ago.  "Did you see, Harry?  The last line in the second last paragraph?  My father said he was proud of me.  The one thing I've been striving to achieve since I could crawl.  My father is proud of me and I don't have to become a Death Eater."

"And he wants me to go home with you for Easter?" Harry asked again, handing Draco the letter.  Draco nodded, his head looking like it would bob right off his shoulders.

"Harry, you can't!" Hermione interrupted.  "Lucius Malfoy is still a supporter of Voldemort."

"Hermione," interrupted Ron.  "Don't say his name."

"Sorry, Ron.  He's still a supporter of You-Know-Who, even if you are dating his son.  It may be a trap."

"Keep your nose out of it, Mudblood," Draco spit at her.

"For once, I agree with Hermione," said Ron.  "Going would be like eating Easter dinner with You Know Who himself."

"You would now that you're an item," Draco reeled off, his eyes murderous.  "My father wouldn't do that.  He said I don't have to become a Death Eater and he's finally proud of me.  I won't let that be taken away by a Weasel and a Mudblood."

"You're just blinded, Malfoy," shouted Hermione.  "Your father hit your weakness and now you're too blind to see what's going on.  He'll kill you, too, now that you're on our side.  You'll be hurting yourself and Harry.  If you don't want to see it for yourself, see it for Harry."

"There's nothing to see.  You don't know what you're talking about, Granger, and I'd ask you to keep your nose where it belongs.  What do you think, Harry?"

Harry had been watching this spectacle with his lips pressed together in a very thin line, his head spinning from all the ruckus.  Now they were all staring at him and he needed to come up with an answer fast.

"I reckon," he started, hesitating.  "Well, I'm a bit nervous about it because Hermione could partly be right," he said and Harry could've sworn Draco fumed, "but if you really think it'll be okay, I'll go, Draco."

Hermione gasped and Draco first glared at Hermione before seizing Harry's upper body and hugging tight.

Stomping her foot in indignation, Hermione said, "Harry, you can't be serious.  You'll walk into danger just because your boyfriend asks you to?"

"I'll be careful, Hermione."

Sensing the battle was lost, Hermione nodded, dragging a pale and nervous Ron out of the hospital wing with her.  Harry and Draco watched them go before turning to each other and kissing.

"I'm proud of you, too, you know?" Harry said.

"Thank you.  For everything.  I'll write my father and tell him we're coming."

"Okay," Harry whispered and they kissed once more before Draco practically floated out for lunch and afternoon classes.

The weeks leading up to the Easter holiday were packed with classes, tons of homework, and so many Quidditch practices for the game against Slytherin that Harry was starting to get irritated with his beloved Snitch.  Both Fred and George were constantly apologizing for missing the Bludger that had knocked Harry from his Firebolt, claiming that Lee had been distracting them as well.

Other aftermath of the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor game was everywhere Harry turned.  Angelina kept congratulating him on the excellent catching of the Snitch and was sounding a lot like Oliver did when going over tactics for the upcoming match.  The school kept whispering about Draco and Harry and it was bothering Draco to the point where he wouldn't show up for some meals.  He was never used to that kind of attention.  Lee was apologizing and promised to try and be good for the next match.  Cho could look neither Draco nor Harry in the eye.

Chatter about the game after the holidays was abundant as well.  The last game included Lee's commentary and the Bludger incident, which, Harry learned, ended with Draco running out onto the field in a mad sprint and threatening to kill both Weasley twins, the Ravenclaw beaters, and Lee Jordan if Harry had died.  Anticipation was high for the commentary and the battle for the Snitch in the next game now that the rivalry was turned up a notch.  Both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were afraid that their respective Seeker would not perform up to caliber because of the other Seeker being his boyfriend.  Angelina had acknowledged this circumstance more times than Harry wanted to remember.

The Gryffindors, however, were being a lot better about it than the Slytherins.  When Harry assured them that, though he wasn't about to shove Draco off his broom to an untimely death, he wanted that Snitch and the Quidditch Cup, they believed him.  Angelina was nervous about it and kept brining it up but Harry dismissed her fears because she also kept reminding Fred and George to watch out for Bludgers and not to let them hit Harry again.  Lee Jordan also got a strict warning from the Gryffindors.

The Slytherins, however, didn't even acknowledge Draco anymore and he could often be seen eating alone, people staring at him and whispering.  He even came to Harry, ready to explode if only to release the pressure, because he overhead the new captain suggesting replacing Draco on the team.  He wanted to quit but Harry refused to let him.  The Slytherins didn't deserve the satisfaction.

The apprehension for Easter at the Malfoy manor, another thing that the whole school now knew about, was even worse than the apprehension for the upcoming game.  As the holiday got closer, Harry got even more nervous than before.  Worries and concerns were slipping into the back of his mind, most of which were Hermione's concerns.  There was enough general concerns about having dinner with the boyfriend's family without adding the Death Eater circumstance.  Hermione was making more and more sense, leaving Harry wondering what he had got himself into.  Somehow, he didn't think Lucius was about to discontinue his support of Voldemort just because his son was dating Harry.  Things were looking very bleak.

Draco couldn't be more excited or pleasant since receiving the letter from his father.  He was constantly smiling despite his problems with the Slytherins and Harry had to laugh when Draco actually managed to acquire a small bounce to his step.  The improved attitude reflected in his schoolwork and his suffering grades began to make dramatic improvements.

Everything was shifting around Harry and the negatives counteracting the positives were leaving him drained and neutral.  Hermione was exuding negative energy in abundance due to the upcoming trip for Harry to the Malfoy manor.  Draco was bouncing off the walls in excitement and Harry had caught him reading over the letter a few times, grinning at the written confession of pride.  The tension between Hermione and Draco was at an all time high and Harry almost wished they would go back to the way they were before she knew he and Draco were dating.

It was strange for Harry when the time came to sign up to stay for Easter and Harry didn't have to sign up for the first time since coming to Hogwarts.  Every year thus far he had stayed for the holidays, not wanting to go back to the Dursleys.  This year, going home with Draco was praying on his mind.  By not signing the form, Harry got a strange sense of commitment, first, and then a sense of signing his own certification of death.  It made him uneasy but he forced a smile on for Draco's sake despite the feeling that he wanted to vomit whenever the topic came up.

Harry's trunk was packed and he walked out of Gryffindor next to Hermione as they headed for the carriages that would take them to the Hogwarts express.  The Weasleys had decided to stay behind this year yet again but Hermione wanted to be home for the holiday.  Meeting up with Draco just outside the school, Hermione frowned, sniffing at him, and she turned her nose up into the air at the sight of him before she entered a carriage.  Draco and Harry followed, finally to be joined by Justin Finch-Fletchley of Hufflepuff.

"I wish we could just apparate," Justin said as their carriage began to draw away.  "I hate that you have to pass a test and everything."

"Personally," answered Draco and Harry braced himself from the tone of Draco's voice, "I agree with Finch-Fletchley.  Not that you could apparate on Hogwarts grounds, anyway."

"You can't?" both Harry and Justin asked.  Hermione turned flush as she stared at Harry.  Her mouth opened, about to speak, but Draco's voice interrupted the process and got there first.

"No, you can't.  First Crabbe, then Goyle, and now the two of you," he snapped, shaking his head.  "Honestly, hasn't anyone read _Hogwarts, A History?"_

All the red in Hermione's face drained, her anger replaced with astonishment as she stared at Draco, mouth opening and closing.  "You've - you've read it?  I thought I was the only one.  Harry and Ron have never read it and whenever someone happens to get on the grounds, I always have to remind them that they couldn't've apparated."

Draco laughed and Hermione broke out into a grin.  It was nice to see them getting along again.  "Yes, I've read it.  Maybe we can get them to even read the book.  They are our boyfriends.  I'm sure we can use some form of compromise."

"Blackmail, you mean," mumbled Harry.

"To each his own," replied Draco.  "Its nice to know someone else has read it.  I was beginning to think that I was the only one.  I get very bored in the manor over the summer holiday so sometimes I just hide out in our library and read through the books.  Its a better alterative to getting in my father's way."

"I suppose so," Hermione replied, a little of her distrust coming back at the mention of Draco's father.  "I've been trying to get Ron and Harry to read it.  I even bought them each a copy for Christmas but I don't think either one even opened the cover."

Harry rolled his eyes, tuning out the conversation over books that Hermione and Draco had now immersed themselves into.  After weeks of their fighting, it was nice to actually have his boyfriend and one of his best friends on good terms again.  They talked straight through the ride to Hogsmeade and grabbed a compartment on the train together.  Harry trudged along after them and settled in next to Draco, resting his head on his shoulder.  Before he realized it was happening, Harry had become bored with them both and their words were monotonous until fading into murmurs.  Harry fell into slumber.

He awoke to his shoulders shaking and opening his eyes he stared directly into a set of grey ones.  Draco was chuckling at him and calling out, telling Harry that they had arrived and needed to get off the train.

"Morning sunshine," said Draco, placing a kiss to Harry's lips.  "We have to get off the train.  My father needs to pick us up and take us back to the manor and he can only do that if we get off this train."

Harry smiled and pulled himself up, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.  "Okay.  Just lead the way and I shall follow."

Draco snickered, pulling away from Harry and walking out of their compartment.  They stepped off the train with their luggage in tow and into the station.  From the corner of his eye, Harry could see Draco visibly stiffen at the sight of his father.  Lucius walked over to them and motioned for Harry and Draco to follow.  Harry remained quiet, afraid to say anything as Draco's father explained they would be using a portkey to return to the manor, and an old train ticket.  It was worn around the edges and Harry placed his fingers on it alongside Draco's and Lucius's before feeling a tugging at his naval.

When Harry opened his eyes again, he was standing in a large green and grey room with high stone walls.  There was a fireplace in the far side of the room, a fire burning in it and two high back armchairs were facing it.  The air was chilled and it brushed against Harry's skin, stealing the warmth like a silent thief.  Hardwood floors were beneath their feet and thick, heavy black drapes hung over the windowpanes blocking out any sunshine that may be on the other side.  This made the room dark and dreary, giving it a cold atmosphere that made the large mansion even more frigid.

Without a word, Lucius left the room and Harry turned to observe Draco.  His posture was better than usual but instead of a confident stance, it was more of the kind one uses when in the company of a higher authority.  He was unusually quiet, his eyes still on the door his father had just left through as if waiting for something.  Harry wanted to speak but he was afraid to break the silence, feeling very much like he did when he was a small child and the Dursleys had company.

He was just about to assume that Draco had gone crazy when a house elf entered, picked up Draco's bag and left the room.  When a second entered, it retrieved Harry's bag as well but it did not leave.  Instead, it stared at them before speaking.

"Master Lucius is telling Kippy to show Harry Potter to his room, sir," the house elf said.  "Master Draco is coming along if he likes, sir."  Draco nodded and began to follow as the house elf left the room.  It led him through many long, winding corridors and up numerous flights of stairs.

They stopped before a set of high double doors, ornamented with a glass knob and silver paint.  Opening up the doors, a lavish room decorated in shades of black and grey was revealed.  Black curtains like the ones in the first room were hanging over each of the seven windows.  The sheets were satin on a large, four-poster bed.  This room also had a hardwood floor and a fireplace with two high back armchairs.

The house elf set down Harry's bags in the middle of the room and turned to face them.

"Thank you, Kippy," drawled Draco.  "You may leave us now."  The house elf left immediately and shut the door behind him.  Draco turned to Harry and forced a smile.  "I don't know what to say to you now that we're here."

"You don't have to say anything," Harry replied, sitting down on the bed.  A long silence ensued and he watched Draco shuffle his feet and shift his weight until he wandered over to the fire and sunk into one of the armchairs.  "You hate it here."

"You noticed."  Draco laughed but it contained none of the cheerfulness or joy that Harry was accustomed to hearing in his voice over the past few weeks.  The sound was forced, strained, and resentful, and just hearing it come from Draco was painful for Harry to hear.  "Its always so cold here."

"It is drafty."

"Drafty?  It's freezing here.  Always is.  One of the things I hate most about coming home."

Draco's body jumped as he felt Harry's arms wrap around him from behind and Harry's chin rest on his shoulder.

"I thought, since the letter, he'd be more like he used to.  More like he was when I was a kid.  I actually thought he'd be warm but he's just as cold as ever.  I'm sorry I brought you here."

"Don't be.  You wanted me to come and I came here for you.  We're here to be together and maybe your father will warm up once he gets used to the idea of us.  I love you."

"I love you, too."

"If I may ask, why do you hate it here so much?  I mean, I know you have your issue with your father but this is your home-"

"Your home is with the Dursleys and you can't honestly tell me that you like it there," Draco responded and Harry opened his mouth to reply but Draco cut him off.  "My father just - I hate it here.  I hate the way he makes me feel.  I'm scared of him, Harry.  I want to be able to call him my dad but I can't get close enough to him for that.  Remember last year at the Quidditch World Cup?"  Harry nodded.  "I had to've been the only kid there who didn't bring a friend and had to sit between his parents.  As if that wasn't bad enough, then the Dark Mark appeared and I was hiding in the forest alone."

"You seemed fine to me.  At least in the forest, anyway.  Now that I think about it, you were uncharacteristically quiet at the game.  I forgot you were even there most of the time."

"Uh huh and that was because I was stuck between my mother and father.  You really don't know what being a Malfoy is all about."

"Then tell me, Draco."

"Not now.  Later.  We have dinner first to attend to and on the way back, I'll show you the way to my room in case you need me.  Sleeping in the manor can get kind of creepy at night when its dark and you're all alone."

Harry nodded and followed Draco out of the room.  He tried to memorize the passages and corridors as they walked but there was so much to his house and it all looked the same that it gave Harry a great difficulty in trying to commit it to memory.  From what he had known of the Malfoys before beginning to date Draco, Harry knew they were an old and well-known wizarding family.  Lucius Malfoy had great power when it came to the wizarding world.  Harry also knew that Draco's family was rich, lived in a huge manor, and always had the best that money could buy.  From dating Draco, Harry had learned that all their money couldn't buy them a unity to make Draco happy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
**Loved something.**** Hated something. Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com******


	15. At the Malfoy Manor

**I trust that everyone went to see Chamber of Secrets and loved it.   Jason Isaacs was particularly wonderful and I must say, it's no small wonder he loves that stick so much.  I love that stick.**

**I meant to update this before Chamber of Secrets came out but alas, ff.net was sucking arse.**

**And for the thanks:**

**Chibi-Yukito****:  HERE'S YOU UPDATE WHEN YOU CAN FIND WHAT GOES ON AT THE MANOR!  I hope you love it.**

**Kelly:  Lucius is a bitch, isn't he?  You never know if you can trust him (rule of thumb says you can't).  Lee Jordan's commentary is the best part of Quidditch as well.**

**chrisseee667:  Well here's more to the visit to the manor.  Enjoy.**

**SkySong32:  _Beginning to like Draco?  You didn't like him before?  *sob*  My poor Draco.  *grin*  I'm glad you like the story and I hope this chapter does a little to satiate you._**

**SparkySparkles:  If I told you, I'd have to kill you and that would be messy.**

**SkyChief:  Draco's been so miserable through this entire story (and truth be told, most of my stories) so I had to make him happy sometime.  The way I wrote the manor was how I pictured it so I'm glad you thought it was apt.**

**Anyone else, thank you for reading.  I appreciate it because these comments make my day.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling and the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I wish it did, but it doesn't. I am making no money off this trifle of a story.  
  
**

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Entering a large dining room, Harry followed Draco to the end of a long table.  Heavy draperies hung over the windows in here as well and Harry had yet to see a carpet in the entire manor thus far.  Every room was in grey, black, and dull shades of green.  From what Harry had known of Draco before, he wouldn't have been surprised to see he lived in a place like this but Harry, having now dated Draco for months, couldn't see him spending his holidays here, much less growing up here.

"Hello, Harry," Narcissa spoke, stiffly.  "So its true about you and Draco then?  I thought it would just be a nasty little rumor."  She sniffed, her nose scrunching to its usual position as if something smelled foul.  "Draco, why didn't you tell us you were a queer?"

Harry wanted to gape, could see himself doing so in his head, but his mouth seemed to stay shut on its own accord and Harry figured that was for the best.  Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Draco cower under the eyes of his parents set on him and waiting for an explanation.  Draco shifted in his seat, squared his shoulder and for a moment, Harry could've sworn Draco's lower lip trembled.

"Well?" snapped Lucius and Draco jumped, his mouth set tight.  "Answer your mother, boy.  She didn't ask you a question for you to sit there like a brainless git.  Speaking of which, how _are your marks?"_

Draco visibly swallowed and his eyes remained downcast.  "Which question should I answer first?" Draco finally asked, his voice quivering and Harry could practically see Draco fighting with himself, trying to steady his voice and keep it under control.

"Mine," Lucius answered.  "Is that mudblood girl still surpassing you?"

Sneaking a glance at Harry, Draco's head dropped even further and he nodded.  Harry could tell Draco was embarrassed and Harry didn't know whether it was from his poor marks of his father's ever so eloquent choice of words.  "Yes," he admitted, hushed.  "I've been having a very hard time this year but I'm studying and asking for help."

"Speak up, boy," instructed Lucius.  "If you're going to do poorly, you'll have to be prepared to admit it.  Imagine how embarrassed and disappointed I was when you weren't made a prefect.  You're falling behind, boy.  And that's not even to mention my humiliation and anger when I found out about this sordid love affair.  Do you know how that made me look to no even know what was going on in my own son's life?"

"When did this happen, Draco?" Narcissa demanded.  Harry looked down at his plate and began to pick at his chicken.

"I don't know," Draco replied, holding his head.  "I've liked him for awhile.  We got together a few weeks before Christmas."

"Is that why you asked to say for Christmas?" Lucius snapped, eyes blazing.  Draco looked like he wanted to curl up right there and die.

"Yes, but I wasn't lying.  I really was falling behind in Potions and I did work with Professor Snape over the holiday."  Harry didn't think he had ever heard Draco sound so scared. "I thought you said you were proud of me."

Lucius's eyes flickered.  "I am," he said, softer than before.  "I just want what's best for you and I'm proud that you've taken the initiative to make your own decisions."  He glanced at Narcissa before turning back to Draco.  "You can't be a little boy forever.  You're sixteen years old and it's about time you started to act like it."

"I know," Draco answered, still strained.

"And you need to improve those marks.  Your O.W.L.s are coming up and I can't have you getting beaten by that mudblood-"

"Her name is Hermione," Draco shouted pounding on the table before his already pale face lost any of the color it contained and turned white.  Lucius's eyes were blazing and Draco's mouth was trembling, sound refusing to come out as he searched for words to say.  Harry thought Draco looked a lot like Dobby when saying something he wasn't supposed to.  He half-expected Draco to start pounding his head on the table and cursing himself out.

"Did you say something to me?" Lucius asked, eyes narrowing.  Draco shook his head.  "Really?  I could have sworn you corrected me when I called that filthy girl a mudblood."  Harry could see Draco chomp down on his tongue.  "Did you?"  Draco shook his head again.  "Don't lie to me.  You know how I feel about being lied to."

"I may have said something."

Lucius nodded.  "Need I remind you, boy, that you are to hold your tongue when I am speaking.  And then, you dare to go as far as to correct me."  Shaking his head, Lucius tutted in disapproval.  "You know, this is all your fault, Narcissa.  A boy can only be as good as he's raised.  I told you it would be a mistake, letting him run around calling us mum and dad for as long as we did.  I told you that a boy needs to learn his place with his elders when he's young but you insisted.  I knew he would be a disappointment from the start.  I knew he should have gone to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts but you kept insisting that he'd grow out of it."

"I know, Lucius," sniffed Narcissa.  "I thought he'd be more like Ares.  How was I supposed to know he was just a bad kid at the core?"

From the corner of his eye, Harry could see Draco's eyes glossing over and face tinge pink.

"I can hear you, you know.  I'm sitting right here."

"And you've interrupted once again," Lucius retorted, clicking his tongue.  "Hold your tongue or I'll be forced to cut it off."

"I won't hold my tongue," Draco shouted, standing up and sending his chair reeling backward.

"You will," Lucius answered, just as angry.  "You will pick up that chair, apologize, and go to your room without another word."  He then turned to Narcissa.  "Look what he's become.  This is what happens when you let a child believe in love for so long."  Lucius turned back to Draco to see tears rolling down his cheeks, the chair still overturned on the floor.  "I told you to pick that up."

"No," Draco replied, shaking his head.

"What?"

"I said no," Draco answered, now laughing.  The smack dealt to Draco's face was deafening.

"Pick it up."

On the side of Draco's face was a deep red print of where Lucius's hand had been but Draco was still laughing and shaking his head.  Harry thought he had gone mad.

"Love is real, father.  Harry's shown me that.  All I ever wanted was your pride, for you to love me, and when you didn't, I thought something was wrong with me but it was you all along.  It was you that there was something wrong with."

"Love isn't real, boy," Lucius bit.

"My name is Draco or has it been so long since you've addressed me to my face that you've forgotten?  I'm surprised you're talking to me at all.  Perhaps you'd like to send a house elf to address me in this matter like you usually do."

"They've brainwashed you at that Hogwarts," Lucius shouted at him, ending Draco's rant.  "Love isn't real.  It doesn't exit and if you think it does, you're only fooling yourself.  I've never loved you and I never will.  And stop that crying.  It makes you look like an idiot.  Ares would've never behaved like this."

"Yes, but he got himself killed, didn't he?" Draco shouted back.  "I suppose that's what happens when your son is supporting Voldemort before he can properly defend himself."

"Ares was a better wizard than you'll ever be.  Ares was everything a Malfoy is _supposed to be.  I was proud of him in a way that you'll never achieve.  He was the son we wanted but then he died and we got stuck with you, the second rate child.  Don't think we didn't try to get rid of you.  Ares was enough for us.  Pity they took him and not you."_

"I told you we should've taken Aries out with us that night," Narcissa sniffed.  "Maybe then they would've taken Draco as the hostage instead."

Apparently in agreement, Lucius nodded.  "Should've killed him right from the start.  Shame he didn't die when we cast the abortion spell."  Lucius caught sight of Draco's shocked expression and he smirked.  "Ah yes, we haven't told you.  The premature delivery your mother had was a result of an abortion spell.  Unfortunately, you pulled through in the end.  That's why you're so tiny."

Draco shook his head.  "No."

Nodding, Lucius said, "Yes.  The only reason I still deal with you is because you're my son and if you make a fool of yourself, it mars the Malfoy name and, in turn, makes me look bad.  I don't want that, do I?  I've had to bail you out of trouble and make excuses for you more times than I care to think about.  I should think you'd be a little more grateful.  Now go to your room.  I don't want to see you again until you're ready to apologize and you've learned your place."

Rubbing at his eyes, now bloodshot and soaking in tears, Draco turned from his father.  "Come on, Harry," he muttered and stalked out of the dining room.

Harry practically had to run to keep up with Draco and they turned into a new hall.  Draco flung open the doors to a bedroom that looked similar to the one Harry was staying in only he could see Draco's things strewn about in an organized mess.  Draco was chewing on his lips, tears still rolling down his face as he paced the room.  Harry shut the doors behind him and fell back so that he back lay flat against the doors, leaning on them as he watched Draco.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," said Draco, his voice still shaking.  "I've never really gone off on my father like that before.  It was just something about you being there and he called what he have a sordid love affair.  We do not have a sordid love affair.  I love you.  We have so much more than that."  Draco's hands went to his head.  "How long should I wait until I apologize?"

Harry stared.  "You're actually going to apologize?"

Shrugging, Draco answered, "Of course.  I don't want an unpleasant holiday."

"After that?"  Harry walked toward Draco and motioned to the door.  "You'd apologize after all that he's just told you?  Don't you ever get sick of doing things for your father?"  Draco didn't answer.  "Don't you ever think for yourself?"

"No," Draco screamed back before bursting into a fresh batch of tears.  "No, Harry, I don't think for myself.  Everything I do is for my father.  I don't know how to think for myself.  I don't know who Draco is, Harry.  Who's Draco?"

Harry stared at him, speechless, grasping for an answer.  "I-" he stammered, "I don't know.  If you don't know, I can't know."

"Funny," Draco said.  "Most people would say that Draco is a Malfoy.  That's all I am to people.  I'm a Malfoy.  Do you know why I was so angry about not making my house Quidditch team as a first year?"

"You're a spoiled brat who gets everything he wants?"

Draco laughed.  "Close, but no cigar.  Contrary to popular belief, it had nothing to do with you, Harry.  I should've made it.  I'm a great Keeper, Harry.  Not a bad Chaser, either, and I was going for both positions.  Apparently, however, I was vetoed.  I overheard Flint say that they didn't want a Malfoy on their team.  The only reason I made Seeker is because my father bought my position.  I'm an awful Seeker."

"You aren't bad.  I'm just better."

"I don't even _like the Snitch, Harry," Draco whined.  "The position bores me.  All you do is look for that ruddy Snitch.  For you, it may be wonderful but I feel like everyone else is having fun and I'm being punished.  I'm going to throw myself off my broomstick if they throw one more golfball at me.  And I swear that Snitch knows I don't like it because it taunts me.  The thing hates me.  Flies right past my face and that bloody Lee Jordan says, 'And the Snitch literally flew right under Malfoy's nose.  Should've been paying more attention to the game than your hair.'  My whole team starts yelling at me.  I'll catch the Snitch and before they can call it, the bloody thing tickles my hand with its wings and I have to let it go.  I can't be Keeper, the position I want and am good at because I'm a Malfoy and I have to be Seeker, a position I hate because I'm a Malfoy.  __That's what being a Malfoy is all about."_

"Quidditch is what being a Malfoy is all about?"

Draco sighed.  "It was a metaphor, Harry, but that's part of it.  Everything in my life is like that.  I have to do everything I hate because my father says so and I can't do anything I love because no one wants to be associated with a Malfoy.  Even the Slytherins, my own house, don't like me and that is saying something."

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled.

"No need for you to be sorry.  Its not your fault," Draco said.  "You wanted to know what it means to be a Malfoy?  Everything you heard down there at dinner.  Don't speak out of turn.  Only speak when spoken to.  Avoid using the brat son's name at all costs.  Talk about him like he isn't even there.  Above all, show some goddamn respect.  That's what it means to be a Malfoy.  Everything you heard down there.  Your parents admitting to trying to kill you and calling you the second rate child.  That's being a Malfoy."

By this point, Draco's entire body was shaking with violent spasms and Harry crossed to Draco, wrapping his arms around his body and stroking his hair.  "Was that the first time you heard all of that?"  Draco nodded.

"I mean, I had my suspicions and all.  I thought that maybe - but that was the first time he said it."  His voice cracked through his words.

Harry hugged Draco even tighter.  "I love you, Draco," he whispered into his ear, causing shivers to run down Draco's spine.  "If it's any consolation, I'm glad as hell that you're still here.  I don't ever want to be without you."

"Thank you.  I love you, too."

"Draco?  There's just one thing.  Who is Ares?"

Swallowing, Draco nodded and pulled Harry over to the bed.  "Ares," he started, licking his lips, "was my brother.  I was only three when he was killed.  Ares was ten, about to enter Hogwarts in a year.  Father always spent so much time with Ares, telling him about Voldemort.  It wasn't long after - well - you survived the curse and father was making excuses for his support.  One night, my parents went out and a few people who were determined to catch my father broke into the manor.  Killing was permitted back then when it came to catching the Death Eaters and they killed our babysitter before they took Ares.  When my parents got back, I was terrified and mother found a note.  They had taken Ares and would kill him unless my father turned himself in.  He was going to do it, too, but Ares was already such a strong supporter of Voldemort that they killed him, anyway.  I always thought they wished it were me.  Now I know its true."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him down until they were laying side by side, the lengths of their bodies pressed together.  "I'm glad it wasn't you," Harry said.  "Your parents don't know what they're missing out on.  You're wonderful, Draco."

"You know when I said about the Quidditch World Cup and the Dark Mark appeared?"  Harry nodded.  "You said I seemed fine in the forest and its nice to know I looked calm because I was scared out of my mind.  I wanted to cry that I was so scared but no one could know that.  I told Hermione to watch out, that they were after muggles and wouldn't hesitate to grab a mudblood.  You all thought I was being mean.  I was just warning her.  If she wouldn't have gotten away, they'd've gotten her too."

"Sorry for thinking you were just being a prat," Harry said.

"Sorry for being such a prat," Draco responded.  He yawned.  "I'm exhausted."

"You should be after that dinner," Harry said.  "Get some sleep."  Harry moved to roll out of bed but Draco's hand clamped down on him.  "What?"

"You can stay if you'd like.  The manor is huge and I told you, it gets really creepy when you're alone."

"Okay," said Harry and he snuggled under the blankets next to Draco.  In his breathing slowed, evening out, and Harry was soon fast asleep.

~*~

Harry sighed as a pair of lips pressed against his neck and left a trail of kisses along his skin that went up the length of his neck, over his jaw, and across his cheek before resting on his lips.  He opened his eyes to see Draco's face hovering a few inches away from his own.  Smiling, he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him down on top of him.  Leaning in, Harry pressed his lips to Draco's, mouth slightly opened, and Draco felt Harry's tongue snake out to lick the length of his bottom lip.

They broke apart and Draco pulled back to stare down at Harry.  "Good morning," Draco said, his voice soft.  "Thanks for staying in here with me last night.  I hate being alone here."

"You're welcome.  I'll stay again tonight if you want me to.  I don't think I'd like to be alone in this big house, either."

"Okay."

Draco pulled himself up in bed and Harry thought he looked very small with all the blankets gathered around him.  Harry always knew Draco was small, probably the smallest sixth year boy at Hogwarts.  He had a petit figure, tiny bones, and then he was shorter than average.  Harry always knew, had noticed it, but it was startling in the Malfoy manor where everything was so big, making Draco look even smaller in contrast.

A knock came at the door and the house elf Harry recognized as Kippy entered the room.

"Excuse Kippy, sir, but Master Lucius is sending Kippy to find out if Master Draco is coming to breakfast."  Kippy looked back and forth between Harry and Draco, both tangled together in the sheets.  "Kippy is sorry.  Kippy did not mean to disturb Master Draco."

"You didn't disturb anything, Kippy," replied Draco, climbing out of bed.  "We just woke up and were about to get out of bed anyway.  You can tell my father that Harry and I will be down shortly and I will be apologizing for my conduct last night."

"Yes, Master," Kippy replied and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You're actually going to apologize," Harry said, watching Draco dig through his closet.

"Yes," replied Draco, reemerging with a grey sweater and black dress pants in hand.  Not bothering to go into the bathroom, Draco began to strip in his room.  Harry watched Draco change, eyeing the contours of his slender but firm figure.  "I need to apologize.  Easter is tomorrow and I don't want to be ostracized from dinner.  I need to apologize."

"You're really ruining this for me," Harry said, eyes glued to Draco's naked thighs as he went to pull on his pants.

"Ruining what?"

"Watching you dress.  I can't even admire the beauty of your almost naked body.  You ruin it by talking about apologizing to your father."  Had he torn his eyes away from Draco's torso, he would have seen how red Draco's face had turned.

"Oh.  Well - er - yeah.  Okay.  We need to go to breakfast.  Yes.  Breakfast.  I have to apologize and all will be well again.  Yes.  Breakfast."

Harry tried not to laugh but he failed and released short chuckles as he pulled himself out of the sheets.  "I'm going to go change.  You can come watch and unsettle me if you'd like."

Draco cocked an eyebrow, a small smirk coming over his face.  "Really now?" he asked and Harry laughed, nodding.  "Well, alright, but only because you so rudely and lewdly were drooling over my sexiness."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I _was joking.  Why?  Don't you find me sexy?"_

"That's a topic to be pursued at a later date.  Your ego doesn't need any feeding."

"Yes it does," said Draco, frowning as Harry left the room.  "My ego isn't real.  Its fake.  A facade.  The real one needs feeding.  In fact, it's starved.  Feed the real Draco's ego.  It was terribly crushed when all my friends abandoned me because I was dating you.  It was crushed even further when my father admitted to wanting to kill me last night.  You owe me, Harry.  The very least you could do is feed my ego."

Harry laughed as Draco opened the doors to the guest room he was supposed to be staying in.  "Okay, Draco.  I find you incredibly sexy.  You've got a great body, and a gorgeous face, and thighs that I want to lick," Harry said as he dug for clothes and began stripping.  When he looked up to see Draco's wide eyes almost bugging out of his head, Harry couldn't contain his laughter.  "What's wrong?  Am I the first one to tell you that I want to lick your thighs."

Draco blinked, gazing up and down Harry's body.  "Actually, yes.  You're my first everything.  First boyfriend.  First kiss.  First love.  I think I got it right on my first try."

"First kiss?  What about Pansy?"

"Dog-faced Parkinson?" asked Draco, looking like he was about to gag.  "I went to the Yule Ball with her.  I don't know why everyone thinks I'm some sort of whore.  I'm a virginal boy, not some common slut.  Talk about ruining the mood."

"Sorry, but I can't have you enjoying yourself when I was thinking of you doing something self degrading like apologizing to your father."

"And licking my thighs."

Harry grinned.

"I have to do it, Harry."

"I know."

Draco sighed.  "Are we okay?"

"Of course," replied Harry.  As he walked out the door, he released a yelp when Draco reached out and slapped his ass.  "Nice, Draco.  Real nice."

"It was," Draco answered, bending over to stare at Harry's ass as they headed for breakfast.

Walking into the dining room, Harry braced himself for round two of family fighting at the Malfoy manor.  Lucius and Narcissa were already at the table eating and Harry hung back as Draco walked over and stood next to his father, waiting for Lucius to say something.

"I suppose you have something to say to me?" Lucius said, looking up at Draco, who nodded.  "Go ahead.  I want to hear this."

"I'm sorry for the way I was acting last night," Draco said.  "There was no excuse for my behavior and I won't do it again.  I understand that I need to grow up and stop acting like a child.  I will work to bring my grades up and I won't talk out of line again."

"And what about love?" Lucius prompted as he buttered his toast.

Biting his lip, Draco looked from his father to Harry.  "Love isn't real.  It's nothing more than a myth.  Real Malfoys aren't capable of love and neither am I."

Lucius smirked at Harry who was trying to keep himself together, hating that Draco may not mean the words but knowing that Lucius was more important to him.  

"Very well," Lucius said and motioned for them both to sit.  "I'm sorry you had to see what an embarrassing prat my son can be last night, Harry.  He just hasn't learned his place yet.  Sometimes I worry about him in that respect.  He needs to mature desperately."

"I agree," Harry answered, glaring at Draco.  "He needs to grow up and think for himself instead of acting like a little lost child."

"You're quite right, Harry.  I agree.  Couldn't have said it better myself, in fact.  Would you like an apple?"  Lucius offered Harry a bowl of apples and Harry took one.  "I gave the boy until he graduates to decide whether he wanted to be a Death Eater and he's only decided because of you, if you'll excuse me for speaking of Death Eaters."

"You're excused.  I can perfectly understand why one would become a Death Eater.  Voldemort does possess a great deal of power and whether its light or dark magic, he is one of the greatest wizards in our time."

"Indeed.  It's a shame about the feud you carry with the Dark Lord.  You are very skilled.  You'd make a wonderful Death Eater."

"Well you can't really blame the feud on me, now can you?  I was only a baby when the first incident occurred and for the rest, well, I was just trying to stay alive.  The only reason I'm really where I am is by default.  Not that I'd consider switching sides.  I think I've put myself in a bad place with Voldemort."

Lucius clicked his tongue.  "Well no one _expects you to change sides __now, Harry.  At least you're able to pick a side.  My son here has been remaining neutral for as long as I can remember.  No one was forcing him to become a Death Eater, you know.  I did try to encourage him but as you've said yourself, Voldemort does possess a great power to him and Draco would be wonderful on the Dark Lord's side.  He, however, just wouldn't make a decision.  He's sixteen years old.  You would think he'd be able to make some sort of choice."_

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Harry asked.

The rest of breakfast continued in the same fashion, Lucius and Harry talking about Draco as if he weren't there at all.  Draco remained silent, hanging his head and barely nibbling at the eggs and toast set before him.  When they finished, Harry said his goodbyes and followed Draco out of the room.

"What was that?" Draco snapped once they were in the hallway and heading upstairs.

Harry's bitter mood disappeared upon hearing the choked hurt in Draco's voice.  "I'm sorry.  I was mad because you said that thing about love and it hurt.  I know you do love me but you cowered and chose your father over my feelings."

"I'm sorry.  I just wanted the issue to be dropped and forgotten."

"I know."

The episode at breakfast was forgotten and pushed aside for the rest of the day.  Draco spent a lot of their time showing Harry around the manor and telling him stories about growing up there.  Draco's house, thought dark, gloomy, and intimidating, was highly intriguing and Harry found himself enraptured with the stories.  They were having such a good time together that they missed dinner and Draco had to lead Harry to the kitchens to get food from Kippy.

Moving Harry's things into Draco's room, they decided that Harry would share Draco's room with him for the rest of the holiday.  They crawled into bed together that night, Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's body as they snuggled together.  A few soft kisses were passes between them before they fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


**On another note, I need a beta for a new story I'm writing.  If interested, email me privately and I'll send you the plot synopsis so you can decide whether you want to do it or not.  It will eventually be Draco/Harry and will be rated 'R' for some disturbing themes (will be explained in the email).  Thanks to anyone who responds to my shameless advertising.**

  
**Loved something.**** Hated something. Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com**


	16. Easter

**Updated a bit earlier and faster than usual and merely because, well, I had the chapter written and I love this chapter.**

**Thanks for all the beta apps.  I now have more than I can handle.  I'll be choosing three by Friday for updates and checking my grammar, at least where applicable.  I usually beta my own stuff so there won't be too much to fix.  If I don't pick you, please don't be offended.  I don't want to make anyone mad.  "Hello, I'm Kiara and I don't like to upset people unless they upset me first."**

**And now to thank the fans because, really, this is my favorite part:**

**Tine:  At first I didn't know if your review was good or bad and you _wanted to laugh but I saw it was good and that made me happy.  I can't think of Draco as being a heartless bastard.  Then again, I see Tom Riddle as this angry, hurt kid who turned purely evil because he had his back turned on him as a child.  And Harry?  Blind?  *snort*  Of course.  Harry is a silly boy fuckwit.  T'is why I love him so much.  And you are so much like me! I like the word audacity.  And ambiguous.  I use them to confuse my sisters.  I gave you positive feedback because you deserved it. I loved your story._**

**Grey Malfoy:  Isn't it bothersome to see Draco cower?  Just goes to show you a)  the power Lucius really does have, and b)  the power/fear Lucius has over Draco. **

**Athena Zandrite:  Who in their right mind _would trust Lucius?  The man is creepy, no doubt about that.  I put in the part about the Slytherins avoiding Malfoy because it's __Harry Potter, like being with the enemy and breaking that sense of loyalty that the Slytherins (and Death Eaters especially) are so passionate about.  Before that, they can't disagree with him.  He's a Malfoy and we all know what kind of respect Lucius exudes with the Malfoy name.  I'm glad you liked it._**

**SparkySparkles:  Hey, Harry was irritated.  He can hold his own with Voldie himself, why not Lucius?  Glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Ferretgirl1023:  You again?  Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to present my little sister, JennyPenny, Jenjafer,  or Niffer, whichever you'd prefer to call her.  I'm glad you love the story still and it was nice of you to point out that you already know how it ends.  Tease, much?  But still. . .thanks so much.  You're crazy messages always brighten up my dreary day.**

**Random Slytherin 1:  Well, someone had to get along, didn't they?  God knows Draco and Harry fight every other chapter.  I liked the idea of Harry and Lucius getting along, too, even if it was mostly due to the fact that Harry and Lucius were both bitter with Draco.  I saw the Lucius/Harry hints in the bookstore scene!  And I was like "holy shit, look at that stick!"  I need to see the movie again.  Badly.  It's a shame I'm poorer than the Weasleys.**

**Kelly:  You aren't the only one who feels guilty when reading stories like this.  I go hug my mommy and daddy and tell them I love them.  Or something to that effect.  I, also, was pronouncing Lucius's name wrong and I still do it out of habit.  That and I can't say the correct pronunciation for one reason:**

[Movies, front row at COS opening. Scene in Hagrid's hut.]

Me:  *snicker*  His name is Looseus!  *snicker*

Girl behind us: I love Ron!

Me:  Me too! But Looseus!  It sounds so. . .gay!

Girl behind us:  Malfoy's gay!

My sister:  He's wearing a bow in his hair!

Needless to say, we were a pretty loud theatre.

**Everyone else who read or reviewed, thanks for taking the time out to read this crap. I appreciate it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling and the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I wish it did, but it doesn't. I am making no money off this trifle of a story because as it said above, I am poorer than the Weasleys.  
  
**

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Awaking Easter morning, Harry and Draco spent most of the day together in bed.  Easter dinner was scheduled to take place at around two and they only dragged their bodies out of bed and dressed ten minutes before.  Walking down the halls, they strolled into the dining room and Harry was greeted by Draco's parents and a few relatives to the Malfoy family.  One particularly large boy with a pink face and blond hair eerily reminded him of Dudley though the boy was nowhere near large enough for Harry to perform a double take.  Everyone was apparently waiting on them to eat and Draco motioned for Harry to join him at the table.

They immediately began to eat, everyone making small talk except for the large blond boy who Harry learned was Draco's cousin, Orion.  He was too busy eating.  Most of Draco's aunts and uncles were engaging him in conversation, asking him questions about anything from school to his plans after Hogwarts to his relationship with Draco.  At the end of the table, Draco's aunt Athena was scolding two small children and across from Harry was an empty seat that two of Draco's cousins were using to try and bounce ham off of.  Draco seemed appalled.

"So Harry," one of Draco's aunts said, "how long have you and Draco been together."

"Er - just about a month before Christmas," he replied, looking to Draco for help but he was grimacing at the sight of a young boy making a castle out of his filling.

"That's precious," she cooed.

"Draco," Harry hissed, smiling at the aunt in question.  Draco didn't seem to hear him.

"So you go to Hogwarts as well?  Gryffindor house, correct?"

"Yeah."

"You work hard?  Get good marks?"

"Er-" Harry said again.  He didn't get _bad marks but he surly wasn't about to top his class any time soon.  "I do well enough."_

"That's good," she answered, smacking Orion's hand and taking a roll from the basket he had been hoarding.  "And what's your favorite class?"

"Care of Magical Creatures," he answered without hesitation.  His eyes darted again to Draco who was rolling his eyes and forcing a smile as a he drawled a response to something another one of his aunt's had asked.

"I see.  I was always rather fond of Potions.  Most of the Malfoys are."

"How are you related to Draco?"

"Narcissa is my sister," she answered, smacking Orion's hand once again as she took another roll.  "Honestly, child, knock that off.  You're getting far too heavy.  I can't believe Demeter has allowed you to go for so long eating like that.  If you were my son-"

"Have you tried the carrots, Circe?" interrupted Narcissa offering a bowl to her sister giving Harry the time to grab Draco.

"Draco," he hissed and this time Draco turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Is all of your family like this?"

He looked confused as he scanned around the table and back to Harry.  "Basically.  Who were you talking to?"

"Your aunt, Circe."

"Sorry about that."

Harry shrugged, continuing his dinner and trying to avoid making conversation.

It wasn't long that they sat there before the French doors to the dining room flew back and Harry gasped as Lord Voldemort walked in and sat across from him in the empty seat.  Draco's cousins murmured hellos and continued their game behind his back.  Harry winced at the pain from his scar and his hand clapped over it, rubbing furiously at the wound and wishing like hell he had his wand with him.

"Do you always entertain Voldemort on the holidays?" Harry snapped at Draco who was looking even more stunned than he was.

"I swear to you, I knew nothing of this."

"Hello all," Voldemort said.  "Thank you for inviting me, Lucius.  I had no plans for the holiday and I do always enjoy the company of my faithful servants, not to mention a good and hearty meal before I commit murder.  Pass the filling, will you?"

Harry and Draco stared, jaw slack and eyes wide as Lucius passed a bowl of filling.  Draco's cousin Orion hugged the basket of rolls closer to his body.

"Murder?" Draco asked.  Harry thought he looked like he was going to faint.  Now that he thought about it, Harry felt like he was going to faint.

"Yes, yes, but let's not bother with that now," Voldemort replied.  "I hope you will forgive me for this, Harry, but I'm rather hungry at the moment.  I haven't had a good home cooked meal in what feels like ages.  Since I have my body back I quite enjoy the art of eating again.  I'll kill you after dinner.  I'm sure you'll want to eat first, won't you?  Have a last meal?  The house elves have put so much work into it, after all."

Harry tried to close his mouth but it didn't seem to work.  All control he had over his body seemed lost.  He looked back to Draco, searching for help but Draco seemed just as lost and just as out of control as Harry had been rendered.  His scar was burning even more intensely now, the pain beginning to get blinding and he could only faintly hear Draco's voice as he rubbed at the scorching flesh.

"Murder?" Draco said again.  "You can't murder Harry."  He looked to his father, frowning and feeling hopeless at seeing him unmoved.  He cursed himself, thinking of Hermione back at Hogwarts and warning him that he had been blinding.  Draco felt like a fool, sitting there opening and closing his mouth and looking like a strange fish out of water.  If only he would have listened to Hermione, hadn't fallen for the trap, he wouldn't be sitting here at Easter dinner with the Dark Lord of all people, if Voldemort was human enough anymore to be called a person.  He fell into the trap that Lucius so carefully concocted and because of his weakness, Harry was sitting next to him in front of what was to be his last meal.  His voice was distant even to his own ears when he spoke but Voldemort seemed to be ignoring anything that was coming out of his mouth.

"Harry?" he spoke again.  "You can't kill Harry.  I can't believe this."  He dropped his head into his hands and rubbed at his temples.  From somewhere at the end of the table Draco heard his younger cousins laugh.  Pounding the table with his fists, everyone sitting at the long table turned their eyes to him.  "Doesn't anyone give a fuck about what's going on here?"

"Calm down, Draco," Lucius hissed at him.  "Don't cause a scene."

"Cause a scene?  Cause a scene!"  Draco's voice was now shrill and his hands clutched to the edge of the tabletop.  "Did you hear him?  He said not to cause a scene.  Don't you think you're causing a scene enough by inviting Voldemort to our Easter dinner to kill my boyfriend?"

"What did we talk about yesterday, Draco?  You've already talked out of line once this weekend.  Hold your tongue."

"No.  Sod off, father.  You can just go to hell.  How dare you do this to me?  You _used me to get him here."_

"If you don't hold your tongue, Mister Potter won't be the only one to expire after dinner."

"So kill me," said Draco.  "You may as well.  If you kill Harry I've got nothing left to live for."

"Would you shut up that son of yours, Lucius," said Voldemort, coolly.  "He's ruining my dumplings."

"You poor darling," drawled Draco.

"Draco," snapped Lucius but Draco ignored him.

"You aren't going to murder Harry," Draco shouted at Voldemort.  "I love him.  You aren't going to take him from me."

Carelessly, Voldemort waved his wand in the air.  "_Crucio," he said as he took a bite of filling._

Draco's body crumpled, falling from his chair with pain filling his entire body as if every bit of him had just been lit aflame.  He got the distinct impression that his body was being ripped limb from limb and each part was scorching, slowly burning in a torturous flame until becoming ash.  Feeling that this must surely be what its like for one to die, Draco waited for the blackness to come that would end his life.  He anticipated it, wanting nothing more than for the immense pain filling his frame to be gone.  When the pain was gone, he felt numb and he only knew that Harry was leaning over him, saying his name and pulling Draco's twitching body into his arms.

On shaky legs, Draco pulled himself to his feet, grabbing onto Harry for support.  All the pain he had felt and weakness his body was experiencing seemed to be nothing compared to his anger at seeing the scene hadn't changed much since the spell.  Voldemort was still eating, Orion was now managing to collect every dish at his end of the table so that each food option would be within an arm's length, his cousins were still conducting the bouncing ham game with their wands.  Lucius was glaring at him, Narcissa engaged in a conversation with her sisters, Circe and Demeter, and at the end of the table, Lucius's sister was once again reprimanding the five-year-old twins.  No one seemed to notice or care that Draco had just experienced the Cruciatus curse and only a few seconds ago had been screaming until his throat was sore.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Harry.

"I won't him kill you," Draco whispered, still being supported by his boyfriend's arms.  "I told you that I can't stand by and let him kill you."

"Don't be a stupid git, Draco.  Don't try and be a hero.  You'll only get yourself killed."

"If he kills you, I don't want to live.  I love you, Harry.  I swear I knew nothing of this.  I'm not going to let them do this to you or to us."

"I know you didn't know but Draco, there isn't anything you can do."

"That's sweet," Voldemort cut in.  "I'd listen to your boyfriend if I were you, Draco.  Mister Potter and I have met far more times than you and I have.  He has a much clearer picture of what he's talking about."

"I'm not letting you kill him," replied Draco, defiantly.  "And if I have to die defending him, so be it."

"You were right, Lucius," Voldemort commented, wiping his face with a napkin.  "I mean, you were right when you said your son was pathetic.  Never should have been a Slytherin.  He has that disgusting bravery trait.  No wonder he gravitated to Mister Potter.  Ares we could have used but this mess should have been destroyed a long time ago."

"We tried to raise him right," replied Lucius.

"He just won't grow up," Narcissa added.

"Pity.  You mustn't blame yourselves.  You can only do so much for a child.  If they're bad at the core, you can't do anything to fix it.  Ah well, no use worrying about that now."  Pushing away his plate, he snatched up his wand from its place by his plate and rounded the table to stand facing Harry and Draco, who had now regained his stance, feet firmly planted beneath him.  "Any last words before I kill you?  Requests?  Would you like to do a song and dance or go out in the same honorable, brave manner that I killed your parents in?"  He rubbed at a fingerprint on his wand with his cloak.

Harry opened his mouth, about to speak, but Draco cut in with, "Take me instead."  He moved in front of Harry, his face set, jaw tight, and Harry tried to shove him out of the way but Draco wouldn't budge.

Voldemort's face scrunched up and he shook his head.  "No, I don't think so, Mister Malfoy.  I've played this game with Harry Potter before.  I am not about to embark down that particular road a second time."

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed, still trying to get Draco out of the way.

"I told you already that I'm not letting him kill you as long as I'm alive."

"How very noble of you," Voldemort sneered, waving his wand.  "_Crucio_," he said and Draco dropped for a second time, screaming and body twitching.  Harry had to look away, forcing himself not to vomit upon hearing Draco's cries from pain.  Pointing his wand at Harry, Voldemort smirked, his red eyes glowering.  Harry was wishing even more now that he had his wand on him.  "I'd like to be fair about this but since you don't have your wand on you, and after _that insufferable brat. . ." he said above Draco's screaming as he motioned to where he lay writhing on the floor.  "I don't have the time or the patience to wait for you to go get it.  You've slipped through my fingers too many times, Harry Potter.  You aren't going to escape this time."_

Pointing his wand, Voldemort cried, "_Avada Kedavra_," and a jet of green light came streaming from his wand.

Harry clenched his eyelids shut, waiting for it to hit, but it never came and he opened his eyes again to see only a table of Malfoys staring at him.  He felt no different and Harry wrapped his arms around his torso, noticing that Voldemort was gone, nowhere in sight at least.  Nothing was where the Dark Lord had stood and for a brief second, Harry thought that it might have been all a dream.  He caught sight of Lucius sitting at his spot at the table, his horrified gaze turned down and Harry followed it to land on Draco's body, crumpled at Harry's feet.

"Draco," he whispered, dropping to his knees and pulling Draco's body into his arms.  He ran his fingers through Draco's hair, lightly running a finger over the planes of his face.

Standing, he lifted Draco from the ground to pick him up in his arms.  It was a struggle to get him off the ground but once he was up, Draco was light and surprisingly easy to carry.  Under the eyes of all-present for the Easter meal, Harry left the dining room and wandered in the direction of Draco's bedroom.  He made it back to the room, gathered their things, and left Draco lying on the bed as he lugged their trunks outside the manor.  Everytime he passed the dining room, the eyes of Draco's family followed him passing the doorway.  It was getting dark by the time Harry went back for Draco's body.

"He's dead," Lucius said to him, lurking in the doorway of the dining room, Narcissa standing just behind him.  "If you really want to carry a corpse around with you, I won't stop you.  I don't want that fool here but he's dead.  He was foolish enough to step in the way of the killing curse, Harry.  Don't fool yourself.  He's dead."

"I know," Harry whispered, cradling Draco's body closer to his own.  "What happened to Voldemort?"

"How should I know?" Lucius sneered at him.  "Get out of my home now and take that with you."  He motioned to Draco.

~*~

Harry walked outside with Draco and wandered to the road where both his trunk and Draco's were sitting.  He didn't know why he brought Draco's things.  He supposed that part of him just didn't want Draco's belongings to stay in the house.  Sitting on his trunk, Harry stared down the barren road with Draco's trunk beside him and Draco's dead body curled up in his arms.  The scene from dinner kept playing out in his head and Harry could feel a lone tear slipping out from the corner of his eye.  Lucius's words continued to come back to him, flowing repeatedly through his head as he stared at the fading light of the night sky as the sun was setting just below the horizon off in the distance.

What had even happened in there?  Harry wasn't even fully sure.  All he could remember was dodging the most annoying questions from Draco's equally irritating family while just trying not to shout at them for being so boring.  The food was quite good, at least what he had eaten between answering questions, hissing at Draco, and losing his appetite from watching Orion eat.  He remembered thinking that after Dudley, he should be able to take anything, but even though Dudley was piggish, this Orion was a downright slob.  A bitter taste came into his mouth as he pictured the doors swinging open, feeling the intense pain in his scar, and Draco mumbling to himself about not letting Voldemort murder Harry.

It was like watching the whole scene play out again in his head from outside of his own body.  Harry could see himself gaping, looking to an equally flustered Draco for help, and then glancing back at Voldemort.  When it got to the Cruciatus curse, Harry shut his eyes but that only intensified the image of Draco twitching on the ground, howling in pain.  He had dropped next to him, afraid to touch him for fear of causing him any more pain than he was already experiencing.  Then it had happened again, Voldemort had turned to him, and Harry should have been hit.  He should have died but instead it was Draco who got hit and it was Draco that now lay in his arms, life wiped from him.

What had happened?  A part of Harry whispered out to him, told him that Draco had jumped in the way in a valiant effort to save his life, and Harry knew it was true.  Despite Harry trying to discourage him, Draco had tried to be a hero, he had tried to save him, and Harry had lived because Draco got hit instead.  Voldemort was gone.  That was the mystery.  If he killed Draco, certainly Voldemort would have gone for Harry next but Harry was still alive.  Alive and sitting on the side of the road, cold and wondering what he was going to do with two trunks and his boyfriend's corpse.  He needed to get away from the manor.  He needed to find out what happened.  Most of all, he needed to be alone, needed to cry because Draco was dead and Harry had never so desperately needed to mourn.  The _Avada Kedavra_ curse had stolen yet another life that Harry loved.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


***breathes deeply*  Ah. Le sigh.  So….yeah.  *runs and hides***

**  
Loved something. Hated something. Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com**


	17. Back to Hogwarts

**Because I feel positively evil for letting it hang like that. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling and the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I wish it did, but it doesn't. I am making no money off this trifle of a story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Cursing Voldemort for what he had done to Draco, Harry shivered at the darkness began to shroud him.  Sitting on his trunk on the side of the road, Draco's trunk beside him, and Draco's body curled in his arms, Lucius's words continued to flow through his head and he bit back a cry as he pulled Draco's body in closer, trying to get him warm to stop the shivering.  Wait.  Shivering?  Harry's breath caught in his throat as he paused and looked down at Draco to really examine him for the first time since leaving the manor with his body cradled in his arms.

It was the slightest of movements, but Draco's chest was rising and falling in time with the weak and ragged breathing that came from his mouth.  The shivering was getting worse as he was obviously cold out here just as Harry was.  Rolling him over for examination, Draco's head fell back to expose a thin, lightening shaped cut on his forehead.  Harry blinked twice, not sure he was seeing this and he traced his index finger over the cut just to make sure it was really there.

His eyelids fluttered at the touch and Draco opened them to stare back into Harry's eyes.  "Did we die?" he whispered, wincing from the pain that encompassed his entire being.  "Oh no, he got you, too."

Laughing, relieved to hear that voice again, Harry leaned down to kiss the cut.  "No, he didn't."

"Just me, then?"

Harry placed a finger over Draco's lips shushing him and made Draco lay aside.  With no other options, Harry stuck out his wand hand and waved it.  The deafening bang made Draco whimper and they were both temporarily blinded by the lights of a large triple-decker bus that was a very violent shade of purple.  The doors opened up and Stan Shunpike stepped off the Knight Bus to greet them.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for witch or wizard.  Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go.  My name is Stan-"

"I know who you are," Harry replied.  "I need to go to the Leaky Cauldron."

Paying for them both, Harry and Stan pulled their luggage onto the bus and Harry carried Draco on against Draco's protests.

"Look, Ern, its 'Arry Potter," Stan said.  "Wot 'appened to 'im?"

Harry looked to a very perturbed Draco as he laid him down on the bed Stan led them to right behind the driver as a second bang occurred and they were on a different street than before.  Draco winced at the sound.  "Long story."

"Woss 'e got that cut on 'is 'ead for?"

"Cut?" Draco asked, his pale voice going even paler.  Digging through his trunk, Draco produced a mirror, took one look in it, caught sight of the lighting shaped cut on his forehead that looked so much like Harry's, and let out a shriek.

"Nice cut you got there," the looking glass said back.

"You be quiet or I'll crack you to pieces," Draco commanded, tracing the cut.  Shoving it back into the trunk, he turned to Harry with wide eyes.  "I'm going to have one of those ugly scars, too."

"It looks that way," Harry replied as Draco clapped his hand over the cut.  "At least we're both still alive.  I thought I had lost you.  Would you rather have one of us dead?"

"Of course not but now we're going to be the ugly scar twins," Draco answered.  "We'll walk down the halls at Hogwarts and people are going to say, 'Hey, there go the kids with the scars.'  My perfect skin is now forever marred with this hideous imperfection.  Oh no.  Hogwarts!  What are the other students going to say when I show up there looking like this?"

"They'll stare at you and point and whisper about how you're the Boy Who Lived," Harry said, bitterly.

Draco paled a second time.  "Holy cricket, I'm a Boy Who Lived.  Not even the good Boy Who Lived.  I'm the other Boy Who Lived.  I'm the secondary Boy Who Lived.  I'm the Boy Who Was Lucky Enough Not To Get His Fool Self Killed."

"Stop whining, Draco.  I've been living with this for years.  It isn't that bad."

"Not for you.  You're Harry Potter, the first Boy Who Lived.  You're the original.  You were just a baby and Voldemort was at the peak of his power.  You probably smiled at him before he tried to kill you.  I'm the Boy Who Sacrificed Himself For His Boyfriend.  I had almost five years of training behind me, I'm one of the best wizards in my year, and Voldemort just got his body back."  Draco paused.  "What happened to Voldemort, anyway?"

"Mystery.  I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out once we get back to school."

"How are we going to get back to school?  Where are we?  What happened after I was dumb enough to throw myself in front of you before the curse could hit you?"

"You weren't dumb," Harry said.  "I'm alive, aren't I?  We're both alive and together.  That's all that matters, right?"

"Yes," answered Draco.

"Right now, we're on the Knight Bus and heading for the Leaky Cauldron.  I suppose we'll stay at the Leaky Cauldron before we go to King's Cross and take the train back to Hogwarts."  Draco nodded and they were quiet for some time and then Harry said, softly, "I thought you had died."

"I told you that I couldn't let him kill you if I was still alive.  I was coming out of the pain when I heard him say the words and I didn't think.  I just threw myself in front of you.  I love you.  I had to do everything I could to stop him from killing you.  Now I have this ugly blemish."

"Look at it this way, if we're the scar twins, at least we're bound forever, even if we're also bound to Voldemort."

"I know," Draco answered.  "It just - the scar is really ugly on me, Harry.  You look okay but I look like a fool.  I'm going to be the other Boy Who Lived.  People are going to stare and ask me, 'Aren't you Harry Potter' and I'll tell them, 'No, I'm Draco Malfoy.'  Then they'll say, 'Oh, you're that other Boy Who Lived.  Well, when you see Potter, can you lick his feet for us?  Kiss his ass.'  Not that I'd have a problem with the last request."

"Draco," scolded Harry.

"Well if you can want to lick my thighs, I can surly want to kiss your ass," Draco replied.  Harry blushed a deep shade of crimson and looked away from Draco's gaze.  "What?  I can't want to kiss my own boyfriend's ass?  Not to mention the other things I want to do to your ass."

"Aren't you supposed to be the chaste one who blushes easily when I mention licking your thighs?" replied Harry.  "Now you're getting awfully brave."  He smiled as Draco lay out next to him and rested his head in Harry's lap.

"I am the chaste virginal one.  Aren't you?"

"Yeah," said Harry.  "I am."  Running his fingers over Draco's head, he cupped his palm around the nape and let pieces of Draco's hair slide between his fingers.  Draco yawned and smiled up at Harry.  "Tired?"

"Mmm," answered Draco, nodding.

"It has been a long day.  Easter.  Voldemort.  You almost dying-" Harry said as his voice trailed off.  "I can't believe you actually sacrificed yourself to keep me alive."  Tears began to prick at his eyes as he continued, his voice laced heavy with emotion.  "Thank you just isn't enough, is it?"  Draco let out a short laugh.  "Maybe you were right.  That was really dumb of you, Draco.  What if you would have died?  I thought you were dead, Draco."

"I don't know," Draco replied.  "I've never felt pain like that before.  My body felt like it was on fire and my head felt like it was going to explode.  Everything was black.  I couldn't see anything.  And then he hit me with it again and when things started to come back into vision, I panicked.  I thought he had already killed you but then I heard him say the curse and I acted.  All I knew was that I couldn't let him hurt you.  So I used any of the strength I had left in me and threw myself over you.  The next thing I remember is opening my eyes and you were staring back down at me.  I wasn't really concerned with dying myself.  I didn't think that far ahead.  I just knew that I couldn't let you die."

"And you lived through it," Harry said.  "I wonder what happened.  Not that it matters because you're still here with me."

"I love you," Draco mumbled, yawning again.

"Love you, too.  Go to sleep now.  I'll wake you up when we get to the Leaky Cauldron."

Draco nodded and his eyes fell shut.  He shifted on Harry's lap and he soon fell asleep.  Turning his head, Harry's fingers sifted through Draco's hair as he watched rain patter to the ground.  Thousands of questions swarmed through Harry's mind, a good majority of them having to do with the thin body snuggled into his embrace.  No matter how much Draco hated it, he was now another Boy Who Lived and though Harry was not even close to complaining, he couldn't understand why.  When Harry had survived the killing curse, it was because his parents died out of love to save him.  The spell had rebounded, leaving Voldemort close to death until he reappeared during Harry's first year at Hogwarts.

Draco was alive and that was all that really mattered to Harry.  After the day they had, everything that they had been through, nothing could have turned out more perfect than to have the two of them alive, close together.  Lifting a finger, he traced over the lightening bolt-shaped cut that was so much like his own before replacing his finger with a light and feathery kiss.  Draco's pale skin seemed even whiter than usual underneath the thin red line where the spell had hit him.  Harry would be mad at him, furious that he was stupid enough to almost get himself killed, but the relief was too great to allow such negative feelings.

How Draco managed to survive those fatal words that so frequently ended in death, Harry had no idea.  He felt that a day or two at the Leaky Cauldron before returning to Hogwarts with the rest of the students would give both Harry and Draco some quiet time.  Harry could already see how much the thought of having to deal with all the attention and staring was bothering Draco and Harry figured it was best if they didn't have to deal with that right away.

Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was starting to feel very tired and he raised a sleepy hand to shake Draco awake.  His touches were light and careful, executed for the sole purpose of getting Draco up long enough to carry his things to the room they'd be staying in.  Draco rolled over, batted at Harry's inquiring hands and buried his face into the mattress of the bed.

"Draco," Harry called.  "You need to get up.  We're at the Leaky Cauldron and I'm too tired to carry my stuff, your stuff, and you."

"I'm sleeping," came Draco's muffled reply.

"If you were sleeping, you wouldn't be able to answer me."  Draco mumbled a few unkind words into his pillow.  "Get up"

With a groan and a glare, Draco pulled himself off the bed and grabbed the end of his trunk.  Following Harry, they dragged their tired bodies off the Knight Bus, said goodbye to Stan and Ernie, and headed inside.  The lighting was dim and Tom the innkeeper hurried up to them right away.

"I've got your key right here," he said, holding it out to Harry.

"My key?" asked Harry looking to Draco who shrugged.  "What do you mean by my key?"

"Professor Dumbledore contacted me ahead of time.  Said that you and Mister Malfoy would be arriving here tonight.  Paid for your room and everything."

"Oh," was all Harry could say.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you, Tom.  We're both rather tired so if we could just go to our room and get some rest, that would be fine."

"Right then.  Follow me."

Tom led them up a wooden staircase, Harry and Draco each lugging their trunks behind them.  They stopped before a door with a brass number six on it.  Opening the door, Tom led them inside.  There were two beds, polished oak furniture, and a fire crackling in the hearth.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Tom said with a bow before he exited the room and shut the door.

Draco shoved his trunk into a corner by the bed.  Pulling off his robes, he dropped in only his boxer shorts to the bed.  "How does that old kook know everything?"

"Who?" Harry asked, changing out of his robes.

"Dumbledore!  The man knows everything that happens to everyone.  Probably knew I was still alive before you did."  Draco sighed, rolling over to bury his face in the pillow.

"Oh.  Well - er - at least he'll probably be able to tell us what happened to Voldemort, right?  That's a good thing."

"Yeah," Draco mumbled, clearly already falling asleep again.

"Yeah," said Harry, distant.  "Goodnight, Draco."

"Night, Harry."

Crawling under the covers, Harry removed his glasses and placed them on the table separating his and Harry's bed.  He soon fell asleep, the only sounds in the room being the breathing of the two in perfect synchronization.

~*~

Harry and Draco spent two days at the Leaky Cauldron, eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner at the shops along Diagon Alley.  During the day, they would walk along the long road and check out the stores.  The first afternoon, Draco had pulled Harry into Knockturn Alley despite Harry's persistence and they reemerged a half hour later after dodging one of Lucius's friends that Draco particularly wanted to avoid.  Harry was glad to be back in Diagon Alley after the whole charade in Knockturn Alley where he was feeling very foolish ducking behind people and things to avoid the man in question.

At Quality Quidditch Supplies, Draco had spent an hour complaining about the Snitch where, when Harry had defended the Snitch, Draco had accused Harry of loving the ball so much that if it came down to the Snitch or Draco, Harry would choose the Snitch.  Harry had scoffed, told Draco that the Avada Kedavra curse inflicted brain damage to him, and pulled Draco away before he could cause a scene.

Even Flourish and Blotts had proved to be interesting, Draco purchasing himself another copy of Hogwarts, A History since his old one was back at the manor and he did not expect to get it back any time soon.  The second afternoon spent there, Draco had dragged Harry to get ice cream and proceeded the read the entire book to him out loud.  By the end, Harry couldn't figure out why Hermione liked the book so much and he was looking even less forward to going back to school.  He knew far too much about it to love it as much.

When Harry woke up on the day they were to return to Hogwarts, he found Draco already dressed and had packed them both up so all Harry had to do was dress and eat before grabbing a taxi to King's Cross.  Touched that Draco had let him sleep in and got them ready, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and dragged him down to Diagon Alley where he treated him to breakfast.  After eating, they headed out to muggle London where they called a taxi.  Harry handled the money and told Draco to be quiet for fear he would say something out of the ordinary and expose them.

Sitting in the taxi, Draco was looking in a regular muggle mirror and trying to comb his hair over the scar on his forehead.  Draco's hair, when not slicked back, hung just to his chin and most of it was not covering his face as he tried to hide the cut.

"I'm not going out with you in public looking like that," Harry said, cocking an eyebrow as he watched Draco.

"I can't go back to school with my head looking like this."  Draco parted his hair in the front so that he could see through.  Harry laughed at only being able to see Draco's eyes through the mop of white blond hair.  "Don't laugh at me, Harry.  This thing is hideous."

"Your hair is hideous," replied Harry, still laughing.  "Come on, Draco.  Just let it go.  Its only a little cut."

"It's only a little cut for you.  You have that unruly mess of black hair to cover it.  My skin and hair is almost white and this thing looks like red ink on white parchment."

Harry rolled his eyes.  "Draco, I'm not going out with you in public like that.  I'll pretend I don't know you if you walk around with your hair looking like that.  I love you, but I don't love you that much."

The driver of the taxicab snickered.  Draco looked cross.

"But it's simply horrid, Harry.  Look at it."

"I can't.  You're covering it with your hand."

Draco scowled.  "Be serious, Harry."

"I am being serious."

Giving up, Draco slicked his hair back and spent the remainder of the ride staring into the mirror, tracing the cut with his index finger and ignoring Harry's chuckles.

They arrived at King's Cross and had just passed through the barrier into Platform nine and three quarters, dragging their trunks towards the train, when they heard a shriek and Harry was seized around the waist from behind.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Hermione shrieked, hugging Harry.  "Come on.  I already got us a compartment."  Rushing between them, she grabbed Harry's trunk and pulled it onto the scarlet steam engine.  Draco and Harry exchanged glances, shrugged, and followed her onto the train.

Once Harry had sat down inside the compartment, Hermione seized Draco around the waist and hugged him as well.  "And you.  Poor dear.  Is that-" she stared at the cut, lightly tracing over it and Draco winced.  "I'm sorry.  Does it hurt?"

"Only my ego," replied Draco, pulling out of Hermione's grip and sitting down.

"I've been wanting to see it for days.  I didn't really believe any of it until I saw you."

"What are you babbling about?" asked Harry.

"Well it's been all over _The Daily Prophet," Hermione replied._

"What has?" asked Draco.

"That Voldemort lost his body again after failing to kill you.  That you're another Boy Who Lived."

Draco looked faint.

"It's all over _The Daily Prophet?" he asked, weak, as he traced the cut on his head that was just beginning to heal.  Hermione nodded.  "Bloody hell, I should've known.  How does everyone know what happened before we did?"_

"It always goes that way with me," answered Harry.  "What I want to know is why you lived.  Did it say?"

Hermione shook her head.  "No.  I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will have more answers than I do and if he doesn't, then I would suggest just being grateful that you're still alive.  I'd hate to say it, but I told you so."

"Hermione," scolded Harry.

"She's right, Harry," said Draco.  "She did tell us.  You know, when Voldemort was there and he was talking about killing you, I just kept thinking of Hermione telling me that I was blinded because my father hit my weakness.  I felt like such a fool."

"I didn't want to be right," she said, pulling Draco into a hug.  "I'm so sorry.  What happened?"

Draco launched into his personally tailored description of what happened.

"He just walked into your dining room like it was an everyday occurrence?" she said.

Harry and Draco nodded, shrugging.  "Er - yeah."

They ate snacks from the trolley as Harry and Draco explained the events in detail from the time they got to the manor leaving out Harry's thigh licking episode to the time they reentered King's Cross.  Draco even made it a point to tell Hermione that he had read Harry Hogwarts, A History, which she beamed at and told Harry that it was about time.  Harry proceeded to then tell her that he didn't see what all the fuss was about because he thought the book was rather boring.  Both Hermione and Draco scowled, told him that he just didn't appreciate literature, and launched into yet another discussion on the book.

All through the train ride, students had been dropping by their compartment for short amounts of time and Draco, getting furious at them for wanting to see his formings of the scar, ended up leaving to visit every compartment so that they could see the cut without bothering him.  Hermione said he was blowing things out of proportion and Harry said he was being paranoid and needed to stop obsessing over something as tiny as the scar.  Draco swore he was in his right mind and both Harry and Hermione had rolled their eyes at this.

The carriage ride back to Hogwarts wasn't much better.  Once they arrived, Peeves was pelting water balloons at the students and began singing one of his obnoxious rhymes about Draco and the scar.  If Peeves wasn't already dead, Harry was certain that Draco would have killed him.  He threatened Peeves with going to the Bloody Baron, reminding the poltergeist that the Baron was his house ghost.  That got Peeves away long enough for Draco to get his trunk inside and remain drier than most other students had fared.

Before they could head anywhere else, there was the sound of feet stamping down the halls and Ron appeared coming into view.

"Can I see it?" he shouted, running up to them and staring at Draco's forehead.  Clapping a hand over his forehead, Draco's eyes grew wide and he single handedly pulled his trunk in the direction of the dungeons.  Ron shrugged.  "What's his problem?"

"He thinks that the cut is a hideous imperfection that has marred his pretty skin," replied Harry.  "I've been listening to him complain about how ugly it is, how we're now the ugly scar twins, and how he's not even the cool Boy Who Lived, but the other Boy Who Lived.  Take him.  Please."

"Getting sick of him?" teased Ron, wrapping his arms around Hermione.  "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she replied.

"Not getting sick of him," replied Harry.  "Getting irritated with him whining but I'm just glad that he's around to whine.  "For a few hours there, I thought he had really died."

"You'll have to tell me all about it," replied Ron.  "I imagine you already heard the story."  Hermione nodded.

"Mister Potter," Harry heard and he turned around to see Professor Dumbledore.  "Would you meet me in my office in ten minutes?  Take your things to Gryffindor tower first but report there once you've finished."

"Sure," replied Harry and he went with Ron and Hermione in the direction of Gryffindor, glad to be back at school.

"Come on in, Harry.  Don't be shy," said Professor Dumbledore as Harry entered his office.  Draco was already sitting there munching on muggle sweets that the headmaster had offered him.  "I'm sure you both know why I've asked you here."

"It probably has something to do with this thing on my forehead," replied Draco.

Professor Dumbledore laughed and said, "It does, indeed.  I have a few things to tell you both.  First, I want to tell you both that I'm very glad to see you both back in relatively the same shape you were when you left."  Draco covered his scar with his hand.

"We're glad to be back, Professor," replied Harry.

"I'm sure you are.  Second, Draco, since the fiasco on Easter at your manor, your father has been apprehended as a Death Eater and was sent to Azkaban.  We do not know of your mother's whereabouts."  Draco's jaw dropped.  "I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you but you did need to find out.  Third, you're both probably wondering why Voldemort couldn't kill you, Draco."

"Yes we are," said Draco and Harry nodded.

"No one really knows for sure but you did sacrifice yourself to save Harry here, didn't you?"  Draco, turning red, nodded.  "I imagine it has a great deal to do with that circumstance, Mister Malfoy.  Whatever the reason, the spell has indeed backfired and Voldemort has disappeared again."

"Again?" Draco asked.

"Welcome to life as a Boy Who Lived," said Harry.  Professor Dumbledore smiled at them both.

"Yet another matter needs to be discussed, Mister Malfoy.  The problem of where you will be staying now that your father is in Azkaban and your mother has disappeared.  Is there anyone you can think of that you'd like to say with?"

Sighing, Draco frowned.  "I have no other family and I have no real friends.  At least I have no other family that won't desert me or tried to get me killed again.  Most of my family was at that dinner and they just watched me be tortured."

"I understand," replied the headmaster.  "I was afraid that you'd say that.  In that case, I would like to present you with an offer."

"An offer, sir?" said Draco.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy.  An offer.  Since there is no where else to send you, I propose that you spend your summers here at Hogwarts under my care."

It seemed to Harry that Draco's entire face had brightened.  "Are you serious?"

"I am," replied Dumbledore.  "The only problem is that this summer I must go away for the first month of the holiday.  Business with the ministry.  And you cannot stay here while I am gone so I will have to put you under another's care while I'm away.  Do you want to take advantage of this offer?"

Nodding, Draco answered, "Yes, sir."

The headmaster nodded.  "Then it's settled.  You will be spending your summer holiday under my care.  For the first month of this holiday, however - well - Harry.  This is where you come in.  I'm afraid that since Mister Malfoy has no one else, that I will have to send him back with you."

"To the Dursleys?" Harry almost shouted and Dumbledore nodded.  "You can't do that to him, Professor.  That's cruel."

"I have no other options, Mister Potter," replied Dumbledore.  "I will send you a letter upon your return at the end of the school term for you aunt and uncle clearly delineating that they are to take care of Mister Malfoy to the highest caliber for the first month of the holiday or the minister of magic will directly be reporting to them."

"But they don't care about that," replied Harry.  "They'll give me trouble for it.  I'll be in terrible trouble."

"They will not give you problems, Harry.  If you're worried, I will put in the letter that both you and Mister Malfoy have special permission from the ministry to use your wands over the summer.  Magic will keep them in line, I think."  Harry, staring, nodded.  "Right then.  I suggest you two get back to your common rooms.  You still have two months before the end of the term and I believe you both have a Quidditch game coming up.  You do need your rest."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," they both answered.

"Thank you," said Draco before following Harry out of the headmaster's office.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


**Yeah.  Like I killed Draco.  *snort***

**You're welcome.**

**  
Loved something. Hated something. Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com**


	18. The Slytherin Game

**A/Ns at end of the chapter.******

**Forgive my errors.  I am never going to fix them and I really don't care enough right now to read over the chapter and fix what I catch.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling and the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I wish it did, but it doesn't. I am making no money off this trifle of a story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"He's going home with you?" Ron asked, trying not to laugh at what Harry had just told him but it was far too funny and Ron was soon falling over with laughter.  "He's going back to the Dursleys?  Draco Malfoy?  In a muggle home?  A muggle home like the Dursleys where they even lock away _your_ magic things?"  Ron burst into a second fit of giggles.

"It isn't funny, Ron," said Harry.  He was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione just after returning from his meeting with the headmaster.  "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are going to skin me alive, or at least they would but Dumbledore is saying we have special permission to use our wands.  They'll be too afraid of Draco hexing them as I'm sure he'll threaten before the first day is even over.  I mean, Draco.  Draco Malfoy.  Living with muggles."

"You do admit that there's a humorous side to it, though, don't you?" said Hermione.  "I mean, this is Draco Malfoy, he who thought he was the king of all that is pureblood.  The one who repeatedly mocked Ron's family for caring so much and being so fascinated by the muggles.  He's constantly going on about how they shouldn't let muggle-born students into Hogwarts and now he's going to have to go back to live with muggles.  Put aside the worry factor that your aunt and uncle are going to birth a cow when they find out and focus on the funny part of it."

Harry's lips twitched into a grin.  "It is rather funny, isn't it?  I mean, Draco is the same Malfoy that's been calling you a mudblood all these years and ripping on Ron's father for the Muggle Protection Act.  And it shouldn't be that bad when I go back, at least until after Draco leaves because Dumbledore wouldn't send both Draco and I back unless he thought there would be trouble.  He's guaranteeing that the Dursleys can't give me trouble.  It should be rather nice to have someone there with me when I'm feeling very unimportant."

"You see," said Hermione, "it won't be bad.  The headmaster will guarantee that things will go smoothly for both you and Draco and when the Dursleys get especially unbearable, you'll have Draco around to pick you back up again."

"Oh they're just going to love this new side of me," mumbled Harry.  "I can already picture my uncle turning a very distinctive shade of red when he finds out that I ended up with a boyfriend of all things to bring home."

"You can't choose who you love, Harry," said Ron.  "I fell in love with Hermione.  You were unfortunate enough to fall in love with Malfoy.  I bet even at one time someone was really unfortunate enough to love Snape."  Ron gave a visible shudder at this.  "I can't believe I just said that."

"I can't believe you just said that, either," said Harry.  "Talk about trying to make a point."

"Oh you two shush," said Hermione.  "You'll have to owl us this summer, Harry.  I do want to know what's going on with Draco there.  Anything he does at all that's worth mentioning, I want you to contact me immediately."

"Of course," replied Harry.  "You know, in my second year when Dobby was trying to get me to not go back to Hogwarts, I wanted to see someone from school so badly just to know it happened that I even wished I could at least see Draco.  Just to prove to myself that I was going to get away from the Dursleys when school began again.  Curious how now I'm in love with him and we're going back there together.  I wonder how Dudley is going to take this."

"Why do you say that?" said Ron.  "Who cares what that pompous overgrown pig in a wig thinks?"

"You think he looks like a pig in a wig, too?" said Harry, trying not to laugh at the fact that Ron had exactly pin pointed what he thought of Dudley.  Ron nodded.  "I was just saying because when I first met Draco, I got this distinct impression that they were both very similar.  At least because they were both these blond creatures that ended up being bullies.  Dudley is used to pushing people, me especially, around and Draco won't stand for that.  Draco is used to pushing people around and while not me, he will probably fall into the habit with my aunt and uncle.  We'll be very lucky if we leave the Dursleys with only one visit by the ministry to administer memory charms to the neighbors."

"You think Draco would do something?" said Hermione.

"I think the Dursleys are neurotic when it comes to avoiding the neighbors and having them find where I spend a good portion of my year.  If they warn Draco not to tell them-"

"I'm way ahead of you," said Ron, laughing again.  "I can just see him sitting on Privet Drive sipping tea and telling your neighbors all about Hogwarts.  Oh Harry this is going to be too good to miss.  I wish I could come along just to see it for my own eyes."

"I'll take pictures if you want me to," offered Harry and Ron nodded.  "Now as much as I'd love to sit here with you both all night, I need to get to sleep.  We have Quidditch practice in the morning, you know."

Ron groaned and nodded, following Harry out of the room and toward the Gryffindor dormitory for the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a week back at school, things were getting so bad for Draco with the Slytherins that he was spending most of his time sleeping on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.  Every morning Harry had to coax him out to face not only his house, which was making it a point to make his life a living hell, but the rest of the school as well.  Since the incident at Easter, Draco was having a hard time coming to terms with his father's placement in Azkaban and the entire school was gawking whenever Draco would walk by, their eyes fastened to the spot on his forehead where the magic had hit him and he had survived, making him another Boy Who Lived.   Sometimes during the night, Harry would sleep in the common room with him, his hand clenched in Draco's and on other occasions, Draco would wake him up in the middle of the night crying.  The after affects of facing Voldemort and losing his family were weighing heavy on him and he had taken up his own little counseling session twice a week with Snape, the only teacher besides the headmaster that he really trusted.

Harry's weeks filled with studying for the O.W.L.s, Quidditch practices, and actively supporting Draco to keep on going.  The stakes for the last Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin were high and if the anticipation was high before Easter holiday, things had only escalated to a new platform since then.  Angelina was drilling them continuously and Harry was starting to get sick of Quidditch and the Snitch if only because he was seeing the ball so much.  Ron couldn't stop complaining about it, wanting to sleep in when practices were early and go back early when practices ran late.  Hermione was on everyone's case about the O.W.L.s and Harry was starting to almost look forward to the day when he would return to Privet Drive.  The sensation was a little too strange for Harry to cope with and so, in that very dire time of need, he went to visit Dobby and sure enough, the house elf and the kitchen full of food made him feel better.

If one more person stared at Draco's scar, Harry thought for sure that Draco would whip out his own wand and perform the killing curse right there.  Though he knew he shouldn't enjoy it, part of Harry thought it was cute the way Draco would get himself all worked up over something as tiny as the scar that now adorned his skin.  The line was razor thin, almost exactly like Harry's, and every time he saw it, Harry thought that he fell in love with Draco a little more.  It was a constant reminder for all the world to see that Draco loved Harry and even if Draco thought it was hideous, Harry thought that it was the most beautiful thing in the world.  Sometimes he would catch himself staring at it, or Draco would catch him first and slam his palm over it to shield it away.

One of the biggest problems for Draco, besides the ugly scar twin status, was the treatment of the Slytherin Quidditch team.  Most of them didn't believe Draco when he insisted that he would perform to the same caliber he always did, which wasn't saying much because Harry had never lost the Snitch to Draco yet and considering Draco's feelings for the Snitch, Harry didn't think he would any time soon.  Harry refused to allow Draco to quit and Snape wouldn't let Xavier Watson, the new Slytherin captain, to kick Draco off the team as he had done nothing wrong.  The Slytherins said that Draco needed to be more focused than usual as he had never caught the Snitch before Harry and they also seemed to be thinking along the same lines as the Gryffindors that he would not do so this time either.  Part of Harry wanted to give that Snitch to Draco so that his boyfriend could salvage a little dignity with his house but he remember swearing his allegiance to his team and he really did want that Cup.

When Harry woke up on the day of the game, he ran immediately to the window to see the sun shining brightly back at him, a relief on his part as it had been terribly raining for the past three days.  He dressed and went to breakfast with Ron and Hermione but barely ate a thing but a few pieces of toast.  Across the Great Hall he could see Draco going through a similar eating pattern with the Slytherin team and Harry was glad to see that at least he wasn't eating alone at the end of the table this morning.  Chatter was all around him as his fellow Gryffindors wished them luck and once again threatened Lee who promised to try to be unbiased in his commentary.  This meant that Harry could expect a comment about his relationship with Draco no more than two minutes into the game.

Angelina stood up and the rest of the team followed suit.  Leaving with the other six players of the Gryffindor team, Harry felt his stomach bumble around in his stomach as they headed for the locker rooms.  He pulled on his scarlet Quidditch robes and went to gather with his team.

"This is the big one, guys," said Angelina.  "This is the one for the Cup.  I know we can do it because this team is amazing.  Alicia and Katie, remember the tactics we were discussing at yesterday's practice."

"Of course," said Alicia.

"Ron, keep an eye on Straker.  He has a tendency to try and attack the Keepers."

"Okay."

"Fred and George, for sakes of the gods, do keep the Bludgers away from Harry and every now and then take a look at Ron.  We all know how those Slytherins like to play dirty."  Each of the players stole glances at Harry.

"We won't let Harry get hit again," George reassured.

"And Harry - well - catch that bloody Snitch if you have to throw yourself off your broom to get it.  Watson has been tormenting me for weeks about this game and I'm not about to give it up."

"I already told you I wouldn't throw the game just because of Draco," said Harry.  "I want the cup, too."

"Good.  Right then.  I guess its time."

The Gryffindor team walked out of the locker room and headed for the Quidditch pitch.  Harry's Firebolt was clasped tight in his hand, anxious feelings twisting in his stomach and making him get the distinct impression that if this game lasted for too long, Harry just may become sick.  They walked out onto the field to see the Slytherins standing there in their green Quidditch robes.  In his position on the other team, he could see Draco looking equally as sick as he felt.  Harry forced a small smile as they met in the middle of the field.

In the back of his mind, Harry could hear the usual sounds of pre-Quidditch.  The students were cheering, Gryffindors especially loud and the usual hissing from the Slytherins came when the Gryffindor team arrived on the field.  Harry shifted, his grip on his broom tightening, and he forced his mind to go to a place where things made sense because his team needed that Quidditch Cup, even if he didn't.  Now was not the time to start getting cold feet.

"Shake hands, captains," said Madam Hooch.

Angelina and Xavier Watson looked at each other, both sneering with equal distaste.  Harry saw Watson sneak a glare at him and he wondered briefly if Angelina had done the same quick inspection of Draco.  They briefly grasped hands before letting go and Harry tried not to laugh when Angelina wiped her hand off on her robes.  The players mounted their brooms and Harry gripped the Firebolt, his knuckles turning white.

"On my whistle.  Three. . .two. . .one!"

With a hard kick off the ground, Harry flew up into the air with the other players of the two teams.  Harry urged his broom forward, forcing himself to concentrate solely on looking for the Snitch and trying to ignore the fact that Draco was flying in the opposite direction, same task at hand.

"And they're off!" cried Lee in the commentary.  "There's been much anticipation over this game from the whole school as the Gryffindor Seeker and Slytherin Seeker are probably shagging but I have to try not to be biased."

"Jordan," hissed Professor McGonagall.

"What?  I didn't say anything wrong!  Oh fine.  Katie Bell is in position for Gryffindor and her pass is intercepted by Zabini of Slytherin.  Zabini passes to Watson who passes back to Zabini.  And Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor intercepts.  Bloody good job, Angelina!"

Draco angled his broom and forged downward, trying to force himself to look for the Snitch but he was already rather bored.  He knew he had promised to at least try and stay focused but whether he was against Harry or not, Draco just didn't like to look for the Snitch.  Staring up at the three Chasers for Slytherin, and then Erin Cross, a fourth year who was their Keeper, pangs of jealousy overrode him and Draco did hope that Lee would be interesting if only to keep him entertained long enough as to not fall asleep right there on his broomstick.

"Angelina Johnson passes to Alicia Spinnet and she scores through the middle hoop leaving the score at thirty to zero, Gryffindor.  Slytherin is in possession and Straker passes to captain, Xavier Watson.  Watson in possession as he heads to the Gryffindor end.  Watson passes back to Straker and Ron Weasley saves for Gryffindor.  Good job, Ron!  That's showing those Slytherin gits."

"Stay on the game, Lee."

"But Professor, the Slytherins are filthy rotten cheaters and THAT WAS DELIBERATE!  Captain Xavier Watson of Slytherin just purposely and blatantly if I do say so myself, grabbed the end of Ron Weasley's broom.  Madam Hooch rightly calls a penalty for Gryffindor.  You better get it, Katie, and show those cheaters-"

"Jordan!" shouted Professor McGonagall just as Lee went into a very long and impressive line of cuss words.

"I didn't know that many lewd and vulgar terms existed," Harry muttered to himself as he hovered a few feet above the ground on the Slytherin end looking for the Snitch.  Forging his broom ahead, Harry caught sight of Draco at the Gryffindor end, broom high up in the air, and from the looks of it, Draco was primping.  Leave it to his boyfriend to stop to fix his hair mid-game.  Harry made a sharp turn upward and began speeding toward the Gryffindor end.

"Alicia Spinnet makes a superb pass to Katie Bell.  Katie Bell in possession as she approaches the Slytherin end.  Watch out, Katie!"  Lee went into a second string of curses.  "Lousy cheating bastards."

"Jordan!"

"I'm sorry, Professor.  The Slytherins are being especially nasty cheaters today and I'm not sure if its because the Gryffindors are walking all over them and up by fifty points or if its due to the fact their Seeker is fixing his hair and paying little attention to the game.  This, of course, has nothing to do with the fact that Malfoy is snogging on a regular basis with Gryffindor's Seeker, Potter, because Malfoy can frequently be seen primping during Quidditch games."

"Would you stick to the game for a change, Lee?"

"I never did before, why start now?" mused Lee.  Harry thought it was a rather wise comeback for a change.  As he flew past the Slytherins on the way to the Gryffindor end, Harry could hear them swearing about Draco and his need to look nice.

Draco scowled as he leaned forward and clutched his broom, making a sharp turn down and looking for the Snitch again.  He couldn't help his hair became messy and he wouldn't be able to worry about it if he were actually doing something instead of flying in circles while looking for a ball that had a personal grudge against him.  All he wanted was for Lee to provide entertainment and that did not include ridiculing him and his need to primp due to extreme boredom.

"Still no sign of the Snitch and the scores at one-twenty to fifty, Gryffindor," said Lee.  "Either the Snitch is being very elusive, its being missed in all the commotion from the obvious and blatant cheating of the Slytherin gits or both Potter and Malfoy are having a hard time catching the Snitch and beating each other."

"Lee Jordan if you do not focus on the game I will have to revoke your duties."

"Come now, Professor.  Everyone knows that Malfoy's a Boy Who Lived now.  Showed back up at school with the scar and everything.  What everyone doesn't know is that the Gryffindors, and myself especially, are getting an especially close up of that scar because Malfoy's been sleeping in Gryffindor's common room since the Slytherins kicked him out."

"Jordan, the game?"

"Oh yes, well Straker is in possession and a nice save by George Weasley who just knocked that Bludger away from hitting Angelina Johnson's broom.  Ron Weasley saves and the score is still one-forty to seventy with the Snitch nowhere to be found.  And THAT WAS DELIBERATE!  Straker just flew into Ron Weasley, almost knocking him off his broom, and is immediately hit by a Bludger.  Don't mess the Gryffindor Beaters' littler brother.  Nice aim by Fred Weasley."

Draco almost laughed thinking of that fool Morgan Straker attacking Ron Weasley and getting hit with a Bludger for it by Ron's brother.  That was one of the good things about being Seeker and primping most of the time was that the Beaters on the other teams rarely counted him as a target since he wasn't really considered to be a threat.  As he flew, straining his eyes as he looked for the Snitch, Draco ran his finger over his scar and cursed at Lee mentioning not only his rendezvous in the common room but the blemish on his forehead.

Meanwhile, Harry was coming the air close to the ground again, looking for any flicker of gold that could possibly be the Snitch.  This was really getting ridiculous and Harry needed to find that Snitch before Malfoy did.  By points, Gryffindor was ahead of Slytherin by thirty before today's game and if Gryffindor could get their score up by one hundred and thirty points, Draco could catch the Snitch, they could win the match, but Gryffindor would still get the cup.  Harry, however, didn't want to get comfortable for fear of losing the Cup and he urged his Firebolt upward.

"And the Snitch is still in hiding as captain Angelina Johnson takes a penalty shot for Gryffindor because the Slytherins are rotten cheating prats.  Angelina makes it and the score is now one seventy to eighty, Gryffindor.  The Gryffindors are wiping the floor with the gits in Slytherin and if the Slytherin Seeker, Malfoy, would stop obsessing over his scar, maybe his team would win."

"Lee Jordan you leave Draco Malfoy alone this instant," commanded Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor, but he doesn't even like being out there.  His daddy bought him onto the team with Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones.  They're good brooms but they're nothing compared to the Firebolt that the Gryffindor Seeker, Potter,'s got."

Draco was starting to get irritated with the length of this game.  He was sure that this was one of the longest Quidditch games he had ever played in and he hoped that Harry would just find the Snitch soon and get over it.  Another part of him wished the Snitch would come around and tease him just to reaffirm that it was, indeed, out there and waiting to be caught.

If Draco was getting irritated with the game still going, Harry was even more irritated at not having even caught a glimpse of said Snitch.  He was beginning to get a headache from how hard he was staring around the field as he tried to find the ball.  Lee was only making things worse but at least Harry was having something to laugh at, though it did very little for helping him to forget that Draco was out there on the field with him.

"The scores at two-ten to ninety, Gryffindor, and the Slytherins are giving Gryffindor even more reasons to take penalty shots.  Captain Xavier Watson is out for blood as he passes to Straker and Angelina Johnson intercepts Straker's pass to Zabini.  Gryffindor in possession and Angelina passes to Alicia Spinnet.  Erin Cross of Slytherin misses and the score is now two-twenty to ninety, Gryffindor.  All right, Alicia!"

Harry got the distinct impression that though Professor McGonagall was happy with the way this game was going, she was rolling her eyes at Lee.

"And once again, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin is primping at the Slytherin end.  If you'd look for the Snitch, that would double the chances of the game ending," cried Lee.  "YOU ROTTEN SLYTHERIN BASTARDS!"  Both Lee and Professor McGonagall were cursing and from what Harry could gather, Katie Bell had just been knocked off her broom by one of the Beaters who had used his bat on her.   "And Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor calls a time out."

Harry flew over to meet up with his team.  "What's up?"

"We're wiping the Slytherins clean but what's going on, Harry?" asked Angelina.  Harry shifted.

"I'm looking.  I really am.  I swear I'm not throwing this away.  I just can't seem to see the Snitch."

"Fine.  Katie?  Are you okay to continue?"

Katie rubbed at her arm.  "I'm fine."

"Good.  Ron, keep watching out.  Straker keeps going for your broom and that last time he almost knocked you off."

With the whistle, the game was back in session and Harry was more determined than ever to find that Snitch and catch it.

Flying a lazy circle around the Quidditch pitch, Draco yawned and watched his captain foul Alicia Spinnet.  If Lee Jordan were to catch him like this, he'd surely have something to say about the lazy Slytherin Seeker who wasn't looking for the Snitch but after all the attacks, Draco didn't care much anymore.  The score was now two-sixty to one hundred, the Gryffindors one hundred and sixty points in the lead, and even if Draco caught the Snitch, they'd still lose the match and the cup.  He saw no point in paying attention anymore.

"Watch out, Katie, that's a Bludger!" cried Lee.  "Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor in possession.  Those cheating Slytherins just fouled Angelina Johnson and she scores leaving the score at two-seventy to one hundred, Gryffindor.  Good job, Angelina.  Make them pay for that!"

Slicking back a piece of his hair, Draco ran a finger over his scar with his other hand.

Harry forged his broom down in a sharp angle, throwing himself forward and scanning frantically for the Snitch.

Picking at the dirt beneath his nails, Draco listened to Lee curse out his team.  He was just about to work on fixing his robes when a flint of gold came into vision.  Looking up, Draco saw the Snitch hovering no more than an arm's length in front of his face.  Reaching out, Draco closed his fingers around the ball and hearing the whistle, he was jerked out of his dazed and confused moment.

"I don't believe it,"cried Lee in the commentary.  "Slytherin's Seeker, Draco Malfoy, caught the Snitch.  One hundred and fifty points go to Slytherin leaving the final score at two-eighty to two-fifty, Gryffindor, and Gryffindor wins the Cup."

Harry halted his Firebolt, eyes wide.  They had won the cup but. . .Draco caught the Snitch?  He landed on the ground, ran to meet his cheering team who was proudly holding the cup.

"Draco caught the Snitch?" Harry spit out, sounding disgusted.  Ron laughed.

"Yeah but who cares.  We still won the Cup," replied Angelina, giving him a hug.

"I care," bit Harry.  "I can't believe that Malfoy git caught the Snitch."

Angelina ruffled his hair.  "There's always next year, Harry."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


**For those who like darker fics with humor and fluff thrown in there, my new story 'Falling' will probably have its first chapter up on Friday.  Please go check it out and hey, send your friends as well.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews to the story.  Just FYI, Draco was never meant to die in this story so for those who thought it was a good plot idea, it would have been but it was not the direction I ever considered taking it in.**

  
**Loved something.**** Hated something. Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com**


	19. The Hogwarts Express

**M.E.:  Um – what crawled up your ass and died?  And why did you read so much of the story if you didn't like it?  Fine, okay, I accept your opinion but I have a proposition for you.  I give my plot to you.  Take it.  It's yours.  Now go and write a story with my plot and we'll compare.  I'm 110% positive mine will be better.  Do I sound arrogant?  That's okay.  I am.  PS:  For future reference, if you're making fun of my story, say 'shit' because I can't take you seriously when you're saying words like 'poop'.  My 3-year-old babysitting charge says 'poop'.  What are you?  Ten?  Oh, and if you want a really good Harry/Draco story, try 'Love has no Boundries, House, or Gender'.  _Excellent piece of fiction.  From what I've seen, it's really on your level._**

**Ms. Trunks:  Well thank you.  I take that compliment to heart.  We all just adore Lee, don't we?**

**Tsuyuno:  Harry loves his Snitch. . .ah, it's all explained in the chapter.  Of course I didn't kill Draco!  I adore him.  I wouldn't hurt him – er – if you exclude the new story I'm writing. . .**

**Zephyr Angel:  All hell breaking loose when Draco goes to the Dursleys?  Whatever gave you that idea?  *whistles innocently***

**Rise Again ****Phoenix:  Birth a cow really is a great expression.  Now you have to go and call everyone Bess in honor of that cow (thanks to my sister, Staci, who for some reason thought it was a good idea to start using Bess in every sentence.  We even have a song).  And the whole _other Boy-Who-Lived. . .yeah. . .er, what was his name again?_**

**Random Slytherin 1 aka Frumpy McFrumpFrump:  Lee really _is cute, isn't he?  And can't you just see Draco primping?  His hair is always perfect.  There's got to be __something to that._**

**Everyone else who reads and/or reviews, thanks for the time.  I appreciate it.  Hope you enjoy the next chapter and – er – I don't know.  Just read.  Go!  Mush!**

**Sorry about my errors, for I hate spellcheck.**

**I am not JK Rowling nor do I own Harry Potter.  Anything you recognize is hers.  Anything you don't, including plot, is mine.  I am making no money off this trifle of a story.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So you caught the Snitch," said Harry, walking next to Draco across the school grounds just after dinner, it being the first time they got to talk since the game.

"I didn't really catch it.  It flew right into my face," said Draco.  "You still won the Quidditch Cup."

"Yes but that isn't the point.   You caught the Snitch.  I lost the Snitch to you.  That's my Snitch.  How could you catch my Snitch?"

"Getting a little possessive, are we?"

"You don't even like the Snitch.  How could you possibly catch the Snitch?  That's my Snitch."

"I wasn't looking for it, I swear.  It just flew right into my face.  I didn't even realize that I had caught it until Madam Hooch blew the whistle."

"That's the point.  You weren't looking for it and I was looking so hard for it that my head hurt.  All you did was primp and you still caught it before I did.  I'm feeling very inept."

"Now, Harry, don't get like that.  It just flew right in front of my face.  I mean, I was staying still for so long picking the dirt out from under my nails that it probably thought I was a statue and that right in front of me would be a good place to hide."

Harry grinned, patting the side of Draco's face.  "Oh look at you.  You're so sweet, making shit up for me."

"I'm sure you'll beat me next year.  My position bores me a great deal, you know."

"I know.  It's just not fair.  You caught the Snitch.  I'm going to need to get it extra fast next year to avenge myself.  I feel so inadequate."

"I'm sorry you feel that way.  Cheer up, okay?  I mean, you still got the Cup, right.  Your team was killing mine.  All I did was pick up the Snitch after it practically jumped into my hands.  Maybe it felt sorry for me and wanted to let me catch it just once."

"Maybe."

"You know what?  I finally caught the Snitch against you, the first time I got it before you did in the game that my team was paranoid that I wouldn't get it in because we're dating.  Do you know what they said to me?  They told me that I shouldn't have caught it yet because we were too far behind to even win the match, much less the Cup.  I'd hate to say it, but the Slytherins are a bunch of slimy bastards."

"Sorry."

"It's okay.  It's just, I finally caught it and all I'm getting is shit dumped on me."

"I know.  I'm sorry, Draco.  I just really love that Snitch and. . .I just wanted to catch it."

"I know.  Can we stop having this pathetic excuse for a fight now?"

"Yeah."  Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him in for a kiss.  They stood in each others arms just inside the main doors to the school, noses pressed together in silence.  "I still can't believe you caught the Snitch."

"Are you going to have issues about this until the next game we play against each other?"

"Yes."

"Just checking."

Harry sighed.  "Good luck with the Slytherins.  I have to get back to my house.  We're going to be celebrating our victory even though I feel like I have nothing to celebrate."

Giving a short laugh, Draco said, "Goodnight."  One last kiss was shared between them before Draco headed for the dungeons and Harry went back to Gryffindor tower.

~*~

For the last few weeks, all of Harry's concentration was forced onto studying for the O.W.L.s and Hermione didn't even have to get on his case about it.  Both he and Ron were in last minute panics as the end of the school year slowly began to creep up on them and Hermione couldn't resist the urge to say 'I told you so' every time they complained about it.  Draco was surprisingly relaxed about it and when he offered to tutor Harry in the library every evening, Harry not only began to feel more confident, but discovered that Draco had been studying for the O.W.L.s since the Slytherins had started to shut him out.  It was, apparently, his way of coping and passing the time when feeling so alone.

Gryffindor had, once again, won the House Cup much to Draco's dismay.  Despite his hate for his own House, he still wanted the House Cup and Draco asked Harry if he thought Dumbledore would consider resorting him and putting him in Gryffindor.  Harry had laughed, told Draco that if he were resorted then the nerd part of him would force the Sorting Hat to put him in Ravenclaw, and told Draco to relax.

Both Harry and Ron had gotten enough O.W.L.s to be satisfied with their performance, especially after waiting until the last minute to study.  Draco, like Hermione, had gotten twelve, and Harry suspected that his boyfriend and best friend were bound to be Head Boy and Head Girl in their seventh year.

Now Harry stood looking around his dormitory, the entire room seeming very empty to him as everyone had already packed up and was getting ready to leave.  In a few hours he would be back on the Hogwarts Express, speeding away from Hogwarts, his most beloved place to be, and heading for the Dursleys, a place he never wanted to be as he believed that he'd rather have dinner with Voldemort again than see Dudley.  Every year when the term would end, Harry would get an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach that was almost immediately replaced with nausea.

This year, the mixed emotions were worse than the usual happiness at not having Potions but dreading going back to live with his uncle, Vernon, and aunt, Petunia.  Not only would be have to be spending two very long months on Privet Drive, but he would be taking Draco back with him.  The issue of Draco going back to the Dursleys created enough mixed emotions inside him without the added strain of having to leave the school.

If the Dursleys hated Harry for being a wizard, he couldn't imagine what their feelings would be on Draco.  They usually did not let Harry converse with the neighbors and were very discreet when it came to explaining where Harry spent most of the year.  Since he really had no other choice and quite preferred having a quiet life, Harry was always willing to oblige.  Draco was a whole different subject.  Being a pureblood from a family that hated muggles, Draco knew nothing of the muggle world and Harry could only imagine what it was going to be like having to explain electricity to him.

Draco's reactions were only half the problem.  He didn't even want to think of what his aunt and uncle would do to him once Draco had been retrieved since they plainly could do nothing as long as he was there.  Dumbledore had been kind enough to see to that.  Neither Vernon nor Petunia was going to be pleased when they found out that they would be taking in a second wizard for part of the summer holiday.  They were going to be even less happy when they found out that this particular wizard was Harry's boyfriend.  That loaded the entire homosexual issue on top of it, which Harry knew they wouldn't be pleased about, either.  He really didn't want to leave school.

Clutching the note Professor Dumbledore had given him for the Dursleys, Harry shoved it into his pocket and walked out of the dormitory.  Back down in the common room, Ron and Hermione were standing by the portrait hole.  Their things had already been taken by the house elves and there was nothing left to do but walk outside and get in the carriages that would take them to the train station.

Harry took one last look at the common room before reluctantly leaving it behind for the entire summer holiday.  He was not looking forward to going home in the least and he was feeling serious jealousy for Draco who would only have to spend part of the summer with the Dursleys before returning to Hogwarts.  Not only that but he would be spending every summer holiday after at the school as well.  Some little blond ferrets have all the luck.

"Hey," said Draco as they met him just outside the doors.  "Ready to go home for the summer?"  Groaning, Harry passed Draco and climbed into the carriage, not really caring if they followed.  "Was it something I said?"

"Harry doesn't really enjoy going back to the Dursleys," explained Ron.  "You'll understand when you get there, I presume."

"Are they really that bad?"

"You'll be able to judge that for yourself," said Hermione, climbing into the carriage with Harry.  Ron and Draco followed behind.  "Remember the last time we rode to the train station?"

"How could I forget," mumbled Draco, covering his scar with his palm.  Gently reaching out, Harry took Draco's hand away.

"Don't cover it up.  I think it's beautiful.  Every time I see it, it's as if you just told me you loved me."

Draco forced a smile.  "Thanks, Harry.  Talk about making shit up for me.  Your comment, however, has gone in one ear, registered as insane, and gone out the other.  I still think it looks ugly on me.  It's not as bad, though, since the cut healed and now it's just a scar."

"You see?  Maybe it will get better with time."

"Or maybe I'll just become accustomed to it."

"Maybe."

"Or maybe it will just always be ugly."

"_Draco."_

"Well it may be.  This is all your fault, you know.  You made me fall for you and now I have a hideous blemish on my forehead.  I told you we'd be the ugly scar twins."

"Are you ever going to get over this?"

"Are you ever going to get over me catching the Snitch?"

"Git."

"Prat."

"_Other Boy Who Lived."_

Draco's mouth dropped, eyes widening.  "Now that's just foul."

"You two are so funny to watch banter," said Ron, smirking.  "If I had had a problem with your relationship, it would have gone away just because its so enjoyable to watch you quarrel."

"Are we really that entertaining?" asked Harry.  From the corner of his eye, he could see Draco covering his scar with his hand again and Harry reached out to swat his wrist.

"Yes," said both Ron and Hermione, nodding.

"How nice to know that I provide excellent entertainment," said Draco in the familiar drawl that they hadn't heard from him in a very long time.

"They can't help but be entertained," said Harry.  "You should see yourself trying to hide that thing.  I've been trying to get rid of it for years and I assure you that it won't go away.  Before I came to Hogwarts, I actually liked it.  I thought it looked really cool.  The whole Voldemort thing really ruined it for me."

"You actually enjoyed having that thing on your face?  I suppose you wouldn't know any better.  It's been there for as long as you can remember.  I just got mine a few months ago and, quite frankly, I'd be willing to give it back."

"Do you think you whine enough about it?"

"Shut up, Harry."

Draco slumped in his seat and the carriages came to a halt.  Opening the door, Ron climbed out, snickering, with Hermione following behind.  Harry, not feeling the least bit exhilarated about going back to Privet Drive, dragged his body out after Draco did and forced himself to get all his belongings and himself inside the train.  Hermione was up ahead, already having grabbed an empty compartment, and they walked inside to drop down on the seats, Hermione next to Ron, and Draco next to Harry across from them.

"I don't want to go back to the Dursleys," whined Harry, staring out the window at Hogwarts disappearing behind him as the train pulled out of the station.  "Please, Draco, do try and behave yourself.  If you don't, they'll be rotten to me the moment you leave."

"I'll try but no one is going to push me around.  I can't believe I actually have to live with muggles.  I don't know anything about muggles.  Just because Dumbledore says we have permission to use our wands doesn't mean that we really do.  I know.  I checked.  What am I going to do?

"You'll be okay.  I'll help you out.  It isn't like you're being sent to live with muggles all alone.  Just follow my lead and try to be good."

"I'll try but I make no promises, Harry."

"You never do."

"You should come stay with us this summer after Draco leaves," said Ron.  "Mum and Dad would love to have you and I know you'd love to get away from the Dursleys."

"That would be great.  Thanks, Ron.  After a whole month with Draco, I'm sure they'll be pleased to be rid of me."

The door to their compartment slid open and both Fred and George came in, closing the door behind them.

"Hey," said George sitting down next to Ron.  Fred sat beside Draco.

"Have you come to gloat about graduating again?" asked Ron.  "I mean, since you've been doing nothing but that to me for weeks."

"No.  We just came to tell you to be careful of the chocolate frogs," said George.

"Honestly.  The things you two do.  What did you do to the chocolate frogs?" Hermione said, rather severely.

"It's only a charm," replied Fred.  "And since you mentioned it, Ron, aren't you jealous?  You have to return to school in two months and we're rid of that greasy git Snape forever."

"What's wrong with Professor Snape?" asked Draco.

"Never ask that question in a compartment full of Gryffindors," said Harry.

"What?  Professor Snape is nice."

"You're a Slytherin.  We're all in Gryffindor," said Ron.  "Snape hates Gryffindors."

"Me especially," said Harry.

"He does not.  If I had his job and had to deal with fools like Longbottom, I would be unhappy as well."

"I don't even want to think about the day we graduate," said Harry.  "I would live at Hogwarts forever if Dumbledore would let me.  I'll probably cry when I graduate."

"I'm going to miss you two next year.  The common room is going to be quiet," said Hermione.

"Of course it will be but I'm sure you can take over for us.  Harry strikes me as the type to cause trouble," said Fred, winking at him.  "And who better to cause trouble with than a Slytherin?"

Harry rolled his eyes as the witch with the tea cart came around and they bought themselves rather large lunches, avoiding the chocolate frogs at all costs.  While Harry and Hermione were talking with Fred and George, Ron had engaged Draco into a game of chess and Draco was losing rather badly.  From the corner of his eye, Harry smiled as Draco cursed when Ron's piece smashed his queen to bits.

It was very late in the afternoon when everyone changed out of their school robes.  Harry was both surprised and relieved to see Draco dressed in what could pass for muggle clothing because he didn't even want to think about what Uncle Vernon would say if Draco had come through the barrier wearing wizards robes.  Now that he did think about it, Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know what Uncle Vernon was going to say all together when he read the letter from Professor Dumbledore and realized that he was going to have to take Draco in for a month.

The letter had been very straightforward and commanding.  It clearly delineated that Draco's father had recently been put in the wizard prison, his mother was missing, and he needed somewhere to stay for a month before the headmaster could bring him back to school.  He explained that Draco had been rather close to Harry for the past ten months and so the Dursleys were to take him in.  If there was any trouble with Draco's treatment, the ministry would be reporting directly there and both boys had been given special permission to use their wands for the summer holiday.  It sounded good enough and Harry hoped that it would work.  He didn't want to see what would happen if the Dursleys tried to punish Draco Malfoy, the pureblood Slytherin who hated muggles.  It would not be a pretty sight to see.

The train slowed to a stop and Harry stood up pulling Draco with him as they stepped onto platform nine and three quarters.  They loaded up their trolleys and Harry motioned for Draco to follow him as he, Ron, and Hermione stepped through the barrier to the muggle world.  Harry immediately spotted Uncle Vernon standing very far away but before he could even approach his uncle, Harry was wrapped in an embrace by Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, dear, how was your year?"

"Er - eventful."

Then, much to his surprise, Ron's mother wrapped her arms around Draco in an embrace that looked tighter that the hold she had had on Harry.  Ron looked at him, cocking an eyebrow and shrugging.  When Mrs. Weasley pulled back from him, her eyes immediately went to the scar on Draco's pale skin and with tears welling in her eyes, she traced over the line.  Draco began to flush almost instantly.

"You poor dear.  You've had quite the year yourself, haven't you?"

Draco was clearly flustered.  "I. . .well. . .yeah."

"As much as I'd love to stay here forever, we have the unfortunate pleasure of going home with the Dursleys," explained Harry.

"Oh of course.  Have a wonderful holiday.  We'll contact you about coming to stay with us."

"Thanks."

Harry gave one last mournful look to Ron before turning his trolley in the direction of his uncle and begrudgingly pushed it over to him, Dumbledore's letter clutched in his hand.  Right beside him was Draco, apparently also growing more anxious as they approached.  From the looks of it, Uncle Vernon did not look happy to see Harry bringing one of 'his kind' over to him.

"What's this all about?" asked Uncle Vernon.  "And what is _that on his head?"  Draco slapped his hand over his forehead._

It would figure that Uncle Vernon would want to know why Draco had the same scar that Harry did.  "The same person who tried to kill me tried to kill him in the same way he tried to kill me.  That's why we have the same scar."

"Why is he here?"

Harry, reluctantly, handed over the letter, his stomach feeling very much like it was going to empty anything he had eaten in the past year.  As he read the message Dumbledore had sent to him, Uncle Vernon's face began to go very red.  Catching Draco's eye, most of Harry's apprehension disappeared at seeing his boyfriend look so amused by the shade of Uncle Vernon's face.  At least one of them could find this funny.  "What is this all about?" he repeated, now waving the letter in Harry's face.

"It's all explained in the letter, Uncle Vernon," said Harry, meekly.

"Why couldn't he stay with someone else?"

"The headmaster picked me because we're very close."

"Doesn't he have any other friends?"

"Well this is familiar.  I do love being talked about as if I'm not there," Draco mumbled to himself.  The look Uncle Vernon gave him was murderous.

"What is he babbling about?"

"I think he's displeased with the fact you're talking about him as if he's not standing right next to us," was Harry's weak reply.

"Damn right I'm displeased," said Draco in a drawl.  "First my father and mother, now your family."

"What'd your father do to go to prison?" asked Uncle Vernon, eyeing Draco.

"He killed muggles like you."

Harry had to try not to laugh.  Uncle Vernon's face was very red.

"Isn't there anywhere else you can stay?"

"No.  I don't have any other friends.  Most people are afraid of me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm rude, sarcastic, and mean.  I try to get teachers I don't like fired, I fake injuries to get what I want, and I don't hesitate to hurt people I don't like.  In short, I'm a spoiled git.  Honestly, do you think I actually want to live with you for a month?  I much prefer my own world, thank you very much."

"Draco's a pureblood," explained Harry.

"A what?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"It means that he was born to a witch and wizard."

Harry had hit a nerve.  He used the forbidden words and now Uncle Vernon was redder than ever.

"IF YOU ACTUALLY THINK I'M GOING TO TAKE THIS BOY IN--"

"Honestly, would you relax," drawled Draco, wincing.  "I have no where else to go and unless you want the Minister of Magic on your doorstep then I suggest you just take me along.  Refusing me is only going to cause you more problems.  I did promise Harry that I would try and behave myself."

Uncle Vernon grunted out a word that sounded something like 'fine' and walked toward the station exit with Draco and Harry following behind, pushing their trolleys.

"Do you reckon we should tell him about why we're so close?" said Draco once they were out of earshot.

"I suppose we're going to have to but I really don't fancy doing it."

"Your uncle is a very unhappy man."

"Only when it comes to me."

They crossed the parking lot to the car and they began loading their things inside.  Once everything was packed, Uncle Vernon was about to walk past them to the driver's side of the car when Draco made an over exaggerated gesture of grabbing Harry's hand.  Uncle Vernon's eyes looked like they were bugging from his head.

"Oh," drawled Draco, "didn't we tell you?  Harry and I are a couple.  I hope that won't cause any problems."

With a smirk, he led Harry to the door and they climbed into the back seat leaving a very red Uncle Vernon still outside the car.  Once he did come in, he started the car without a word and Harry sighed, leaning back against the seat and slightly jumping when he felt Draco lean into him.  Their fingers were still laced together and now sitting on Harry's lap.

"So this is a muggle automobile?" asked Draco.  Harry laughed.

"Yes.  You've seen one.  We were in the taxi on the way to the Hogwarts Express."

"But this is different.  This is a private vehicle.  How does it work?"

"Erm - I'm not really sure.  You put petrol in it and it just runs.  There's an engine and a battery and they make the car run though I couldn't tell you how.  I think the radiator keeps the car from overheating.  Brakes make the car stop.  I don't really know too much about cars."

"Are all muggles like that?  Don't they know how anything works?"

"Some know.  As long as it does work, though, most don't really care."

"Fascinating."

"Harry," said Uncle Vernon, "why doesn't your boyfriend know anything?"

"He knows plenty, Uncle Vernon.  He just hasn't _ever been outside of my world."_

"Ever," repeated Uncle Vernon.

"Ever."

"How does electricity work, Harry?" asked Draco, interrupting the exchange.

"Are you going to ask me how everything works over the next month?"

"Most likely.  Am I going to annoy you?"

"Most definitely."       

"You listen here, boy," Uncle Vernon called from the front seat, "this goes for the both of you.  No talking to the neighbors about anything.  That includes both that wretched school of yours and this disgusting queer relationship.  I want you to both know that Piers Polkiss is at the house with Dudley so when we get back the story is that you both go to Saint Brutus's.  Piers is not to know about your school or your relationship.  There is to be no speaking about that school of yours or what you are while you're in my house.  Understand?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," said Harry.

"Why?" said Draco in a drawl.  "I will most certainly not deny who I am, much less my love for Harry."

"Love?  Ha!  Who could possibly love Harry?"

Harry felt himself turning very red.  Draco rolled his eyes.

"Me.  His friends.  His godfather.  Speaking of which, does Sirius know about us?"

"Told him way back in December," said Harry.  "He loved that article about you in _The __Daily __Prophet."_

"So that would mean your convicted murderer and escaped from prison godfather would be very upset if we were treated wrongly."

Harry smirked, seeing where Draco was going with this.  "He would."

"I see."

The car was very quiet for the rest of the ride to number four, Privet Drive.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Loved something?  Hated something?  Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com.**


	20. At the Dursleys

**Me:  I thought Draco needed to relax.  He was so uptight and then Harry comes along and makes Draco relax.  It seemed right.**

**ILLK:  I don't deserve to be the best story but _okay.  I'll take it!  I hope you love me forever for this new chapter!!!  I love you, too!_**

**Aeris**** Tsukiyono:  I'm glad you love it.  It's nice to know there's about ten people that love it for every one person who hates it.  I try very hard to keep them in character and I hope they stayed that way.**

**Wulfchik:  I'm glad everyone loved my Lee Jordan!  To be honest, Lee is one of my favorite characters and Quidditch commentary is one of my favorite parts.  I was really afraid to try writing it because JK Rowling makes him such a wonderful character and I didn't think I could come close.**

**Tine:  Hey you!  I review when I feel someone deserves it and I loved your story.  I absolutely adore Ron and I find that it's hard to find a really good Ron fic. In fact, I find that it's hard to find someone who adores Ron as much as I do.  Sometimes *whispers* I like him more than Draco. **

**SkySong32:  I love the Slytherins.  The online Sorting Hat at harrypotter.com says I'm a Slytherin.  Sometimes I don't get it but then I do things where I want people to suffer and I see it.  Or I do something devious and I see it.  Corrupting Harry shouldn't be a problem.  In fact, it should be a rather enjoyable process.**

**Dragonsbane:  Who told you to read this?  I'm flattered!  Really, I don't think my stories are all that fabulous.  I'm completely stunned by all the reviews (positive, at that) I've been getting.  I never dreamed I'd have over 200 reviews to this story.  I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Ms. Trunks:  What makes you think Draco would tell people anything?  *whistles innocently***

**RiseAgainPhoenix:  Harry really _does love his Snitch.  He __does.  *snicker*  And of course Harry has Draco whipped but Draco is so cute that Harry would __never abuse that power.  He just likes to see him squirm.  It's the Slytherin in him coming out._**

**Anyone else who reads and/or reviews:  Thank you.  It's more than I deserve.**

**These next four chapters are dedicated to my twin sisters, Staci and Jennifer, who helped me come up with ideas for Draco at the Dursleys.  Even though Staci has yet to read this story, I'm still dedicating this to her.  And if you end up reading this Staci, we told you it was enjoyable.**

**You know the drill.  Still not JK Rowling, as I am not nearly as marvelous as she is, and I still don't own Harry Potter, and I wish I were making money but alas, I am merely a poor peasant.  I will not object to money and pity as I am poorer than the Weasleys.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pulling into the driveway, Harry thought that maybe this summer wouldn't be as bad as anticipated.  Uncle Vernon clearly disapproved of the whole scenario, but as there was not much he could do about it, he just bustled along with a very red face and tried not to look at Harry and Draco's clasped hands.  Already he didn't like Draco and while that normally would have been worrying Harry, the way Draco was handling it was too funny to be anxious about.

As they unloaded the car, Harry thought about what Uncle Vernon had said in the car and he felt an old and familiar sickening feeling in the bottom of his stomach due to thinking of Piers Polkiss.  It had been a very long time since Harry last saw Piers, as the Dursleys tried to keep him away when Harry was home.  In fact, the last time Harry had seen him was probably when he accidentally made the glass vanish at the zoo and set the boa constrictor free.  That also marked the first time he ever talked to a snake, something that Harry learned the next year was a trait that few wizards had.

"So this is where you grew up," said Draco, following Harry to the front door.

"Yeah.  Not exactly the Malfoy manor, but it's something."

Draco scoffed at the reference to his old home.  "No, I imagine this must be a much more appropriate place to grow up than the manor.  I'm sure that you didn't regularly see the Dursleys torturing muggles when you were at an age when everything in the world should be perfect and rose tinted.  You at least got to keep you innocence."

"I suppose I was lucky in that respect," said Harry, opening the door and immediately heading up the stairs for his bedroom.

"Indeed," replied Draco, looking around at the house as he followed Harry.  Walking into his bedroom, Harry flicked the light switch on and Draco stood in the doorway, gawking.  "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Put that light on."

Harry couldn't help but stare at Draco as if he were stupid.  He knew Draco grew up in the wizard world and had never learned a thing about muggles, but it never occurred to him that something as simple as a light bulb would be foreign to Draco.  Maybe it was Harry who had been stupid.  How was he going to explain all the muggle things that Draco would want to know about?  The car had been bad enough, but the light bulb was worse.  Harry knew it was electricity and that there were little particles that flowed through wires and made the light bulb come on.  That was the extent of his knowledge when it came to the light bulb.

"Can I get back to you on that?"

Draco stared.  "You don't know?"

"Not entirely," said Harry.  They were interrupted by the very loud bellowing of Uncle Vernon, calling them both downstairs.  Draco looked rather irritated as they left Harry's room and walked down the stairs, heading for the kitchen where his uncle had called from.

"Did you really once sleep in that tiny little cupboard?" asked Draco as they passed the cupboard under the stairs and Harry nodded.  Pushing open the door to the kitchen, Harry walked in with Draco close behind him.  Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were sitting at the table, staring at them both like they were insects to be squashed.

"Your boyfriend is to stay in your room and if I get wind that anything is going on in my house that I don't want going on -"

"You mean sex?" drawled Draco.  Harry wished he would just shut up and not act like himself.  "You don't have to worry about that.  We have yet to become sexually active.  I believe a relationship should be based on trust, love, and friendship.  There should be an eternal commitment before embarking on the physical act of love and though Harry and I have all of that, I'm far too frightened of sex to be having it any time soon."

"Fine," Uncle Vernon grunted, but the look on his face indicated that it was not fine at all.  "I'm sure Harry can fill you in on the rules of the house."

"They're pretty much like yours were.  Shut up and don't ask questions," said Harry.  "I'll explain later."  Draco nodded.

"Failure to abide by my rules will lead to punishment and don't think that I won't punish you."

Draco laughed, smirking.  Harry had been wondering what happened to the Malfoy side of Draco.  It was sort of refreshing to see it back and being used against the Dursleys.  "You can't punish me for whatever you will want to punish me for.  I'm only staying here because the headmaster needed to send me somewhere now that my father is in prison.  He will not be happy if I show back up at the school displeased."

Both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon seemed very taken aback.  They dismissed both Harry and Draco right away, and Harry found this rather amusing.  Figuring he should let Draco attack Dudley next, Harry wandered into the living room where Dudley was sitting on the sofa with a big bowl of chips in his lap (after Dudley threw a very large fit last summer, his diet had been abandoned).  Next to him was scrawny, rat-like Piers Polkiss.  Harry was immediately reminded of why he didn't miss Piers in the least.

"Hello, Harry.  Still going to St. Brutus's, are you?" said Piers.

"Are you home already?" grunted Dudley.  "Who's that with you?"

"Gods, boy, what _are you eating?" said Draco.  "And I thought Orion was large."_

"_Draco," hissed Harry._

"What?  I thought it was a joke when you said your cousin was wider than he is tall but now I see that you clearly were being quite serious.  However do you get food in this house?  Is that why you're so skinny?"

"You're one to talk," muttered Harry.  Draco scowled.  "Draco, this is my cousin, Dudley, and his friend, Piers.  Piers, Dudley, this is Draco Malfoy.  He goes to school with me and he'll be spending a few weeks with us this summer."

Harry was sure that Dudley's hands had disappeared into the cushions and were probably clutching his oversized bottom.  "Why does he have a scar like yours?" said Dudley, staring at Draco with something in his eyes that looked like fear.

"The same way I got mine except his parents aren't dead.  His mother is missing and his father is in prison."

"You mean you actually have _friends at that school of yours?  Isn't it for juvenile delinquents or something to that affect?" said Piers._

"I'm his boyfriend," drawled Draco, picking at his nails.

"Boyfriend?" snapped Piers.

"When did you turn homo?" asked Dudley, sneering.

"Just this year," snapped Harry.  "I find that I prefer horny men to overemotional women."  

Draco smirked at him.  "Calm down.  And you called me a drama queen."

"When did I call you a drama queen?"

"When we had detention with Hagrid by the lake.  Right after I burned the hole in Ron's cauldron."

"Oh.  When you were whining about Ichabod trying to take your arm off?"

"Ichabod?"

"The oberdun."

"That thing was a menace.  Did you even see what it did to my arm?"

"Yes, Draco.  It almost cut off your circulation.  We're all very sad about that."

"Shut up, Potter.  All I did was poke the thing and it made a sudden, and very violent, attack on my arm.  For a moment there I thought I was going to have a limb amputated and walked around for the rest of my life lopsided."

"Thank you, Malfoy, for that wonderful mental image."  Draco sniggered.

"You're _weird," said Piers.  "Haven't changed much, have you, Harry?  With the exception of turning homo and all.  Still as strange as ever."_

"You have no idea," muttered Harry.

"Yes, St. Brutus's isn't doing much for him," said Dudley.

"What exactly is this St. Brutus's that everyone keeps talking about?  First your uncle in the car and now from these two brainless gits," said Draco motioning to Dudley and Piers, both of whom looked offended and about to get angry.

"Don't you _go to St. Brutus's?" said Piers.  Dudley was starting to look very pale._

"Most certainly not.  I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Next year I'm going to be in my sixth year there.  Harry's in Gryffindor House, but I'm in Slytherin.  It's the best one there is."

"Mum!  Dad!  Harry's boyfriend's talking about the 'm' word!" called Dudley.

"What's the 'm' word?" Draco said, turning to Harry and clearly confused.

Harry never had time to answer because just then Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia burst in and answered the question for him.  Uncle Vernon's fat face was very red but Aunt Petunia blanched to lose all of the color in her horse-like face.  Draco just stared at them both, eyes narrowing.

"What did I tell you about speaking of that school in this house?" snarled Uncle Vernon, seething.

"Is _that what this is all about?" said Draco, in his cool, drawling voice.  "Oh gods, you muggles.  I knew there was a reason I was prejudice against muggles.  People like you."_

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF MAGIC IN THIS HOUSE!"

"Oh, please.  Don't make me laugh."  Extracting his wand from his pocket, Draco pointed it in Uncle Vernon's face.  "I have permission to use my wand and even if I didn't, I wouldn't hesitate.  If you asked me, I'd say that you could use a bit of decorum when dealing with guests.  Don't worry.  It's only a month and then I'll be out of your life forever."

As Draco spoke, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had been backing away from him and as he spit out the final words, they turned and scurried away back to the kitchen where there were no magic wands pointed between their eyes.

"That takes care of that, don't you agree?"

"What was that all about?" said Piers.

"You're allowed to do magic this summer?" said Dudley, looking like someone had just canceled dinner.

"As a matter of fact, I am.  Both of us are.  You see, Piers, Draco was telling the truth when he said we go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  I'm a wizard.  We both are.  In fact, Draco is a rather good wizard.  He got twelve O.W.L.s at the end of term, the highest amount that any wizard in our year got.  I wouldn't want to fight him in a wizard's duel."

"Please, no applause.  I am rather proud of my accomplishment."

"I know.  You've only been bragging about it for days now."

"It's about time I have something to brag about after this blemish on my forehead."

"Oh don't tell me you're going to go into that again."

"And why not?  This is the most hideous scar I've ever seen in all my life.  Make it go away, Harry."

"If I could make it go away, don't you think I'd have made mine go away by now?"

"Why should you?  You're famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.  I'm stupid Draco Malfoy, the Boy-Who-Almost-Got-His-Fool-Self-Killed."

"Do me a favor.  Shut up and I'll count it as that Christmas present you owe me."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Oh yes I do."

"Do you always fight this much?" asked Piers.  "I thought queers spoke with lisps and dressed in girls' clothing and were happy all the time."

"We aren't that kind of gay."

"Are you wearing women's knickers under you clothes?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, staring at Piers as if he were very stupid.  "No, we aren't.  Not all 'queers' as you fondly referred to us as are like that.  Common misconception."

"Weren't you weird enough going to that freak school?" Dudley said to Harry.  "Now you have to be a homo as well?"

"What 'freak school' are you referring to, you oversized pork chop," drawled Draco.  Harry had to bite very hard on his lip to keep from laughing.

"Pork chop?"

"What's wrong with pork chop?"

"Nothing."  Harry shrugged.

Rolling his eyes, Draco turned back to Dudley.  "Were you referring to Hogwarts?  I don't know about Harry, but I go to Hogwarts and it isn't a freak school.  It's a school for witches and wizards.  My kind is far superior to yours and I should think that if you call us freaks, it would only be out of pure jealousy."

"Why would I be jealous of a freak like you?'

Draco laughed.  "I could go on for years to answer that question.  For one, how about the fact that I'm attractive, slim, rich, and probably more spoiled that you'll ever be.  Not to mention that with magic you can have plates that automatically refill themselves until you can't eat anymore."

Sniggering, Harry had to turn away from them before he completely lost it at the sight of Dudley's face when Draco mentioned the plates.

"As for you," he said, turning to Piers, "well - gods, boy, what happened to your face."

Rat faced Piers Polkiss looked both very confused and disgusted.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry!  You did that to him, didn't you?  Now I know you don't like the boy but honestly, you didn't have to hex him."

"Hex me?"

"I didn't hex him, Draco," said Harry.  "He just looks like that.  Has for as long as I've known him and it's been far too long.  We all had the pleasure of attending primary school together.  They liked to beat me up."

"You just can't get left alone in any world, can you?"

"It would appear not."

"So he just looks like that?"

"Yes."

"You're joking, right?"

"No."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Draco turned back to Piers.   "I'm so sorry.  Please give you parents my condolences.  It must pain them to look at their disfigured child day after day."  From the edge of his peripheral vision, Draco could see Harry smirk, snicker, and then turn away again.  He was loving this.  Draco felt rather proud.

"I don't know what you're so smug about," said Dudley, "being a freak and all."

"You know what the great thing about going to Hogwarts is?" said Draco, rolling his wand between his fingers.  "It gives me the opportunity to hone my skills.  Of course, Hogwarts isn't completely conclusive in the curriculum.  They don't teach the dark arts.  My father taught me those."

"I'm sure he did," said Harry.

"Oh you be quiet and leave my broken home alone."

"You're the one who brought up your father, big surprise there."

"Leave me alone.  I'm good at schoolwork, you're good at Quidditch."

"But you got the Snitch first."

"What's a Snitch?" said Piers.

"And what's Quidditch?" said Dudley.  "Didn't you go do something with that a few years ago when your freak friend and his family came to pick you up?"

"The Weasleys, right?" said Draco, and Harry nodded.  "Quidditch is a sport played on broomsticks and the Snitch is one of the balls that Quidditch players, the Seeker in particular, play with.  Both Harry and I are Seekers, but Harry's quite a good deal better than I am.  I'm a much better Keeper."

"Keepers are kind of like goalies," explained Harry.  "And the incident you're referring to was the Quidditch World Cup, Dudley.  I'm sure you remember that incident well."  Dudley glared at him.

"What happened?" asked Draco.  Harry gave a short laugh.

"Fred and George Weasley is what happened.  They tried out their ton-tongue toffees on Dudley."

"They didn't!"

"Yeah, they did."

"Those Weasley twins are rotten.  I have no idea how they didn't get put in Slytherin."

"What's Slytherin?" said Piers, eyes narrowing.

"My school house.  Hogwarts students are divided into four school houses.  You have your classes with your house and the other students in your house are like your family.  You get divided according to personality traits.  I am a Slytherin.  It's the best house there is."

"You only say that because you're a Slytherin.  You were even talking about how you thought they were bastards a few weeks ago when you lost the Quidditch Cup."

"Well at least I'm not a Gryffindor."

"There's nothing wrong with being a Gryffindor."

"You only say that because you're a Gryffindor.  Gryffindors are supposed to be brave and chivalrous but all the Gryffindors I've ever met are just nosy.  Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart.  Hufflepuffs," at this, Draco snickered, "are a joke and are supposed to be loyal and hard workers.  Quite frankly, I think Hufflepuffs are a bunch of morons.  I'd sooner be a Gryffindor before I was a Hufflepuff."

"And Slytherins are slimy bastards who cheat their way through life," said Harry.

"Close.  Slytherins are cunning and crave power.  They'll use any means to get what they want."

"Including cheating their way through life."

"Shut up, you Gryffindor."

"You know, the Sorting Hat considered putting me in Slytherin."

"Did it really?"

"Yeah."

"Well how about that.  Sometimes I question that Sorting Hat's judgment.  I don't know how Granger wasn't a Ravenclaw.  Then again, it does take a great deal of bravery to be friends with both you and Weasley."

"From all I'm hearing about your school, I think it's an even bigger freak circus than I thought before," said Dudley, interrupting them.  Draco and Harry turned to face him.

"I guess that's the way they breed freaks.  He was always strange and abnormal at school.  There was a reason that he didn't have any friends.  First there was all the strange stuff he did before we went to Smeltings like the vanishing glass at the zoo.  You remember that, Dudley?  That was all Harry, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was," said Dudley.

"I presume it was only natural that Harry turn into a queer next.  Couldn't even pick a good boyfriend.  What's your name again?  It's something strange, isn't it?"

"Draco," he drawled.  "I should ask you not to speak that way about my boyfriend again.  You're treading a very thin layer of ice with me.  I wouldn't push it too far."  Rolling his wand in between his fingers, Draco had casually pointed it at Dudley.  At this action, Dudley jumped up from the couch, his hands covering his large bum, and began to back away toward the door.  "I do hope that you'll both be on better behavior for the month I'll be spending with you.  I'd hate to actually be forced to use my wand."

At this, Dudley turned around and began running for the staircase, his heavy footsteps echoing through the first floor of number four, Privet Drive.  Draco had now positioned his wand directly between Piers's eyes.

"As for you, if I so much as hear you said one thing negative about Harry, you will be in a very great deal of pain.  The power I possess by holding this wand is more than you could ever really imagine.  Between my training at Hogwarts and the dark magic curses I learned from my father, I could hex you into next year and I mean that literally.  I have the power that, by saying two simple words, I could wipe life completely from your body and leave you here to lay, dead and unmarked, completely drained of life.  And what do you have?  Oh, that's right.  _Nothing.  I do not suggest you mess with me again.  Why don't you just run along now like your fat friend?"  Piers, stumbling backward, turned around and made a run for it, veering off the other way and running straight out of the Dursleys house.  "That's right!  Run, little boy!  Run!"_

Harry looked considerably impressed as Draco returned his wand to his pocket and dropped down on the couch, rubbing at his eyes.

"Well that went well," said Harry, sitting next to him and smiling when Draco wrapped an arm around him.

"Indeed.  If this is what you put up with every time you come back here, I can see why you prefer to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays."

"I think you've scarred Dudley for the next few days."

"Better him than me," he said, rubbing the scar on his forehead.

"I told you to stop complaining about it.  It's my requested Christmas present."

"Fine, you.  So what is that?"

Harry turned to see the television set playing.  He sighed.  "That's the television.  You have cables from the cable company that go into the back of the television and the cable company sends the pictures through the cables to appear on the television set.  There are things called television shows which are like a series of plays recorded by a video camera beforehand and then shown by the cable companies.  There are many episodes in television shows."

"I see.  What is this video camera that you speak of?"

"It's a muggle invention that records movement and sound.  It's kind of like the cameras in the muggle world only a very extended type of picture.  Muggle video cameras are sort of like wizard cameras.  People in muggle pictures stay still so you need a video camera to tape movement."

"I understand," said Draco.  "As much as I can, anyway.  This is all very fascinating."

"I'm sure it is."  Harry didn't know what could be less fascinating that the video camera.  Looking at the clock, Harry tapped Draco's thigh and said, "Come on.  I need to go help set the table."

"Servant work?"

"Draco."

He growled.  "I'm coming."

Draco pulled himself up off the couch and into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was waiting for Harry.  She instructed Harry to set the table and Draco watched with the strictest of intention as he did so.  After that, he was given a can of vegetables and told to heat it up in the microwave.

"How do you open it?" Draco asked, turning the can over in his hands.

"Like this," said Harry, getting out a can opener and opening it up.

"That's amazing.  The tools these muggles think up. . .so what is a microwave."

"This is a microwave," said Harry as he placed the bowl inside the microwave.

"I see, but what does it do?"

"It heats up the food."

"How?"

"Well, there are these small waves of radiation that build up and it makes the food hot."

"If you took it out, and then put it back in again, would it get cold?"

"No, that would just make it hotter."

"Muggle magic," Draco breathed under his breath.  Harry grinned, trying not to laugh.  With the way Aunt Petunia was looking at Draco, Harry thought that maybe she was planning Draco's murder.  It appeared that, for once, they were favoring Harry over someone, even if it was Draco Malfoy.

Walking to the refrigerator, Harry opened it up to remove a pitcher of water.  Draco held the door open when Harry tried to push it closed.  "What is it?"

"There's a light in there.  Like the one in your room.  Does that run on electricity, too?"

"Yes.  So does the microwave, the television, and this is a refrigerator.  They all run on electricity.  This keeps food cold."

"So you make food hot on the microwave, and make it cold in the refrigerator?"

"Yes."

"Why is there a light in your refrigerator?  What was it called again?  A light bob?"

"A light bulb.  They're in all refrigerators.  I guess so you can see.  I don't know."

"Oh.  Okay."  Draco's gaze lingered on the light bulb as Harry closed the door.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley came into the kitchen just then, both suspiciously eyeing Draco.  Throughout the meal, Draco had stared at Dudley, horrified, as he ate, muttering to Harry about how Orion usually made him sick but Dudley was so revolting that Crabbe and Goyle were starting to look good.  Somewhere halfway through dinner, Harry had reached for a roll that Dudley particularly wanted and he smacked Harry's wrist with his Smelting stick, causing a loud crack.

"Ow!" howled Harry, ripping his hand back.  Draco's eyes bugged.

"What is _that?" he demanded._

"Smelting stick," explained Harry, rubbing his wrist.  "I forgot about it.  Smeltings gives the students a stick to beat people around with when the teachers aren't looking.  The use of the Smelting stick is highly encouraged.  Supposed to be good training for later on in life.  Hurts like hell."

"Smelting stick, eh?  I should think that Hogwarts should adopt some program like that.  I would surely like to use one of those on Finch-Fletchley."

"Now Draco."

"He could use it.  Whiny pathetic git, if you ask me.  I think I should ask Dumbledore about it.  May I see it?"

"No," said Dudley, clutching his stick.

"Oh all right.  You just hold it out then and let me take a look at it.  I promise I won't take it."

Reluctantly, Dudley held out the Smeltings stick and Draco snatched it out of his hand, sitting back in his chair and extracting his wand in case Dudley tried to get it back.

"You promised."

"And you actually believed me?  Rule number one, be careful of who you trust."

"Smart boy you got there, Harry," said Uncle Vernon.  Harry stared at his Uncle Vernon.  This could not be happening.

"Excuse me?"

"That's a smart boy you've got there.  Understands how valuable the Smelting stick is.  Cunning, too.  That was good advice, Dudley.  You'd never know he was something wrong with him unless he told you."

"Fascinating," said Draco, turning the Smelting stick over in his hand.  "Right then, here you go."  He handed it back to Dudley.  "Excuse me?  Did you say there was something wrong with me?"

"There is," said Harry, "but it's not what he's talking about."

Scowling at him, Draco said, "Just what is it that you think is wrong with me?"

"Besides being a presumed homosexual wizard in a house full of anti-magic muggles and carrying around you wand while you sit next to your also wizard boyfriend?"

"Good point.  Nevermind."

Emptying the dishes, Draco was disappointed to see that they did not refill again.  Once he had enough of dinner with the Dursleys, he and Harry were dismissed from the table and they escaped up the stairs to Harry's bedroom, their first day at the Dursleys almost over and successfully executed without anyone dying, not that Draco didn't try.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Loved something?  Hated something?  Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com.**


	21. The Fellytone

**Just as an overview of the reviews so far…I can't believe you love it that much.  I was truly nervous about not writing the Dursleys good enough.  These are my favorite chapters in this story because they release the tension from the preceding chapters.   I hope you like this one as much as I do (it's my favorite).**

**Kelly:  Pork chop seemed appropriate for Dudley, don't you think?**

**Lady Koneko Shin-Chan:  I do indeed have my own female version of Fred and George.  They're a great kick and I adore them.**

**Mikee:  I'm sorry to say there will be no Severus in this story.  He is my third favorite character and since my three favorites are so close it's practically indistinguishable, I understand wanting to see him in a story.  However, I am writing a story called 'Falling'.  There is a shameless plug for it at the bottom of the chapter but there will be a lot of Severus in that story in upcoming chapters if you were interested.**

**Grey Malfoy:  You don't have to tell me to keep writing.  I do it more than I eat (and I eat _a lot)._**

**RiseAgainPhoenix:  *blushes***

**Dragonsbane:  *bows*  Thank you.  Thank you.**

**Da**** – xia Nariko:  I wasn't planning on having Uncle Vernon call Draco smart but, hey, Harry was reminded of Dudley when he first met Draco.  It seemed only natural that the Dursleys would take to him more than they take to Harry.**

**Leigh – Roslyn:  I hope this is good enough to follow up to the last chapter.  It's sort of an encore.**

**Ms. Trunks:  I can just see Draco walking around and trying not to be interested in muggle things but unable not to ask because he's so nosy.**

**SparkleMoonBunny:  I keep reading over where you said about the error and I don't think it needs to be changed.  *shrugs*  Oh well.  Here is your shout out!!!  Hah!  I thought it would be funny for Uncle Vernon to agree with Draco since Draco has all those Slytherin tendencies.**

**Ferretgirl1023:  Ladies and gentlemen, I present my sister, Jenny from the Block aka Niffer.  You idiot.  I read your review and I was like, "Who knew my nickname is Itzle?"  Then I saw your sn and I was like, "oh.  It's Jen!"  It's 6:45 am and you have a 2 hr delay from school.  I wrote the "Whee!"  "Sleys!" chapter last night.  Er – Yay Draco!**

**Everyone else who read and/or reviewed, ****thank you so much.  It really makes my day to sign online and see reviews (good ones at that).  Flames may be directed to my fireplace.  Wait!  I don't even _have a fireplace!  Hahahahaha!_**

***excuses self to seek therapy***

**Not JK Rowling.  Don't own Harry Potter.  Anything you recognize is hers.  The rest is unfortunate enough to be mine.  I have $10.00.  If you want to go through the trouble of suing me for it, go for it.  I am making (obviously) no money off this trifle of a story.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Harry awoke the next morning, it was to an empty spot beside him in bed.  He squinted, rolled over, and grabbed his glasses from the table next to his bed.  Putting them on, Harry looked around his bedroom to see Hedwig had come back to her cage over the night but Draco's eagle owl was still out and about from the looks of it.  Their trunks were stashed in the corner as were their broomsticks but there was no sight of Draco, himself, anywhere.  This worried Harry.  This worried Harry a lot.

Climbing out of bed, he dressed for the day and went downstairs to the kitchen.  He sighed from relief at seeing Draco seated at the kitchen table but that relief quickly disappeared when he saw that Draco had been sitting there, probably for some time by the look of Aunt Petunia's face, asking questions about electricity, light bobs, and the stove.  Seeing Harry standing in the doorway, Draco's sour expression disintegrated and he was left with a wide grin on his face.

"Morning, Harry.  How did you sleep?"

"Fine.  You?"

"It was just wonderful.  I woke up about an hour ago and I thought I'd let you sleep.  I do hope that was alright.  Your aunt said it was."

"It was fine.  Don't worry about it."

Just as Harry took a seat next to Draco at the kitchen table, Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in and sat down with them.  Plates piled high with sausages, eggs, toast, and bacon were set before them and both Harry and Draco received around a fourth of the portions.

"Sweet Merlin, no wonder you're so large," said Draco, looking to Dudley.  "Do you always eat that much?"

Dudley grunted and shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Well," continued Draco, "it's no wonder you're so skinny, Harry.  You must have a terribly difficult time getting food when you're here.  If this is what is was like for you growing up, I understand why you're much smaller than the other boys.  Unfortunately, I have no excuse, but at least we're the perfect size for each other."

Harry gave a short laugh, something he never thought he'd actually do when having a meal with the Dursleys.  Draco just looked too cute, sitting next to him in a muggle home, wearing muggle clothing, and being fascinated by muggle things.  Apparently he who ruled over all that is pureblood wasn't as opposed to muggles as he seemed to have thought he was.

"So how about that Smelting stick?  You got it with you this morning?" asked Draco, looking up from his plate.

"I lost it," said Dudley.

"What?" snapped Uncle Vernon.  "You take it everywhere with you!  How could you have lost it?

"I don't know.  It's not in my room."

"Did you break it?"

"I don't know."

"Is there anything you do know, boy?"

"I want more sausages."

"Of course," muttered Draco.

"Of course my Duddykins," said Aunt Petunia as she went to get Dudley more sausages.

"Pity," said Draco, "I did want to have another good look at it.  Excellent idea, that Smelting stick."

There was a click of the mail slot opening and then a flop of letters on the doormat.

"Go get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon, taking a sip of coffee.

"I don't want to.  Make Harry do it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

"I don't want to.  Make Draco do it."

"Use your wand on him, Draco."

"I thought you don't like magic in the house," said Draco.

"This is an exception."

"Why doesn't Dudley just get it?  You asked him first."

"Because I don't want to," said Dudley through bites of his eggs.  Draco grimaced.

"I told you to get the mail, Harry."

Gaping, Harry stood up from the table and headed for the kitchen door, dragging his feet along the carpet.  Draco had followed behind, snickering.

"Harry, we found something the Dursleys hate more than magic," he said once they were at the door and out of earshot.

"Me?"

"Exactly.  I'm sorry you have to get pushed around by them.  I'd hex them but that probably wouldn't sit well with Dumbledore and as he's all I've got right now, I don't want to push my luck."

"He isn't all you've got."

"Yes but you don't count.  You have to love me."

"And I do."

Draco gave Harry a quick peck on the lips before leaning back against the wall as Harry picked up the mail.  Shuffling through the letters, he saw two brown envelopes that looked like bills, and an envelope that looked like a card, or a letter, for both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon in Aunt Marge's handwriting.  He groaned loudly before walking back into the kitchen, Draco on his heels.  Harry shoved the mail in Uncle Vernon's face before sitting back down in his seat.

"Harry?" said Draco once they had returned.

"What?"

"Why do muggles put stickers on their envelopes?"

"First of all, they aren't stickers, they're stamps."

"So they're sticker stamps."

"No.  Just stamps.  You buy stamps and put them on your envelopes when you mail them.  It pays for your mail to be delivered."

"Why don't you just pay the postman directly?"

"Because you just don't."

"But don't you pay for the postman to deliver your mail by paying for the stamp?"

"I suppose so in a small part -"

"Well then why don't you pay the postman directly?"

"I don't know, Draco.  You just don't.  This is how muggles do it."

"Muggles make things far too complicated.  This Muggle Post is so much more difficult than the Owl Post.  It's crazy what these muggles think up.  I must admit that I'm impressed with how well they get along for having no magic at all but honestly, where do they come up with these things?  First light bobs and now sticker stamps."

"They're called light bulbs and its not a sticker stamp, it's just a stamp."

Harry was willing to bet that if the Dursleys knew Draco wasn't really supposed to use his wand, he'd be spending the rest of the month in the cupboard under the stairs.  Harry would probably have the pleasure of joining him.  If the Dursleys didn't want to hear about magic before, they had to be on overload.  The only thing keeping them from throwing Draco and Harry out all together was the fear of the ministry showing up and the last thing they wanted was a rehash of the Marge incident.

In fact, they so badly did not want a rehash of the Marge incident that Uncle Vernon turned a very violent shade of purple when he opened up the envelope and told Aunt Petunia through choked breaths that Marge was coming to visit in two weeks.  They all looked to Harry, clearly remembering what had happened the last time that Marge had come by.

"But she can't come here, Vernon.  She hates Harry.  You know that.  And now he's got us cornered into keeping that big-mouthed boyfriend of his staying here with us.  The shame of a homosexual couple living under our roof would be enough but that boy doesn't shut his mouth.  He told Piers all about their wretched school."

"Now you listen here, boy," said Uncle Vernon, slamming the letter down causing the water glasses on the table to shake.  He stared at Harry through slits for eyes.  "I can't do anything to stop Marge from coming.  When she is here you will be on your best behavior.  You will not act like you're a queer and you will not let Marge know what you are.  Do you understand?  I do not want a repeat performance of the last time Marge came to call."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon.  It was an accident last time."

"Who's this Marge and what happened last time?" said Draco.

"She's Uncle Vernon's sister and she's the one I inflated right before our third year started."

Draco started laughing.  "I heard about that.  I though for sure you were going to be expelled for that."

"I did, too, but I'm famous Harry Potter.  They can't expel me."

"Of course not.  That and they all thought that Sirius Black was trying to kill you."

"What do you mean by famous?" asked Dudley, screwing up his fat face.  "You aren't famous."

"In my world I am," said Harry, grinning.  Draco rolled his eyes.

"What would you ever be famous for?" said Uncle Vernon, a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"Because he's the Boy-Who-Lived," mocked Draco.  "He's the only one that ever survived the Dark Lord's attempt to kill him and he was just a baby.  Because he lives.  That's why.  He's famous for his mere continuing existence.  Just because he hasn't died yet."

"That's it?" said Dudley.  "I knew it would be something stupid."

"Actually, that's not true," said Harry.  "You were misinformed, Draco.  I'm not the only one that ever survived Voldemort's attempts to murder.  Need I remind you of a certain scar that lies on your own very forehead?"

Narrowing his eyes, Draco covered his scar with his hand.  Harry laughed.

Sitting in the living room with Draco and Dudley, one of Dudley's programs was on television and Draco was turning a flashlight over in his hands, turning it on and off.  Harry wanted to tell him that if he kept doing that while it was pointing in his eyes, he would end up as blind as Harry was, but thinking it would be funny to see Draco in glasses, Harry let him continue.

"Vernon," he could hear Aunt Petunia call as she walked to the kitchen.  "The light bulb from the porch light is missing.  You know how these neighborhood kids get.  Where are the replacements?"

Harry knew he shouldn't find it funny, but this was the third summer in a row that the Dursleys light bulbs were being stolen from the front porch.  He bet that their light bulbs at Christmas were still being stolen as well.  There were kids in the neighborhood that liked to make mischief, and stealing light bulbs was one of their favorite activities.  Harry wondered if the day would ever come when he told his aunt and uncle that Dudley was among the kids who caused all the trouble.

"Harry?"

"What is it, Draco?"

"Explain how this works.  It doesn't have a wire."

"There are batteries inside."

"Inside what?"

"The case.  It's a flashlight.  A battery makes the flashlight turn on."

"Show me," said Draco, handing the flashlight to Harry.  He unscrewed the top and handed Draco a battery.  "What do the batteries do?"

"The batteries store electricity."

"There's electricity in the battery?"

"Erm - yeah."

"Can I break one open?"

"What?"

"Can I break one open?"

"No, you can't break one open.  That stuff inside is toxic."

"Well it isn't like I'm going to eat it."

"No, Draco.  You can't break open the battery."

"But I want to see the electricity."

"You can't see electricity."

"But you just said there was electricity in the battery.  I want to see it."

"You're impossible, Draco."

Shoving the batteries back into the flashlight before Draco could try to break one open, Harry twisted the flashlight back together and handed it to Draco.  Harry sunk back into the couch, folding his arms and watching the television as Draco resumed turning the flashlight on and off.  He hoped that Draco's eyes would go bad.  Then they could both wear glasses and really be the ugly scar twins.  All Draco needed was a good hair dye job because Harry would never go that platinum.

"What's it called again?" asked Draco, staring at the strange device sitting before him.  Just over Harry's shoulder he could see the woman called Aunt Petunia replacing a light bulb in the lamp after the one that had been in there had disappeared.  Draco had spent a week at the Dursleys already and he found that a daily threatening of wand usage tended to keep them in order, especially for Dudley, who Draco was about to slaughter.  If Dudley insulted Harry one more time, Draco was going to give him back the pig's tail that he discovered was the origin of the fear of magic striking his bottom.

"A telephone, Draco.  Muggles use it to communicate.  You dial the number, hold up the receiver and when someone picks up, you talk into it."

"A telephone," Draco repeated at length.

"Exactly.  Now, you punch in these numbers."

"Where?"

Harry pointed to the keypad.  "There."

"Who, exactly, am I calling?" asked Draco as he pushed the buttons on the phone.

"Hermione."

"Granger?" he moaned.  "Why am I calling Granger?"

"Because her parents are muggles, she has a telephone number, and her family is home as far as I know."

"HELLO!" Draco shouted into the receiver as he held it in front of him.

"No, Draco, you have to put it to your ear like this."  Harry readjusted it for him.   "And don't shout."

"Hello?" said Draco.  "Hello?"

"Yes.  Hello.  Can I help you, young man?"

"Is - this - the - Grangers?"

"Yes, this is.  With whom would you like to speak?"

"Hermione," he said, making Hermione's name very long.  Draco noticed that Harry was trying not to laugh at him.

A soft chuckle was heard over the phone.  "Do you know Hermione from school?"

"Yes."

"Is this your first time using a telephone?"

Draco swallowed.  Was he really doing that badly?  "Yes."

"Just one moment," said the voice, and Draco could hear him calling, "Hermione!  One of your friends from school is on the phone.  He doesn't seem to understand the telephone very well so do try and go easy on him."

"Ron?" she asked, coming over the line.

"No."

"MALFOY?"

"Can - you - hear - me?"

"Malfoy, why did you call me?  Aren't you with - HARRY POTTER!"

"She just yelled your name, Harry."

Harry laughed.  "Talk to her."

Draco shrugged.  "Hello."

"Are you okay, Malfoy?"

"I'm - fine."

"You can talk normal."

"I - am."

"No - you - aren't."

"Oh. . .Sorry about that."

"Did Harry put you up to this?"

"He's teaching me to use the fellytone."

"Telephone," both Hermione and Harry corrected.

"Right.  Telephone."

"How is it going with the muggles?"

"The Dursleys don't like me or Harry very much but it's alright because I get them back for being mean to Harry by snogging him in front of them.  The man called Uncle Vernon greatly dislikes it when I show any affection toward Harry at all."

Hermione laughed.  "Just like a Slytherin.  So other than that, how are things?  You didn't kill anyone yet, did you?"

"No.  I saw this marvelous muggle invention called light bobs."

"Light bulbs," said Harry.

"Oh right.  Light bulbs.  And I watched a television show.  Harry wouldn't let me open the batteries."

"Open the batteries?" asked Hermione.

"I wanted to see the electricity."

From over the phone line, Draco could hear Hermione snickering.  "You wanted to see the electricity?"

"Yes, but Harry wouldn't let me.  And he keeps yelling at me when I ask him about the sticker stamps."

"They're just stamps, Draco."

"Oh right.  Sorry, Harry.   The stamps.  And I kept putting my food in the microwave to make it hotter but then it was too hot so I put it in the refrigerator to cool it down."

"Wow, Draco, that's. . .there are no words.  None.  Can I talk to Harry?"

"Um - Sure."  He shrugged, holding the phone receiver out to Harry.  "She wants to talk to you."

"Hello?"

"Harry?"

"Hermione."

"You made Malfoy call me."

"I was teaching him how to use the telephone."

"I heard," said Hermione.  "He actually wanted to break open the batteries to see the electricity?"

"Yeah, he did.  He asks how everything works, Hermione.  I feel like I'm dating a very big three-year-old."

"Awe, Harry.  I'm sure it will get better."

"I have no answers for him.  I don't care how the vacuum works just as long as it does, you know?  But Draco - he wants to know everything.  I wish you were here.  You always have answers."

"You should have known he was going to ask, Harry."

"Well I'm helping him to get along and that should be enough."

"It is."

"Look, Hermione, I better go.  Draco looks like he's getting restless."

"Okay, Harry," she said, laughing.  "Don't forget to write and tell us about everything."

"I will.  Bye."

"Bye."

He hung the receiver back up and turned to Draco.  "That went well."

"Did I do good?"

"You did wonderful."  Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling their bodies flushed together.

"Dad, they're doing it again!" Dudley called from the doorway.

Draco scowled.  "Can't get a moment's peace with your boyfriend in this house.  I miss the Astronomy tower.  I miss the Transfiguration room.  I miss Dobby."

"Dobby," repeated Harry, pulling Draco toward the door and up the stairs.  "Dobby paid Privet Drive a little visit right before my second year.  Tried to keep me from going back to Hogwarts."

"The whole Chamber of Secrets ordeal."

"Yeah."

"You know, I didn't know  anything about what my father did in the second year."

"I know.  I have a small confession to make."

"What is it?"

"In our second year, Ron, Hermione, and I - well, okay, it was mostly Hermione - but we made Polyjuice Potion."

"You made Polyjuice Potion?  That's wicked hard to make.  How did you get the ingredients?"

"Hermione stole them from Snape."

"Whatever did you make Polyjuice Potion for?"

Harry bit his lip.  "We wanted to test our hypothesis that you were the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"You thought it was me?  No one thought it was me.  Everyone thought it was you."

"Yeah.  We thought it was you so we, Ron and I, used the Polyjuice Potion to become Crabbe and Goyle."

"You didn't!"

"Yes we did."

"Ew – why would you want to do that?"

"Because you'd tell us you were the heir if we were Crabbe and Goyle."

"What about Granger?"

"She - er - That should be for her to tell.  Let's just say her hair wasn't a human hair and it was quite by accident."

Draco laughed.  "What?  Did Granger turn into some sort of half-animal she-devil?"

"Something like that."

"When was this?  What did you do?  Note how I'm willing to let this slide because I think it was ingenious."

"That and we thought it was you."

"Well. . .yeah."

"Well we didn't know the way to the Slytherin common room but you found us wandering around looking for it.  You led us back and then when we got in, you showed us an article about Ron's father getting fined by the ministry for the flying car.  I think you said your father sent it to you."

"I vaguely remember that.  That was you?"

"Yep."

"Well then, I must say I am impressed."

"Are you really?"

"Yes," said Draco, laying back on Harry's bed and pulling him down on top of him with a rough gesture.  "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Are we ever going to fuck?"

"_What?"_

"Are we ever going to fuck?"

"That was sentimental and eloquent after the 'I love you's."

"Well. . .Are we?"

"I suppose we will eventually.  Gods, Draco, nice way of putting it."

"Well I hate that corny 'make love' thing.  I know that's what it should be but I'd just feel so lame saying it."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Can we have the sex talk?"

"The sex talk?"

"Yes.  Don't couples have sex talks before the act of sex occurs?  I thought they did."

"Sure.  We can have the sex talk."

"I just want you to know where I stand."

"Which is?"

"Well, we've been together for almost eight months now and you know I love you but I don't think I'm ready for it yet.  I've never. . .done. . .it before and - well - shit.  Let's not have the sex talk."

Harry laughed.  "I'm a virgin, too, Draco.  We already admitted to this.  You are too funny."

"I just don't think I'm ready."

"That's okay with me.  I'll be here when you are."

"Are you ready?"

"That's irrelevant.  Neither one of us is having sex as long as you aren't ready."

"You're ready.  Gods, you're ready and I'm making you wait."

"Relax, Draco.  I'll wait for you.  We still have a lot of time ahead of us."

"Okay. . .I still feel guilty."

"Don't."

"But I do."

"Draco."

"What?"

"Don't feel guilty."

Draco sighed.  "I can't help it, Harry."

"Well you had better try."

"I love you."

"You already said that."

"I'm just reminding you."

"I like to be reminded."  Harry grinned as Draco placed a soft kiss to his lips.

They lay together in Harry's bed without saying a word for the next few hours, time passing at what seemed like an accelerated speed until they were called down for dinner.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Er – time for my shameless plug.  I have a story up under my penname called 'Falling'.  It's rated R.  The pairings are Harry/Draco (eventually) and Ron/OC.  There's a lot of Draco, a lot of Harry, a lot of Ron, and a lot of Snape.  Er – so yeah.  Please go read.**

**Loved something?  Hated something?  Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com.**


	22. Marge Calls

**Kym:  No one has ever discouraged me.  Not to be arrogant, but I know I'm a good writer.  I'm not the best, but there is some _real crap out there.  People who flame are ignorant. _**

**Wulfchik:  Draco Malfoy and Marge in the same house?  Of course something bad is going to happen.**

**Kelly:  I know how much I hate it when people take forever to post and so I try to post as often as possible.  I could post more often than I do, but I don't like to rush things.  Anyway, glad you're loving it as much as I am.**

**Tine:  Draco didn't hit Dudley because he was so intrigued by the Smelting stick and the thought of hitting Finch-Fletchley with it.**

**Demon Huntress:  I will not be adding anything with Sirius in this story but right now I'm writing a story called 'Falling' which I have mentioned before and once that is finished, I'm writing the prequel, which will be in the MWPP time period.  I could certainly add a love interest for Sirius into that one.  If you'd like to talk more on this subject (because, frankly, I love talking to fellow Harry Potter fans, especially when they like my writing) you can email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com.  I'd love to hear from you.**

**ShadowsLight:  Okay, I know I'm a good writer but I'm not _that good.  Really._**

**Charon:  To be honest, the idea of Harry Potter slash freaked me out at first, too.  Then I started seeing how it would work.  And let's face it, fifteen year old boys are horny as fuck.  Thanks for all the wonderful comments.  I don't deserve all that but I'll take it anyway!  *grins***

**Fancy:  Isn't Draco a dear?  It's grand to see someone put Dudley in his place, isn't it?**

**SparkleMoonBunny:  You wrote about me?  *fans self*  Why, I don't know what to say.**

**Kiwi ****Walpole:  *Runs from battery*  __**

**Daelan:  My sister Jennifer, or Niffer for short, knows how all my stories end.  She works right with me on all my stories and helps me come up with my crazy ideas along with her twin, Staci.  My sisters rock.**

**To everyone else who reads/reviews.  Thanks.  I appreciate it.  It is more than I deserve.**

**Forgive my mistakes, for I hate spellcheck.**

**Disclaimer:  If I were JK Rowling, I'd be doing something constructive like finishing the fifth book instead of writing about Draco tormenting the Dursleys.  I don't own Harry Potter though I wish I did.  However, it is probably a good thing that I don't because I might get arrested for sexually assaulting the boy.  Still making no money as alas I am broke.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The morning that Aunt Marge was expected to arrive, Harry and Draco had to make sure to be up extra early and dressed for when Uncle Vernon would go to pick her up just after breakfast.  Since Uncle Vernon would be leaving soon, Aunt Petunia hadn't made a breakfast for Harry or Draco and they were left to make their own food while she cleaned the living room for Marge's arrival.

Harry had already eaten and was brushing his teeth when he heard a loud beeping wafting up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes got wide.  He spit out the foam that was building in his mouth, gave a quick rinse, and ran to the top of the stairs.

"Draco!"

"Why is this thing beeping?" 

"What thing?" 

"This round thing.  It's beeping."

"Where are you, Draco?" 

"The kitchen." 

Harry groaned.  "Is it white?" 

"Yeah." 

"Flat?" 

"It's sort of thick but the front is flat." 

"What are you doing?" 

"Trying to make toast." 

Harry climbed down the stairs, running into Aunt Petunia on the way, and walked into the kitchen to see Draco holding a plate of very burnt toast.  Dudley was sitting at the table, smirking and laughing at Draco's failed attempt to do something as simple as toast bread.  As Harry discarded the burnt toast, Aunt Petunia turned off the smoke alarm, glared at Draco, and left the room. 

"What am I going to do when you have to leave?" mused Harry.  "I won't have you to protect me and scare them away." 

"But you still have your wand," said Draco.  "So what was that thing beeping?" 

"That was a smoke alarm.  It goes off when it detects smoke." 

"Why would anyone want to keep something like that in their house?" 

"Because it would alert you if there was a fire and potentially save your life." 

"I see.  And does this run on electricity?" 

"It has wires but it has a battery that it runs on." 

"I see.  But no light bobs." 

"Light bulbs, and no.  It doesn't have a light bulb." 

"Pity." 

Draco continued to stare at the smoke alarm as Harry made him two new slices of unburnt toast.

~*~

"Okay, who's the light bulb thief?" demanded Harry, walking into the living room where Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and a very fascinated Draco were watching television. 

"What are you talking about?" said Aunt Petunia. 

"I'm talking about the missing light bulb from the bathroom.  That's the fifth light bulb in the last two weeks.  I want to know who's stealing all the light bulbs."  He gave a pointed glare at Dudley. 

"Don't look at me," his cousin sneered at him.  "Maybe it was your boyfriend.  He's so fascinated by them." 

"What use could I possibly have for a light bob?" snapped Draco.  "Who do you think I am?  Arthur Weasley?" 

"Who?" 

"Nevermind." 

Aunt Petunia stood up from the couch and began to go look for the box of light bulbs. 

"I know it was you, Dudley," said Harry.  "You and the entire neighborhood gang have a light bulb stealing penchant.  Whose brilliant idea was this?  Piers?" 

"It wasn't me and don't talk to me like that.  I'll tell mum and dad." 

"And I'll hex you." 

"Now, now," said Draco, stepping between them.  "Let's not quarrel now.  Harry, leave the hexing to me.  You're much better at sticking your nose where it doesn't belong and catching the Snitch." 

"But _you caught the Snitch." _

"I told you I was sorry for that." 

"You really owe me.  You didn't get me a Christmas present-"

"Yes I did!  I stopped complaining about my ugly scar." 

"Oh, right.  Well, you caught the Snitch and destroyed my self confidence, and my birthday is coming up." 

"Well I just about sacrificed my life for you so we're even." 

Harry paused.  "I can't really fight that one." 

Aunt Petunia came back into the room and bustled the three to stand by the door.  Harry had warned Draco about Aunt Marge for the past two weeks and neither one of them was especially looking forward to the occasion. 

"How long is she going to be here?" asked Draco. 

"A week," answered Aunt Petunia, peeking out the curtains at the neighbors who were outside.  There was no sign yet of Uncle Vernon or Aunt Marge.  "And you will both be civil to her."  Her eyes lingered on Draco. 

"Why am I constantly being told to be civil to people?" asked Draco, looking up at Harry.  "I always get the feeling that everyone thinks I'm the one who's going to be rude." 

"There's a reason for that, Draco." 

"I'm not rude, am I?" 

"It all depends on what you call 'rude'." 

"Am I rude?" 

"Sometimes." 

"Oh."  He shrugged.  "Not that I care." 

"Which is part of why you're rude." 

"That's very interesting.  I never knew.  Well, I sort of knew, but I didn't _know." _

Aunt Petunia turned around to huff and give Draco a glare.  "Would you hold your tongue?  Marge will be here soon and this bickering between the two of you is going to need to stop.  She will not know about you queer affiliation or your abnormality." 

"Abnormality?" asked Draco. 

"The wizard thing." 

Harry loved the look his aunt and uncle got when he used the forbidden words and they couldn't do anything about it for fear Harry would hex them.  Even worse, Harry thought, was their fear that Draco would be the one who hexed them, angry that they had insulted his boyfriend.  After Draco showed his true Malfoy colors with the genuine interest in the now long lost Smelting stick that Harry presumed Dudley sat on, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were a bit more careful around him.  It was as if they saw his bully side was a little too much like theirs for comfort and the Slytherin in Draco was keeping them cowering, not even able to yell when the 'm' word was used.  Harry wondered how long Draco was going to last with Aunt Marge.  He was loving this. 

"Here they come and do something about your hair," she snapped at Harry.  Draco smoothed back a loose strand in his perfectly arranged mass of blond hair.  Harry just glared at her and left his hair the way it was.  "Get the door, Harry; don't just stand there." 

Harry pulled open the door, looking at Draco as if she had just told him to try one of Neville Longbottom's potions.  Draco got his first glimpse of Aunt Marge standing on the threshold with her large suitcase in one hand and bulldog tucked under her other arm. 

Shoving her suitcase into Harry's stomach, she cried, "Dudders!" and threw her arm around Dudley.  Harry glared at Dudley and he didn't miss the impressed smirk Draco wore when Dudley wound up with a twenty pound note clutched in his fist. 

"Petunia!" she roared and they kissed cheeks, Aunt Marge bumping her large jaw against Aunt Petunia's bony horse-like cheek. 

"Who are you?" she finally asked, eyes landing on Draco. 

"Draco Malfoy," he replied. 

"What?" 

"My name is Draco Malfoy." 

"A friend of Harry's," said Uncle Vernon, laughing as he clapped a fat hand on Harry's thin shoulder causing him to slightly teeter.  "They go to school together." 

"What kind of name is Draco Malfoy?" she asked. 

"What kind of name is Marge Dursley?" replied Draco. 

"Well I can see that St. Brutus's is doing nothing for you, either." 

"Tea, Marge?" Uncle Vernon intervened before Draco could possibly use the word 'Hogwarts'. 

"Yes," she replied, barreling past Draco and into kitchen.  Everyone had followed her leaving Harry alone to heave the suitcase up the stairs, all the while cursing about Draco disappearing into that kitchen door.  For once, he actually wanted to get back as soon as possible before he missed anything. 

As Harry wandered back into the kitchen, he saw Draco smirking at him from across the room, sipping tea lazily.  No major damage seemed to have occurred while he was gone and Aunt Marge was just explaining that Colonel Fubster was watching her dogs again when Harry sat down next to Draco. 

"Haven't you gone yet?" she barked and Harry jumped in his seat to see Aunt Marge staring at him. 

"Not yet," he replied. 

"Still ungrateful, I see.  Vernon, Petunia, you should really look into a more severe school in this boy's case.  If this school hasn't knocked any manners into him yet, drastic measures need to be taken." 

"What is everyone's issue with Harry's manners?" asked Draco. 

"So, Marge!  How are the dogs?" asked Uncle Vernon but her eyes were still narrowly set on Draco. 

"What did you say, boy?" 

"I said-"

"Oh you want to go outside, do you?" said Uncle Vernon.  "Go right ahead, then, Draco.  You, too, Harry.  Go." 

"No, I think I'd like them to stay," barked Aunt Marge.  "As you were saying." 

Uncle Vernon started to shred his napkin. 

"I was saying that I didn't understand what everyone's issues with Harry's manners were all about.  I think he has perfectly good manners.  If anyone around here has been rude, then Madam, I believe it has been you." 

"Or it could have been you," hissed Harry.  Draco's eyes narrowed. 

"I was defending you.  The least you could do is not insult me while I do so." 

"No, I think that Harry was right for the first time.  You are rather rude.  Have _you been beaten at St. Brutus's?"  Uncle Vernon tried to speak but Aunt Marge silenced him. _

"I should think not," snapped Draco.  "If I even attended this St. Brutus's that you all speak of, then perhaps I would, but I don't even attend a school by the name of St. Brutus's and neither does Harry." 

"Well where do you attend?" 

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I should ask you not to speak to me in that tone of voice again." 

"Hagwats School of what?" she bellowed. 

"It's not Hagwats, it's Hogwarts, and it's for witches and wizards.  I am a wizard and I'm not going to pretend that I'm not just because you muggles have issues with magic.  Honestly, Harry, I don't know how you ever dealt with this.  I'd've cracked a long time ago." 

"You're cracking now," he pointed out. 

"This is true.  And we'll we're so hot on the subject of things we aren't supposed to tell you, Marge, both Harry and I are bisexuals.  We've been together for almost eight months.  I think that about covers all the high points, don't you think?" 

"Could you be any curter?" asked Harry, rubbing his temples. 

"Oh come on, Harry.  This is your chance.  Don't you have years and years of pent up things you want to say to these people?  Whip out your wand and say them.  If they make any sudden movements, hex them.  Or use one of the Unforgivables.  I recommend Imperius because it's the only one that I haven't had thrown at me over Easter dinner." 

"Charming, Draco." 

"Excuse us," said Draco, wand in hand and smirking as he pulled Harry out of the room and up the staircase.

  


~*~

Most of Marge's visit had included discussing what a freak Harry and Draco were because of their abnormality and Draco tended to not like being around Marge.  One dinner on the fourth day of her visit, they had been eating at the table and Draco began to sneeze uncontrollably.  He later claimed that he was allergic to Marge and tried to get her to go away.  Draco was at the point where he didn't go anywhere in the Dursley house without one hand on his wand because if Uncle Vernon's face got any more purple, Harry thought he would turn into a grape. 

"You know what I've been so scared your uncle is going to do?" said Draco on the night of the fifth day Marge was there.  They were both lying on Harry's bed, spooning with Draco in back. 

"What?" 

"I've been so afraid that he's going to get past that fear of magic and break my wand in half." 

Harry laughed.  "Is that why you carry it with you everywhere?" 

"I sleep with it, too." 

"You're so funny." 

"I seriously fear this, Harry.  Don't mock me." 

"I'm not mocking you.  I think you're cute." 

"Well as long as I'm being cute while you're mocking me -" he said in a rather harsh and biting tone. 

"I'm not mocking you." 

"Yeah, okay." 

"I wasn't.  Really, now, Draco.  You take offense far too easily." 

"Harry?" 

"What?" 

"How much longer are we going to have to be here?" 

"You?  Two weeks.  Me?  Well-"

"We could charm my trunk so that I could fit you in it and I'll take you back to school with me." 

"We could.  We aren't going to.  But we could all the same." 

Draco sighed.  "I don't think your family likes me very much." 

"Your family didn't like me, either.  It's only fair." 

"This is true.  At least you uncle didn't invite anyone over to try and murder me, though I think he would if he weren't so afraid that I'd put a curse on him.  That Aunt Marge of yours, however, is almost as bad as having Voldemort stroll into Easter dinner.  Honestly.  Could she be any more ignorant?" 

"She could try," said Harry, laughing.  "I don't know what I'm going to do when you leave.  Life has actually been bearable with the Dursleys with you here. . .Well there's something I never thought I'd say.  I mean, me, the Dursleys, and Draco Malfoy.  Not exactly the picture perfect image I would have had in mind." 

Draco also laughed at this.  "I suppose not, but here I am.  Fascinating lives muggles live.  I rather enjoy them in general, though these Dursleys have given me a very bad impression of muggles.  I should hope that not all muggles are like the Dursleys." 

"Not at all.  I quite enjoy co-existing in both worlds.  It's hard to convert completely to the wizard world when you've grown up muggle." 

"I presumed as much.  One of the reasons I thought that muggle-borns shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts." 

"Muggle-borns?  What happened to 'mudbloods'?" 

Draco groaned.  "Hermione Granger.  I hate you, Potter.  Go and make me be civil to your friends and now I'm friends with them and taking Muggle Studies next year." 

"You're not!" 

Draco slightly flushed.  "I am.  I talked to Dumbledore and Snape about it a few days before we left.  I should like to learn exactly how this electricity works." 

"Well good for you.  Stepping out of the darkness?" 

"You know what?  I think I am.  I've been this lost and confused kid for so long and now everything feels - well - peaceful.  My mind's finally becoming clear.  I don't know who I am exactly but I know there's more to me than being a Malfoy.  I know that I want to live.  I know that it wasn't my fault that my father didn't love me." 

Harry smiled.  "You have no idea how good it makes me feel to hear you say that." 

"You have no idea how good it makes me feel to be able to say that." 

"So what do we do tomorrow?  Blow up Aunt Marge again?" 

"It would only be the second time for you.  It would be my first.  In addition to be a virgin in the sexual connotation, I'm also a virgin to aunt inflation, though I really would like to do that to my Aunt Circe." 

"Could be fun.  We could also get into a lot of trouble by the ministry." 

"When has getting into trouble ever stopped you before?" 

"Good question." 

"I suggest that we chase her around with our wands screaming nonsense words and then you can teach me about the computer." 

"The computer might be a little advanced for you, Draco." 

"Come on, now, Harry.  I know about the fellytone and light bobs." 

"Telephone and light bulbs.  Honestly, Draco.  No, I think we should stick to small things." 

"But I want to learn about the computer." 

"But you want to take everything that you learn about apart." 

"I'm still upset that you wouldn't let me see the electricity in the batteries." 

"You still don't understand, Draco.  You can't see electricity.  This is why I won't let you learn about the computer." 

"Maybe before we leave?" 

"Maybe." 

Harry and Draco lay in silence before Harry drifted off and fell asleep.

~*~

The last two days of Marge's visit had been eventful to say the least.  Draco made it a point to pop up wherever Marge went and wave his wand around as he spoke with wild hand gestures and gesticulations.  The Dursleys would stare at him with wide eyes as if any second he would spit out a curse and they would all turn into some sort of rodent or reptile.  Dudley was clutching his bottom more furiously than ever and Harry loved every minute of it, basking in the warmth of having Draco there to keep him sane. 

Only two light bulbs managed to vanish while Marge was there and Aunt Petunia quickly replaced them before Marge got wind of the missing light bulb fiasco that was occurring in the Dursley home.  Harry still thought it was Dudley and Dudley still thought it was Draco.  Both his aunt and uncle thought it was Harry and that was why he was making such a show about the missing light bulbs.  In reality, Harry was just thoroughly annoyed with walking into a room, trying to turn on a light, and being greeted by an empty socket. 

After Marge left, Draco had become decidedly more cheerful but neither Aunt Petunia nor Uncle Vernon reprimanded him for his behavior around Marge or the things that he had told her.  Some things, details about the Slytherin house and trouble Harry had gotten into, _Harry didn't even want to be hearing.  Even though he was a freak, one of Harry's kind, and greatly feared, it seemed that the Dursleys minus Marge thought Draco was impressive.  Marge didn't trust him.  She said he was far too small to be purebred.  Harry liked to forget about the venomous attack Draco had assaulted on her when that one came out and Harry had to confiscate his wand so that Draco didn't kill her right there on the spot. _

After much prodding by Draco, Harry had finally caved and tried to teach him the computer.  Draco didn't get the concept of the Internet in the slightest and when the page opened up to a search engine, Draco put his name in for a search.  All the matches were on the constellation.  Harry was eager to pull him away after the ten minutes it took Draco to even type his name into the box.  He just didn't understand the concept of the SHIFT key.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Loved something?  Hated something?  Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com.**


	23. Cosmic Retribution

**Satyrn**** Rain:  I know the feeling.  When I first started reading, I pictured first year Harry and it freaked me out, too.  I'm doing better (a lot better) on that now.  It's nice not to think of eleven year old boys wanting each other, though I suppose an eleven year old boy _could be gay.  Er – let's not discuss that now.  I'm glad you liked the fic._******

**KumikoVegeta****:  I hope your eyes feel better and I hope it ends satisfactory.  It was perfect for me, but I wrote it so I obviously like it.**

**Yaoi**** no Hime:  That's far too much praise than I deserve, but thank you.  I love it.**

**Tsuyuno:  Merry Christmas to you, too.  I went around on Christmas mentally reminding myself to say the word 'Merry' and not 'Happy'.  People kept looking at me strange when I said 'Happy Christmas'.**

**Arissa:  Thank you for the compliments as the thing I was most worried about when writing this was the pace.  I was afraid that I had been rushing it (and at parts I probably was).**

**Derae**** Johnstone:  Isn't it just a pain where you find a plot you really like but there's one detail you can't stand and it makes you not want to continue reading?  Like, they make Ron an asshole, or Hermione's running around like a slut, or all Draco and Harry ever do is shag?  Er – Okay.  I'm going to get away from my personal issues now.**

**Canceria:  As many bad things as I put into a story, I can't help but leave a tad bit of hope in there.  Even in my suicidal Draco piece, I still have to give him moments where things are looking up.  Otherwise, a story is too depressing to read, and it gets boring.  I'm glad you're enjoying it every bit as much as I am.**

**FireWulf:  I'm glad we've settled this somewhat 'dispute' we seemed to have had.  I'm sorry about whoever flamed your story because of what you said in mine (though, to be honest, I'm kind of flattered, but that's the Slytherin in me).**

**Angelic Thrall:  Welcome to the world of Harry!  You're going to love it here!**

**Aeris**** Tsukiyono:  Who _wasn't skeptical of Harry Potter slash at first?  But you're right.  The fun has just begun!  Mwa ha ha ha!_**

**Tine:  Good luck with your exams!**

**Demon Huntress and Dark Rider:  I have nothing constructive to say.  All I do have to say is that you're both highly amusing and you make me laugh.**

**RiseAgainPhoenix:  Ahh.  You were also one of those people who freaked when they took off the music section.  Did you have stories or were you just reading stories?  I was writing them and they all got taken off.  Luckily, I had them posted at my website.  Harry Potter has now taken over but long live RPS!**

**ShadowsLight:  My real name is Amanda and I hate it.  I don't remember why I chose Kiara.  I think I did because I was thinking of the second Lion King movie…anyway – Thanks for the compliments.  They always go appreciated.**

**Everyone else, thank you for all of you support.  It means so much to me.  More than you'll ever know.**

**DISCLAIMER (so to speak):  You know what's funny?  The fact that after twenty-two chapters I _still have to say I'm not JK Rowling otherwise my ass could be grass.  Alas, still making no money and the plot, I'm sad to say, is still mine._**

**This is the last chapter.  Will I ever do a sequel?  It isn't likely.  However, for those who read or are planning to read 'Life Left Behind', I've thought about writing a sequel, so perhaps.  Perhaps.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry stumbled down the staircase, Draco's footsteps pattering down behind him as they both wiped the sleep from their eyes and followed their noses to the kitchen.  It had been a little over two weeks since Marge had gone and Harry's birthday would be in two days, the same day that Professor Dumbledore would be coming to retrieve Draco.  On more than one occasion, Harry had told Draco that he thought their headmaster was just being cruel by allowing Harry the pleasure of having Draco around and then taking him away on his birthday.

Aunt Petunia was standing by the stove cooking eggs and Harry barely cast a glance at her before falling into his seat at the breakfast table.  Dropping next to him with a thud, Draco looked at Harry through bloodshot eyes.  Both boys had very little sleep the night before because every time one would get comfortable, the other would begin to shift, and it continued that way until they were kicking each other under the blankets and Harry threatened to get out his wand.  Grumbling, Draco had crawled onto the floor and went to sleep there.

"Morning," said Draco, voice still groggy from sleep.

"Morning."

"Sorry I kicked you last night.  Or this morning.  Or whatever you want to call it."

"Sorry I kicked you back."

"That had to be the worst night's sleep I ever had."

"Me too."

"Well - okay, there was this one night where I had this dream about Death Eater initiation and I couldn't sleep really well after that."

"Yeah. . .okay. . .that wasn't the _worst night's sleep I've ever had but it sure was the worst in a long time."_

"Yeah."

"I miss Ron."

"What?"

"I miss Ron."

"Well that was sudden and unexpected."

"Yeah.  I dunno.  I was just like - I miss Ron.  So I said it."

"I don't miss Ron."

"That's because Hermione told Ron about your telephone call and he said that he doesn't understand muggles either.  He didn't mean to offend you."

"Weasley prat," muttered Draco.

"Now where is the light bulb?" snapped Aunt Petunia.  Turning around, Harry could see the refrigerator door open and the light was out, light bulb missing.

"And the light bulb thief strikes again," said Harry.  "This is really starting to get annoying.  One of us in this room stole that light bulb and I want to know who it is."

"Harry, return that light bulb at once, boy," said Uncle Vernon from behind his newspaper.

"It wasn't me!  In case you haven't noticed, I'm the one that this is driving crazy.  Last night I went into the bathroom and tried to turn on the light but the bulb was gone.  I don't like going to the bathroom in the dark.  It's kind of eerie."

"We all know you took them, Harry, so just give them back and you won't be punished," said Aunt Petunia.

"I didn't take the light bulbs!  Why would I take the light bulbs?  Why would _anyone take light bulbs?"_

"Harry, go up to your room."

Harry stared at Uncle Vernon, wide eyed.  Standing up from his seat, Harry slammed the chair into place and left through the door, not caring that Draco was still sitting in the kitchen.  He climbed the staircase and entered into his bedroom.  Wanting to calm himself down, Harry headed for his trunk figuring he'd give his Firebolt a good polish.  As he moved Draco's laundry bag off his trunk, he heard a clinking of glass and Harry's eyes narrowed as he opened the bag and began to search.  Sitting at the bottom were thirteen light bulbs of various shapes and sizes.

Putting the bag back where it had been, Harry left his room and stood at the foot of the stairs.  "Oh, Draco!  Are you coming up or staying down there forever?"

"I figured that I could still eat even if you couldn't!" Draco bellowed back.

"You thought wrong.  Get your pale, scrawny ass up here!"

Shuffling could be heard coming from the direction of the kitchen and Draco emerged through the door, walking toward the staircase.  Upon seeing the smirk on Harry's face, Draco paused at the bottom of the stairs and seriously reconsidered his course of action.

"What's up, Harry?" he asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"I just wanted to tell you that I found the contents of your laundry bag to be very interesting."

Draco slightly blushed.  "Oh.  Well - er - Maybe I should come up there to discuss this."

"Maybe."

Climbing the stairs, Draco smiled at Harry before disappearing into Harry's bedroom.  Sitting down on the bed, he watched as Harry shut the door and leaned back against it, arms crossed, and obviously waiting for him to explain.

"I like the light bobs.  I wanted some for myself."

"Light bulbs.  If you wanted some, we could have got you some.  You _know how this has been driving me crazy.  When did you get the time to do this anyway?"_

"When you aren't paying attention to me because you're sick of explaining how muggle things work or when you're on the phone with Hermione or when you're writing to Ron or even doing your schoolwork.  Sometimes when you're sleeping but that's a tricky one as we usually fall asleep together."

"You could have at least told me it was you that was doing it this entire time.  Then I wouldn't have had to be going so crazy about things."

"I thought you'd figure it out.  You seemed rather bright.  I suppose I was wrong."

"I suppose.  Oh well.  At least I know who it was now.  But really, Draco.  The light bulbs?"

"Light bobs are the most fascinating of the muggle magic I've seen yet," he explained.  "Bloody useful, too."

"Do you plan on keeping them?"

"I have every intention of keeping them."

"You're going soft, Draco.  Wasn't it you who said that you wouldn't want to steal light bulbs because you weren't Arthur Weasley?"

"Yes," he said, hanging his head.  "I'm finding that perhaps Mr. Weasley may have been onto something when he started to find muggles so fascinating.  I'm not jealous of muggles anymore.  I'm perfectly content being a wizard, even if my father is in Azkaban.  I am, however, intrigued by these muggles.  So fascinating."

"Watch out, Draco.  Intrigue leads to stalking."

"Only if you're Harry Potter, which, I am proud say, I am not."

"No.  You're Draco Malfoy.  The _other Boy-Who-Lived."_

"You stop that.  I can't complain about it so stop tormenting me.  That's only cruel.  I'm serious about this muggle fascination, Harry.  Maybe we should spend some time in Muggle London after we graduate.  What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea.  Are you going to go join Ron's father for the Muggle Protection Act now?"

"I just might.  And here I was saying that he should snap his wand in half.  Look at me.  Trying to break open batteries, stealing the light bobs, and burning the toast.  I even made a fellytone call."

"You're hopeless."

"I am not."

Harry grinned at him.  "I can't believe you've been swiping the light bulbs.  You're so weird."

"I'm unique.  It's part of why you love me."

"Is it?"

"Yes it is."

"Well if you say so."

Draco rolled his eyes and lay down on the bed, prepared to spend the day up in Harry's room until Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia seemed keen on letting Harry out.

The release from their brief imprisonment came late in the afternoon just before dinner and for the thirty minutes that passed before they'd eat, Draco and Harry took up the entire sofa laying on each other.  Uncle Vernon and Dudley were trying to avoid the room because neither particularly enjoyed the sight of Harry and Draco physically expressing their love for one another in any means.  Even the sight of Draco absentmindedly twirling the hair at the nape of Harry's neck one day had turned Uncle Vernon's face so purple that Harry, in a fleeting moment of joy, thought that he was dying.  After such a thought, Harry felt very bad about it and Draco told him that the part of him that derived joy was the part of him that should have been a Slytherin.

Sitting down at the table, Draco was eating at a steady pace but Harry was pushing his food around the plate.  After Dudley had gone three rounds on his own food, Draco watched in horror as he reached across the table and began to pick food off of Harry's plate.  Harry didn't seem to really mind but the mere principle of the matter was irking Draco.

"Oh," he said in a sarcastic tone that Harry thought sounded very much like Snape, "I'm sorry.  I'm being rude.  Would you like to like to pilfer some of mine away as well?"

Dudley shrugged his porky shoulders.  "Sure."

"Have you ever heard of cosmic retribution?" Draco asked as Dudley reached across the table for the corn cob sitting on Draco's plate.  Harry couldn't tear his eyes away, wondering where Draco was getting at with this.  Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"No," Dudley replied as he just about had his hands on Draco's food and then - WHACK!  A sharp, stinging pain seared through Dudley's wrist and he began to whimper as he pulled it back into his body.  Clutched proudly in Draco's tight fist was the missing Smelting stick.

"That was karma coming back at you.  I advise that you do not attempt that again."

Harry was doing his best not to laugh at the scowl on all three Dursleys' faces.

"Happy Christmas and Happy Birthday," said Draco, waving the stick at him before he stuck it down his pants.

"That's mine!" shouted Dudley, looking in horror as to where Draco had stuck the Smelting stick.

"So sorry.  Guess you won't be going after it as long as it's in there.  Only Harry has access."

"_Draco."_

"What?"

"You are a kleptomaniac," Harry said, snickering.

"A little."  Draco shrugged.

"YOU WILL GIVE HIM BACK HIS SMELTING STICK THIS INSTANT!" roared Uncle Vernon.

"Or you'll do what?" drawled Draco, picking at his nails.  "Beat me?  Yell at me?  Reach right into my knickers and extract it?  Please, do tell."

Uncle Vernon was shaking with anger.  Apparently this had been a long month for the Dursleys as well.  Harry began to dive back in on the food still left on his plate that Dudley hadn't confiscated.  He was suddenly feeling much better.

"GIVE DUDLEY HIS SMELTING STICK OR YOU WILL BE THROWN OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

"Honestly, do you think that would be punishment?  You'd only be throwing your precious Smelting Stick out with me and then you'd get a visit from the minister of magic.  You don't want a whole ministry of wizards to come traipsing down Privet Drive practically waving a banner that they're coming to number four, do you?  I didn't think so.  So you will just leave Harry and me alone for the last few days of this holiday.  Believe me, I'm anticipating my departure as much as you are."

"He is," said Harry.

"See."  Draco picked up his corn cob and took a bite.

By the time they went to bed that night, the Dursleys had gone back to ignoring Harry's existence all together though they weren't having the same effect on Draco that they had apparently hoped for.  Without them babbling on or hanging over his shoulder at all times, Draco was in the highest of spirits he had been in since arriving at the Dursleys.  Harry was happy to see that his melancholy mood since hearing about his father was going away.

Now Harry awoke three days later, a sinking feeling kicking him in the stomach before he even bothered to open his eyes.  Maybe if he went back to sleep, he wouldn't have to think about what would happen tonight.  Maybe then Draco would never have to leave.  Those thought were diminished by a rustling in the corner and Harry sat up, put on his glasses, and saw Draco sitting there smiling at him, presents in his lap.

"We were visited by a very giddy Weasley owl last night after you fell asleep," said Draco, holding out the presents.  "The thing was tiny.  At first I thought it was a Snitch."

"Did you catch it?"

"No."

"Good.  That's Ron's owl, Pig."

"Pig?"

"Short for Pigwidgeon."

"What kind of name is Pigwidgeon?"

"I don't know.  Ginny named him.  Ron calls him Pig."

"Perhaps if I would have made friends with the Weasleys sooner, I would have had more to laugh at."

"Perhaps."

Harry opened up his birthday presents and cards from Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid before sitting back on his bed.

"You're getting my present later," said Draco.  "I can't give it to you yet."

"I thought my present was Dudley's Smelting stick?"

"Well that's one of them but I have something else for you, too."

"Oh.  Okay.  You didn't need to get me anything, you know."

"I know but I love you and I should get you something.  You're really sweet to me and I'm - well - I'm the bad half of this relationship."

"You are not," said Harry, laughing.  "This has been one crazy month, hasn't it?"

"Yeah.  I used a fellytone for the first time."

"Telephone."

"I keep forgetting that."

"You keep forgetting that light bulbs aren't light bobs, too."

"I like light bobs better."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Draco shrugged.  "So can you believe it?  I actually made it through an entire month of living with muggles, acting like a muggle, and I didn't get us into too much trouble.  I mean, there was Marge."

"I'm just glad she isn't a blood relative."

"I would be, too, if I were you.  The ministry didn't have to visit.  I didn't use my wand.  I rendered your uncle powerless under my influence.  I feel like an evil and sinister laugh is necessary right now but I'm too lazy to conjure one up."

"We made it.  I do have to admit, I'm a bit surprised you lived through it.  I thought for sure that either you or the Dursleys would die before we left Privet Drive.  I didn't think number four was going to be big enough for the five of us."

"I still can't believe we bullied them into keeping me.  I thought for sure I was going to be sitting at King's Cross for the next four weeks.  It's a good thing your uncle has such a great fear of the entire ministry coming here otherwise I'd have really been out of luck.  I don't think he realizes that he could have kicked me out and I would have had no where to go."

"What would you have done if he wouldn't have taken you?"

"You and I could have lived in King's Cross.  Or gone back to Diagon Alley.  Then there's always the option of sneaking away to the Weasleys.  So how did I fare on behaving myself?"

"Better than I expected, actually."

"Really?"

"Yes.  I already told you, I thought you'd have used your wand the first day we got back.  In fact, using it on Piers would have been a rather wise choice.  I was hoping that you'd do it."

"I now see why the Sorting Hat considered putting you in Slytherin.  Harry!  I never knew you could be so foul."

"Well I never knew that you could be so strange."

Draco laughed.  "Let's stop this bickering and go have breakfast.  It certainly isn't everyday you turn sixteen."

"Okay.  Just to warn you, though, don't expect the Dursleys to remember and don't remind them.  I'd much prefer for them to ignore it all together."

"Whatever you want."  Draco followed Harry out of his bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Today is a very special day," said Uncle Vernon as Harry and Draco sat down at the table.

"I thought you said they'd forget," said Draco.

"Forget?  How could we forget?  Today's the last day you're here!  I say we drink to it!"

Draco scowled.  "Is _that what you're talking about?"_

"Of course.  What were you talking about?"

"Nothing."

Uncle Vernon seemed unconvinced but as he was never keen on keeping any conversation with Draco going longer than was absolutely necessary, he simply began to eat breakfast.  The whole Dursley family seemed to be glowing straight through breakfast and the effects carried on through the morning and into lunch.  By the afternoon, both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were rather tipsy from all the alcohol they had consumed celebrating Draco's departure from number four, Privet Drive.  Harry found it bitingly appropriate (for the Dursleys anyway) that when they were finally celebrating something on Harry's birthday, it was the departure of the one person who was helping him keep his last shred of sanity.

Harry had sat on his bed staring at Draco packing his trunk up.  The light bulbs he had swapped were each carefully wrapped in his dirty laundry for safe traveling because he would be dreadfully disappointed if they were to break before he got a chance to get back to Hogwarts.  Harry sighed as he watched Draco prepare to leave and looked at his things knowing that life at Privet Drive was going to be hell when Draco was gone.

"I suppose that's it.  It's just about five and Dumbledore said to be waiting in the living room then."

"Okay," said Harry.  He helped Draco carry down the empty eagle owl cage, his trunk, and other belongings into the living room.  The Dursleys were sitting on the couch watching, waiting with front row seats for Draco's departure.

It wasn't long until there was a faint pop and Dumbledore was standing before them, smiling at both Draco and Harry.

"Hello Mister Malfoy.  Mister Potter."

"Hello Professor," they chorused.

"I expect you've been behaving yourselves, eh?"

Draco shrugged.  "I did my very best."

"Then there is nothing more that I can ask of you.  I see you're ready to go.  You can come along now if you'd like unless you want to go back with Harry."

"MOST CERTAINLY NOT!" bellowed Uncle Vernon.  "I WILL NOT TAKE HIM IN FOR LONGER THAN NEED BE!"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh I wouldn't be staying here," drawled Draco, waving his hand.

Harry frowned.  "What do you mean?"

A small secretive smile came over Draco's face.  "It's my birthday present to you.  You don't have to stay here at Privet Drive anymore."

"I can go back to Hogwarts?" said Harry, stumbling over his words.

"Better," said Professor Dumbledore.  "Before you went away for Easter, Mister Malfoy gave me a visit at my office and told me that he wanted to set up the perfect birthday present for you.  He told me of his wishes and as I thought it was a very good idea, we began to try and think up ways to go about achieving this.  Mister Malfoy confessed some very disturbing things about the Death Eaters and his father.  While you were staying at the Leaky Cauldron, Mister Malfoy wrote ahead to tell me what happened.  It was his evidence that landed Lucius in Azkaban and Fudge who alerted the Daily Prophet.  I knew you were going to be arriving because of all the commotion caused at the manor had been noticed by the ministry.  They knew you had taken the Knight Bus.

"After the two of you returned from Malfoy Manor, I called you both in to tell you of my plans for your summer.  I went to see the Minister for the month of July to take care of the loose ends to achieve Mister Malfoy's goal.  Lucius was already in Azkaban, but he was removed from his cell temporarily and under the influence of Veritaserum in front of the Council of Magical Law, he confessed that Peter Pettigrew is, indeed, still alive and a Death Eater."

Harry's jaw dropped.  "But that means -"

"Sirius is free, Harry," said Draco, grinning.  "He told everything.  Talked about how Pettigrew was the one who passed the information to Voldemort about your parents.  Confessed that he was the one who was working right by Voldemort when the Triwizard Tournament took place."

"Mister Malfoy, here, also gave some evidence as well before you ever even left school.  You'd be very proud of him, Harry.  You've picked a good one."

"How did you have evidence?" said Harry, still too shocked to make sense of what they were telling him.

Draco blushed.  "Well - I hear things in the manor, but that's not - I've been to a few meetings.  I didn't know if I was going to be able to go through with initiation but, you know, my father took me to a few meetings and I saw him there.  Wormtail.  And I've been corresponding with the headmaster all summer since the reason I was here at the Dursleys with you is because I was just trying to get you your birthday present."

"The stories given by the Malfoys, Sirius, Remus Lupin, and even Miss Granger's evidence on your event under the Whomping Willow all coincided and gave the Ministry enough proof to clear Sirius's name," said Dumbledore.  "He's more than willing to take you.  Living in Godric's Hollow right this moment.  Wanted to be near where your parents were when they departed."

"Sirius had to swear not to tell you.  I wanted it to be a surprise.  My birthday present to you."

Harry seized Draco around the stomach.  He felt like he was floating as he kissed his boyfriend not caring that their headmaster was standing right before them.

"Hermione gave information about this, too?"

Draco nodded.  "I wanted to make sure that we'd have enough proof so I called her on the fellytone.  She was more than happy to go under the Veritaserum if it meant you could go live with Sirius."

"Thank you so much, Draco.  I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Well Mister Malfoy?  Is it back to Hogwarts or Godric's Hollow?"

"I don't think I'm quite ready to go back to Hogwarts just yet," said Draco, grinning.  "You better go get your stuff, Harry.  You'll want to spend at least your birthday dinner with your godfather."

"I'll be right back down."

Harry ran to the stairs to get his things.  Draco's gaze drifted to Vernon and Petunia, fast asleep on the couch, probably from the alcohol.  Off to the side was Dumbledore writing an explanation of Harry's whereabouts and that he was not going to be returning.  A clanking sound could be heard as Harry was trying to carry all of his things down and Draco went to the staircase to take poor Hedwig sitting in her cage away from Harry.

Once all of their belongings had been brought into the living room, Dumbledore handed them some Floo Powder, explaining that the fireplace was, once again, hooked up to the Floo Network.  Harry threw it in the fireplace, fire turning green, and he stepped in it with his things.  Calling, "Godric's Hollow!" Harry vanished from sight and Draco followed, both preparing to spend the rest of the summer with Harry's godfather.

_Finish_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Well that's it.  _Overheard is over.  Loved it?  Hated it?  Tell me in a REVIEW or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com._**

**If you want a reply, you can email me at the above address.  I promise to reply.**

**I love you all.  This has been the story most dear to me as it was the first HP slash fic (though not the first slash fic all together) that I've written.  Despite all the stories I'm writing and are planning to write, it is truly my favorite and I hope you feel even half of what I feel about this.  It may be crap, but it's my crap, and entertaining crap at that.  Thank you for all the wonderful comments and messages you've left for me.  They have brightened up my day and left me feeling high all day long.  I love sharing my work with you all and please look for my future and other current stories.  I'd love to hear from each and every one of you again.**

**Kiara******


End file.
